Age Of Innocence
by linalove
Summary: Gentle,soft fingers grasped her chin and slowly lifted her pink tinged face upwards.Green collided with brown and she swallowed hard as her young Master gently brushed his thumb over her lower lip. "Have no worries, Samantha. I shall teach you everything you ever wished to learn." he murmured,"You will never have to lower your head in shame ever again." He promised. BC/OC COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to another story. This is a special one for me because I've always wanted to write something like this tale. It was inspired, of course, by the Tim Burton movie.**

**Okay, it takes place during the 18th century where Barnabas Collins was still human. It's BC/OC so if that bothers you turn around now. If you like it please review. No flames please. If you don't like it don't read it. Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Rating will change to M in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Age of Innocence**

**Chapter 1**

The night had fallen and the woman's feet picked up their pace. She was late.

She could already see the large metal gates of Collinwood mansion, the soft light of the house barely illuminating her way. The fingers of her left hand tightened around her luggage as with her right one she held onto the letter she had received from the Collins' housekeeper, explicitly confirming that she had acquired a position in the household.

As she got closer and closer to the gates she straightened her spine and flicked her hair behind her shoulder so that her face was fully visible. Her bright green eyes perused the area before she slowly came to a stop in front of the gate guard.

"Good evening. I am here to see Mrs. Hattie Filch." She said quietly and the man regarded her with narrowed eyes.

"May I ask your business, madam?"

"I am the new household addition." She slowly outstretched her hand with the letter and he took it. He read it briefly and frowned.

"The letter explains that you should be here on the morning of October twenty first. It is now evening of the twenty first." He said as he handed it back.

"I was delayed because of the bad weather." She explained as she tightened her hold on her bag.

The man regarded her in silence for a few moments before he sighed, "Mrs. Filch won't like it but you can pass, Ms. Hawkins." He said as he opened the gate for her.

She took a deep breath and stepped through the gates.

"Most of the family has retired and the rest of the staff is cleaning up for the night so you must find your way to the kitchens alone. It's through there. Follow the trail and you'll arrive to the back door of the mansion. Rosy will open the door for you. She's always there." The guard said as he shut the gates again and nodded at her.

In silence she followed his directions, passing by the water fountain in the middle of the garden and then following the trail that led to the back door.

Tall trees decorated the path she walked on and there was barely enough light for her to see. The wind, still powerful and cool from the storm, blew her hair and she reached up with a hand to push it out of her face.

"Oh, for God sake's." she whispered when suddenly a rustling sound alerted her of someone's presence. She stopped and turned her head towards the direction of the trees, squinting in the dark until she saw a shadow a few feet away. The tall form of a man greeted her and she paused. There was more rustling about and the moment she was about to take a step forward a breathless voice resonated in the air.

"Oh, Barnabas!"

The voice was definitely feminine and it caused Samantha Hawkins to take an involuntary step back. As her eyes slowly adjusted she realized that the man was leaning over a woman, his head buried into the crook of her neck while his hands were tightly clasping her hips. From her place she could see the finery of the man's clothing and she realized with a start that she had just almost interrupted the intimate, and very public, embrace of one of her employers.

As more gasps and groans reached her ears her cheeks flushed and then turned on her heel and carried on walking.

As she rounded the corner she found herself in the back porch of the enormous mansion. She headed straight for the door and knocked twice. She waited for a few moments before the door was finally answered by dark haired young woman.

"Yes?" her accent was light and her voice smooth.

"Good evening. I am here for Mrs. Filch." Samantha said and the woman looked at her intently before she nodded and opened the door wide to let her pass.

"Come in. I will inform Mrs. Filch of your presence immediately." The maid said before she disappeared.

Samantha placed her luggage down on the marble kitchen floor and admired the large space. The kitchen utensils, the pots and cutlery were all in excellent condition and you couldn't even detect a fleck of grime or dust anywhere.

"I suppose you are the new maid." A loud, authoritative voice came from the door and Samantha looked up, the woman's words breaking her from her reverie.

"Yes, ma'am." She lowered her head.

The woman approached her and looked at her in the most scrutinizing way ever before she scowled, "You were supposed to arrive this morning. Where is your letter?" she thrust a hand out and Samantha quickly handed it over.

"It says it here. The morning of October 21st. Do you not know how to read, girl?" Mrs. Filch raised a single dark eyebrow at her, making her expression even fiercer than it already was. The woman had a severe face that spoke of years of hardships and hard work.

"Unfortunately I do not, ma'am. My father handled all my correspondence." Samantha said quietly.

"I see." the woman murmured, "You're from Portland, if I remember correctly."

"Yes."

_Always keep your answers short_. That's what her mother had advised. She usually had a difficulty doing so.

"Hmm."

The housekeeper's fingers gripped the young woman's chin tightly before she tilted her face up so she could look at her. Her gray eyes scrutinized her youthful features before he looked down at her body; from her bright green eyes to her slim waist and tiny feet.

"What is your name, girl?" the woman's voice was hoarse and her gaze imperious.

"Samantha Hawkins, ma'am." She replied as she made eye contact.

The woman gasped, "Such impudence." She spoke quietly, "Staring so blatantly at your superior." She murmured and then gripped Samantha's chin again.

"I do not know how your parents raised you, girl, but here we do not tolerate impudence. This is the Collins house and you shall conform to the rules. Number one; always conduct yourself with humility. Number two, never meddle with the work of the other house stuff. Number three, keep your focus on your work. Number four, work hard. You will be rewarded. Number five, always keep your eyes down when in the presence of the masters and the lady. Number six, do not slack. The sooner you start working the sooner you will be able to rest. Number seven, never hide your indiscretions from me because I will find out. Number eight, do not interfere with the masters' business. And last but not least, do not meddle with the young Master. He's the worst thing that can happen to you, I assure you." The woman let go of Samantha who blinked.

"The young Master?" she spoke quietly and the housekeeper nodded.

"Aye, the young Master." The older woman confirmed, "His name is Barnabas."

Samantha's eyes widened and she gasped as her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. So that was the gentleman she had spotted in the garden. How embarrassing.

"Something the matter?" Mrs. Filch commanding voice pierced the air and Samantha quickly shook her head.

"Good. The young Master is always more lenient but I wouldn't lose my head over that fact if I were you." The housekeeper said and Samantha blinked in confusion at her words.

"Now," Mrs. Filch tore her letter apart and discarded it on the table, "As a chamber maid your work will mainly evolve on the upstairs floors. Sheets, towels, linens and the cleaning of the bedchambers will be your main tasks. You might be asked to assist the other girls at nights in serving the masters' dinner." She turned and plucked a key from the table, "Your room is this way. Come along." Mrs. Filch walked ahead of her and Samantha picked up her things and followed her, her legs having a hard time keeping up with the woman's quick pace.

They rounded a corner and entered a long hall.

"This is the staff's quarters. Your room is the last one on the left. Here's your key." Mrs. Filch handed her the key, "Inside you will find your work clothes. You are always to wear your hair up so it doesn't get in your way while working and you are to keep your clothing in excellent condition. There is an adjoining bathroom that you can use along with Maria, the laundry maid. Wake up time is on six in the morning. Do not be late for you will lose breakfast." Mrs. Filch looked her up and down before she nodded, "Now go and rest. I will introduce you to the rest of the stuff in the morning. In addition, I will show you the upper floors and I will explain your duties to you. Good night." Mrs. Filch inclined her head before she turned around and disappeared down the hall, leaving Samantha to stare after her with wide eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha tentatively placed a towel on top of her pillow and then slowly lay down on the bed. As soon as her body hit the mattress she sighed in bliss and pushed her hair upwards so it could dry while she slept. She brought the cotton covers up to her chest and looked at the ceiling. She had never slept in such a soft bed before. Well of course there were better but when compared to her old hay mattress, the softness underneath her seemed like paradise on earth.

Her parents were farmers but the bad weather had almost diminished their annual profits for the last two years. She was an only child and she thanked God for that because there was no way her family could have provided for a fourth mouth. Her father had given little care to her education and she had always worked along with her mother. When she was of age her father had sent letters to every possible household that could get Samantha off his shoulders. She didn't blame him for that. She'd do anything to help her family and if she had to leave in order to achieve that, she would do it. And she did do it in the end.

At the ripe age of eighteen, Samantha had been sold to the highest bidder who had happened to be the Collins family; the richest family in Maine who owned a cannery business.

As Samantha looked around her she knew that if the downstairs rooms looked like her room did, all vibrant colors and good quality furniture, she couldn't even imagine what the upstairs rooms would be like.

As she lay there with her thoughts, noises came from the upper floor along with some voices and the sound of shoes hitting the wood accompanied the discussions. Samantha blinked sleepily and looked away from the ceiling. The small wall clock showed that it was after ten in the night and she had better go to sleep.

She had a long day ahead of her. She only hoped she didn't do anything foolish on her first day.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Pick up the tray." Mrs. Filch pointed to the large tray that included a teapot, three porcelain cups, one container of milk and a jug of sugar.

Samantha wiped her sweaty hands on her crisp apron before she did as she was told. She gently picked up the tray and the housekeeper scowled.

"Hold it more tightly, child. The teapot and cups are worth more than you, I assure you."

Samantha flushed horribly and pursed her lips, trying hard to suppress her reply.

"Something you wish to say, lass?" Mrs. Filch asked and a giggle resonated in the air around then.

"Angelique!" Mrs. Filch snapped and Samantha looked at the dark haired woman who was standing with a tray of freshly baked cakes near the kitchen door.

"Sorry, ma'am." She replied in a thick accent; her expression not contrite in the least.

Samantha looked away and focused on the tray in her hands.

"I am going to introduce you to the masters now. Keep your mouth shut and answer when spoken too. Is that clear?" Mrs. Filch asked and Samantha nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Follow me and watch your step." The older woman snapped before she walked ahead.

The woman named Angelique turned to Samantha and rolled her eyes before she followed Mrs. Filch out of the kitchen.

Samantha followed after them, trying not to rattle the tray too much. The silver tray showed her reflection to her and she could see her flushed cheeks and ashen eyes. She had not slept at all.

They climbed a flight of stairs and then walked down the hall that led to the dining room. Lavish, crimson curtains were adorning the windows and large French doors and the furniture was a dark mahogany color that made her dizzy by simply looking at it. The large dinner table was made for three and three of the comfortable looking chairs were occupied by two men and a woman.

"Hattie." The older man nodded at the housekeeper who smiled at him. Samantha was shocked. Mrs. Filch had never smiled in her presence. She turned to look at Angelique but the other woman was looking ahead, a glazed look in her eyes.

"Master Joshua. Your tea. And may I introduce you our new chambermaid." Three pairs of eyes were immediately upon her then. One severe, the feminine one merely curious and the third one…the third one was merely looking at her. Brown collided with green and the young man in the chair inhaled sharply before he smirked and inclined his head. His pale face was nicely defined with sculpted cheekbones, a straight elegant nose and soft looking lips. His hair was short and a beautiful dark brown color. What startled her the most was his gaze though; his eyes were a dark honey color and so vibrant and bright that they drew you in instantly.

"Welcome…" his voice was smooth and elegant and his posture straightened as he leaned slightly forward. Samantha's eyes widened minutely as she recalled her arrival and quickly blinked, trying to remove the image from her mind.

She could feel Angelique's gaze on her but she didn't dare look away, fearful of showing impudence again.

"Her name's Samantha. She's from Portland, my lord." At Mrs. Filch's words Samantha lowered her gaze.

"What is your age?" the patriarch asked as the younger Mr. Collins leaned back in his chair and regarded her with amusement.

"E-eighteen, sir."

"Hmm. What does your family do for a living?" Mr. Collins continued.

"They are farmers, sir."

"My lord, you could pass for a lady with those hair and skin." Lady Collins spoke up and Samantha inclined her head in silent thank you.

Angelique snorted and she received a glare from Mrs. Filch and a frown from Lady Collins.

"Are those cakes, Angelique?" Lady Collins asked and the other maid quickly nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Samantha, tea." Mrs. Filch said and Samantha moved forward. She placed the tray on the table and distributed all three cups. She picked up the teapot and started pouring the tea while Angelique served the two men cakes. Out of the corner of her eyes Samantha saw her lingering near the young Master but she quickly averted her gaze when she moved onto Lady's Collins cup. Her hands were shaking madly as she poured the tea and by the time she was done sweat had beaded on her upper lip.

"Anything else, sir?" Angelique asked and when Mr. Collins shook his head in negation Mrs. Filch spoke up.

"I shall need your input in today's menu, Lady Collins." She said and the woman nodded.

"Of course, Hattie. I shall pass by the kitchens once I am done."

Mrs. Filch inclined her head and then walked away, "Angelique, come." She called and the dark haired woman followed her in silence but not before glancing towards the younger Mr. Collins first.

Samantha was left on her own as the three of them took their breakfast and conversed quietly.

"I hope you have woken up with a good mood today, son." Mr. Collins spoke up, "I shall need you to have a look at the new boats."

"Of course, Father. I am indeed in a very good mood today." The younger man spoke softly and Samantha dared a glance up towards him. Barnabas was looking at his father with a grin but he must have felt eyes on him for he turned and locked eyes with Samantha. Immediately she averted her gaze and her cheeks flushed.

"I think we shall throw a ball, Joshua." Lady Collins said brightly.

"A ball, my dear?" Mr. Collins asked with a raised eyebrow while his son gently stirred his tea, his gaze out of the window.

"Why, yes! It's time for us to find our son a proper wife."

Master Barnabas' spoon rattled his teacup as he let it go abruptly. Samantha jumped and looked at the table.

"Mother, I appreciate your ardor but I will find my own wife. You may organize a party but I wouldn't appreciate it if you forced your tastes upon me." The younger man said firmly and Lady Collins blinked.

"One would think that you do not wish to marry!" she looked aghast and her husband sighed.

"Naomi…"

"Of course, I wish to marry. But unlike the beliefs of this society, I would like to love and respect the woman I'd make my wife." Barnabas replied before he pushed his chair back and inclined his head.

"Enjoy your tea." He murmured as he placed his linen napkin on the table and then walked out of the room, his intricate coat flowing behind him as he made his way down the hall.

Samantha's eyes followed him until he was out of sight.

**End of chapter 1**

**Author's note: There you have it! The first chapter. I hope you liked it. If you want more then please review and tell me your thoughts! Reviews are love and they feed the muse!**

**More of Samantha's duties on the next chapter! And of course more of the young Master. :P**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! A huge thank you to my reviewers: Makrciana, DovieDM-1991-Promised Wings, Amelia V. Sparrow, Jandra1969, TinkerbellxO, XantheX, flow3rchild21, Jay D. Moore, Ravenclaw Slytherin, , ForeverACharmedOne, Nucky Thompson, TinaG646, Dionne dance, tonidepp16, Leyshla Gisel, 4XSilenceXisXnotXblissX5, AqoSJeyBee and to my anonymous reviewers. You all rock! A huge thank you to my readers as well even if they do not review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"This is the linen closet. The sheets are changed twice a week. Saturday and Wednesday. You will find everything you need here." Mrs. Filch closed the closet and turned to Samantha, "You are in charge of Mrs. Collins and Master Barnabas' bedchambers. If anything is amiss and has to do with the sheets and towels you will talk to Maria. Once you have gathered the dirty linens you shall give them to her and she will wash them. The rooms are dusted every second day and they are to be kept in excellent condition without you meddling with the masters' personal items. You are also in charge of bringing the new clean and ironed clothes to the rooms and also you're in charge of water."

"Water?"

"There has to always be water in the rooms for use. You must fill the water basins every night with fresh water." Mrs. Filch looked down at her.

"That includes drawing baths for the Lady and assisting her with her morning chores."

"I understand."

"You will have one evening of the week free to do as you please."

Samantha lightened up at that, "Thank you."

"If you are asked to do something you must do it immediately even if it is not in your list of tasks. Is that clear?" the older woman asked as she searched Samantha's eyes.

"Of course."

"No disrespect and oh, one other thing." Mrs. Filch leaned down and whispered, "Stay away from Angelique. She's trouble."

Samantha frowned, "Um, we don't speak." She murmured.

"Good. Keep it that way." Mrs. Filch nodded, "You're free to start. Get the sheets change them, clean and go."

"Yes." Samantha nodded as she opened the closet and picked out two sets of sheets.

"Good lass. Start with Mrs. Collins room. She wakes up early." Mrs. Filch patted her shoulder and then walked away, her dress billowing behind her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha could feel Mrs. Collins' eyes on her as she pulled the sheets away from the large bed and placed them in a pile near the foot of her vanity. She pulled the new sheet out and spread it out. The material was soft and it smelled of fresh soap, pretty much like her own bed only more flowery.

"How are you not married yet?" Naomi spoke up from her desk and Samantha looked up with a small smile.

"Um, marriage requires a dowry, Madam. My father could not provide one." She replied with a small shrug and the woman blinked, her face warm and friendly.

"Oh. So there were young gentlemen interested?" she smiled and Samantha chuckled, feeling more at ease now that the woman was not merely watching her work.

"Yes." She replied as her cheeks flushed. She tried to ignore it by picking up the silk pillowcases.

"But you were not interested?" Naomi said with a knowing smile.

Samantha looked up, "Don't marriages need affection, ma'am? I couldn't imagine one without love." She said quietly and the older woman's eyes softened.

"Once I would have agreed with you but sometimes…Sometimes love is just not meant to be. You understand?" Lady Collins replied with a soft sigh, "Sometimes, we need to choose and even love what is better for us."

Samantha paused at that. Was she talking about her husband or was that just her opinion?

"I suppose so." She blinked before she carried on with the bed.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Mrs. Collins walked over to the large window and pulled it wide open, letting the cool October breeze invade the room. The air was immediately scented by the smell of the sea.

Samantha breathed in deeply before she pulled the intricate covers over the bed and gently tugged so it was symmetrical.

"Do you like the sea, Samantha?" Lady Collins asked and Samantha smiled.

"Of course, my Lady."

"What kind of tasks did you have back at home?" Mrs. Collins turned to look at her curiously.

Samantha hesitated, "Um…I helped in the household and with the animals, ma'am."

"Animals?" Mrs. Collins quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh, yes. I didn't like it." Samantha said and at that the woman laughed.

"Well of course not!" she nodded her head and Samantha continued the rest of her work in silence while Mrs. Collins sat in a chair near the window with a book in her hands.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She knocked on the door and waited, her cheeks already flushed at the thought of the man.

"Come in." his voice sounded sleepy and hoarse but welcoming.

She pushed the door open and walked in hesitantly. His bedchamber was a mess; his bed sheets wrinkled and thrown haphazardly over the edge of the mattress while his clothes were thrown over the back of a chair. His shoes stood in the middle of the room and she couldn't help but smile at that.

Young Master Barnabas was as untidy as a seven year old child.

Books and papers were all thrown about and as Samantha stepped further inside she had to be careful not to step on any of his belongings.

"Samantha?" his voice had lost its sleepiness and was now surprised.

She quickly looked up at him and she saw him looking over her shoulder as if searching for someone.

"May I change the sheets, sir?" she asked as she motioned to his bed.

Barnabas blinked and stood up from his chair. His long, dark blue robe brushed the carpeted floor as he stepped closer.

"Where is Angelique? She is in charge of my room." He said and Samantha blinked in confusion.

"I was told to come here by Mrs. Filch…I believe Angelique is preparing the breakfast table, sir." She replied, feeling more than a little disconnected by his words.

"Mrs. Filch?" he quirked an eyebrow and she nodded.

"I can ask her to come if I bother you, sir-…"

"No, no. Of course not. Please carry on." He waved a hand and offered her a small smile to soothe the blow.

Samantha nodded mutely and started on the bed while he sat behind his desk and picked up a quill. She pulled off his dirty sheets and fluffed the pillows before she put on clean pillowcases.

"Samantha." He murmured, "What is your full name if I may ask?" he looked up briefly from his paper and she paused.

"Oh. Samantha Elizabeth Hawkins, sir." She murmured and he looked up at her with a grin.

"What a beautiful name." he said quietly as he cocked his head to the side and looked into her moss like eyes.

She inclined her head but he wasn't finished. He turned his body towards her as she tucked the sheet under the mattress and watched her.

"People call you Samantha and not Elizabeth though." He pursed his lips.

She looked up, "Yes, sir. My mother usually calls me Sammie." She shrugged and he chuckled.

"Mothers are mothers." He nodded his head and then smiled, "Samantha is better." He told her before he turned back to his writing.

Samantha blinked in slight confusion and finished the rest of her work in silence. When she had picked all the dirty clothes and had her hand on the doorknob he spoke up.

"Please ask Mrs. Filch why she saw it fit to change my chambermaid, please." He called as he stood up.

Samantha froze but mastered a response, "Of course, sir." She whispered but as she opened the door to leave he spoke again.

"And Samantha." There was a smile in his voice and she had to look at him.

"Yes?" she turned to face him as he leaned against his desk and looked at her warmly.

"You make that plain dress breathtaking just by wearing it."

Her cheeks flushed and he chuckled, "Good day." He turned and disappeared into his washroom.

Samantha quickly fled the room, shutting the door behind her. On her way to the laundry room she collided with Angelique. The dark haired woman looked down at the sheets in Samantha's hands and glared at her before she continued walking down the hall with the tray in her hands.

Samantha furrowed her brow in confusion but quickly let it go and walked away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"He told you that?" Maria said quietly as she waited for the water to heat up.

"Yes." Samantha replied as she divided the clothes, "Have you seen Mrs. Filch?"

"An hour ago. She will appear soon." Maria sighed, her gray eyes glimmering, "I know why he is so eager about Angie." She whispered and Samantha paused.

"You do?"

"Yes! I heard Lady Collins talking to Hattie about her. That she was to be distanced from the young Master. I suppose that is the reason why they appointed his room to you." Maria shrugged and Samantha shook her head.

"I don't understand. Is there something going on between them?"

Maria chuckled, "Oh yes! The whole household knows it. Angelique disappears for long periods of time and when she appears she's always adorned with something new. A scarf, a necklace…Nothing too obvious and expensive of course but people are talking." Maria said as she picked up the jar of soap and put some in the boiling water.

Samantha stared, "Oh." Then it came to her. Angelique was the woman she had spotted Master Barnabas with on her first day there. That was why the woman's voice was so familiar. She blushed to the roots of her hair,

"He is soon to leave her though; like he always does when someone else catches his eye. He bores easily." Maria regarded her, "Be careful."

Samantha blinked, "Me?"

"Hmm." Maria nodded and picked up the sheets. She pushed them into the steaming cauldron while Samantha pondered over the information.

"Samantha!" Mrs. Filch called as she walked to them.

"Yes?"

"Are you done?"

"Yes, ma'am. Ma'am?"

"Hmm?" Mrs. Filch hummed as she looked down at the cauldron.

"Master Barnabas asked why you saw fit to change his chambermaid."

Mrs. Filch sighed, "For that he has to ask his mother. I will speak to him. If you are done with the rooms you can assist Maria with the laundry then." Mrs. Filch told her shortly before she walked away, grumbling under her breath.

Maria quirked an eyebrow, "Told you."

Samantha sighed, "How can I help?" she asked quietly.

"Hang those out to dry." She pointed at a basket full of washed sheets.

Samantha nodded and picked up the basket in silence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha placed a hand steady on the ladder and slowly climbed down. She wrung water out of the cleaning cloth and reached down to pick up the bucket.

Rosy groaned and wiped her brow, "I hate these windows." She mumbled and Samantha nodded, "Why do they need them so large?" she whined and there was a sound from behind them.

"For better ventilation, my dear." Master Barnabas spoke up as he entered the parlor while taking off his gloves.

Both women turned to look at him and Rosy flushed while Samantha simply looked at his attire. He was wearing his riding boots and his long coat was unbuttoned. As he looked at them with a smirk he ran his hand through his hair and placed a hand on his hip.

"I didn't mean any disrespect, sir." Rosy sputtered and he held a hand up to stop her.

"I am not my father, Rose." He told her and then turned to Samantha, "Prepare some water for me, please? I am going to take a bath." He told her simply before he turned and walked away.

Samantha gazed at his back with wide eyes but Rosy's laughter broke her from her reverie.

"What is it?" she asked perplexed and Rosy smiled.

"Angie will not be happy!" was the only thing she said before she carried on cleaning.

Samantha sighed and walked quickly towards the laundry room, her brow furrowed.

As she arrived at Master Barnabas' door a while later she noticed that it was ajar. She paused when she heard voices coming from inside.

"I do not understand!" Angelique's voice was desperate and Samantha took a step back.

"I told you. My mother suspects. We will find a different way to meet." The young Master's voice was gentle but at the same time condescending.

"I know why she took my position! It's because she caught your eye. I saw you looking at her!" Angelique's voice was shrill and Samantha looked horrified at the door.

"Don't be ridiculous." There was dismissal in Master Barnabas' voice.

"Am I? Why did you order her to prepare you the bath? I always-…"

"You're making a spectacle of yourself and I do not appreciate the hysterics!" he snapped at her and Samantha knew that she had to make her presence known or else she would be accused of eavesdropping.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and all discussion ceased.

"Yes?" Master Barnabas' voice was calm and casual, "Ah, Samantha. Come. Bring the water through. Angelique was just bringing me my correspondence." He smiled and the dark haired woman next to him glared at him before she shot an evil glance in Samantha's direction.

Picking her skirt up, she walked past Samantha and shut the door on her way out.

"This way." Barnabas motioned a hand towards his washroom and Samantha hurried to comply, her face burning with mortification at the remembrance of what she had just heard.

She emptied the water inside the marble tub and stepped back, "Anything else, sir?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No. You may go." He smiled at her while at the same time undoing the buttons of his intricate vest.

Samantha nodded and quickly walked out of the washroom and headed for the door.

Once she was out a hand clasped her arm. She gasped and looked up into the pale face of Angelique. The taller woman glared down at her before she plastered a smile on her face.

"Little Samantha." She started, her voice dripping with fake sweetness, "I never properly welcomed you. I see you are already climbing up the ranks of this household." She said in an eerily quiet voice and Samantha frowned, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Excuse me?" she pulled her arm from the woman's grip and took a step back.

"I know you heard us." Angelique said and Samantha blanched, "Keep your mouth shut and I won't mention that I found you eavesdropping outside the Master's bedroom door." She hissed, "Mrs. Filch surely wouldn't like it."

"Like she wouldn't like finding out your indiscretions with the young Master?" Samantha cocked her head to the side. She was a maid but she was not going to be blackmailed by her equals.

Angelique inhaled sharply and then smirked, "You find him attractive, don't you? Of course he would seem desirable to your kind." She murmured and Samantha took a step back.

"You're delusional." She shook her head.

"Let me tell you a little secret." Angelique leaned closer, "He likes _women_ not mousy little girls who cower at his mere sight. Have a nice evening, Samantha." She smiled sweetly and then turned on her heel and walked away.

Samantha stared at her in shock before she turned and walked away with determination etched on her face. She was not going to accept this. Angelique could have her position back and she wouldn't care if her destiny was to simply mop the floors of Collinwood mansion instead. She would be glad to do so. All she had to do was convince Mrs. Filch.

**End of chapter 2**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. If you liked it and want more then please review. Reviews are love and they feed the muse! Plus they are for free!**

**Join me on Facebook for news, info and more!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back! **

**A huge thank you to: Smilin Steph, Shattered-k3, Nucky Thompson, Makrciana, TinaG46, ForeverACharmedOne, Jay D. Moore, XantheX, Balder Rask, DovieDM-1991-Promised Wings, Ravenclaw Slytherin, GloomDusk, VesperLogan12, Dionne dance, TinkerbellxO, Leyshla Gisel, music is life 99 xxx, 88dragon06, AqoCJeyBee and Jandra1969. **

**I also want to thank my readers even if they do not review. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Good Lord._ Samantha thought as she tightened her grip around the water pitcher and paused. She was tired, the middle finger of her left hand was throbbing since she had burned it while pouring hot tea, her legs were ready to buckle from running up and down the stairs and last but not least, she was lost.

Her path was barely illuminated by candles and even though she had walked alone towards the bedchambers before she had a difficulty doing so in the dark.

With a sigh, she took a few steps further down the hall before she stopped and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. She had been so close in convincing Mrs. Filch to change her position but the moment she had almost achieved it Mrs. Collins decided it was time to congratulate her for her work in her wardrobe closet. What she had done to deserve the praise she didn't know. She had just arranged the dresses and coats by color.

Thinking back to it, it had been nothing but an amusing time for her. She had never seen so many dresses in her life before and when she had found the closet so untidy she decided to help out.

Now she was under the scrutinizing eye of Mrs. Filch because of it and she had to endure the heartfelt glares of Angelique.

Stifling a sigh she pushed away from the wall and continued walking down the hall, her shoes barely making any noise on the carpeted floor.

A deep laugh alerted her of someone else's presence and she froze.

_Not again_. She thought as her heart dropped to her stomach at the familiar sound of laughter.

A female chuckle made her look to her right and she gulped. A few feet away, with her back to the wall was none other than Angelique herself. Master Barnabas was gazing down at her with a grin on his handsome face before he leaned down to kiss her deeply. His defined profile was illuminated by the candle by their heads and he had his eyes closed as he indulged in the intimate embrace of his lover.

Samantha took an involuntary step back when he spoke, "I have to go." He murmured and watched as he briefly squeezed the woman's thigh that was wrapped around his hip.

Samantha turned on her heel and quickly walked away, her heart beating loudly in her chest. She slipped into an alcove and pressed against the wall as his footsteps approached. She saw his shadow as he passed by and exhaled with relief. When all went silent again she carefully walked out of the alcove and continued down the hall. Clarity had returned to her after the panic attack she had just experienced and she knew that she had been walking towards the wrong direction.

As she rounded the corner she collided with someone. A gasp left her as the water pitcher slipped from her hand and she found herself on her back on the floor. Her hand flew to her mouth when the pitcher's edge found the wall and smashed into pieces. Water soaked the lavish carpet and she squeaked in embarrassment.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed as she immediately moved forward, "I am sorry." She looked up and froze.

Young Mr. Collins was looking down at her worriedly, "Are you alright?" he asked as he offered her his hand. She shook her head and quickly scrambled to her feet on her own.

Barnabas pulled his hand back after looking at it with surprise. He was obviously not used to being denied anything; not even that.

"I am so sorry. I will clean it immediately." She said and he frowned.

"It's just a pitcher, Samantha. Calm down." He said with amusement and she pursed her lips as she kneeled down and started picking up the pieces with her bare hands.

"Were you heading to my room?" he quirked an eyebrow and she quickly nodded.

"I got lost."

At her words he chuckled and she looked up. The sound was similar to the one she had just heard him make with Angelique.

"You got lost?" he said with a smile and she frowned.

"Yes." She murmured.

"Perhaps I ought to draw you a map." He smiled and she flushed.

"No need, sir. I recovered my bearings just right." She replied and as she stood Mrs. Filch appeared in the hall.

"What happened?" she asked and Samantha winced.

"I smashed a pitcher." She replied and Mrs. Filch sighed.

"Be more careful, girl."

"It really was my fault, Hattie." Master Barnabas cut in with a charming smile and Mrs. Filch calmed down immediately, "Hardly a matter to scold her for, don't you think?" he leaned over and pinched the older woman's cheek and Samantha's eyes widened when the woman actually blushed.

"Of course, sir. Have a good night then. Samantha, bring a new pitcher to the Master's room immediately." She said and Samantha nodded.

"I shall, Mrs. Filch. I am not famous for my clumsy grasp." Angelique rounded the corner and smiled.

Samantha pursed her lips in anger but remained silent.

"Fine. Samantha, come with me then." Mrs. Filch said and Samantha followed her.

She could feel eyes on her and she turned her head to look over her shoulder. The dark eyes of young Mr. Collins were there, staring at her as she walked away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Please, ma'am. Change my position. I am too clumsy. What if I break something more valuable?" Samantha pleaded as Mrs. Filch paced up and down the kitchen, her expression troubled.

"And what am I suppose to tell Mrs. Collins?" the older woman demanded, "What am I supposed to say?"

"That I am clumsy." Samantha said with a wince and Mrs. Filch regarded her carefully.

"So you want me to place you as a downstairs maid. To clean." She stated, dubiousness clearly carved on her features.

"Yes... Please." She added politely and the housekeeper sighed.

"Alright. I shall then." Mrs. Filch sighed reluctantly.

Samantha felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her chest by those four words.

"Thank you so much." She smiled and Mrs. Filch rolled her eyes, already turning away from her.

"Got to bed, lass." She waved her away and Samantha happily obeyed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A few days later…_

A pair of boots stepped onto the freshly mopped floor and Samantha paused. She raised her eyes and froze.

"Good morning, sir." She tried a smile as Master Barnabas stepped over towards the couch and took a seat, ignoring the fact that she had just been cleaning there.

"Samantha." He acknowledged but there was something different about him.

"I was just finishing here. I shall make haste so you can read." She noticed the book in his hands which he was slowly twirling between them.

"You're mopping the floors." He stated and she paused in mid-motion. Cautious of her exposed cleavage she pulled slightly back and looked at him, mop still in hand.

"Yes, sir."

"You stopped being my chambermaid to mop the floors of Collinwood instead?" he quirked an elegant eyebrow and she flushed. It was true; she had declined a better position just to be out of Angelique's way.

_Pathetic_. Her inner voice hissed at her but she ignored it.

"It was Mrs. Filch's decision." She murmured.

"Is that so? May I ask the reason?" he asked almost too casually.

"I am too clumsy." She replied simply.

"I see." he said before he picked up his heavy volume and opened it.

Samantha gulped and carried on with her task, mindful of his presence. He made her uncomfortable. He with his excellent manners and sophisticated appearance was making her feel more than inadequate.

A few minutes later she was done and she exhaled a sigh of relief. She dusted her dress as she stood up, putting the bucket and mop away.

"Wait." Master Barnabas called and she paused.

"Sir?" she frowned when he patted the seat next to him.

"Come and sit to catch your breath." He told her softly and she hesitated.

She looked around but no one was there to witness what she was about to do. She bit her lip and walked over to him before she took a seat next to him. She placed her hands on her lap and looked at the shiny floor she had just cleaned. She could feel sweat on the back of her neck and she swiped her hair away from it and over her shoulder.

When she looked up she found the young Master looking at her. He smiled and offered her his book.

She froze.

"Take it." He murmured quietly and she slowly took it from his outstretched hand.

She held the heavy volume in her hand and blinked before she gently ran her fingers over the cover.

"Are you familiar with it?" he asked with his head cocked to the side.

"Um-…" she managed to mumble before he cut her off.

"Recite to me. Page one hundred." He leaned back and regarded her with scorching eyes, his expression intense and expectant. He placed his hands on the settee; one hand on the armrest and the other on the back of the lavish furniture.

Samantha gulped and quickly shook her head before she handed the book back, "I can't, sir." She said and he slowly took the book, a frown on his face.

"Why not? Don't be shy. You have a beautiful voice." He smiled and she flushed.

"I cannot read, sir." She said quietly and the smile left his face.

"Oh." He murmured and his eyes widened, "Oh!"

Samantha flinched when she heard approaching footsteps and quickly stood up, "Excuse me." She mumbled and he stood as well, his expression contrite.

"Samantha, I did not-…"

"Son! There you are!" Mrs. Collins exclaimed as Samantha picked up her things and headed towards the kitchens.

"Samantha." Lady Collins greeted and Samantha inclined her head.

"Mrs. Collins." She whispered and quickened her pace.

She fled the parlor without looking back.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hush! Hattie will hear!" Maria laughed as Rosy burst into laughter, her cheeks a bright red.

"What? She is not close. I am telling you I saw everything!" Rosy said, still laughing and Samantha stifled a sigh as she kept peeling potatoes for dinner.

"They didn't see you?" Maria asked quietly and Rosy shook her head.

"No. They were too busy _playing_ music!" Both women burst into new fits of laughter and Samantha looked up at last, her fingers tightening around the knife she held.

"Seriously, Rosy." She said quietly and they turned to her, "You need to stop wandering around the house at night. What if someone saw you?" she scolded lightly and Rosy shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep."

"What were you doing in the East Wing anyway?" Samantha asked her and Rosy had the decency to blush.

"Taking a walk." She said defensively and Samantha shook her head.

"She is right." Maria cut in, "You need to stop it. They will discharge you if they find out. You know how Hattie is."

"Why is no one putting Angelique in her place, I wonder?" Rosy complained and Samantha pursed her lips.

_Because she is intimidating._ She thought as she remained silent.

"The only one who can put her in her place is the young Master, but he won't until someone better comes up." Maria said and Rosy snorted while nodding her head.

"What are you doing here? Keep moving! Dinner won't make itself." Mrs. Filch walked in and scolded them, "Where is the cook?" she demanded.

"She went to get eggs." Samantha replied.

"Oh you're here. Rosy, take her place. Go and serve refreshments to the Masters. They are in the parlor." Mrs. Filch said and Samantha was suddenly filled with dread.

"Me?" her eyes were wide and Mrs. Filch barely looked at her as she inspected the steaming pot of boiling meat.

"Yes, you. Hurry." The older woman waved her away and Samantha quickly cleaned her hands before she grabbed two glasses and a tray.

She walked out of the kitchen and headed for the parlor.

"Ah, Samantha, isn't it?" Mr. Collins smiled as he sat in an armchair. Master Barnabas was by the crimson curtains, looking out of the window but turned when he heard his father speak.

His gaze landed on her and he smiled softly as she inclined her head.

"It is, sir. I was told you need something…?"

"Ah, yes. A glass of Bushmills would be perfect to warm us up from this dreadful chill, wouldn't you say, son?" Mr. Collins smiled.

"Indeed." Master Barnabas replied and Samantha gulped as she turned to the liquor cabinet by the corner. She came to stand in front of it, her hands sweating as she gazed at the various bottles. She knew it was whisky but she couldn't distinguish the labels.

She outstretched her hand out as the two men engaged in a conversation and she bit her lip. Embarrassment made her knees tremble but she shook her head and took a deep breath.

She squinted and made to touch one of the bottles but stopped. Which one was the one they wanted?

"I am afraid the weather won't help us try those fishing boats tomorrow, Father. Fishermen are already tired by these awful conditions. I think we should give them leave for tomorrow." Master Barnabas' voice was much closer and she stiffened before she picked up a glass from the tray.

His hand appeared out of nowhere and his fingers clasped the neck of one of the bottles. She watched as he brought it forward and then she looked up. His gaze was on her as he tapped his finger on the bottle and then walked towards his father who was gazing out of the windows.

Samantha blinked and then breathed in with relief. She picked up the proper bottle, the one he had pointed out, and poured the amber liquid in the two glasses, her lips breaking into a smile at his gesture.

She picked up the tray and walked over to them. Mr. Collins took his glass and smiled at her before he turned towards the window again.

Master Barnabas' lips were twitching in amusement at her relieved face as he too took his drink from the tray and nodded at her.

"Thank you, Samantha." He told her and she raised her eyes to his. Once they were locked he winked and turned away, a self satisfied expression on his face that made her flush.

Feeling too warm, she took the tray and excused herself, her heart beating wildly against her ribcage.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha's dark gray linen robe was brushing the floor as she walked towards the kitchens, a letter tightly clutched in her hand. As she turned the corner she came face to face with a flushed Angelique.

The dark haired woman smiled widely while wiping the corner of her mouth with a silk handkerchief.

"Little Samantha. Out and about so late?" the woman asked in her thick French accent and Samantha swallowed hard, her gaze drifting briefly towards the handkerchief in the woman's hand.

The letters _B.C_ were sewn in golden thread and Samantha blinked, quickly coming to her senses, "I am looking for Mrs. Filch." She said quietly, putting the letter behind her back.

"Hmm. Don't let me keep you then. Happy mopping tomorrow." Angelique winked before she walked away happily.

Samantha sighed and shook her head before she continued down the corridor.

Mrs. Filch was locking the back door when Samantha walked in the kitchen.

"Samantha? What are you doing dressed like this? It's inappropriate." The housekeeper said and Samantha looked down at her attire.

"I am sorry but this came for me today." She outstretched her hand that held the letter and Mrs. Filch looked at it.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me what it says." Samantha swallowed thickly in fear of being rejected but the older woman took the letter from her hand and opened it.

Mrs. Filch read it quickly, her brow slightly furrowed before she looked up at Samantha.

"It's from your father. He asks of your health and he is sad to tell you that your mother fell sick after you left. He also asks if you could help out with the doctor's expenses." Mrs. Filch handed the letter back, looking as cold and composed as ever.

Samantha blinked rapidly, her expression ashen, "Sick?" she asked shakily, her lower lip trembling.

"Yes."

She looked at the letter and took a deep breath, "Will you…will you please help me write a reply?" she asked quietly and Mrs. Filch regarded her in silence until she nodded once.

"Thank you so much. Could I perhaps ask for a part of my monthly payment?" she ventured hesitantly.

"For that you'll have to talk to one of the Masters." Mrs. Filch replied and Samantha nodded.

"Go to bed now." The older woman dismissed her and Samantha turned on her heel and walked away.

As soon as she was in her room a single tear fell down her cheek.

**End of chapter 3**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review before you go. It's my only payment so give me some love! The more you comment, the more I write! Promise! ;)**

**Things will pick up from now on, trust me! :D**

**Join me on FB for news, info, covers and more!**

**Xxx Lina :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome, welcome. How are you all? Well I hope.**

**I want to thank: IgnitingFireworks, Jandra1969, SamanthaJane13, HellsingValentine28, SecretSparrowTodd, guest, Nucky Thompson, Amelia V. Sparrow, Makrciana, Lovely Rain Dancer, ForeverACharmedOne, Ravenclaw Slytherin, guest, Leyshla Gisel, 88dragon06, CharlieCats, dionne dance, TinkerbellxO, Jay D. Moore, GloomDusk, music is life 99 xxx and AqoCJeyBee. You are all wonderful for supporting this story! Lots of kisses to you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Um, Mrs. Filch?" Samantha spoke up, trying to get the older woman's attention. The housekeeper dipped the spoon in the soup to taste it before she nodded in satisfaction.

"It needs more salt. Just a pinch though. Not like the other time." She said and the cook nodded before she carried on serving the food.

"Um, the letter, ma'am?" Samantha reminded her, trying to make the other woman to notice her.

Mrs. Filch paused and glared at her, "Does this look like an appropriate time to deal with your correspondence, Samantha? Later." She snapped and Samantha gritted her teeth before she turned to go. She knew that it wasn't the proper time but she had to send the letter and money as soon as possible. As she turned to head out of the kitchen she came face to face with Master Barnabas.

"Oh!" she gasped as she placed a hand over her chest and smiled at him, "I didn't see you, sir." She lowered her hand from her chest and he reached over to take it in his.

Her eyes widened as his soft fingers pried her own open and placed a velvet pouch in her palm. She raised her eyes to his and he smiled, "The money you asked."

"B-but I thought Mr. Collins said that I would get it tomorrow." She stammered.

"These are from me." He seemed reluctant to pull his hand away but eventually he did so and clasped his hands behind his back as his eyes did a quick perusal of the kitchen.

"Come with me." He told her shortly before he turned and walked away. Samantha blinked in confusion and when she didn't immediately followed him he paused and looked at her from over his shoulder.

"Come with me." He repeated and she finally made her feet move.

She ran to catch up with him and on the way to the library they met Angelique. The woman paused and frowned at the sight of them together before she looked down at the tray in her hand.

"I was just bringing you your coffee, Master." She said sweetly and Master Barnabas looked at her briefly before he continued down the hall.

"Take it back, Angelique. I shall wait till dinner for my coffee." He called and Samantha almost flinched at the glare Angelique sent her way. Her long fingers were curled tightly around the handle of the tray as she watched them walk away together.

"But-…" the dark haired woman sputtered but Master Barnabas raised his hand and cut her off.

"I have business to attend to at the moment." He said as he and Samantha rounded the corner and disappeared from her view.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Come inside." He beckoned her inside the library and Samantha tentatively stepped in.

"Sir? Why are we here?"

"To compose your letter. You need assistance, yes?" he said as he sat behind the grand desk and crossed his legs, his hands resting on the arms of the chair.

"Um, I do. Mrs. Filch will-…"

"Well, I have free time and you don't want to trouble Hattie. She has a temper. In my younger years I received more than one reprimand of her bare hand than I'd care to admit." He smiled and Samantha returned it.

"I do not want to trouble you." She said quietly as she approached the desk.

"It is of no trouble, my dear. Take a seat." He waved a hand at the chair in front of the desk and Samantha quickly complied, placing the pouch with the money on her lap.

"Now then," Master Barnabas reached for a parchment of paper and picked up a quill, "What shall I write?" he raised his eyes and regarded her warmly.

Samantha licked her lips and leaned forward, "It's for my father."

He nodded, "What shall I write to him?" he dipped the quill into the pot of ink.

"Please tell him that I am sending the money and that I hope mother gets better." She started slowly and he looked up at the mention of her mother.

"I am sorry about your mother, my dear." He murmured and she smiled sadly at him, "Anything else?" he asked as he cleared his throat and started writing.

"Ask him about his health and…" she trailed off, "And tell him that I love them both." She concluded quietly.

He nodded his head, a small smile playing on his lips, "How do you like our household, Samantha?" he asked as he carried on writing.

"Excellent, sir." She replied with a frown.

"When is your free day?" he asked as he looked up and gazed at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Um…this Sunday evening, sir."

"Hmm. Sunday, you say?" he murmured as he put the quill away and leaned back, waiting for the ink to dry.

"Yes."

He stared at her studiously for a moment before he blinked and leaned forward to fold and seal the letter. He asked her for her address and she gave it to him. When he was done he handed the letter over to her.

"Whenever you wish to send a letter to your parents you may come to me and I will write it for you." He told her when she stood to leave.

Her eyes widened, "Sir, I couldn't possibly impose on you-…" she started.

"Nonsense. You shall come to me. Do we have an accord, my dear?" he stood as well and extended his hand for a shake. She eyed it before she reached over and took it in her own. He gripped her hand firmly but gently at the same time before he let go of her.

"Good." He smiled and then walked around the desk, "I will see you at dinner." He called as he walked out of the study, leaving her alone and flustered.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Three weeks later…_

Samantha walked steadily towards the young Master's bedchamber, a pack of blank parchments in her hand. She gazed down at her gift and immediately knew that it was not much but he had written so many letters for her in the past few weeks that she had to give something in return. She knew she was a little early for their appointment but she had work to do later and she knew that she had to hurry if she wanted to make it back on time.

She quickened her footsteps and felt a small triumph bubbling up inside her at feeling at ease with the house and its owners. As she reached the door, she hesitated. She looked around and then raised her hand to knock. Before she had the chance to do so noises from inside alerted her of the fact that he was not alone. She heard a small groan, some rustling about and then she heard his voice.

"Your hair is in disarray, my dear. Fix it before you leave." His voice was husky and Samantha's eyes widened.

"You were never like this." The familiar voice of Angelique spoke up.

"Like what?" Master Barnabas' voice was impatient and Samantha could hear him as he walked around his bedroom.

"Quick, dismissive." Angelique replied tersely.

Samantha took a step back, her face flushing.

"Don't be ridiculous. I have some business to take care of in a few minutes. That is all." The young Master's voice was firm but weary at the same time.

"What kind of business?" Angelique asked and Samantha waited for his reply. If the other woman knew that his business was her would certainly be furious.

"Business that does not concern you." He replied and Samantha gulped, wondering if she should bolt.

"When will I see you again?" Angelique's voice had taken a sweeter hue.

"I do not know."

"Can I come back later tonight?"

"No! Are you witless, woman? Someone might see you. I will let you know." Mr. Collins' voice was low and sounded much closer to the door.

Samantha stepped away and took a few steps backwards before she turned and headed down the hall.

The door was opened a moment later and Samantha paused and looked over her shoulder. Angelique walked out and huffed before she turned to walk towards the opposite direction.

Samantha breathed a sigh of relief but when Master Barnabas spoke, she froze.

"Samantha?" he was standing just outside his door, only in his pants and shirt.

"Sir."

"What are you doing there? Were you leaving?" he frowned as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Um, no." she stammered and he smiled in amusement.

"Then what are you doing there? Come on in." he beckoned her closer and she gulped before she complied.

She entered the room in after him and closed the door. When she turned around he was right in front of her.

"Samantha." He breathed and reached over to grasp her wrist. He pulled her closer and her eyes widened.

"Sir?"

"I know you saw Angelique leave." He murmured and she swallowed thickly.

"Master I-…" she started, her heart beating wildly against her ribcage.

"I know you won't say anything." He said with a smile, "And it's not for my sake either. Angelique would get in trouble." He frowned, "My parents already suspect." He sighed but didn't release her, "You understand, don't you?" he asked and she quickly nodded her head.

"Of course." She replied and he smiled, his eyes relieved.

"Thank you, my dear. What is that?" he motioned to her hand as he slowly released her, his thumb brushing her wrist as he did so.

"Oh." She blinked, trying to ignore the tingle his touch left behind, "Um, new parchment paper. I have diminished all your supplies." She said and he chuckled.

"Well, thank you then. What shall we write today?" he asked as he walked over to his desk by the window.

She smiled.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Days later…_

The foyer was full of people as Samantha stood by the corner, anxiously brushing her skirt with her hands to smooth it.

"Come on, Samantha! Grab this." Rosy came towards her, talking loudly in order to be heard over the loud noise, "Serve it to the people over there. They are new business partners. That's what I heard."

Samantha nodded and took the tray of shimmering champagne in her hands, "Does your dress stifle you?" she asked quietly and Rosy grimaced.

"Yes! I feel like my chest is going to explode." Rosy eyed Samantha's bosom and smirked, "Looks the same for you." She chuckled and Samantha flushed.

"It's too tight."

"It's the latest fashion in France. That's what Mrs. Collins said." Rosy shrugged before she walked away.

Samantha sighed and headed towards the direction of the circle of people who stood by the settee, conversing loudly with Mr. Collins and his wife.

As soon as she approached, Mrs. Collins smiled at her and took a glass from the tray. The rest of the people did the same without even looking at her. She ducked her head and walked away, blushing furiously as a young man eyed her appreciatively and raised his glass at her. His eyes followed her and she felt uneasy under his stare.

She arrived at the buffet and placed the tray on it before she started filling it with new glasses. Someone brushed up behind her and she apologized without looking to see who it was.

"I am sorry."

"I am not." Master Barnabas' voice was low as he leaned down to speak into her ear.

She gasped and turned to face him but he turned her back around, "Continue your work." He murmured and she felt his hand on her waist, his fingers brushing the fabric of her lilac dress, "French fashion suits you." She could hear his smile and she flushed.

"Thank you, sir."

"Most eyes are upon you. Have you noticed?" he said quietly and she shook her head.

"I don't think so."

"I do." He said and she turned to look up at him. He tipped his glass back and finished his drink before he placed it on the buffet. He picked up a fresh glass of champagne and regarded her intently before he stepped back, "Samantha." He inclined his head and then turned to walk away.

Samantha's eyes followed him and she watched as he passed through people and made his way towards a young woman and a man. The woman had long blonde hair and she was dressed in a beautiful midnight blue dress. Master Barnabas bowed in front of the woman and picked up her hand to kiss it, his eyes never leaving her face, before he folded her hand into the crook of his elbow and led her towards the dance floor.

Samantha looked away but something in the distance caught her eye.

Angelique was staring at them as well from the far side of the room, her hands tightly clasped around a silver pitcher of wine. Samantha frowned at the woman's expression before she picked up her newly filled tray and walked away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few people gasped and Samantha's eyes widened when she saw the lovely young woman stumbling over her own feet. Angelique, who was next to her, pulled back immediately and watched with a small smirk as the blonde woman tripped and almost fell to the floor.

Master Barnabas' hands steadied her and he shot a quick look towards Angelique who locked eyes with him, challenging him to speak.

He gritted his teeth and turned towards the woman in his arms, "Are you alright, my dear?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Of course. I wasn't watching where I was going." She replied in a light tone.

Samantha glanced at Angelique who seemed less than contrite.

"I shall give her some water, Master." She spoke up but Master Barnabas' hand shot out, preventing her from coming any closer. His eyes were wide and stormy as he looked at the dark haired woman.

"No. You may clean up the mess you created." He pointed at the pool of wine on the floor, "Samantha. Take Ms. Du Pres to the balcony for some fresh air. I shall be with you shortly." He said and Samantha nodded.

"Yes, sir. My lady." She smiled and the other woman smiled back.

"How kind." She took Samantha's hand and together they walked away.

The last thing Samantha saw was Master Barnabas' irritated expression as he grabbed Angelique's arm and pulled her away from the sea of people.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha closed the large French doors and pulled the curtains closed before she picked up the last tray of dirty glasses. She looked around one last time before she headed for the kitchens.

As she slipped into the long hall that connected the parlor with the kitchen area, an arm wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her backwards. She yelped when her back connected with a solid chest.

"My, my. One shouldn't wander in the dark, my darling." An unfamiliar voice whispered in her ear and she tensed.

"Pardon?" she wiggled and managed to get free, clutching onto the tray. He reached over and pulled it from her grasp as he stepped forward and into the light. He placed it on a nearby vase stand and turned to her.

He had dirty blond hair and pale blue eyes. He was the gentleman who had been staring at her earlier that evening.

"The Collins family always has the prettiest servants. What's your name, love?" he asked her with a smile as he stepped closer.

"Who are you?" she asked him instead and he smiled as he leaned over and touched her face.

"Jonathan Evans. His name is Jonathan Evans." Master Barnabas' voice came from behind her and she breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of him. His hair was slightly disheveled as if he had run his hand through it too many times and he was still in his ball clothes.

"What are you doing here, John?"

"What are you doing here, my friend? I thought you were _busy_." Mr. Evans replied as he pulled his hand from Samantha's face and Master Barnabas' pursed his lips.

"Go to bed. We'll talk more tomorrow. I am sure you remember we have business to discuss." The young Master replied and the blond smiled before he shrugged.

"Spoilsport." He muttered and with a last wink towards Samantha he walked away.

Samantha watched him go while Master Barnabas ran a hand through his hair.

"I apologize on his behalf, my dear. Are you alright?" he asked as he eyed her form.

"I am well, sir. He surprised me is all." She smiled and he returned it.

"He has a tendency to paw at lovely young creatures such as yourself. Stay away from him as much as you possibly can. Don't hesitate to tell me if anything like what happened tonight happens again."

Samantha smiled and reached for the tray, "Thank you but don't worry about me. Goodnight, sir." She made to pass by him but he caught her arm.

"Samantha." He murmured and she looked up.

"Yes?" she shivered as his thumb rubbed back and forth on her skin.

His eyes searched her face before he spoke quietly, "Come to my chamber tomorrow at midnight."

"Excuse me-..."

His fingers tightened around her arm in response, "Find a way and come. I want to talk to you."

Her eyes widened, "I can't!"

"I have a proposition to make to you. Come." He stared into her eyes, "Do you trust me, Samantha?" he murmured and she swallowed thickly.

"Of course, sir." She replied softly.

"Then you will come to me. Until then." He released her and walked away, his boots a gentle round of thuds on the carpeted hallway.

Samantha watched him go with wide eyes before she turned and rushed to the kitchen.

**End of chapter 4**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Why do you think he wants her? ;o)**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts. Feed me some love, people!**

**Join me on FB for news and much more!**

**Xxx Lina :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome, welcome! How are you all? I hope well.**

**I want to thank: kamiccolo's rose, anon, Sagacious Rouge, SecretSparrowTodd, PirateWizardThief, Nucky Thompson, XantheXV, IgnitingFireworks, Lovely Rain Dancer, ForeverACharmedOne, Dionne dance, TinaG646, sweetizzy93, GloomDusk, Makrciana, 88dragon06, Leyshla Gisel, Jay D. Moore, CharlieCats, Jandra1969, Balder Rask, AqoCJeyBee, TinkerbellxO and Ravenclaw Slytherin.**

**You are all amazing and very inspiring!**

**Check out the new POTC story sneak peek on my FB or Livejournal and tell me what you think.**

**Okay, now on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The teapot swayed precariously in Samantha's hand as she leaned over to pour tea into Mr. Evans' cup. She could feel him staring at her, a small smirk on his face and she had the urge to glare at him. However she resisted said urge and carried on with his tea until she moved onto Mrs. Collins' cup.

The woman smiled at her and Samantha returned it warmly. She moved onto to Master Barnabas' cup next who was staring at her steadily while the rest of his company was speaking animatedly to each other.

Angelique was serving biscuits and cakes but Samantha could feel that she had her eyes on the young Master as she did so.

Trying very hard to stifle a sigh, Samantha made to move back but Master Barnabas' hand shot out from under the table and grasped her skirt. She tried hard not to jump or seem startled and when she did not move but busied herself with slipping some sugar into his drink, he grabbed her skirt tighter and slipped his hand into her apron pocket.

Samantha blinked and offered him a smile which he returned with a small one of his own before he slowly released his grip on her skirt and allowed her to finally move away.

She pulled back and placed the teapot on the table and then stepped back and away.

Angelique did the same and eyed Samantha studiously before she lowered her eyes on Samantha's skirts. The dark haired woman narrowed her eyes before she looked away, her knuckles white around the fabric of her apron as she stood still.

"Did you see the new boats Jonathan sold to us, Barnabas?" Mr. Collins spoke up and the young Master looked up from stirring his tea.

"I will see them today. After my ride, father. You two go ahead and I'll join you before we get back for supper." He said with a small smile.

Mrs. Collins smiled fondly at her son and cleared her throat before she spoke up, "So how do you like Ms. Du Pres? Isn't she lovely?" his mother gushed and he smiled widely.

"She is indeed lovely, mother."

"From a good family as well." Mr. Collins added and the young Master inclined his head.

"She has excellent manners too!" Lady Collins nodded her head as she picked up her cup and took a sip, "She looks exactly like our Samantha here. All rosy cheeks and pale hair."

Samantha flushed three shades of crimson as four pair of eyes settled on her.

Angelique gazed at Barnabas who had his eyes on Samantha and she scowled, her lovely face twisting up in an ugly grimace.

"Indeed." Mr. Evans drawled and the young Master glared at him while gripping his cup.

"You disagree, my friend?" he quirked an eyebrow and Jonathan leaned back in his chair.

"I most certainly do not. But what would Ms. Du Pres think if she knew that you have been comparing her with a mere servant girl?" he replied with a shrug and Samantha flinched at the insult.

"Jonathan!" Lady Collins exclaimed in reprimand and the young Master placed his cup on the table calmly.

"I do not see how beauty can be judged through the social status of a person."

"No, you don't. That's obvious." Jonathan replied and Mr. Collins tutted.

"Come, come, boys. Do not fight. You are making the ladies uncomfortable." He said as he stood up, "Come on, Jonathan. Time to go. Son, I shall see you later." He patted his son's back before he walked away with Jonathan following close behind him.

Once they were gone, Lady Collins sighed, "Do not provoke him, Barnabas. You know how he is." She said and then turned to Samantha, "I apologize if we made you uncomfortable, my dear." She smiled and Samantha quickly shook her head.

"No, ma'am. You didn't."

Angelique snorted before she started picking up the cups and plates. Barnabas shot her a sideways glance before he cleared his throat and stood up.

"I will see you later, mother." He leaned down and kissed her cheek before he walked away.

Angelique hurriedly finished with the dishes before she too walked hastily out of the room.

Lady Collins shook her head and looked at Samantha, "Young men." She shrugged before she looked at her cup, "Pour me some more tea, dear?" she asked and Samantha complied.

"Oh, Jesus." Lady Collins sighed and Samantha frowned.

"Madam?"

"My son forgot his gloves. It's quite chilly out today. Do you mind heading over to the stables to give them to him?" Lady Collins asked and Samantha smiled.

"I will."

"Thank you, dear."

Samantha picked up the gloves from the table and quickly headed for the back door. The stables were closer through there.

"Samantha, I need you-…" the cook started but Samantha nodded.

"Just a moment, Mrs. Marge." She called on her way out of the door.

As soon as she stepped out, the cold wind made her shiver but she picked up her pace.

As she got closer to the stables she was relieved to see the young Master standing next to his black horse, gently petting its head.

Samantha smiled softly at the image but she stopped short when he spoke up.

"What are you doing here, Angelique? Someone will notice you gone." He muttered and it was then that Samantha saw that the dark haired woman was standing next to him behind the horse.

"You didn't come back to me last night." Angelique whispered hotly as she stepped in closer. He pushed her back with his forearm.

"I was busy." He replied curtly and Angelique stared at him hard.

Samantha realized that she should make her presence known and soon.

"Master?" she called and he looked up. His face softened.

"Samantha?"

Angelique looked at her and she tightened her shawl around her shoulders before she stomped away towards the house. Samantha moved out of the way as the other woman passed past her and then looked at young Mr. Collins.

"You forgot your gloves, sir." She said as she took a step closer. He smiled and walked towards her with the horse.

"Thank you." He frowned when he noticed her attire, "You will catch your death in that flimsy dress. Head back inside." He told her as he took the gloves and slipped them on.

"Yes, sir." She nodded and turned to walk back into the house.

"And Samantha." He called and she turned to look at him.

He mounted his horse and then gazed down at her, "Read the note." He told her before he nudged his horse.

"But, sir, I cannot…" she trailed off.

In a flash his horse was galloping away from her.

With a small frown and a flush she slipped her hand into her apron pocket and pulled out the note. She infolded it and all she saw was a small sketch. The painted image of his chamber and the carved _C_ that adorned his door greeted her. She pursed her lips and put the note back in her pocket.

He was stubborn after all.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha did not know for how long she had been standing outside his chamber. She knew for certain that her palms were sweaty and that her face was flushed.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to get it over with. So she knocked.

The door was opened a moment later and he smiled at her, "Welcome. Come on inside." He opened the door wide and Samantha stepped in.

He shut the door behind her.

"No one saw me."

"Good." He murmured as he stepped around her.

"Why am I here?" she asked as she looked nervously around.

The young Master tied the sash of his dark blue robe around his waist and beckoned her over to his desk, "Come."

He pulled the chair of his desk back, "Sit."

Samantha's eyes widened, "What for?" she asked him shakily.

He let go of the chair and approached her, "You, my dear, are in need of some lessons. I decided to give in to this challenge." He smiled and she blinked in confusion.

"Challenge? I did not present you with one." She shook her head.

"Is that you declining my offer?" he tilted his head to the side and gazed at her.

"Your offer?"

"Yes. I am asking if I can tutor you." He said slowly and her eyes widened.

"You wish to teach me how to write?" she whispered and he nodded.

"Of course. What else?"

She flushed, "I…was so confused." She stammered and he chuckled.

"It is quite alright, my dear. So, do you accept or not?"

Samantha gulped, "You really don't have to…"

"No, I do not. But I want to." He smiled and she lowered her gaze.

"What if someone takes notice of it?"

"So? It is not illegal to tutor you." He said softly as he reached out and grasped her chin, "I hate to see embarrassment on your lovely face every time you come here, asking me to write a letter on your behalf. I want to change that. Will you let me?"

His fingers gently stroked her chin, "Hmm?"

"Alright." She whispered as she felt her face heating up.

His lips broke into a smile and he gently stroked her lower lip with his thumb. She swallowed hard as he did so.

"You do blush quite often. Ladies these days do not blush like you do." He noted and she averted her gaze, "It's refreshing." He murmured, "I will make sure you don't feel embarrassed ever again. Now come." He released her chin and motioned to his chair, "Take a seat and we shall begin."

Samantha quickly nodded and walked over to the chair. She sat down while he perched himself on the edge of the desk. He pulled out a piece of paper and picked up a quill.

He handed the quill to her and smiled, "Ready?"

"Yes."

"Good. We will start with the letters first." He told her and she nodded in silence. It took her four hours to learn the alphabet but he did not complain one bit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A few days later…_

"Now…that is better." He chuckled into her ear, his hot breath fanning over her right cheek as he stood there leaning over her, his hand clasping hers, guiding her as she formed various letters.

"Good." He murmured as together they made the elegant arch of the letter R, "This was quite difficult for me when I was little…I refused to write this letter." He laughed and Samantha smiled, her eyes focused on her work.

"It is not easy." She replied and she felt him nodding against her hair.

"Hmm, it sure isn't." he whispered as he let go of her hand and watched as she did the work on her own, his hand right next to hers as she worked, "You have a nice handwriting. I am impressed." He told her and she looked at him.

"They are too thick." She objected and he narrowed his eyes.

"Mine were worse at the beginning."

Samantha sighed, "My eyes are tired." She said quietly and he gazed at the wall clock.

"It is after three in the morning…" he paused, "Then we shall stop." He gently plucked the quill from her hand and put it aside. He straightened and she stretched.

His eyes were on her as she arched her back and massaged her fingers.

"I'd better go." She murmured and he nodded.

"Of course, my dear. More tomorrow." He smiled at her.

She cleared her throat, "I cannot tomorrow."

He paused, his brow furrowed, "Why not?"

"It's…it's the dinner with the Du Pres family, sir. Have you forgotten?" she whispered, feeling a bit odd when his face lit up.

"Oh yes! Then the day after that." He grinned at her, "Practice on your own."

"I will." She nodded.

They stood staring at each other until Samantha looked away and grabbed her shawl, "Good night, sir." She whispered and he smiled at her warmly.

"Sweet dreams, Samantha." He murmured back as she opened the door.

"Well, well. Busy indeed." Angelique's voice greeted them both and Samantha froze while the young Master rubbed his eyes.

"Angelique. What are you doing here?" he asked her as he gently pulled Samantha out of the way.

"I couldn't sleep." The dark haired woman answered shortly, her accent thick now that she was angry.

"And that is my problem because?" he eyed her peculiarly and she snarled.

"I know she knows about us. No need to pretend. She is not as innocent as she seems."

He glared at her, "Lower your voice and watch your tongue."

"Me? And what is she doing here?"

"That is not your concern. Return to your room." He told her in a low voice and Samantha shivered at the look Angelique sent his way.

"How can you dismiss me like that? When you know-…"

"Go back to your room. I will speak with you tomorrow." Master Barnabas was vibrating with anger by then.

"Is she better than me?" Angelique asked in a strained voice and Samantha's eyes widened at the implication.

"I am not-…"

"You are making a fool of yourself right now. Please, leave." Master Barnabas raised his hand, motioning for Samantha to stop her speech.

"I am a fool now?" Angelique flinched as if he had just slapped her.

"Angelique. _Go away_." He hissed and the dark haired woman stared at him with watery eyes for a few moments before she turned on her heel and walked away.

"Sir, I am sorry-…"

"For what?" he turned to look at her and she gulped.

"For all this." She whispered and he shook his head.

"I need to have a talk with her anyway. She cannot behave like this." He muttered as he reached out and tucked a lock of her golden hair behind her ear.

"She…" Samantha took a deep breath, "I think she cares for you, sir." She said quietly as he rubbed the strand of hair between his fingers.

"What does that mean?" he asked her and she blinked.

"My mother always told me…She told me that if you're in love with someone you never have to apologize for anything you do or say." She replied in a quite tone and he frowned.

"Is that so? Does that go for unrequited love as well?" he murmured as he gently ran his finger over the outline of her ear.

"I wouldn't know, sir." She shook her head.

He took a deep breath and shook his head, "You really do look a lot like Josette." He murmured and she stilled.

"Sir?"

His finger followed an invisible line down her neck before he pulled his hand away.

"Nothing. Have a good rest, Samantha." He told her as he stepped back from her.

She quickly nodded and she fled his room, her heart beating loud and fast against her ribcage.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A splinter from the mop prickled Samantha's finger and she winced.

"Ow!" she placed her hurt finger in her mouth as she looked up at Mrs. Filch, "We need new mops, ma'am." She said as she carried on mopping the kitchen floor.

"Hmm, we shall get some new ones then." The housekeeper did not look up from her papers.

Samantha sighed and shook her head while the cook, Marge, snorted.

The only sound that could be heard was the wet slapping voices of the mop as Samantha worked and crunching of papers as Mrs. Filch handled her correspondence.

So, when footsteps approached all three women looked up.

Samantha flushed at the mere sight of Master Barnabas.

"Hattie." He called as he nodded at Samantha and the cook.

"Sir?" the housekeeper stood up immediately.

"I need a favor." He spoke gently.

"Of course, sir." Mrs. Filch nodded her head.

"I want you to replace Angelique. She will no longer be my chambermaid." He spoke firmly and with his hands behind his back.

Samantha was surprised at his request.

"But…is there something the matter?" Mrs. Filch asked with a frown.

"No. Nothing is the matter. I just want you to replace her. Give Samantha her post back. If Angelique complains pay her no heed. Do as I told you. Is that clear?" he quirked an eyebrow in challenge and Mrs. Filch quickly nodded her head.

"Of course, sir."

"Good." Master Barnabas' gaze left the housekeeper's face and settled on Samantha who was gazing at him shocked.

He locked eyes with her before he turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen.

Mrs. Filch shook her head, "Another caprice…Samantha, leave that and go clean Master Barnabas' chamber. Make haste." She ordered before she walked out of the kitchen as well.

Samantha could only stare after her in surprise. Hurriedly she abandoned the mop and obliged, her cheeks flushed with curiosity and something more.

**End of chapter 5**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please review before you go! Feedback is always appreciated!**

**Do you think either of them will endure Angie's wrath in the next chapter? Hmm?**

**Join me on FB for news and much more!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, hello! How are you, loves?**

**I want to thank my reviewers: hannahhobnob, samanthatm, MissMisc3, SecretSparrowTodd, smiling steph, Jandra1969, Ruella Roses, Little Dandelion, Nucky Thompson, Makrciana, IgnitingFireworks, Dionne dance, StarShipEnterprise, Leyshla Gisel, Ravenclaw Slytherin, Sagacious Rouge, GloomDusk, 88dragon06, XantheXV, ForeverACharmedOne, CharlieCats, TinkerbellxO, Jay D. Moore and AqoCJeyBee.**

**You are all amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ms. Du Pres was dazzling in her beautiful dark emerald dress. Her shiny golden hair was styled into ringlets and a pair of small silver earrings was adorning her ears. Her pale skin looked healthy and luminous and her eyes were shining as she was happily conversing with Master Barnabas.

They were sitting side by side in the settee by the window and the young Master could not take his eyes off of her. His hand from time to time was touching her hand or a lock of her hair and his eyes were alight with fascination as he spoke with her.

Samantha watched as she sat by the corner, wine pitcher in hand, while the Collins conversed with the Du Pres family. Angelique was standing next to her, her face seemingly neutral but Samantha could see how the woman's eyes would flash from time to time with sheer jealousy and despair.

Samantha lowered her eyes but when her gaze shifted to the happy couple in the settee, she averted it and focused on the pitcher in her hand. She wanted nothing more than to see Master Barnabas happy but why did it unsettle her so much that he was gazing at Ms. Du Pres with such fondness? It was ridiculous. Perhaps she had spent too much time with him. She was not his equal. She was a mere servant girl.

Raising her chin, she set her mouth in determination. She would not follow Angelique's footsteps. She was just in the receiving end of his kindness and charity. She was not his friend or anything of that sort.

"Samantha!" Lady Collins' voice broke her from her reverie and she looked up.

"Ma'am?" she smiled and placed the pitcher on the table as the other woman beckoned her closer. Angelique watched like a hawk but Samantha decided to ignore her as she approached Lady Collins.

"Go and treat Josette with some of the dessert you helped make this evening." She winked and Samantha smiled.

"Of course." She nodded as she picked up a plate and put a piece of the strawberry cake in it.

"It's amazing. Do you like it, Mr. Theo?" Lady Collins gushed at Mr. Du Pres as he too ate from the dessert.

"Tasty indeed, madam." He smiled and Master Joshua smiled in agreement.

Samantha placed the plate and fork on a tray and then headed in silence for the settee.

Ms. Du Pres looked up when she approached and smiled at her, her expression warm and inviting.

"Oh, what a lovely braid." She gushed as she placed a hand on her chest and looked at Samantha's hair in wonder.

"Thank you, Miss." Samantha inclined her head and extended the tray.

Ms. Du Pres picked up the plate and smelled it, "It smells delicious." She smiled and Samantha returned it.

"Is there any left for me?" Master Barnabas spoke up, his voice teasing, and while Samantha had done a great job in avoiding looking at him, she had to turn towards him now.

Big mistake because when she locked eyes with him she felt her hands shaking madly.

"O-of course, sir." She stammered and immediately looked away, causing him to frown.

"I'll be right back." She stepped back and her leg bumped against the armchair's foot, causing her to stumble. She gasped and Master Barnabas leaped forward as if to catch her but she managed to stay upright. He settled back down, frown still in place.

"Sorry, sir." She muttered quickly before she turned and headed back to the buffet to get his dessert.

As she did so, she silently cursed herself for being such a monumental fool.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mr. Du Pres and Master Joshua had retired in Mr. Joshua's study to talk, while Mrs. Collins had retired for the evening.

Samantha was in the parlor, tidying up from dinner while Angelique was fluffing the pillows of the couch and armchairs. Her gaze was fixated towards the large French doors however, and her cheeks were pale as she stared hard.

Samantha followed her line of vision and she realized why the dark haired woman was staring with such intensity.

Master Barnabas was out in the balcony and he had his hand on Ms. Du Pres' back as he talked. His free hand was raised and as Samantha looked closer she realized that he was showing her the constellations on the night sky.

Master Barnabas chuckled and shook his head, "Capricornus, my dear. It means sea goat." He said and Samantha looked up as well. Fair enough the image was there and she smiled as she stepped closer to listen.

"Curious about stars, little Samantha?" Angelique's voice was dripping with disdain and Samantha sighed.

"I'm always curious about things." She muttered as she kept looking at the sky while standing near the French doors.

"He likes that." Angelique muttered before she kept on with her task.

Samantha ignored her though and tried to listen to Master Barnabas' words.

"It's very ancient… And that is Cassiopeia. She was the queen of Ethiopia but she was a vein woman. She believed that she and her daughter, Andromeda, were the most stunning creatures on earth. She even went as far as to compare herself with the Nereids. Poseidon, the God of the Sea, got angry and decided to punish the Kingdom of Ethiopia. He ordered Cetus to rise and they had to sacrifice Andromeda to the hungry creature in order to save themselves. Perseus saved Andromeda from her grim fate and Poseidon decided to imprison Cassiopeia up in heavens as a form of punishment. He chained her to a chair and she has to hang upside down for all eternity." He finished and Samantha blinked, mesmerized.

"How interesting. It's beautiful." Ms. Du Pres whispered and Samantha looked at them.

She took a step back just as Master Barnabas leaned down and pressed his lips against her cheek in a soft kiss.

Samantha looked away and headed back inside just as a loud crush erupted in the parlor.

The couple broke apart and gazed inside while Samantha gasped.

Angelique had just smashed one of the family's vases.

"Oh, my God! Are you alright?" Samantha asked as Angelique wrapped her bleeding finger in the material of her apron.

"I'm fine. I don't need your help." Angelique said angrily as she pushed Samantha's helping hand away.

Samantha stepped back and glared at the other woman just as Master Barnabas walked in and approached them.

"Everything alright? What happened?" he asked as his gaze fell on Angelique who was refusing to look at him.

"It was my mistake, Master. I will clean and replace the vase immediately." Angelique replied as she leaned down to pick up the broken pieces.

Samantha leaned down to help her and this time Angelique did not object at being offered help.

"You couldn't possibly replace the vase, Angelique." Master Barnabas spoke up and M. Du Pres came to stand next to him, "It doesn't matter though." He murmured and Samantha looked up.

He didn't seem angry.

"Come on, Josette. I shall take you to your father." He said and he led the blonde woman away without looking back.

Once they were gone, Angelique glared at the direction they had headed to and stood up. She shot a glance at Samantha who was still picking up the pieces and placing them in her apron before she sneered and promptly walked away.

"Angelique?" Samantha called with a frown but the other woman didn't look back, "Am I supposed to clean this alone? Angelique!" she called again and then sighed.

"Great." She muttered before she carried on.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha pulled at the sheet and then tucked the silk material under the mattress, securing it over the bed. She placed the pillows side by side at the head of the bed and then picked up the lavish covers. She shook them out a bit and then proceeded to drape them over the freshly made bed.

When she was done she stepped back and regarded her work before she nodded in satisfaction.

She emptied the old water from the basin and fetched some fresh before she restocked the towels in Master Barnabas' washroom. She made sure there was enough soap and when she was done she let the windows open to ventilate the room.

When she returned to the laundry room with the dirty sheets she was surprised to find it empty.

"Maria?" she called.

The back door was open and from where she stood she could hear commotion outside.

Curious, she abandoned the sheets and headed for the back garden through the back door.

As soon as she stepped outside she heard the worried voice of Lady Collins. She frowned but as she approached the group of people at the far entrance of the house, she realized the reason behind all the yelling.

Master Barnabas' horse was standing a few feet away from them but his master was lying in the grass. Mr. Collins was leaning over his son, gently checking his wrist.

Maria was standing a bit behind them, holding a hand over her mouth while Angelique was several feet behind Maria, staring intently, a strange glimmer in her eyes.

"What happened, son?" Master Joshua asked.

"I am not sure, father. I was just getting back and all of the sudden the horse went mad. It threw me off. I think it's just a sprain." Master Barnabas said with a wince as he cradled his hand close to his chest.

"Let's take you inside and wrap it up." Lady Collins said as they helped their son stand.

Samantha watched and Master Barnabas looked at her as they walked. He smiled and shrugged and she nodded at him.

"I'll bring cold water." Angelique startled everyone by speaking up but Master Barnabas stiffened at the sound of her voice.

"No. Samantha, come." He called and Samantha tried not to cower as Angelique glared at her.

She hurried after them and headed straight for the kitchen to get the water.

She returned to the young Master's bedchamber with it and handed it over to Lady Collins who soaked a cloth with it and ran it over her son's bruised wrist.

"You shall not ride that horse again. I told you it was not tamed enough." Master Joshua announced and Master Barnabas looked up at him sharply.

"It was not the horse, father! It was…" he trailed off and Samantha looked at him intently, "It was something else… As if a force pushed the horse, forcing it to drop me, to throw me off."

Lady Collins paused and looked at her husband worriedly.

Master Joshua looked at his son for a long time before he turned and walked out of the bedchamber.

"Samantha, please finish this." Lady Collins said as she patted her son's arm and followed after her husband.

Samantha timidly sat down next to her master and carried on bandaging his wrist.

"Perhaps you ought to be more careful, sir?" she questioned hesitantly and he huffed.

"You don't believe me either, do you, Samantha?" he asked her angrily and she gulped.

"I believe you, sir…But what could this force be? Who would want to hurt you?" she asked him honestly.

He looked away and narrowed his eyes, "I am not sure yet." He muttered as she finished with the bandage and stood up.

"Do you need anything, sir?" she asked and he blinked, breaking out of his reverie.

"No. I shall be waiting for you tonight." He told her and his voice was firm and resolute.

"But you-…"

"I am fine. We shall write words tonight. Be here at eleven sharp." He told her with determination and she sighed.

"Very well, sir. I'll be here." She smiled and he nodded with satisfaction.

She left shortly after. A pair of ice blue eyes watched her as she walked away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Again." Master Barnabas commanded and she started writing the word again.

"Good. Now copy this one." He pointed at the list of words he had composed for her and smiled when she did so with little difficulty.

"Can you pronounce it?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow and Samantha cleared her throat.

"Ambiguous." She said softly and he smiled.

"Meaning?" he asked and she blinked.

"Confusing."

"Well done. Keep going." He motioned for her to keep writing as he paced up and down behind her.

After a moment he walked to his bookshelf and produced a volume, "You will read this when we have practiced some more." He said as he placed the volume next to her.

"What is it?"

"Homer."

"Oh." She tried hard not to look completely ignorant but he chuckled as reached out to brush her hair from her shoulder.

"A Greek, ancient author. He wrote Iliad and Odyssey. Epic works. You have to read them." He gently tapped the book and smiled down at her.

"I can't yet." She murmured and he nodded soberly.

"Of course not. We'll practice your reading more. But now we have to perfect your spelling." He motioned to the papers in front of her, "Keep going, please."

Samantha looked down again and she distantly heard him moving around in the background.

She vaguely heard him opening a drawer behind her and she was extremely startled when he placed his hands on her shoulders.

She paused in her writing and her eyes widened when he gathered her hair back and started fumbling with it.

"Just tying it back so it won't bother you while working." He said quietly as he secured her hair with a dark blue ribbon. He made a bow and then let her hair flow down her back.

"Thank you." She said as she tried hard not to flush.

"You're welcome." He smiled and then went to stand by the window.

Samantha gazed at him and cleared her throat, "Um, how is your hand, sir?"

He looked down at his bandaged wrist, "Better." He frowned.

"Thank God you didn't break anything, sir." She said as she shivered and looked down at her writing.

"Yes…" he muttered distantly, his eyes looking out the window before he turned to her, "Samantha."

She looked up, "Master?"

He paused and slowly approached her, "Do you believe in the supernatural?" he cocked an eyebrow and she put down her quill.

"Um, what do you mean exactly?" she asked and he licked his lips.

"Magic, curses…witchcraft?" he motioned around with his hands and she sat up in her seat.

"Perhaps…I haven't seen anything yet so…Have you seen anything, sir?"

He turned away from her, "I am not sure. Samantha?" he whispered and she nodded.

"Yes?"

"Stay away from Angelique." He said with his voice low.

Samantha gulped, "Angelique?"

"Yes. Don't provoke her or anything of the sort, my dear. I don't…" he trailed off and she stood up and approached him, "I don't like her gaze." He finished as he ran a hand over his face and sighed, "You must think I am insane." He chuckled and she shook her head.

"No, sir. Do you think she has anything to do with your accident?" she finally voiced the question that had been eating her up since she had seen Angelique's eyes that morning.

"I honestly cannot tell." He said as he reached out and brushed a finger over the small golden cross that hung from her pale neck. She shivered when his hand brushed over her skin as well.

"Keep this close." He muttered and when he realized that the atmosphere had changed, he closed his eyes, shook his head and then smiled at her.

"Enough with all this. Let's get back to business." He extended a hand towards her and she took it as he led her back to her chair. This time he sat down next to her and watched her as she worked.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Days later…_

"What!?" Samantha exclaimed and Maria clasped a hand over her mouth to silence her as they walked towards her room.

"Shh!"

"You cannot be serious!" she whispered aghast.

"Oh, I am. I saw her with my own eyes. She was mumbling something…I couldn't tell what it was but it was certainly not good." Maria whispered.

"So she just…"

"Stood over a boiling pot, muttering words…I couldn't possibly hear what all of them were but they were not good." Maria finished and swallowed thickly.

"So, what are you trying to tell me?" Samantha asked as they came to stand in front of Maria's room.

"I am only telling you what I saw. But who locks himself up in a room with a bubbling pot, muttering about curses and…bonds and all that?"

Samantha stared at her in shock, "God. I never believed in those things until…" she trailed off as she recalled Master Barnabas' words.

"Until what?" Maria encouraged and Samantha shook her head.

"Nothing. Anyway, I've got to run. I need to prepare some things for lunch tomorrow in the kitchen." She said and Maria nodded.

"Alright. Be careful. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight…" Maria muttered as she walked in her room and shut and locked the door.

Samantha lingered before she turned and walked back towards the kitchen.

On her way there, she heard a loud thump coming from the parlor and she paused.

"Hello?" she called but when no one answered she decided to go there and check what that noise in the middle of the night was.

She arrived at the parlor and that is when she saw what the noise was.

Master Barnabas was sitting idly in the pianoforte seat, an empty glass in his hand.

"Master?" she asked as she stepped forward.

He turned to look at her and he smiled immediately, "Samantha! Come join me for a drink!" he exclaimed and she immediately shushed him.

"Sir, it's after midnight." She told him as she took in his appearance.

He was in his waistcoat, shirt and breeches and his cravat was loosened and hanging down his neck.

"I am aware of that. I couldn't sleep." He shrugged before he reached over and grasped her hand. He pulled her down on the seat next to him and her eyes widened when he threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Drink?" he grinned as he presented her with his empty glass. He frowned when he realized that the glass he was offering was empty.

"Won't do. Hang on." He tried to sit up but she grasped the hand that was around her shoulders and secured him down.

"I think you should go to bed, sir." She said and he turned to her, his eyes glazed over.

"Will you join me? On my bed? It's a huge bed. A comfortable bed." He smiled at her as his eyes traveled down to her parted from shock lips.

"Master, I think you are officially drunk." She announced as she stood up and pulled him upwards as well.

"Officially, unofficially! I am drunk indeed." He grinned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and followed her to his chamber.

"Why did you get drunk, sir?" she asked and he frowned, his lips formed a perfect pout.

"I am confused." He muttered as he looked at her as they climbed up the stairs.

"About?" she asked as she tried not groan out loud. He didn't try to walk; he was simply shuffling his feet and leaning most of his weight on her. He was surely drunk for her master would never behave so rudely while sober.

"Life…love…fate." He sighed and she frowned. She almost sighed with relief when they arrived at his door.

"In you go, sir." She said as she opened the door.

He grasped her arm as she made to let go of him, "Won't you come in for our lesson?" he asked and she blinked.

"We didn't have a lesson today, sir. I have work to do tonight."

"But now you can read. I want you to recite for me. I've found the perfect poem for you." He breathed as he twirled a lock of her hair around his finger and gazed at her intently, "Appropriate to describe your beauty." He leaned down towards her, his breath fanning over her lips as he ran the back of his fingers down her cheek.

"Master…" she tried to move back but it was in vein because a moment later he pressed his soft lips against hers in a soft kiss.

Samantha gasped as he grasped the side of her neck and pulled her closer to him, pressing harder against his mouth. The kiss, that had started soft and timid, turned into a hungry one as he backed her against the wall by his door. The moment her back collided with the solid surface, she got her senses back and quickly placed her hands on his warm chest, pushing him away.

He released her lips with a soft pop and opened his eyes to gaze down at her. The moment he saw her horrified face he immediately backed away and placed a hand over his lips.

"I am so sorry, Samantha." He breathed as some reason had returned into his brown gaze, "I apologize." He said hastily before he walked into his room and shut the door, leaving her shocked and flustered.

Samantha quickly turned on her heel and walked away, her eyes wide, her lips tingling.

As she rounded the corner and disappeared, Angelique walked out of the shadowed alcove and glared hard at Master Barnabas' closed door.

**End of chapter 6**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed it and want more then please review! Feedback is my only payment!**

**Give me some love, people!**

**Go and check my newest story as well if you're in interested in the Libertine. ;o)**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, hello! Welcome back!**

**A huge thank you to: Leyshla Gisel, MissMisc3, LabyFan23, xxPaige23xx, Loki-Lover18, Sagacious Rouge, Jandra1969, nuckythompson, Lovely Rain Dancer, guest, PrincessKanako, dionne dance, GloomDusk, XantheXV, TinaG646, ForeverACharmedOne, IgnitingFireworks, hannahhobnob, Makrciana, smiling steph, Tink, 88dragon06, AqoCJeyBee, , Jay D. Moore and CharlieCats.**

**You are all awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The candlelight did not provide much illumination for her to see clearly but she carried on writing as Master Barnabas continued reciting from a large volume. His voice was clear but quiet and he did not seem uncomfortable in her presence; so unlike herself. She was shifting in her seat from time to time, blushing every time he leaned over her to look over her words and every time he locked eyes with her she could feel her heart beating like it was about to stop.

"The mind which is created quick to love," he started on another paragraph and Samantha almost protested. She had written two pages already and he had not looked over the last one for mistakes.

"…is responsive to everything that is pleasing…Samantha." He spoke her name and she looked up.

"Sir?"

He wore a frown on his face, "Are you alright?" he asked and she felt her face heating up. _Again_.

"Of course."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Shall we continue with the last paragraph then?"

"Hmm." She shook her throbbing hand and poised the quill above the paper again.

"…soon as by pleasure it is awakened into activity." He came to stand by the window as he waited for her to write the words. When he saw her hand stopping he carried on.

"Your apprehensive faculty draws an impression from a real object, and unfolds it within you,"

Samantha frowned at the words.

"…so it makes the mind turn thereto. And if being turned, it inclines towards it." He looked at her and smirked at her frown.

He pushed away from the window and approached her as he read out loud the last sentence, "That inclination is love; that is nature, which through pleasure is bound anew within you." He snapped the book shut and placed it behind his back as he leaned down towards her.

When she was done he took the pages from her and started reading them in search of mistakes, going through the first one as well again.

"What book is that?" she asked curiously and he looked at her briefly before he replied.

"Dante's Divine Comedy." He told her as he went to the other page and picked up her quill, circling the words she wrote wrong.

"I am sorry, sir, but it seemed difficult to understand…At least for me." She whispered and when he was done he put the pages down and smiled at her fondly.

"Of course it is. It took me a long time to understand the meaning behind the words." He placed the book on his desk and tapped it with his finger, "It is difficult to comprehend. That is why I decided to give you a play to read." He said as he opened a drawer and pulled out a book.

"Which one?" Samantha asked and he slowly handed it to her.

"Pygmalion by Rousseau." He said and she blinked.

"Can you tell me what it is about, sir?" she looked up and he nodded.

"Very well. It is the story of a man who fell in love with one of his own sculptures, Galatea."

Samantha frowned, "How is that even possible?" she asked and Master Barnabas laughed.

"Well, it is. The creator fell in love with his creation. The sculpture comes to life when Pygmalion finishes her and starts talking to him. When you read it you will understand. It is an English translation from the original French version." He told her and she gazed down at the book.

"When do you want it returned to you?" she asked quietly and he waved a hand at her dismissively.

"Whenever you've read it." He said as he picked up the _Divine Comedy_ and placed it in a shelf.

"Thank God we have our lessons so late because this morning I had the most dreadful headache." He said and Samantha froze.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I woke up feeling disorientated. My head felt ten times its weight." He winced in the memory and rubbed his temple.

Samantha stood up and smoothed down her skirt before she murmured, "Well, perhaps you should not drink so much the next time, Master." She said before she could stop her tongue and he froze.

Slowly he looked up at her, "Beg pardon?" he frowned at her and she gulped.

"Um…"

"You…You were there, weren't you?" he whispered and as he approached she took a step back, "You were there." He repeated and Samantha reluctantly nodded.

"I helped you to your room. I had some work to do in the kitchen when I found you in the parlor…"

He blinked rapidly and a small smile appeared on his lips as he gazed at her intently, "I thought it was a dream." He murmured but when he saw her terrified expression he took a step back.

"I hope I did not offend you when I…" he trailed off and her wide eyes focused on a spot by his feet.

"Samantha." He grasped her chin and lifted her face up, "I did kiss you, did I not?" he whispered and she nodded once.

"Please forgive me for taking such liberties…I was not in my right state of mind at the time." He murmured as he slowly released her chin and touched a lock of her hair instead, "Your loveliness does not make it easier." He added hoarsely and she had the sudden urge to bolt. So, she did.

Gripping the book tightly she stepped back and headed straight for the door. The last thing she heard when she closed his door was his rapid footsteps and the exclamation of her name.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A few days later…_

"May I have some more tea, Samantha?" his voice was smooth and gentle as he spoke and Samantha looked up sharply from her place by the table. She could not even look at him from what had been said and happened the last few days. It was awful how everybody was talking about something that they had no idea of.

"Ah, some more for me as well, dear." Lady Collins smiled and Samantha returned it. She served Mrs. Collins first and then walked around the table to refill Master Barnabas' teacup as well.

She could feel his eyes burning her skin and when she had done the task she immediately stepped back and away. His barely audible sigh was lost to the other table's occupant but not to her.

"Barnabas, when shall we invite Josette and her father for dinner again?" Lady Collins asked and Angelique chose that moment to walk into the door with the orange juice pitcher. At the sound of Ms. Du Pres' name she literally froze by the table and looked at Master Barnabas with intense but oh, so cold eyes. He didn't even flinch though.

"Soon, mother." He smiled at the woman as he stirred his tea and glanced at Samantha once.

Angelique noticed and turned to look at the blonde woman, her gaze frozen.

Samantha promptly avoided eye contact with her and kept her eyes on the table.

"Have you thought what we told you-..."

"I said soon, mother." Barnabas cut her off before he took a sip from his drink, "These things do not need any unnecessary haste." He added more softly.

"Of course not but your father-…" Naomi started objecting.

"Mother, please. This is not the proper place for such a discussion." He said sharply as Angelique approached and placed the pitcher on the table.

"Surely Samantha would not-…"

"I am no referring to Samantha." He cut her off once more and Angelique looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you referring to me then, Master?" she asked and he looked up.

"Actually, I am." He said as he pushed his chair back and stood, towering over her, "I am referring to your inclination towards gossip."

"Me?" Angelique looked at Lady Collins who simply stared back calmly.

"I know you've been spreading un-favoring rumors inside our household about my tutoring Samantha. Due to that fact, my father is more than just upset. Please cease your gossips immediately. What I do or don't do is none of your concern." He told her, his eyes dark and stormy.

"It is not gossip. I simply-…" Angelique started heatedly.

"You don't have the right to discuss other people's affairs. If I hear one more slanderous word coming out of your mouth that has to do with anyone in this household I will throw you out myself. Is that clear?" he cut her off, his words biting and Angelique looked stricken. It was a novelty to see the young Master so angry.

Even his mother looked shocked.

"Barnabas, I am sure Angelique has learned her lesson. No reason for this fuss." She said gently and Barnabas looked at his mother before he picked up his coat and gloves and looked at Angelique with calmer eyes.

"I apologize, mother." He murmured with sincerity while Angelique stood rooted on the spot by his harsh words.

"I just do not like injustice." He shot a quick look at Angelique who had her eyes lowered and was clutching the fabric of her skirt tightly.

"Of course, son." Lady Collins nodded, "I am glad you're helping out Samantha." She turned her eyes on Samantha who was avoiding everyone's gaze.

"How are the lessons going, my dear?" Lady Collins asked her and Angelique quickly excused herself. Master Barnabas gazed after her before he turned his eyes on Samantha.

"Very well, my lady. Thank you." Samantha said quietly and Master Barnabas smiled.

"She is a very capable student, mother." He said gently and Samantha dared to look up at him.

"Good, good." Lady Collins smiled at them.

"Samantha, come. Let's feed the horses." Master Barnabas said out of the blue and Samantha blinked.

"But I-…"

"Come along." He cut her off as he turned and headed for the door.

Samantha bowed slightly and hurried after him.

"Sir, I have work to do!" she said as she tried to catch up with him.

"We need to talk." He told her simply and she frowned as they passed through the garden.

After a few moments they arrived at the stables and Master Barnabas pulled her inside by grabbing her arm. She gasped.

"You did not come last night. Or the night before." He said with a frown as he gazed down at her.

"I couldn't."

"You didn't let me know." He pointed out and she averted her eyes.

"After everything that has been said about us it didn't feel right." She confessed and he clicked his tongue.

"Who cares about what other people think? We didn't do anything wrong. Do you wish to stop your tutoring with me?" he asked her and there was deep worry in his gaze.

"No."

He smiled and slowly released her arm, "I thought I did something." He murmured, "Will you come tonight?" he asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Yes."

"Did you read the book?" he asked her as he ran his hand down her braid.

"I did." At that she smiled.

He chuckled, "Then I shall give you a new one tonight." He released her hair and stepped back.

He placed his gloves and coat on a stool and leaned down towards the hay, "Now let's feed the horses. Did you see the newborn?" he asked with glimmering eyes, "It is snowy white. I want you to name him." He winked and motioned towards the hay before he headed towards the direction of his horse.

Samantha grinned and followed him after grabbing some hay. They named the newborn horse Cesar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The candlelight was really accentuating Lady Du Pres' midnight blue dress as she let Master Barnabas twirl her around. Her melodic laughter echoed in the walls of Collinwood like music. Lady Collins was too dancing with Mr. Du Pres alongside a few other couples, while Master Joshua was talking animatedly with a few of his business associates.

Samantha looked at the dance floor again and sighed while Rosy next to her groaned.

"I want to dance. No, I don't want to dance. I want to find a husband so I can get out of here." She complained as she tugged on her white apron.

Samantha turned to her, "Don't be greedy. All come with time." She pointed out and she froze when she turned and met Master Barnabas' eyes. He was looking at her from over his partner's shoulder, his expression peculiar.

"Oh, yes. It seemed like you wasted your time with the young Master. He looks taken with what's her face…" Rosy said with a smirk and Samantha broke the eye contact with her Master to glare at Rosy.

"My time was not wasted. I learned a lot. I still do." She said sharply and Rosy seemed startled.

"I was just pulling your leg, Sam." She said quietly, "I didn't mean anything."

"You could have fooled me." She muttered before she walked away and towards the liquor cabinet. She busied herself with filling more glasses with sherry when suddenly she felt a presence behind her.

"Sherry. Hmm. The best is made in Cadiz." Master Barnabas' voice whispered in her ear over the loud violin. His hand came around her waist and he picked up a glass. She filled it and then put the bottle away. He lifted the glass to her lips and she tensed.

"Drink. I think you will enjoy it." He murmured and she looked around.

"Someone will see."

"They are all half drunk. No one will notice. Try it." He coaxed and with a small sigh she tasted the drink. The taste was sweet and heady on her tongue.

"Well?"

"Very nice, sir. One could become drunk from it very easily I fear." She said as he allowed her to turn around. She looked up at him as he drank from the same glass, his eyes half lidded.

"It seems to me that you always get what you want, sir." She said with a small smile as he lowered the glass from his lips and put it on the stand behind her.

"Indeed." He murmured as he reached over and grasped her hands, "And what I want right now is a dance. With you." He smiled as he pulled her towards the center of the room.

Samantha stiffened, "Sir."

"Hush. It's just a dance." He told her quietly as he wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her closer, as close as he had been dancing with Ms. Du Pres. It was so inappropriate. She was surprised no one had noticed who he was dancing with.

"Your date must be missing you, sir." She said as she gazed at the brocade of his vest.

"One would think that you do not find joy in dancing with me." He said quietly and she looked up.

"You know that is no true, sir."

"Do I?" he smiled lopsidedly at her and she flushed.

He twirled her twice and she fell back against his chest as the music slowly came to an end. He pressed his nose into her hair and then released her.

Samantha looked up at him and it was increasingly alarming that she kept getting lost in his eyes lately.

"Your attention please!" Master Joshua spoke up and Samantha quickly lowered her eyes and walked away from the dance floor.

Angelique looked at her as she returned to her spot and her eyes were slightly narrowed.

"May I take this opportunity to announce some very joyous news for my family? Yes? Thank you."

Samantha watched as Master Barnabas walked towards his parents, his head lowered.

"I am happy to announce the betrothal of my son to the lovely Josette." Master Joshua proudly announced and everyone gasped and clapped their hands.

Samantha froze and watched with wide eyes as Ms. Du Pres came to stand by her Master, her eyes alight with joy.

Rosy looked equally shocked and Angelique looked like she had eaten something extremely bitter from the way her face was scrunched up. With a quiet curse spoken in French, she let the tray she held with a clutter and then walked away, her fists clenched.

"What did she think?" Rosy said as they watched the guests congratulate the couple, "That he'd marry her or something? Pff!" she laughed but Samantha did not join her. All she could do was watch with alarming despair as Master Barnabas dropped his head and pressed a kiss on Lady Josette's lips.

**End of chapter 7**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did and want more then please review before you go. It really just takes a minute and it is my only payment!**

**I had planned on including more in this chapter but then I thought otherwise. :D**

**_AqoCJeyBee_ will receive a sneak peek of the next chapter since she guessed right on my little quiz on the story over at Facebook. :D Congtrats , love!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter! A huge thank you to: SweetMusicDreamer, Night-Weaver369, Sagacious Rouge, nuckythompson, MissMisc3, Jandra1969, XantheXV, TinaG646, LabyFan23, Loki-Lover18, IgnitingFireworks, ForeverACharmedOne, JDLuvaSQEE, smilin steph, Jay D. Moore, Makrciana, Child Of Old, GloomDusk, xxPaige23xx, CharlieCats, Dionne dance, music is life 99 xxx, Balder Rask, TinkerbellxOAqoCJeyBee, Leyshla Gisel and 88dragon06.**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to five ladies from Facebook. You know who you are! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**~"I think it a glorious thing to have the hope of living with you, because I love you.**_

_**No, sir, don't caress me now-let me talk undisturbed."~**_

_**~Jane Eyre~**_

Samantha worked mechanically. She picked up the dirty dishes and cutlery and studiously brought them back into the kitchen to get them washed. She returned to the parlor and fixed the tablecloths, the vases which were filled with wild red roses and then diminished some of the candles.

The guests were gone after spending hours of congratulating and talking to the newly betrothed couple and the loud noises of the melodic violin had long stopped, leaving a dull, bitter atmosphere behind; at least for Samantha. As she replaced the chairs around the dinner table, which had been turned into a buffet, she noticed Angelique a few feet away. She was on her knees, mopping at the floor with insistence, trying to clean all the wine remnants from it while her eyes were fixated at a spot across from her.

Samantha gulped at the intense look in the dark haired woman's eyes and she timidly, almost reluctantly, followed her line of vision. Her throat went dry for she knew that her own gaze mirrored Angelique's. Ms. Josette and Master Barnabas were outside, talking to each other. Ms. Josette was beaming at him and he was nodding his head in polite consent to whatever it was that had her so excited. As Samantha gazed at them she couldn't help but admit that they were a very fitting couple; both of them so beautiful and so refined. It was blinding almost to look at them.

It took one caress of Master Barnabas' hand down Ms. Du Pres' cheek for Samantha to turn her face away from the scene.

She swallowed hard and as her gaze settled back on Angelique she took her words back. No. Her gaze did not mirror Angelique's. Because in Angelique's eyes the hate was shining so profoundly that it turned Samantha's blood cold.

Picking up the cloth she had been using to brush dust from the table and chairs she walked away with her heart thumping wildly inside of her chest.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha angrily scratched the word out with her quill and started writing the sentence again, her eyes intent on the purpose of writing down everything he said without one single mistake.

"Samantha?" Master Barnabas' voice was smooth and warm like always and it made her heart ache. She paused and looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"Did I curse out loud?" she asked quietly and he smiled.

"No." he shook his head with a chuckle, "You curse? I've never heard you curse." He said as he closed the book and approached her.

She tensed when she noticed the movement, "Um, I am human. Of course I curse when I am mad, sir." She replied as she perfected an _R_ in her sentence with her quill.

"Good girls do not curse." He narrowed his eyes playfully as he placed his palms on his desk and leaned down closer to her.

"Not out loud." She replied as she quickly averted her eyes and pushed the page towards him. He reached out and pulled it to him, his fingers brushing and lingering on her own as he did so.

Once his eyes were on the written page, Samantha tucked both of her hands on her lap and out of his reach. He shouldn't touch her. She could not bear it. Not anymore. It confused her because he hadn't done anything to her. On the contrary he had helped so much that she knew that she could never repay the goodness he had given her so generously. It wasn't his fault that she had taken that goodness and had turned it into something else in her head. It was her own fault; no one else's.

"Perfect." He looked up at her, his eyes warm, "Well done." He reached out and grasped her chin between his fingers, gently flicking the skin and she tried hard not to pull back.

"I have made a decision." He murmured and she frowned.

"What about?" she asked hesitantly.

"Josette's father has been insistent on giving us his house here in Collinsport after the wedding. He insists on me and Josette living there." He said with a small frown.

Samantha gulped. He was going to leave Collinwood? Him? Impossible.

"I do not want to. I love this house and my parents are here and…It is unorthodox but I do not want to pose a problem for Josette." He let go of her chin and cocked his head to the side.

"I did not congratulate you, sir. I hope you are very happy." She said, trying not blink for her eyes were stinging.

"Don't you want to hear the decision I've made?" he asked, disregarding her wishes.

"Of course, Master." She tried to smile.

He frowned, "I am taking you with me." He said to her softly and her eyes widened.

"I am sorry?" she stuttered.

"You heard me." He chuckled.

"At Mr. Du Pres' residence?" she asked as her heart filled with dread.

"Hmm. The work there won't be the same. The mansion is much smaller than this but I need someone I can trust there. There was only one choice. You." He brushed the back of his hand over her cheek and she pulled back.

He frowned when she stood up and gathered her book, "Samantha?" he asked her and she blinked rapidly.

"I am honored, sir. But I need to run. I have the um…" she trailed off, the words leaving her mouth in a hurry as her heart threatened to burst from her chest, "This…errand to run before the night is out. Um, goodnight." She muttered before she turned on her heel and fled his chamber, leaving him confused and mildly upset.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mrs. Filch?" Samantha wiped her hands on her apron as the housekeeper entered the kitchen.

"Hmm? What is it, child?" the older woman looked up.

"May I be excused for a while? I am finished with my chores." She asked hopefully.

"You may. Be back before supper time." Mrs. Filch warned her and Samantha nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." She picked up her shawl and walked out of the back door.

Her feet carried her over to the stables and straight to the newborn foal. As she headed for the hay she noticed that someone was already there.

She faltered when she saw Master Barnabas but then she carried on walking. Maybe it was her chance to talk to him.

"Master?" she cleared her throat and he looked up.

"Samantha." He smiled but it was guarded. The way she had left had been shocking to him it seemed.

"Came to visit Cesar?" he asked her as he handed her some hay.

She accepted it and nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Come then." He motioned towards the horses and she followed him.

As soon as they were in, they headed straight for the little one and Samantha smiled. He was standing, albeit a little wobbly, and as soon as he saw them he tried to approach.

Master Barnabas laughed and leaned down to pet its head, "There, there." He murmured as Samantha went to feed its mother.

The mare flicked her hand with her face and Samantha petted her in return.

"Master?" she spoke up after a while and he looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"I want to speak to you about something." She said quietly and he straightened his posture.

"Of course." He motioned towards the outer space of the stables and they slowly made their way outside.

"Does it have to do with the abrupt way you left the other day?" he asked as he wiped his hands from the hay and looked at her.

She gulped, "Sir, I do not want you to think this as ingratitude but…" she trailed off shakily and he frowned.

"But?" he encouraged.

She looked up at him and his chocolate gaze made her falter a bit. It was unassuming.

"Um, I think we should no longer meet for lessons." She finally said the words and it seemed as if all the color left his face.

"Why? Have I done something?" he asked as he leaned closer and looked deep into her eyes.

"No, sir. But now that you are betrothed it is not proper for us to meet in your chamber. What would your fiancée think? I cannot do it." She shook her head and he swallowed hard.

"Josette would have no problem." He said quickly.

"But I do, sir." She objected and he looked away as he quickly licked his lips.

"We can meet in the morning. It doesn't have to be in my room." He suggested as he looked back at her.

"Sir, we simply have to stop. You have achieved your purpose. I now know a lot of things that I did not know before. And I am grateful for that." She smiled and he stared at her.

"If that is so why does it have to end?" he asked her in a low voice.

She fought to find the right words, "Sir, why can't you see my point of view? It's simply not right. The staff already talks about us behind closed doors. Your father does not approve and your mother is simply too polite to frown upon her son for spending his nights with a lowly servant girl." She said with fire and he reared back as if she'd slapped him.

"Do not talk like that about yourself. I've already told you that I do not care what others think. I like spending time with you. It's inspiring to see you develop. It's…" he trailed off as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, "It's enthralling watching you develop in front of my eyes." He smiled and she shivered when he touched her cheek.

"You are like a raw gem that has to be polished and carved in order to fully show its true beauty. You amaze me at times." He breathed as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I am none of those things." She whispered as he slowly angled his head and brought his mouth closer.

"Do not take this away from me." He murmured and Samantha stood rock still as his lips brushed against hers and then firmly closed over them. He released a choked sound from deep in his chest as he kissed her deeply and Samantha felt as if her knees were ready to buckle. Her hands found anchor on his coat and she held herself up by grabbing onto it tightly.

His hand moved to the back of her head to press her closer but the moment she almost gave in, her senses returned to her and she pushed hard again his chest.

He stumbled back and his eyes widened when her hand connected with his cheek in a sharp slap. His head turned to the side from the force of the blow and then his wide eyes locked with hers.

Samantha took a step back and covered her mouth with her hand while he stood still, his hands resting limply by his sides as he stared at her.

Her breath quickened at her own actions and she swallowed thickly, "I am so sorry, Master. I don't know what possessed me to do this." She whispered as she stepped further back from him, "I am so sorry." She repeated before she turned and fled the stables.

He stared after her with pained eyes and then ran his fingers over his abused cheek, "_I_ am sorry, Samantha." He murmured before he turned on his heel and walked away, his boots loud and rough against the cobblestone path.

Angelique's ice blue eyes followed him from the stables' entrance, her lips set in determination.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A few days later…_

The meat looked delicious but as Samantha served it, it made her stomach churn. Her hand shook slightly as she placed a slice of the beef on Ms. Du Pres' plate and the shaking worsened when she arrived at Master Barnabas' seat.

His hand shot out and he steadied her fingers before he took the fork from her, "I'll do it, love." He murmured the words so quietly that no one could hear them as he transferred a slice of the meat onto his plate and then placed the fork on the large platter. Samantha ducked her head and carried on while Rosy served the wine.

When she was done, she immediately stepped back and came to stand to her usual corner.

"How are the preparations for the dress going, Josette?" Lady Collins asked and Josette beamed.

"Very well. The design is ready. The fittings will start shortly." She replied before she took a bite from her food.

Master Barnabas pushed the food around in his plate as soon as the conversation started and then shot a glance around.

"Is it silk only?" Lady Collins asked and Josette nodded.

"And lace."

"Veil?"

"Certainly."

Both women giggled and Samantha looked at them, trying to keep her face neutral.

"Barnabas told me that you are going to give us a member of your household?" Josette asked delicately and Lady Collins nodded.

"Ah, yes! Samantha will come with you."

Ms. Du Pres looked at Samantha and smiled.

"How lovely." She said warmly and Samantha tried to smile back.

Angelique who had been standing near the entrance looked up at those words and she looked at Samantha, her eyes wild and narrowed before she quietly excused herself and walked away.

Samantha looked away from the entrance and sighed softly as the conversation was diverted from her.

Feeling eyes on her she looked up and realized that while his fiancée and mother were talking, Master Barnabas had his eyes on her, his expression a mask between irritation, anger and determination.

With his eyes, he motioned towards the French doors and she frowned.

He smiled a bit and motioned towards it again, his eyes warmer and she gulped.

"Excuse me." He whispered but the two women paid him no mind as he stood and headed for the balcony.

Samantha followed him slowly and when she was out his hand closed around her wrist.

"Tedious." He sighed as he looked down at her, "It's what I hear all day." He muttered and Samantha smiled up at him.

"They are joyous things to hear." She whispered and he frowned.

"So I hear…"

She looked up at him with a frown at that.

"How's your reading going?"

"Well, sir. Thank you."

"Come by my chamber tomorrow. I shall provide you with more books." He smiled as he reluctantly released her hand.

"Um, thank you, sir." She smiled and he returned it.

"I am so sorry about the other day. What I did…"

"Please, sir. Do not think of that." She cut him off, "I still cannot believe I slapped you." She flushed and his eyes darkened.

"Believe me, my dear. Every touch from your lovely hand is a blessing. Even if it's meant to punish." He murmured and she looked at him with wide eyes, her cheeks a deep red.

"Sir…"

"Barnabas!" Lady Collins' voice rang from inside and Master Barnabas sighed.

"I better go." He briefly touched the side of her head and then walked away.

Samantha followed him after a moment, her skin still flushed from his honeyed words.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Here you go." Master Barnabas placed a book on the tray she carried and breathed in her scent before he walked towards the breakfast table.

"Another one, sir?" she smiled as she placed the teapot, sugar and milk on the table.

"Of course. Anything for you." He told her as he reached for the pot.

Samantha staggered at his words but tried not to think too much of them. He was always sweet spoken.

As Lady Collins and Master Joshua joined him, Angelique came in. In her hands she held the family's correspondence.

"These arrived this morning, sir." She handed them to the young Master who took them from her with a small smile. Angelique stared at him longingly but when he looked up at her with a quirked eyebrow, she stepped back and came to stand in her usual place.

Master Barnabas looked through them and frowned, "Um, Samantha. There is a letter for you here. Angelique must have misplaced it." He told her with a grin and Samantha frowned.

"Oh, thank you." She walked over and took it from his hand. He smiled and nodded in reply before he handed the other letters to his father.

Samantha stepped back towards the far side of the room and slowly opened the letter while the Collins started eating in silence. She unfolded the letter and smiled when she realized that it was from her father. A sense of gratitude towards Master Barnabas blossomed in her heart and she looked at him briefly. Shockingly enough he was watching her as he chewed on his eggs. When he saw her looking back at him, he smiled a smile she hadn't seen on his face since before she had terminated their lessons together.  
Flushing she lowered her eyes and carried on reading the letter.  
The wide smile slowly left her face when she read her father's words however. Her face turned ashen and her hands started to shake uncontrollably as her eyes read the words again and again.  
"Oh my God. No." she whispered and Master Barnabas looked up with worry.  
"Samantha?" he placed his cutlery aside and slowly stood up.  
Mr. and Mrs. Collins looked at her as well, while Angelique watched with a small smirk upon her face.  
"Samantha." Master Barnabas repeated and when she looked at him his eyes widened, "Whatever is the matter?" he asked as he walked around the table and headed towards her.  
Samantha dropped the letter and then looked down at it as it lay on the expensive marble floor. She cupped her face with her trembling hands and shook her head. The room around her started spinning and she felt her legs giving out from under her.  
"Samantha, love!" Master Barnabas sounded much closer and as her knees buckled he was there to catch her.  
His arms wrapped themselves around her and he made her lean her head on his chest, just where his heart was. Samantha could hear it beating wildly under her ear and with one look upon his handsome face she felt her world go black.  
Her last thought echoed deep in her subconscious even after she had fainted.  
_My mother. Dead._

**End of chapter 8**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please, please review before you go. It means a lot and it's my only payment! Give some love to this penniless writer!**

**Join me on Facebook for news, info and much more. Plus it's fun!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! A quick update this time simply because I love writing this!**

**A huge thank you to: AqoCJeyBee, SweetMusicDreamer, BlooperLover, tonidepp16, hannahhobnob, nuckythompson, Jandra1969, Sagacious Rouge, LabyFan23, ForeverACharmedOne, IgnitingFireworks, cherrysoft, SecretSparrowTodd, Jay D. Moore, GloomDusk, dionne dance, Night-Weaver369, CharlieCats, Makrciana, Loki-Lover18, TinkerbellxO, guest, Lovely Rain Dancer, Obsessive Compulsive Fangirl, Sarah Leet, XantheXV, smilin steph, VesperLogan12, 88dragon06 and Leyshla Gisel.**

**I really want to thank the _guest_ reviewers for commenting! Your reviews are much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Barnabas! This is highly inappropriate!"

Samantha heard Lady Collins whisper gently and she frowned as she fought hard to open her eyes.

"Oh, I am sorry, mother. Should I just let her tumble to the floor?" Warm arms tightened around her but she could feel something soft under her body. The settee perhaps?

Her head pounded and her heart was still beating erratically against her ribcage.

"No, of course not. But calling her _love_ in front of your father! Do not think he did not notice." Lady Collins said and Master Barnabas clicked his tongue in irritation.

Samantha tried to stir but her limbs felt heavy and they were uncooperative.

"Please, mother. Not now." Master Barnabas replied gently and Samantha felt his cool, and by now familiar hand, brushing over her brow in a caress.

"Fine. I shall order for some tea with honey for her." Lady Collins sighed and the telltale sound of her footsteps signaled her exit.

A cool cloth was pressed against her forehead and Samantha realized why his usually warm hand was cool; he had been holding the wet cloth.

The air around her seemed cold to her and she shivered, her hand jerking as he touched it with his free one and rubbed the skin softly.

"There, hush." He murmured and she reflexively turned her head towards the warmth next to it; his chest.

She felt him tense but after a moment he released a tremulous breath and coiled his arm around her shoulders, puling her deeper into his body and warmth.

Samantha's eyelids felt swollen and she could still feel moisture leaking from them even in this state of half awareness.

The cool cloth left her forehead and went to wipe the skin under her eyes this time. She was glad because the tears were making her eyes sting.

A moment later she felt pressure on the top of her head and she realized with a start that he had pressed his lips against her hair. He lingered until he heard footsteps approaching.

"Master?" Angelique's voice was sweet, in that tone that was reserved only for the young Master, "Shall I take her instead?"

She felt every muscle in his body tensing at the woman's words.

"No."

"Surely you must be numb from sitting there-…"

"Keep your hands away from her!" his voice had changed, it was darker and furious.

"Master?" Angelique's voice was shocked.

"Do not think I did not see that smirk on your face when you delivered the letters and afterwards. Why do you keep having this attitude? Why are you so ill-behaved towards others?" his voice was confused.

"You know why." Angelique's reply was strained.

"No, I do not and I certainly do not appreciate the sentiment." Master Barnabas replied.

"Have you ever thought how you have been treating _me_?" Angelique asked and by then Samantha was fully awake and aware of her surroundings. Suddenly the comfort of his arms around her was not wanted and she wished to be gone from their presence. She had to force herself to be still.

"Me? I have only ever been truthful." Master Barnabas sounded confused and mildly offended.

"Your truth hurts!" Angelique's voice was a mere hiss before she turned and walked away.

Samantha felt him move then and her head found the settee. She heard the clutter of the teaspoon as he stirred the tea and she decided it was time to open her eyes. He noticed the movement of her head as she turned to look at him and he abandoned the tea to come back to her side.

He smiled, "There you are." His eyes were soft.

Samantha blinked her swollen eyes before she sat up. When he touched her arm to help her she flinched. He frowned.

"I am fine, sir." She whispered hoarsely as she gazed at the table across from her emptily.

He frowned again and reached for the teacup, "Drink. It will warm you up." He murmured but she shook her head, "Please, my dear."

She looked at his face and swallowed hard before she took the cup. She brought it to her lips but the sweetness of the honey made her nauseous. She swallowed it nonetheless.

"I…I took the liberty of reading the letter. You have my sincere condolences." He told her as he sat down next to her and placed his hand on her knee.

She tensed, "I do not understand. She was perfectly fine…I have to go-…"

"Go where?" Master Barnabas raised his voice, "I am not letting you travel in this condition."

"My father said that everything has been taken cared of…That means he did not send the letter immediately. He knew he'd have to pay for my travelling expenses as well since all my money is going to them." She said numbly and Master Barnabas stared.

"I beg your pardon?" he whispered, "You…you're not keeping any of the money?" he asked her as he reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Samantha jerked at the touch and placed the cup on the table, realizing that she had said too much.

"Samantha-…"

"I have work to do, Master. Thank you." She gazed at him with gratitude before she picked up the letter that lay on the table and then hurried away.

He stared after her with parted lips and pained eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A few days later…_

Ms. Du Pres' laughter echoed in the garden of Collinwood and for some reason it made Samantha's ears throb. It had never happened before. She usually rejoiced in the sound of laughter but this time…This time all she wanted to do was cover her ears like a petulant child. She had the urge to abandon the laundry and head straight to her room. But she did neither of those things because he was there and he was watching.

He was taking strolls with his fiancée and she was clutching onto his hand tightly, her mouth moving but Samantha's ears were deaf to her words. Only her eyes worked as she from time to time looked up from her work to gaze at them.

The weather had chilled and the couple was dressed heavily, their coats wrapped tightly around them as they walked. Master Barnabas held his walking stick and was gazing at it with pursed lips while his eyes kept flickering from it, to Josette and then to Samantha.

Samantha shivered as the wind blew more sharply, chilling her and she suddenly regretted pulling her hair up. On an impulse she reached up and untied the ribbon that held it together. Her locks fell down her back and shoulders and she immediately felt much warmer. She pulled on her shawl one more time before she carried on gathering the half frozen clothes. She folded them and placed them in the basket before she started hanging out the wet ones.

"Samantha!"

She froze when she heard Lady Josette's voice calling out to her. She looked up and she almost gulped when she saw the other blonde woman approaching. Master Barnabas' expression was guarded as he followed his fiancée.

"My Lady?" Samantha's teeth chattered and her eyes flickered to the large coat that was wrapped around Ms. Du Pres' slender body.

"I know Barnabas wanted to wait for me to ask you this but I cannot wait much longer!" Lady Josette said and Samantha looked at her master.

"Yes? How may I help you, madam?" she spoke with hesitance.

"I know that the death of your mother is very fresh but since our wedding is in a few months I'd like to ask you now." Ms. Du Pres smiled widely, "Because of my dress I have a lot of materials left and I was thinking that the color of blue would suit you. So, since we are also in need of a flower girl I am asking if you'd like to take on that role. The dress will be yours afterwards of course."

The words were not meant to hurt but to Samantha it looked like charity.

"Um, if it would please you and my master then of course, I shall do it. But I do not accept the dress." She replied as she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm.

Lady Josette's smile faltered and she could see a frown taking over her face. She pouted and her rosy cheeks were more accentuated by the expression.

"Oh, no. That would not do." Ms. Du Pres murmured and then turned to Master Barnabas, "Barnabas, tell her!"

"Tell her what, my dear?" Master Barnabas murmured.

"That gifts cannot be returned."

Master Barnabas looked at Samantha and his eyes lingered on her shaking shoulders.

"That is true. They cannot." He agreed and Samantha wished they could take their conversation inside where it was warm.

"See?" Lady Josette smiled.

Samantha found herself at an impasse, "Alright. Yes, of course."

Ms. Du Press laughed and beamed, "I knew it! I should use your soft spot for Barnabas more often! Well, I am cold. I shall go inside." She smiled at them both and hurried towards the mansion, her tiny figure straight and proud as she walked.

Samantha stared after her in shock. Was her fondness that apparent? Her heart fell to her stomach at that thought.

She snapped out of her daze when she felt something warm on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Master Barnabas wrapping his coat around her shoulders.

"For the cold." He murmured as he pulled the material close together on her front and rubbed her arms.

"I was just finishing-…"

"I am going anyway." He cut her off as he pulled his hands away and looked at her intently.

"Look, Samantha. If you don't want to get involved in the wedding-…"

"I shall do anything you want me to, sir. It's my job." She said simply and he sighed.

"I do not want you to do it forced." He said fiercely and Samantha smiled sadly.

"Please do not think that way. I am doing it for you. I know how women are when they do not get their way. Now, I need to finish." She said as she stepped back and removed the coat.

He looked wounded, "But-…"

"Please, Master. Someone might be looking." She shivered as she handed him his coat back and then turned back to her work without another glance at him.

It took him a while to leave and when he did he did not put on his coat. He walked back into the house with his lips pressed tightly together.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha swallowed the last bite of her eggs and finished her tea before she pushed the plate away. The other maids were conversing loudly with each other and only Angelique was missing. Then again she never ate with the rest of the staff. She was quite a lonely person.

Suddenly the girls went quiet and Mrs. Filch spoke up.

"Young Master? May we help you?" she asked softly and Samantha froze as she looked up and found Master Barnabas standing by the door.

He wore his heavy coat, boots and he was holding his gloves.

"I need Samantha for a moment. May I borrow her?" he smiled charmingly and Mrs. Filch flushed.

It almost made Samantha smile.

"Of course. But it's her day off."

"I am aware of that. Samantha, if you please." He motioned towards the kitchen door.

Samantha stood and followed him after picking up her shawl.

She wrapped it around her shoulders and followed her master to the stables. As they entered the enclosed area he tuned to her, placing his gloves on a stool.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked her quietly and she gulped.

"Sir?"

"You are not talking to me, you are avoiding me…You didn't accept the book I left for you outside your chamber. What have I done?" he asked her with a deep frown and eyes that spoke of confusion and sadness.

"I am having a bit of difficulty coming to terms with the death of my mother, sir. Nothing is wrong with me. I know it is time for the family to rejoice due to your upcoming wedding but-…"

"Did I mention the wedding?" he cut her off sharply.

She flinched, "No, sir."

"Then don't speak of it!" he snapped as he turned from her and ran a hand through his short hair, "I have neither the patience nor the peace to speak of it with you as well."

Her eyes widened, "I apologize. But I do not see how this particular subject would bring you grief."

"Of course you wouldn't!" he exploded as he turned to her, his eyes wide, "You have eyes but you do not see! Like most people around me."

She frowned, "Master, what is wrong?"

He closed his mouth and breathed heavily through his nose, "I could ask you the same thing but I see that I will receive no answer." He said as he turned to look at her.

"I told you-…"

"You're a terrible, terrible liar, Samantha. Please, at least try to be good at it when you're around me because when I see you like this." He motioned to her dull eyes and sad expression, "I cannot breathe. Do you understand me? I cannot breathe."

With those words he grabbed his gloves, opened the door to let his horse out and then he was gone.

Samantha stared after him with her heart thumping wildly, "And I cannot breathe when I see you with her." She murmured before she walked away too.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She paused at the door when she realized that he was in his chamber. The window was shut and he was curled in his bed. The covers were tightly wrapped around him and he had his arm covering his eyes.

Samantha frowned as she walked further in, "Master?"

At her voice he pulled his arm away from his eyes and looked at her. He looked flushed and drenched in sweat.

"Samantha."

She placed the water and towels on his bedside table and leaned down towards him. His chest was bare and the covers were coming up close to his sternum. She frowned and placed a hand on his forehead. She gasped.

"Are you sick? You're awfully warm, sir." She said as she quickly soaked a towel and placed it on his forehead.

He sighed in relief and looked up at her, "I am so sorry." He murmured and she blinked as she sat next to him.

"What for?" she murmured, "You shouldn't have gone out the other day with this weather, sir. Now you're sick." She pulled the covers up to his chin as he shivered and leaned towards her, angling his body closer to hers.

"Tell her to go away." He murmured as he curled his hand around her wrist and looked up at her pleadingly.

"Who?"

"Barnabas-…Oh!"

Samantha looked up and she froze when she saw Ms. Josette standing near the washroom door. She wore Master Barnabas' robe and her hair was wet.

Samantha immediately stood from the bed, thanking God that Mr. and Mrs. Collins were away for the weekend.

"Um, my Lady. I didn't know you were here. I shall go and-…"

"Samantha!" Master Barnabas' voice was sharp but hoarse, "Tell her to go away." He whispered and her eyes widened.

"Barnabas? Are you alright?" Ms. Du Pres asked with worry but her master did not look at her.

"He is sick, madam. Perhaps you should come back tomorrow." Samantha told her politely.

"But he…Last night he…" the woman stuttered as her cheeks flushed.

"He has a fever. It might be contagious so it'd be better if you left." Samantha encouraged as politely as she could but from the corner of her eye she could see her master's snarl. It made him look furious and Samantha had never seen him that furious. Why was he furious? He loved Ms. Du Pres…Didn't he?

"Yes. O-of course." Josette whispered as she gathered her discarded dress and hurried back into the washroom to get dressed.

Samantha had not noticed the woman's clothes on the floor when she had entered. She wouldn't have done the mistake to do so if she had.

Shaking her head, Samantha returned to his bed and turned the towel over . He shivered and released a small moan before he grasped her hand. He nursed it to his cheek and she froze at his actions.

"Sir…"

"Sit next to me. You're warm." He whispered as he looked at her with foggy eyes.

"Sir…"

Lady Josette walked out of the room and placed his robe on the bed, her face still a deep shade of crimson.

"Um, I will come back tomorrow then." She said as she walked around the bed and leaned down as if to kiss his cheek.

He grasped her arm to stop her, "No. Don't." he tried a smile but it didn't work. It was more of a grimace.

Josette frowned but didn't object before she turned and walked out of his room.

Samantha reached for the robe on the bed and made to wrap it around him but he shook his head.

"Sir, what can I do?" she asked as she abandoned the robe and touched his cheek.

He blinked and looked up at her before he reached up to touch the side of her head, "You exist. It's enough." He murmured as another shudder raked his body.

Samantha swallowed thickly, "You're feverish. I will call a doctor."

As she made to move away, he seized her elbow and pulled her back, "You persist not to see." he whispered with heavy eyelids, "Why?"

Samantha stared at him, "Because one of us has to be the blind one, sir. There is no other way." She whispered back and he shook his head as he threaded his fingers into her hair and pulled her down.

"Dear heart, I do not wish to be blind any longer." He breathed before he placed his lips on hers and used his strength to pull her down on top of him. Her body fell onto his and she gasped into his mouth. He kept one hand in her hair and he coiled the other around her waist as he deepened the kiss. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and she froze when she smelled the flowery perfume of Ms. Du Pres on him. Her breathing hitched and she pulled her mouth away. His eyes snapped open as she moved out of his embrace and as she held a hand up.

"I shall call a doctor." She told him quietly before she turned and walked out of the chamber.

As she walked, she placed her fingers on her lips and heaved a dry sob.

_It's alright...He won't remember this anyway._ She told herself as she walked.

"I am sorry, sir. But I have to be blind." She whispered, ignoring the deep ache in her abdomen.

**End of chapter 9**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please, please review before you leave! Reviews feed the muse and put a smile on my face!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello, hello! Welcome.**

**A huge thank you hug to: the jokers love, supergirlpixie, AqoCJeyBee, IgnitingFireworks, Jandra1969, PrincessKanako, nuckythompson, MissMisc3, Night-Weaver369, 88dragon06, LabyFan23, Dionne dance, XantheXV, GloomDusk, NightWalker, Sagacious Rouge, SweetMusicDreamer, Makrciana, Loki-Lover18, ForeverACharmedOne, Jay D. Moore, hannahhobnob, smilin steph, BlooperLover, Charliecats and Leyshla Gisel. You are amazing!**

**Reply to _the jokers love_: Thank you for reading. Sadly I do not have a new Sleepy Hollow fic in the works at the moment. But you never know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**"Jealousy is bred in doubts.**

**When those doubts change into certainties, then the passion either ceases or turns absolute madness."**

** ~Francois de La Rochefoucauld  
**

_Two days later…_

"Rosy?" Samantha spoke up when she finished preparing the tray, "Can you bring this up to Master Barnabas?" she asked with a wince.

"Sure…What's wrong with your hand?" the other maid asked and Samantha looked down at her red and throbbing palm.

"I burned it." She mumbled with a shrug.

"Put cold water on it. In the meantime go to the parlor. Mrs. Collins is there with the young Master's fiancée. They might need something. Angelique is nowhere around to be found today." Rosy rolled her eyes before she headed for the upper floor.

Samantha sighed and rubbed her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to see Ms. Du Pres. She had done a good job avoiding Master Barnabas but she knew that she couldn't avoid her responsibilities for much longer.

She wrapped her palm with a soaked cloth and tied it securely before she headed for the parlor.

As soon as she walked in, the flowery perfume of Ms. Josette assaulted her nostrils and her stomach started performing dangerous somersaults. She sucked in a quick breath and straightened her posture before she bowed.

"Ah, Samantha." Lady Collins smiled and as she looked up she saw Ms. Du Pres' flushed cheeks.

"Do you need anything, madam?" she asked quietly.

"No…Well, yes. I want you to escort Josette to Barnabas' room. She so wishes to see him after his illness. Can you do that?" Lady Collins asked and Samantha bit the inside of her cheek hard.

"Of course." She nodded and the woman beamed.

"Excellent. Josette, I shall be waiting for you in the garden. It's cold but the sun is so nice today."

"Of course, Mrs. Collins." Josette replied as she stood up and followed Samantha out of the parlor and towards the stairs.

As they arrived at the first floor, Samantha felt the other woman's hand on her arm. She paused.

"My lady?" she frowned as Josette looked around her in sheer nervousness.

"Um, I know what you must think of me."

"Madam?"

"What you saw the other day…It is not what it looked like." Josette said in a rush and Samantha swallowed thickly.

"I think nothing, my lady. It is not my place to think." She replied and Josette frowned.

"It's just…Barnabas speaks so warmly of you and I did not want you to get the wrong idea…" Josette wrung her hands.

Samantha understood.

"My lady, I won't tell anyone that I saw you in my Master's chamber. You have my word." She said quietly, feeling the words burning her mouth.

Ms. Du Pres looked up with wide eyes, "Thank you." She whispered and Samantha tried a smile before she turned around to walk again.

Josette followed her and on their way they met with Rosy.

"Oh! Samantha, the Master wants to see you. Oh, Ms. Du Pres." Rosy gave a small bow of her head and then walked away in a hurry.

Samantha knocked on the door before she opened it and slowly walked in.

He was sitting in his bed, his back resting against the pillows. His hair was tousled and his face had gained some color since the last time she had seen him. Her heart ached just by looking at him.

He was gazing out of the window but when he heard footsteps he turned and looked at her. His face broke into a smile and she wanted to return it but she couldn't. Lady Josette was right behind her.

"Samantha-…" he trailed off when he saw his fiancée walking into the chamber. His expression changed and the smile on his face fell right off as if someone had slapped it off of him.

"Josette." He murmured and Samantha saw his hand curling around the covers tightly before he released them again.

"Good morning. I wanted to see how you are." Josette said with a blush on her porcelain cheeks.

He smiled at her and beckoned her closer. Samantha literally saw the woman's heart beating wildly against her chest at that.

She watched as Josette walked over to his bed and sat down next to him, slipping her hand in his.

Samantha sucked in a breath and averted her eyes quickly before she spoke softly, "Do you need anything, sir?" she asked and his eyes were on her immediately, a frown upon his handsome face.

"Um…no…Thank you." He said quietly and Samantha nodded her head before she walked out, trying hard not to slam the door behind her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Samantha?" His voice startled her and she knocked her head against the edge of the table.

"Ow! My God!" she exclaimed as she crawled out from under the dining table.

"Jesus, I am so sorry." He walked over and kneeled down next to her, "Are you hurt?" he asked as he placed his hand over the hurt spot on her head.

"It is alright, sir. You startled me is all." She rubbed her head and he pulled his hand away.

"I am sorry. What were you doing under there?" he asked with mild amusement and she looked at the floor.

"Oh, um. There were some stains from dinner. Spilled wine, I think." She replied with a small shrug.

"Oh." He voiced as he looked at her.

Realizing their close proximity, she stood up and brushed her hands over her apron, straightening it.

"May I help you, Master?" she asked and when he hesitated she knew it was something bad.

"Josette told me that you saw her in my chamber two nights ago. The night I fell ill." He said with great effort and Samantha almost fell over. Not that again.

"Yes…I thought you knew I saw her, sir. You were conscious." She said and she could hear the accusation in her tone; she couldn't help it.

He flinched a bit and swallowed hard, "I wasn't sure." He murmured and she gazed at his feet. His boots were shiny; like always of course. She focused on them as he started speaking.

"I am sorry you saw that. She was ready to leave and…"

"Sir, why are you explaining yourself to me?" she cut him off and he looked at her, his eyes wide.

"I remember what happened and what I said." He whispered as he took a few steps forward. She stepped back and she continued doing so until her back hit the heavy curtains of the French doors. She gasped when he came to stand a breath away from her.

"It does not matter." She replied and he cocked his head to the side.

"Does it not?" he asked her in disbelief, "It does not matter or you don't _want_ it to matter?"

She narrowed her eyes, "What are you asking of me?" she asked him, "What do you want me to do?"

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and swallowed hard, "It does not matter what I want." He opened his eyes and looked down at her, "I just want to thank you for not saying anything to anyone. I do not want anyone to gossip Josette."

Samantha nodded, "Of course, Master. I would never say anything." She murmured as she looked up at him, "I thought you knew that I'd never say anything to harm you, sir."

His expression softened and he reached out to caress her cheek, "I know." He whispered, "I did not sleep with her." He said and his eyes widened at his own words.

Samantha froze, "Master-…"

"I am sorry. For what I did…It was inappropriate. My problems are not yours and I should not burden you with them. Please forget everything I said that day." He said as he pulled his hand away and took a step back.

"Please forgive me." His eyes were dark and pleading and contrite.

Samantha bit her tongue at his words. So he knew, he remembered and he was sorry. It would have been better if he had slapped her.

"Of course." She whispered instead of the words she wanted to speak. He too was bound by his family like she was bound by her low status. In a way they were the same.

"Is there anything else you need, sir?" she asked as she looked up at him.

At her words his features relaxed and he released a deep breath, "Yes." He smiled as he shook his head, "Yes. I want your opinion about something. Come." He beckoned her over as he turned and started walking towards the stairs.

"Sir, I need to finish." She weakly objected.

"Leave it for later. I need you to help me choose clothes." He called from over his shoulder and she frowned.

"Clothes, Master?"

"Why yes. I will have my portrait done. The painter is coming today." He grinned and as she followed him, Samantha felt her heart sinking a little more.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She hissed when he suddenly grabbed her hand and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked her as he inspected her bandaged palm.

She calmed down and shrugged, "I burned it in the kitchen, sir." She mumbled and he frowned before he did the unexpected. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her wrapped up palm. Samantha tried hard not to flinch. Why did he persist on touching her like that?

"You are not famous for your clumsiness, Samantha." He whispered and her fingers curled around the intricate vest she was holding with her free hand, "Please be more careful or you'll ruin your skin." He murmured and she slowly withdrew her hand from his grasp.

"When you work things happen." She replied and he gazed at her carefully, "Soft hands are not to be expected from a maid, Master. Surely you are aware of that." She said as she shook the vest and then lifted it up, waiting for him to put it on.

He frowned, "I did not mean to offend you." He whispered and she swallowed hard.

"I know."

"Please, forgive me." He said and she nodded in silence.

He stared at her for a moment longer before he turned and slipped his arms through the vest. She smoothed it over his shoulders and back before she stepped away.

"Anything else?"

He turned to face her and slowly shook his head.

"Have a good day, sir." She bowed her head and made to walk away.

"Samantha." His voice made her pause and she turned to look at him.

He picked up something from his desk and slowly outstretched his hand towards her.

"I want you to read it. I think you are ready." He murmured and she looked down.

Her eyes widened, "I…I don't have the time to read it."

"Find time." He said quietly but his voice was definite, commanding almost.

She swallowed thickly and slowly took the _Divine Comedy_ from his hand.

"I'll try."

He nodded as she brought the book to her chest and then he murmured a few words that would plague her mind for days.

"Read it and let me know of your thoughts on it. Especially on _Inferno_."

"Inferno? Hell?" she asked quietly and he nodded.

"Hell, yes." He whispered before he turned away from her and carried on dressing by tying his cravat with jerky movements.

Samantha stared at his back before she fled his room in silence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"A little higher, Mr. Collins?"

The blue eyes of the painter were narrowed in speculation as he gazed at Master Barnabas.

Master Barnabas raised his hand higher on his waist and tried hard not to grimace as the painter's eyes moved towards Samantha again.

She poured the tea and then added sugar and milk in the cups.

"And may I ask who this lovely creature is?" The painter, Gregory Roberts, asked and Samantha looked up.

"Her name is Samantha." Master Barnabas spoke up with a small sneer, "And she is not to be looked at, Greg." He almost snapped.

Samantha's eyes widened. She could speak for herself for God's sake!

"And why is that? Wouldn't it be lovely if she were in the painting with you? A group picture." Roberts suggested and Samantha pressed her lips tight together.

"No. That would be inappropriate." Master Barnabas said calmly while his eyes went to Samantha.

"Why?"

"She is betrothed." He replied and Samantha almost squeaked out loud.

Gregory straightened at that and cleared his throat, "Oh. Inappropriate, yes." He put his brush down and smiled, "A small break, shall we?"

"Sure." Master Barnabas smiled back and then glared at the painter's back as he headed for the French doors.

"Sir, I did not know I was betrothed." Samantha said with a light chuckle as she picked up a teacup and walked over to him. He stretched his limps and grinned at her.

"Around him you always are." He winked as he took the cup and took a small sip, "Disgusting womanizer he is." He scowled.

Samantha chuckled, "Hmm, I know someone else with that trait." She said and he averted his eyes while his cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"Hmm." He sniffed and took another sip while he stared at her from over the rim of his cup.

"I heard Ms. Du Pres is coming by later?" she said and he stilled.

"Um, oh, yes. She will have her painting done too…Mother wants one of her here in Collinwood." He replied as he avoided looking at her.

"Then Collinwood will become prettier." Samantha said lightly and his eyes shot up to her face with a start. She tried hard to keep the hurt out of her face. She wasn't sure if she had succeeded.

"Indeed. But Collinwood is already pretty, my dear." He whispered as he tilted his head to the side and gazed at her, "It has you."

She inhaled sharply, "Then you might reconsider from taking me from here after your wedding." She blurted out and his spine jerked.

"Does my decision displease you so much?" he asked her quietly as he placed his cup on the low table to his right.

"Given what has happened, I think it is better for me to stay. Please." She pleaded, finding the opportunity to speak freely while they were still alone.

His brow furrowed and his fists curled as he gazed at her, his eyes dark and unfathomable.

He took a deep breath and slowly shook his head, "I cannot part from you, Samantha. It's too soon." He whispered and she bit her lip.

"If you don't wish to torture me you will let me be, sir. I don't fit into your new life. You know that."

"No." he murmured.

"Yes. I'll be here and you will see me when you visit. This madness has to stop. You cannot possible be so attached to me. It is absurd." Her voice was laced with disbelief.

"Go on. Say it. Accuse me of not doing something about this _attachment_ I harbor towards you." He said as he stepped closer, ready to breech her comfort zone.

"I will not."

"But you want me to."

"What I want is for you to be happy." She said and he frowned.

"What about you? What about what _I_ want for you?" he asked and she gulped, taking in an encouraging breath.

"What you want for me is to be something that I can't." she whispered as she darted a look around to make sure no one was watching.

He inhaled sharply, "Meaning?" his voice was barely audible.

"I do not think I'd fit the role of your mistress well, sir." She finally blurted out the words that fully expressed her emotions.

He staggered as if she'd hit him, "Mistress? You think I'd want you to be my _mistress_?" he asked, spitting the word out like poison.

She didn't reply.

"I had hoped to be able to see you, talk to you. Read with you even. I admit my lack of better judgment has probably given you the wrong impression but I'd never do anything to demean you. I have accepted my responsibilities and I will fulfill my family's wishes, but do not ask me to be away from you. I cannot bear it." He spoke the words out in a rush and she stared at him shocked.

"What can you not bear?" Mr. Roberts had returned and Samantha jumped back from her Master.

Master Barnabas recovered quickly and smiled, "Standing still for so long." He replied smoothly as Samantha stepped away.

"Ah, well, let us proceed for an hour or so. Then I will start with your fiancée." The painter smiled, "That reminds me. Shall I borrow Angelique for a day? She will be great for my newest portrait." He grinned widely and Samantha turned her eyes on Barnabas.

"Sure." Her Master smiled, "She is all yours. Do not come to me if she proves to be too much for your nerves. She can be rather persistent and ambitious sometimes."

Mr. Roberts smirked, "I can bear ambitiousness as long as it looks like her." He chuckled and Samantha walked away with the very prominent urge to gag.

Her stomach was twisted into a thousand knots and her face felt flushed as she headed straight for the stables.

A pair of ice blue eyes followed her with determination.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Two days later…_

The sky was dark and it was obvious that rain would start pouring down soon but Samantha kept walking through the woods. Her feet were cold and her cheeks red from the morning chill but she didn't stop her stroll. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess inside her head and every time she tried to make sense of her life, she couldn't. Her Master's words kept coming back into her mind and the more she tried to analyze them the more confused she became. His words, his actions towards her were making her hurt more. She would have preferred to be ignored than being doted upon in such a way.

Telling her to read _Inferno_ and then speaking to her in such an emotional way. What did he want to achieve by giving her that book? That he lived in hell, surrounded by his sins? That his life was a torture, a journey amongst his faults? The thought was absurd. Surely he wanted to tell her something by giving her that book. But what? The idea of him truly harboring true feelings towards her, a mere servant, was beyond ludicrous.

Rubbing her arms to warm then she suddenly paused. The sound of a horse galloping towards her direction made her freeze. Slowly, she turned and she saw Master Barnabas' horse coming towards her.

She stiffened and stepped to the side as he approached.

The black stallion which listened to the name of Abraxas was proud and tall as he came towards her. She smiled at the sight of him.

"What in heavens are you doing outside?" Master Barnabas asked as he slowed down the horse with a light tug on his reins. His nose and cheeks were pink from the cold.

"I wanted to take a walk." She replied as she tried to ignore how handsome and tall he looked perched on his horse.

"In the woods?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Where else should I go?" she asked in a murmur.

"I could have taken you into town. I need some things." He offered gently and she shook her head.

"No, sir. Thank you."

"You are free, right? We could go together." He persisted and she smiled.

"You can be stubborn, Master. Thankfully I can be too." She said and he laughed.

"We make the perfect match then." He said as she reached out to stroke Abraxas' head.

"He is so handsome."

"That he is." Master Barnabas smiled and petted the horse's mane, "Come on. I'll take you back home." He offered her his hand and she hesitated.

"I can walk."

"Please, Samantha. You will catch your death." He said gently and she sighed.

"Alright." She whispered as she took his hand.

He smiled and lifted her up. He placed her sideways between his legs and grabbed the horse's reins.

He tapped the horse's sides and the stallion whined before it took off towards Collinwood.

Samantha shivered when the warmth of his body collided with her own chilled skin. It was heaven.

"Is he calm now?" she asked just to break the heavy silence.

"He is. It was not the horse that dropped me off, Samantha. I am sure of that." He said and his breath fanned over her forehead as he spoke.

She frowned, "I believe you." She murmured and when she looked up she saw him smiling.

"Oh, I know that look." She said and he laughed, his chest vibrating against her shoulder.

"What look?"

"You are up to something."

He smirked and suddenly stopped the horse. He jumped off, leaving her there.

She yelped and held onto the stallion's mane, "Jesus Christ!"

He chuckled, "Just hold on to him. He won't drop you." He said as he pulled the reins forward and started leading the horse towards Collinwood.

"What if I hurt him?"

He looked up at her, "You cannot hurt him, my dear."

Samantha gulped and stroked Abraxas' mane, making the horse whine and tilt his head towards her. She smiled.

Master Barnabas winked and looked forward.

Just as they were ready to exit the woods, the horse gave a loud whine and shook his head madly.

Master Barnabas gazed at his horse with a frown, "Shh, easy there." He murmured and Samantha's eyes widened when the earth started trembling under their feet.

Barnabas stopped walking and gazed at the earth with horror, "Good Lord." He whispered as he staggered and almost fell from the earthquake. The horse tugged the reins and kicked his front two legs out, trying to break free from his master's hold.

Barnabas held onto the reins tightly and started murmuring to the horse, trying to calm him down but to no avail.

Samantha tried to keep her balance but then the stallion gave another kick of his front legs, sending Barnabas to the ground, causing him to release the reins.

"Samantha, get off!" he exclaimed as he started getting up from the ground.

She wasn't fast enough though. Abraxas stood up on his back feet and Samantha lost her hold on his mane. With a cry, she tumbled to the ground and her world went black as the horse galloped away from them.

When she fell, the earth stood still again and everything went quiet once more.

**End of chapter 10**

**Author's note: There you go! A long one for you! Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it. If you did, please review! It only takes a moment. If you have time to read you can surely leave me some feedback then! ;o)**

**Join me on Facebook for info, news and much more!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Welcome back, loves! A huge thank you to: guest, juuuuuustpeachy, Sagacious Rogue, Zylia Gregorvich, dionne dance, TinkerbellxO, Night-Weaver369, nuckythompson, Makrciana, IgnitingFireworks, Jandra1969, GloomDusk, ForeverACharmedOne, Leyshla Gisel, Jay D. Moore, hannahhobnob, Loki-Lover18, guest, Lovely Rain Dancer, LabyFan23, BlooperLover, 88dragon06, Jessica20706, smilin steph, Undertaker's Hattress, I'mGoingMental, AqoCJeyBee, CharlieCats, XantheXV and music is life 99 xxx.**

**You are all wonderful!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"She is awake." Maria whispered as soon as Samantha stirred and started opening her eyes, "Go and get the young Master!"

"But it's too early in the morning. What if he's asleep?" Rosy asked hesitantly and Maria clicked her tongue in irritation.

"Don't you remember what he said? He said to inform him when she wakes up. So, go!" Maria snapped and Rosy groaned.

"Fine. I will get in trouble not you if someone sees me." She muttered and the telltale sound of her footsteps alerted Samantha of her exit.

She opened her eyes and blinked, trying to push the fog out of them.

"Samantha? How are you feeling?" Maria asked as she touched her hand gently.

Samantha turned her eyes on the other woman, "My ribs hurt." She croaked and then looked around, "What happened?"

Maria bit her lip, "Master said that you fell from his horse…He did not say that to his parents though…You understand how they'd react to that. So, he simply told them that you fell and hurt your ribs and arm…Just telling you so you don't give anything away by accident." She whispered.

Samantha nodded, "Of course."

What else could he say? That he carried the maid on his horse? Ridiculous.

"Can I have some water?" she asked hoarsely as she lifted her good hand and rubbed at her sore throat, "How long was I unconscious?"

Maria poured her some water and then helped her drink some before she replied, "Two days…Master Barnabas has been hovering around here all the time. He even missed half of the family's dinner with the Du Pres folks." Maria smiled knowingly and Samantha frowned.

"Why would he do that? Did he speak of the earthquake?" she asked and Maria frowned.

"What earthquake?" she asked with confusion and Samantha paused.

"Um…"

"Samantha?" Master Barnabas chose that moment to storm into the room and save her from further trouble.

She turned and looked at him and the sight of him groggy and only in his pants and long dark blue robe made her insides tremble.

"Master." She said softly as he came to her bedside and took her hand in his. His skin was so warm and it did wonders for her chilled hand.

"Your hand is cold…Are you cold? Fetch us another blanket immediately." He ordered Maria and she quickly bowed her head in compliance before she hurried away to get the blanket.

"Are you in any pain?" he asked as he gently sat down next to her.

"My ribs hurt…"

"Understandable. How's your head?" he asked as he lifted his free hand to finger the purple bruise on her temple.

"Heavy…" she replied as he touched her skin.

He looked down at her and smiled, "I am so glad you're awake." He murmured as he raised her hand and pressed his lips against her palm.

She flinched but didn't pull her hand back.

"I missed your eyes." He whispered and at that she pulled her hand away.

He gulped and averted his gaze, his expression one of disappointment and regret.

"Maria did not know of the earthquake, sir." She said after a moment and he turned to look at her.

"No, I imagine she wouldn't." he cleared his throat.

"Why?"

"Because she probably did not feel it." He said as he gazed at the door to make sure no one was listening.

Samantha sat slightly up, "What? How's that possible?" she whispered and he rubbed his eyes before he replied.

"I don't know…I…Once I brought you here I asked my mother if they felt it." He paused, "When she simply stared at me I realized that something was wrong. So, I didn't press the matter and kept my mouth shut." He finished quietly.

"Sir, we were only just outside Collinwood…How could they not have felt it?" she asked and her voice quivered.

His hand found hers again, "It is not the first time that strange things happen to my family, Samantha. Strange things, unexplainable things. Please, do not mention this to my parents. Just say you fell. Alright?" he pleaded and she quickly nodded.

"Of course…But, there was no one there, sir." She whispered and his eyes darkened.

"There wasn't? Are you sure?" he asked her and a shiver went up and down her spine at the implication.

"Are you suggesting witchcraft, Master?" she asked in a barely audible voice and he stiffened.

"Am I?" he replied with a question and she swallowed hard.

"Sir, I may be insane but…" she took a deep breath.

"Yes?" he encouraged as he coiled his fingers tightly around her smaller hand.

"Do you think it possible…that my mother's death was not natural?" she finally blurted out and he paused.

"Your mother was sick, no?" he frowned.

"No, sir. She had been sick because she had caught a very nasty cold…But then she was fine. She was young…She was strong. It does not make sense." She shook her head and he gazed at their joined hands with a furrowed brow.

"I-…"

"I've brought it, sir." Maria walked in with the blanket and Master Barnabas stood up to take it from the maid's hands.

"Thank you, dear." He murmured before he draped the blanket over Samantha. He tucked it firmly around her before he stepped back.

"I shall come by later." He told her, his expression still troubled, "Feed her some soup, please."

With that he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, his footsteps heavy and determined. He disappeared with a billow of his thick robe.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Two days later…_

Samantha winced but carried on pulling on her stocking with determination. When she was done with one foot, she leaned back and waited before she started on the other.

A knock on her door made her pause, "Yes?" she said quietly and the door slowly opened.

When she realized who it was she froze and a frown appeared on her forehead, "Angelique?" she murmured.

The dark haired woman walked towards her bed and her eyes perused her form.

"I heard you are getting better." She said coolly and Samantha swallowed.

"I am…"

"Hmm. I am glad nothing really bad happened to you." She said as she came closer and leaned down to help her pull her stocking up her leg. Samantha watched her dumbfounded.

"Um…"

"But maybe this…little accident," Angelique looked up at her and quirked her eyebrow and she pulled the stocking harshly up her leg, "Should give you a lesson, little girl." She smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth that resembled those of a mischievous wolf.

"What lesson? To not walk in the woods?" Samantha asked her with irk.

Angelique chuckled and the sound made Samantha shiver, "No. You need to learn your boundaries and you need to learn not to stretch your legs beyond those boundaries. See what happens to people who are not careful?" she finished with the stocking and then she straightened her posture, her gaze dark and unfathomable.

"What do you really want to tell me?" Samantha asked her as she sat up, "Speak without riddles because they do not scare me. They only annoy me." She snapped and Angelique only smiled.

"Oh, my little Samantha." She leaned down towards her and green collided with blue, "I haven't even started scaring you." She whispered before she patted her cheek and swiftly walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Samantha stared after with wide eyes, comprehension slowly sinking in.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Barnabas! Stop, stop." Ms. Josette giggled and the young Master obediently stopped the horse, "I want to talk to Samantha." She said as she jumped from the horse and walked hurriedly towards the other woman who was hanging out laundry.

"Josette, please be careful when you climb down from the horse." Master Barnabas murmured as he stroked Abraxas' mane who had found his own way back home the day after the accident.

It shocked Samantha that her master kept riding that horse. But then again he knew it was not the horse's fault.

As Ms. Du Pres approached her, Samantha stopped what she was doing and bowed her head.

"How are you? Are you feeling better?" Josette asked politely and Samantha nodded her head.

"I am, my Lady. Thank you. And you?" she asked as Master Barnabas guided his horse closer to them, his expression curious and a little weary.

"I am well. Do you have free time tonight? I have arranged a fitting appointment for you." Ms. Du Pres said with a wide, heartfelt smile.

Master Barnabas slightly pursed his lips and gazed down at his gloved hands that held the reins.

"Oh…for the…dress?" Samantha said quietly and the other woman nodded enthusiastically.

"Do not worry. We won't put any corsets on you. We will simply take your measurements since I know you're still tender from the fall." Josette said and Samantha swallowed thickly.

"I have time tonight, my lady. You may call upon me any time you like." She smiled and Ms. Du Pres grinned happily.

"Oh, that is so nice. I will let you know then." She said as she walked back to Master Barnabas and outstretched her hand up to him.

He smiled with amusement and reached out to clasp her hand in his.

Samantha watched as he lifted Josette up and placed her between his legs and her heart clenched painfully at the familiar scene. The only difference was that the last time she had been the one in his arms.

She quickly looked away as Ms. Du Pres kissed her fiancé's cheek and focused on her work instead. It was better like that.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha gazed at the long mirror as the dressmaker placed the pins in the fabric. The silky cloth fell down her back and legs like a caress and Samantha could only stare at the lilac fabric with wide eyes.

"Oh, I knew this would look lovely on you." Ms. Josette said as she sat in the settee, slowly drinking her tea.

Samantha smiled in response and raised her arms at the dressmaker's command.

"Perfect." She said and then stepped back, "I will have the first try ready soon, Ms. Du Pres. You can take it off now, dear." The dressmaker said with a smile as she patted Samantha's arm, "Careful of the pins." She called as Samantha walked behind the screen to remove the dress.

"May I step in?" Master Barnabas poked his head into the room with a smile.

Samantha tried hard not to seem startled as she started removing the fabric.

"One moment!" Josette called hurriedly, "Samantha is not dressed yet. Please, Barnabas." She said and his eyes widened.

"Oh." He murmured hoarsely, "I…shall wait for a while then." He said before he disappeared.

Josette shook her head and shared a laugh with the dressmaker while Samantha tried hard to keep her breathing under control.

When she was done, she stepped out of the screen and smiled, "Can I be excused, my Lady? I have work in the kitchen." She said softly.

"Oh, yes. Yes, of course. I shall see you soon." Ms. Josette said and Samantha nodded before she headed for the door.

When she was at the foyer a hand clasped her arm and she startled, her hand going to her chest.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and Master Barnabas frowned.

"It's just me, Samantha…Are you alright?" he asked as he slowly released her and took a step closer.

"I-I'm fine." She said quickly.

He narrowed his eyes, "Have you been avoiding me?" he murmured and she gulped.

"No, sir. Why do you say that?" she asked as she smoothed down her skirt and averted her eyes.

"It just seems like it…Something has happened? You've been…shaky and restless the last couple of days." He noted and she shook her head.

"I am fine. Nothing happened."

"Are you in pain?" he asked as he leaned close and placed a hand on her bruised rib, just under her breast. She jumped back as if he had burned her.

"I am fine, sir. Do not worry about me." She tried a smile but failed miserably.

Master Barnabas pinched the bridge of his nose before he placed a hand on his hip.

"We need to talk about that day. I can see that it has unsettled you. Come to my chamber after your work tonight." He said firmly before he turned and walked into the parlor and to his fiancée.

Samantha sighed before she walked towards the opposite direction, her cheeks flushed and her heart beating rapidly in dread.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The sound of her door closing rang loudly even to her own ears but she knew that it was just because of her sheer fear and nervousness. It was so ridiculous and shameful for her to be intimidated by a woman who was obviously a little more than just mean. The woman was mad. There was no other explanation for it. And yet, there she was, walking on her tiptoes in order not to arouse suspicion. She tightened her shawl around her shoulders, ignoring the fact that she was still in her dirty work clothes, and walked towards the stairs that led to the upper floors from the servants' quarters.

As she climbed them, she felt her nervousness increase but she knew that she would have to tell him what had happened eventually. He would surely not leave her alone until she told him what had her so on edge.

She arrived at the second floor and then slowly tiptoed to his chamber. A small sliver of light fell onto the corridor and as she walked closer she realized that it came from his chamber. She paused and took a deep breath before she stepped forward.

As she placed her hand on the door, ready to push it open, she stilled.

"You shouldn't have come here again." Master Barnabas' voice was hoarse and breathless and Samantha flushed at the realization that he was not alone.

Her hand froze on the door when she heard who was with him.

"Oh, please. What would stop me?" Angelique's voice was honeyed and sharp and seductive at the same time.

"I told you not to come back here." There was some rustling and Samantha could see their shadows, as Master Barnabas grabbed the woman's arm and tried to drag her to the door.

"Why? So you can have your new favorite plaything come for a lesson at any time she pleases?" Angelique spat and there was a tearing sound and a startled groan.

"What are you doing?" his voice was angry and winded.

"Oh, I know all about your meetings. Do you think I should let your parents know what you're doing with her?" Angelique hissed and Samantha's eyes widened.

"You're out of your wits." His voice was shocked.

"I am just in love, Barnabas. You know-…"

"Stop it!" his voice was dark and angry and it sent a shiver up and down Samantha's spine. She knew that she should go but she couldn't move from her spot.

"I wonder, what your innocent future wife would think if she knew of your meetings with the servant girl!" Angelique pushed him against the wall hard and their figures became visible to Samantha's eyes.

She froze when the dark haired woman pressed herself against their master and pressed her lips against his.

Samantha's heart dropped to her stomach when she saw him grabbing Angelique's arms. He turned them over so he had her pressed against the wall and broke the kiss.

"You wouldn't dare. Because then I'd have no problem telling them what we've been up to all these years." He hissed as his hand fell to her breast and then slipped lower down her side until he was clutching her hip in a death grip.

"You think I'd care? I wonder what would happen to dear little Samantha if Master Joshua knew that you have touched her improperly." Angelique hissed before she pressed her lips back against his mouth and sharply bit his lip.

He groaned and placed his hand on her neck while he used his free one to gather her skirts up. He pushed her head backwards and it collided with his chamber wall with a resonating thud.

"What do you want, you little devil? Hmm? This?" he thrust his hand between her legs and tightened his grip around her slender neck.

Samantha staggered backwards and her hand flew to her mouth as the scene continued to unfold in front of her eyes.

Angelique moaned hoarsely and her eyes drifted closed as he touched her but her pleasure was cut short when Master Barnabas pulled his hand from between her thighs and grabbed her hair in a death grip.

Samantha's face lost all color. He was angry and not at all seduced. Dear _God_, his eyes were almost spitting fire as she stared at his profile.

"Listen to me and listen well." He murmured darkly and Angelique glared at him. Behind the glare was blatant hope though. That look made Samantha feel a strange mixture of emotions.

"I have tried to be polite, I have tried to be nice, yet you still meddle with my affairs. You dare threaten me after declaring that you love me? My God, what is your definition of love?" he looked at her with utter distaste, "What does your sick mind believe that love is? Love is not threats, love is not revenge and it definitely does not stem from pity because let me be honest with you," His voice became lower as he leaned in close, his lips a breath away from Angelique's trembling ones, "What I feel for you is only pity. Do you understand me?" he finished and Samantha felt a tear sliding down her cheek before she quickly wiped it away and took a step back.

Angelique visibly crumbled at his words but he was undeterred as he pulled his hand away from her neck and grabbed her arm instead.

Samantha's eyes widened when she realized that they would see her but it was too late for her to leave.

A moment later the door was pulled open and Master Barnabas' furious expression froze on his face at the sight of her.

Angelique quickly wiped the single tear that had escaped her eye and tugged her hand from their master's grip with a snarl.

"Samantha…" Master Barnabas whispered as his face lost all anger and fury and became a mixture of shock, dread and regret.

Samantha gulped and looked at his torn shirt before she bowed her head and muttered a quick apology.

She was gone before either of them had the chance to blink, let alone speak.

**End of chapter 11**

**Author's note: Ahem, yes. Thank you for reading. Please review before you go. It is free, easy and puts a smile on this poor author's face.**

**Join me on Facebook for info and more!**

**Oh and if you're a POTC fan, come over and check out my new story. ;o)**

**Until next time, loves!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Welcome, welcome! I want to thank: MissMisc3, SweetMusicDreamer, Jandra1969, xSealiee, TinkerbellxO, nuckythompson, juuuuuustpeachy, AqoCJeyBee, Makrciana, JDluvaSQEE, LabyFan23, XantheXV, dionne dance, Sagacious Rogue, ForeverACharmedOne, BlooperLover, Leyshla Gisel, 88dragon06, GloomDusk, Jay D. Moore, smilin steph, LeShyWolf, Loki-Lover18, CharlieCats, hannahhobnob, IgnitingFireworks and music is life 99 xxx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Cesar's fur felt smooth and warm under Samantha's fingertips and his calm breathing was soothing to her ears. She swallowed hard as she stared down at the sleeping foal and then sighed.

She shifted closer to him, his warmth inviting to her chilled body and she did not care that hay was sticking to her clothes. The night air smelled of rain and she knew that it pouring down outside. She could hear the raindrops as they fell on the ground and leaves just outside the stables.

Cesar gave a small whine and rubbed his head against her hand, causing her to smile. She started petting him again, not even realizing that she had stopped, when she heard footsteps approaching. The shoes of the person coming towards her were making wet, splashing noises as they stepped onto the slick path.

She stiffened because she knew who it was. She was familiar to the sound of his footsteps by then.

"Samantha!" His voice sounded desperate and she sat up slightly, her cheeks flushed at the memory of him in his room. He had been difficult to recognize just a few minutes ago. He was so different from the man she knew and…

_Stop it, Samantha. Just stop it._ She scolded herself as she shook her head and raised her eyes towards the entrance.

Sure enough he appeared a few moments later. She was startled at the image he made. He had thrown his waistcoat over his ruined shirt and he was soaking wet. Tendrils of his dark hair were sticking to his forehead and his eyes were wide.

"Samantha." He breathed once he saw her sitting there, "Are you alright?" he asked her quite breathlessly and she frowned.

"I am fine, sir. What are you doing here?" she asked him softly, her eyes guarded.

He licked his slightly red lower lip and she was reminded of how Angelique had made that bite on his mouth. She looked away.

"You…You should not have seen that." He whispered as he approached her, "I am so sorry." He crouched down next to her and made to touch her hand.

She flinched and he froze in mid air. He gulped and placed his hand on Cesar's back instead.

"Don't apologize to me, sir…I am not the one you humiliated-…" she started in a crisp tone but he didn't let her continue.

"She deserves it. You know nothing of it." He cut her off sharply as his eyes flashed angrily, "She cannot get away with threatening me. I am not her equal and I could never be." He snapped and Samantha's eyes widened at the implication.

"Because she's a servant." She whispered and his eyes glimmered with regret. He licked his lips and shook his head.

"No. Because of her being…her." He whispered, "Not because of her status."

"Still, if she was not a maid you would have married her instead of Ms. Josette." Samantha stated as she stood up.

He followed her with his eyes, "Why do you say that?" he murmured and she took a deep breath while clutching onto her shawl.

"Because you…you are better suited for her. I saw it tonight. Ms. Du Pres is…She is so calm and serene and-…"

"Alright, since we are discussing some truths," he cut her off sharply as he slowly stood and came towards her, his clothes sticking to his chest, "Josette is like you." He said and she tensed up, "She is polite and kind and beautiful and I'd choose her over Angelique in a heartbeat." He told her and she nodded her head even as her stomach twisted painfully at his words.

"Of course. But if she was not of your status? Who would the master of Collinwood choose, sir?" she challenged and he paused before he replied.

"If I was alone...I'd choose differently. Completely differently." He said and she averted her eyes, "But I am not." He trailed off as he turned away and ran a hand through his wet hair.

Samantha watched him and she turned around to gather her shoes from the hay. She leaned down and started pulling them on, feeling a peculiar urge to flee, to get away from him and the strange emotions he was evoking in her.

When she straightened she felt him right behind her. His hands trapped her between his body and the wall of the stable and she stiffened.

"Please tell me you're not afraid of me." He whispered in a strained voice into her ear, "I would never ever treat you like that."

Samantha had to resist the urge to lean back against him with all her power.

"Maybe not but only because I'd never do what she just did." She replied and he sucked in a quick breath.

"No. I guess you wouldn't." he replied softly as his warm breath disturbed the fine hair at the nape of her neck.

He pulled one hand away from the wall and placed it on her throat, cradling it between his fingers. She shivered and her throat bobbed as she swallowed. He groaned softly as he stepped closer to her and nuzzled his nose into her hair, breathing in her scent.

Samantha made a small noise at the back of her throat as she tried to move away but he held her fast.

"Please." He murmured as he nuzzled her neck and skimmed his nose up her cheek in a caress, "Don't leave." He whispered and her eyes opened wide with a start at his pleading words.

"I have to."

"No. You don't have to do anything. _I_ don't have to do anything." He almost snarled as he coiled his free hand around her stomach and pressed her to him. His hold was so strong that he almost swept her off her feet with the movement. She grasped onto his forearm as he rolled them over and pressed his back against the wall. His hand slid up her neck to the back of her head and he weaved his fingers into her hair as his eyes perused her profile.

He leaned forward and his lips found the side of her neck in a butterfly kiss. She gasped and her heartbeat accelerated as his lips parted and his kisses intensified. Her eyes drifted closed as his hand found anchor on her hip and she could feel her knees trembling. His fingers tightened around her strands and he pulled her head back, exposing more of her skin to his hungry mouth. She gave a startled groan when his tongue joined his lips and he moaned softly in return. At his breathy exclamation, her eyes snapped open with a start and her cheeks flushed when she realized that she had been enjoying his kisses.

Abruptly, she turned in his arms and shook her head, "No." she whispered as his hands grasped her shoulders.

"Don't say no to me. Ever." He murmured as he pulled her to him, "Not when I know you do not mean it."

His lips brushed against hers and she froze up against him when he pressed them firmly against her own. Her hands slid momentarily to his hair but when he tried to push her further she twisted her fingers in his strands and pulled his head back. He groaned as her teeth caught his already bloodied lip and his eyes snapped open with a start when she pushed him away from her.

She stepped back and stared at him wide eyed, her lips slightly red from his kiss.

She placed a hand over her mouth while he stared at her with shock filled eyes.

"I am so sorry, Samantha." He whispered as he wiped at his lip with the back of his hand, watching as it appeared blood stained. His wide eyes looked up at her upset face and he shook his head, "I don't know what I am doing anymore." He murmured and she swallowed hard, furious with herself for being so weak.

"Who are you?" she asked him and he froze, barely breathing.

"Samantha." He breathed pleadingly.

"I have to go." She said abruptly before she turned and fled the stables.

She stepped out into the rain and she could no longer distinguish her tears from the raindrops that kept sliding down her exposed face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A few days later…_

Samantha dipped the quill into the ink pot and finished writing the letter a moment later. She put the quill down and while she waited for the ink to dry she looked at the empty kitchen. It was Sunday evening and the Collins would dine at the Du Pres' residence. An opportunity that gave the maids and cook some free time to rest and Samantha was glad of the quietness even though she feared sudden meetings with Angelique. The woman had been ignoring her but Samantha had spotted her glaring at her while she thought she was not looking. She wondered if Master Barnabas had warned the woman away. She couldn't be certain because after their secret meeting in the stables she had not seen him much. She had not been avoiding him but she just had not seen him in the house that often. He spent more and more of his free time with his fiancée at her house.

The knowledge of that brought sadness on Samantha but she knew it was for the best. That would make his absence much easier to bear.

She shook her head and brought her attention back to the letter. She blew on it gently before she started sealing it.

Someone entering made her look up, "Maria?" she frowned.

The other maid smiled at her and pointed towards the entrance, "Master Barnabas is looking for you. He's coming here." She said before she grabbed a pear from the table and disappeared out of the door.

Samantha tensed up and straightened in her chair, her palms sweating as she listened to his footsteps approaching.

A moment later she saw him entering the kitchen dressed in a dark green coat with beautiful brocade on the sleeves and neck. His eyes perused the kitchen until he spotted her.

She quickly stood up when his eyes fell on her.

"Samantha."

"Sir? May I help you?" she asked as she looked up at him from under her eyelashes.

"Get ready. You're coming with us." He told her softly before he turned to go.

"Excuse me, Master?" she breathed and he paused with a hand on the threshold.

"We are leaving in half an hour for dinner to the Du Pres' house. Get ready. You're coming with us." He repeated but he seemed a bit upset.

That angered Samantha.

"Why?" she asked boldly and he turned to look at her.

He inhaled deeply before he answered, "Your dress is almost done. Josette has arranged a fitting for you with the dressmaker." He told her as his eyes lingered on her a little more than necessary.

Samantha paused, "Does it have to be today?" she asked quietly and he gritted his teeth before he stormed up to her. She flinched.

"Yes, it has to be today. There is no negotiation. Josette arranged it today so you will come today. I know you do not want to be around me but you have to bear this." He said as he gazed into her eyes and she looked back.

"Of course I will go, Master. Forgive me for upsetting you." She whispered as she lowered her eyes, not wanting to make a scene in the middle of the day.

_And I __**do**__ want to be around you._ Her inner voice wanted to scream but she did not continue.

He narrowed his eyes at her words and he exhaled a deep sigh, "Forgive me." He murmured as he touched the side of her head and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, startling her and making her eyes water.

"Please." He whispered as he pulled away and then walked out of the kitchen, his shoulders rigid and his footsteps quick, giving away his distress.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Now, I know this is not the color we had arranged." Ms. Josette started as Master Barnabas escorted his parents and Mr. D Pres out of the parlor, "But I saw his pale pink one and I knew it'd fit you better." She finished and Samantha smiled a little.

"Do we need to take measurements again?" she asked as the dressmaker opened a box and started pulling out the fabric.

"No, we have them from the previous one." The dressmaker said as she turned towards them with the dress.

Samantha paused. It was beautiful with lace on the sleeves and a small belt that defined the waist.

"It's so beautiful." She breathed and Josette nodded.

"The color will fit your skin tone so much better! Put it on." She clapped her hands and Samantha tried, really tried, to match her enthusiasm but she couldn't.

Stiffly, she took the dress and went to put it on, feeling as if it weighted a tone in her arms.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The tray of dessert looked delicious as Samantha carried it out to the dining table. Behind her, the Du Pres' maid followed her with a pot of tray and a pot of coffee.

As she placed the tray on the table, she felt eyes on her. She paused and saw Lady Josette watching her with a small frown.

"This will not do. Samantha, please take a seat. You must be starving." She said and her father smiled in encouragement.

"Do sit, dear."

Samantha felt five pairs of eyes on her and she gulped, "Um, not thank you. I am not hungry."

It was a lie of course. She just didn't want to sit in that table. It wasn't her place; especially when Josette was there and she had her hand linked with Master Barnabas'.

"Please sit. We do not mind." Ms. Josette said and Master Barnabas looked at her sharply. She did not notice because she didn't realize the implication of her words.

"No, I-…" Samantha tried to decline again but she was cut off.

"She said she doesn't want to, my love." He spoke up and Josette turned to look at him, her eyes wide as he proceeded to let go of her hand, "Isn't it obvious that she does not feel welcomed?" he asked as he sent a poignant look to his father who was scowling.

Samantha's cheeks flushed a deep crimson and she took a step back at the same time her master stood as well.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some business back home. Father, please stay and discuss the new business arrangements with Sir Andre." He gave a small smile before he kissed Josette's hand and then walked away from the table, "Samantha, come." He ordered and she was startled.

She gave a quick look at Master Joshua who waved her away and she followed his son in silence.

They walked out of the mansion and when Samantha saw him heading for his horse, she paused.

"Sir, I'd rather walk." She spoke up and he stopped.

He placed a hand over his face and then turned to her, "I am sorry about all this. She did not mean anything by it." He told her and she nodded.

"I know. Do not apologize to me please." She replied as he stepped closer to her and his expression softened.

"Did you like the dress?" he murmured and she blinked in surprise.

"I did." She replied and he smiled at her.

"Good. I liked the color better." He told her before he turned and started walking towards Abraxas.

Samantha gaped after him, "How do you know of the color?" she asked him and he smiled a bit.

"Oh well, that is for me to know and for you to guess." He shot her a quick grin and she flushed, "Now come. We're going home." He outstretched a hand towards her and she stumbled forward.

He grasped her hand in his warm one and propelled her forward.

He patted the horse's back and looked at her, "Up you go."

She paused, "On my own?" she asked and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I won't join you. Like you said before, people might be watching." He said quietly and she nodded once.

"Then you go. I'll walk." She said as she made to step back.

He held her fast, "Samantha." His voice was a firm warning and she sighed before she did as he bid her.

She carefully mounted the horse with his help and when she was up and sitting on Abraxas' back he patted her calf and grabbed the reins. He petted the horse's face and then started walking towards Collinwood in silence.

Samantha used her opportunity to imprint his image into her mind forever.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A week later…_

Three sharp knocks resonated in the foyer and Samantha abandoned the mop and sat up.

Master Barnabas looked up from his book and frowned, "Who is it so early?" he murmured before he stood and motioned for her to stay where she was.

"Please, finish your work." He told her softly before he walked towards the door.

Samantha gazed after him before she continued. The water had gone cold since she had started cleaning but she gritted her teeth and carried on because there was only a little bit left.

As she stood and made to pick up the bucket, Angelique appeared with a vase of flowers in her hands. She paused when she noticed her there and they locked eyes.

Samantha stared right back at her until Angelique scowled and averted her eyes.

"_Petite souris_." She hissed in French and Samantha frowned.

"Excuse me?" she asked as she gazed at the dark haired woman.

Angelique looked at her with a smirk before she shrugged innocently.

"I did not speak, little Samantha. Your mind must be playing tricks on you." She replied and before Samantha had the chance to reply she heard her name being called.

"Samantha!"

Master Barnabas' voice was loud and firm and she frowned as she turned to walk towards the door.

Once she appeared, she noticed her Master with another man, probably a little bit older than him but handsome all the same.

"Sir?" she asked and both men turned to her.

The stranger was smiling a bit and she could see innocence on his features while Master Barnabas' expression was ashen. His hand was holding the door handle so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"Something the matter?" Samantha asked as she came to stand next to young Mr. Collins.

He turned to her, his eyes wild, "This gentleman claims that he is your betrothed." He told her through gritted teeth, his lips barely moving.

Samantha froze, "I am sorry?" her voice trembled as she looked from Master Barnabas to the stranger and back again.

"Why did you not tell me that you were to be married?" Master Barnabas asked her and she could see fury along with betrayal and despair swimming in his dark orbs. Suddenly she felt like she could not breathe and everything started turning around her.

"I know my visit is…unexpected but your father wanted us to meet as soon as possible…" the man's voice trailed off but she did not care for it.

The only thing that mattered was the wild look on her Master's eyes and the furious beating of her heart.

As she locked eyes with Master Barnabas she only had time to shake her head in denial before her knees gave out and she started falling forward.

Strong arms caught her and coiled around her back before she had the chance to hit the ground and then everything went black.

**End of chapter 12**

**Author's note: Ahem, yes. Still here? Good. Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review if you liked it. Your comments inspire me and put a smile on my face. So, please let me know what you think!**

**Join me on Facebook for news and much more.**

**Xxx Lina :o)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! I didn't plan to update this before my other POTC fics but I simply love writing this. :P**

**So, a huge thank you to those who reviewed and posted such loving comments for me and our little couple: Jandra1969, dionne dance, Makrciana, TinkerbellxO, guest, SweetMusicDreamer, TinaG646, nuckythompson, Jess20706, LabyFan23, Leyshla Gisel, hannahhobnob, carmeleissle5cullen, smilin steph, xDARKxSHADOWSx, GloomDusk, BlooperLover, XantheXV, Jay D. Moore, AqoCJeyBee and IgnitingFireworks.**

**You are all awesome for sticking with me!**

**Song suggestion for this chapter: _Set Fire To The Rain_ by Adele….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Samantha tried very hard not to put her finger in her mouth and bite down on her nail but she could not help it. She was sitting in the kitchen and across from her was the man who had burst into the house, claiming to be her fiancé. As she gazed at him she couldn't help but fidget. He was tall with dark, almost black hair, and vivid blue eyes. His clothes were clean and crisp but she could tell that he was no nobleman. Probably a rich merchant or a successful farmer from Portland.

He was gazing at her with intense eyes and a calm inviting expression on his handsome face.

"Don't be nervous." He said quietly and she immediately pulled her finger from her mouth. His voice was smooth and quiet.

"I should probably not be saying that because I am nervous; extremely so but…" he laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair as he trailed off.

Samantha noticed a silver ring on his finger; on the exact same finger Master Barnabas had one. At the thought of her Master her heart started beating faster. Since she had regained her consciousness she had not seen him. It terrified her. The thought of him jumping to conclusions terrified her.

"I don't understand." She whispered and the man cleared his throat.

"Obviously. But first of all, I haven't been introduced." He stood from his seat and approached her. She stood up rigidly as he got closer and looked at him beneath her eyelashes.

He smiled, "You probably won't remember me…You were just five or six and I was twelve but I still remember you. Hard to forget these eyes." He murmured as he reached out his hand for a shake, "Philip Bosworth. My father was working with your father when you were little…" he trailed off and she reluctantly took his hand. It was warm and his hold was strong.

"Bosworth, the merchant?" she whispered with wide eyes and he inclined his head.

"Exactly, Ms. Hawkins." He smiled and she pulled her hand away.

"I am sorry, I do not remember you…But, what is the meaning of this? Of your visit?" she asked directly and he bit his lip in thought before he started speaking.

"So, your father did not tell you about his…decision." He said softly and Samantha's gaze travelled in the room around her. The kitchen was surprisingly empty. She briefly wondered if it was Mrs. Filch's doing; giving them privacy that is.

She turned and looked at him, "No. No one told me anything…But, he could have written me…Letters are easily lost these days." She replied shakily, "So, I do not know what is expected of me." She whispered and he averted his eyes.

"Master Collins allowed me to stay here until our… situation is solved. We will have time to talk." He said softly with a small smile, but unsettlement was written all over his face. She wondered, or better she suspected, that he did not know she wasn't aware of their engagement. He probably had the misconception that she knew they were betrothed.

"Master Barnabas, you mean?" she asked and he frowned.

"Um…no. Not the son. The father." He replied and her stomach lurched dangerously.

"Oh." She murmured and uncomfortable silence fell upon them like a veil.

Philip took a deep breath and stepped a bit closer. She tensed and had to stop herself from moving back and out of his reach.

He noticed and winced, "It seems like I was given false information and reassurance." He whispered and as she looked up she could disappointment in his blue gaze. It made her feel bad because he too was played for a fool.

"I apologize for the inconvenience I put you through but I didn't know. I thought you were expecting me. Your Master's behavior does not make it any better." He muttered and that caught her interest.

"Pardon?"

"Um, Master Joshua's son? He stated that you were under his personal service and he should have been informed of any course of action that concerns you." Philip said with a frown.

Samantha's heartbeat thumped loudly against her ribcage, "I am Master Barnabas' chambermaid, indeed." She replied and he nodded.

"Just his chambermaid." He murmured and she stiffened.

"Are you insinuating something, Mr. Bosworth?" she asked as she stared at him hard and he took a deep breath.

"No, of course not. It's just…I simply wonder if he's always this short with people." Philip replied and Samantha for some strange reason felt angry that he was speaking poorly of her Master.

"Master Barnabas is a gentleman and I am sure that my situation unsettles him. Clearly, he has a right to be upset since you barge into his home, claiming that I am your betrothed when I have not given my consent to such an event, Mr. Bosworth. I am not sure what you're expecting but the fact that I was kept in the dark for such a monumental issue that has to do with _my_ life is surely not working in your favor. Nor to my father's favor either. Goodnight." She said brusquely before she passed by him and headed straight for the servants' quarters.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So, I heard that you're engaged." A smooth, sly voice said into her ear and she stopped polishing the silverware.

She looked up and found the blue gaze of Angelique. The woman was smirking at her as she arranged flowers in the vase.

"You heard wrong." Samantha replied curtly.

"Is that so? What is the fine gentleman doing here then?" Angelique asked with a mocking frown.

"It is all a misunderstanding but I don't think it's any of your business." Samantha snapped, her sour mood turning even sourer.

Angelique abandoned the flowers and walked towards her, the smirk still in place.

"So, you've been meddling with the young Master while being engaged. How shocking for a mousey girl." She whispered and Samantha turned to face her.

"I don't know how you got the ridiculous idea that I am like you. I am not doing anything with anyone. The same can't be said about you. Trailing after a man who does not love you and who is engaged to another woman." She said in a quiet voice and Angelique's eyes flashed.

"His being engaged did not stop you from making trips to his chamber at night."

"I am not going to explain myself to you. You don't understand."

"And you do?" Angelique asked sharply as she leaned closer, "Do you know how it is to be in love with someone? Do you know how it is for him to use you and then throw you to the side as if you were nothing but mere dirt on his expensive boots?" the woman hissed and Samantha swallowed hard.

"I know how it is to love someone and have no future with him, yes. But I don't think you understand what love is. When you love someone, you do not judge him. You do not force him into something he does not want. You don't ask for anything more than what he can give. You want him to be happy. That's all that matters. I have no childish perception of love, Angelique. I am not waiting for my prince charming. I am not hoping for someone to save me from my low status in society. I am simply being what I was meant to be. I ask for nothing more. I cannot say the same about you." Samantha said heatedly and the other woman stared at her with wide eyes and pursed lips.

"You think you know what love is, little girl?" she asked after a few moments and Samantha remained silent.

"Love means going into such dark places that you never thought you'd go to. Love is embracing hell when you know that it's going to swallow you whole. Your white, pure innocent martyr façade makes me sick because you're not fighting for your feelings. You just let them pass by and hurt you. Tell me, how did you like it seeing him with me? With his hand buried between my legs? Did you think him a saint before that? Do you think him as one still?" Angelique hissed and Samantha shook her head.

"No one is perfect." She replied quietly and the dark haired woman smirked.

"Not even you?"

"Especially not me." Samantha said sharply.

Angelique leaned back and cocked her head to the side, "I do hope he gets you out of here. And soon. You're stifling this house's air."

"Angelique!" Master Barnabas' sharp voice cut the air like a razor and Samantha looked up. From over Angelique's shoulder she could see his furious expression.

Angelique whirled around to face him and smirked when he approached them with rapid footsteps.

"Master?" she said sweetly and he snarled.

"Keep your mouth shut about things you do not know. Get back to your work or I'll make sure you don't have it anymore." He hissed and Angelique shrugged innocently before she bowed and walked away. As she passed by him she stroked his jaw with her hand and he recoiled, glaring at her back as she walked away.

When she was gone he turned and looked at Samantha. Her breath hitched.

"Finish your work and come to the study. Mr. Bosworth is there with my father." He told her distantly but before he could leave she boldly grasped his hand.

He startled and looked at her with wide dark eyes, "What is it?" he murmured and she gulped.

"Master, I did not know." She whispered and he furrowed his brow as he turned to her.

"I know."

"Then why are you angry?" she asked as she did not let go of his hand.

"The fact that you did not know does not change the fact that you are…" he trailed off as he scoffed angrily, "That you are not mine. You never were but now this happens!" he exclaimed and she shushed him.

He grasped her hands in his, "I am desperate, Samantha. Since the moment you stopped our lessons I am desperate. And now he happens! And do you know what's the irony?" he spat and she shook her head.

"No."

"I talked to him. He won't get a dowry from your father." Master Barnabas sneered, "He didn't ask for one. You know why?"

Samantha bit her lip, "He didn't want one?" she whispered.

"No. He will even pay to marry you. Because he is love with you! In _love_ with _you_!" he abruptly released her and took a step back while she stared at him wide eyed.

"Impossible. I…I didn't even remember him." She whispered horrified, "He cannot be-…"

"But he is!" Master Barnabas cut her off and she could see his entire form trembling from fury, "He is. He agreed to give the dowry your father should have given. And the amount is nothing; trifles to my eyes. I had the urge to laugh because I would have given everything to be with you. _Anything_. And he…" a bitter laugh escaped his hoarse throat, "He gives scraps in order to get you. I never knew someone could be so cheap." He hissed and she gasped audibly.

"Cheap?" she whispered and he froze.

"I do not mean you-…"

"I know who you mean. My father." She cut him off and he swallowed thickly.

"Samantha-…"

"No one ever asks me what I want." she whispered in a dull voice, "No one asked me if I wanted to come here. You didn't ask me if I wanted your attentions. You didn't ask me if I could bear the debt you forced upon me by your kindness. You didn't ask me how I feel when I see you with another woman while you so openly show that you at least care for me. You did not ask me if I wanted your pity, you never asked me if I wanted to be a part of your business collaboration with the woman whom you call your love. My father did not ask me if I wanted to marry a man I don't even know and you do not even care enough to ask if I will accept the betrothal." She exploded and he stared at her with horror.

"Darling, I don't-…"

"No, you spoke your mind. I imagine that you'd think that my low status does not leave me many options. Of course, why would a servant refuse marriage with a wealthy man when he was kind enough to look at her twice? I imagine that the amount of money he intends to pay for me looks like scraps to your eyes because your family never had to think about money. But you forget something, Mr. Collins. You cannot buy me. Mr. Philips cannot buy me and I'd rather die than marry someone I don't want. Can you or your fiancée say the same?" she finished and he looked frozen as he gazed at her.

"Samantha." He breathed her name but she held a hand up while with her free one she wiped at her wet cheek.

"No, it's fine. I understand your logic. But my small mind does not allow me to think like a regular maid. Where others see profit, I see imprisonment. Where others see opportunities, I see death sentences. I am sorry, Master, but I do not need or want your love. Big declarations, small gestures. That's all you are." She whispered brokenly as she approached him.

As she came to stand in front of him he exhaled shakily and raised his hand to stroke her cheek. She flinched and grasped hold of his wrist.

"No, you cannot do that anymore. Don't you know? I am engaged." She whispered bitterly before she turned on her heel and walked away.

He stared after her in shock.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ah, child. Do come in. We have been expecting you." Master Joshua smiled as soon as she entered the study.

Mr. Bosworth was sitting in a chair and as soon as he saw her he immediately stood and smiled in what seemed like hope.

She cringed, "Master. You called for me."

"Yes. You have been in our household for quite some time now and I always want what's best for the people working under my service. Mr. Bosworth has come with the best intentions and your father approves. His letter is proof enough. All we need is your approval." Master Joshua smiled and Samantha knew immediately why he was so eager to marry her off. She was a threat to his son's betrothal and he knew it. He suspected it. Master Joshua had never shown any particular interest in her so it was at least suspicious why he seemed so interested in her affairs now.

"Master, you must be aware that I was not informed of my father's decision. I mean no ill-will to Mr. Bosworth but I cannot give my answer so quickly. I…I have to know the man I intend to marry." She said as she gazed between the two men.

Master Joshua's expression soured and Philip Bosworth's hope was erased from his eyes.

"Of course. That is why I suggested that Mr. Bosworth should stay here in Collinsport. It is not proper for him to reside here of course. Well, Mr. Bosworth, shall we give some time to the young lady?" Master Joshua asked but Samantha could see that he was a bit irked.

"Yes, yes. Of course. I shall find accommodation in the local inn." Philip said with a small smile and Samantha was at least relieved that he was not going to stay there. She needed to think and contact her father. And soon.

"Well, I shall be going then for it is getting quite late." Mr. Bosworth said as he approached Samantha and took her hand. He nodded at her and then walked out of the study with tense shoulders.

Samantha watched him go and then she heard as Master Joshua stood up from his seat.

"Well, child." He sighed, "I wouldn't give it much thought if I were you. You won't get any better proposals, I am afraid. And I am not saying this with any ill-will. I am just telling the truth." He said and she turned to look at him. He seemed sincere enough.

"I will think of it." She whispered and he smiled.

"Good, my child. Ah, Josette! Barnabas. Come in. I have splendid news." He exclaimed and Samantha's heart dropped to her belly as the couple walked in.

Master Barnabas did not make eye contact with her as he stood next to his fiancée.

"Samantha will probably leave us soon. Now, I know that you wanted her in your service, son, but a well-off gentleman has decided to steal her from us." Master Joshua said and it seemed like he wanted to test his son's limits with those words.

Master Barnabas curled his fists tightly and glared at his father while Ms. Josette gasped with thrill.

"Oh, I am so happy! Well done. I never expected that but with your beauty I was sure you'd have a great future." She said as she patted Samantha's hand and then paused, "You're still coming to our wedding, yes? Ah, and who knows! The dress I made you might prove useful." Ms. Du Pres smiled but Samantha flinched at the words.

"My love, surely, Mr. Bosworth, the affluent man that he is, will give her anything she wants. She will have no use of your dress." Master Barnabas said gently but Samantha could sense that he was being sarcastic.

"Well, of course. Ms. Bosworth is a very successful merchant." Master Joshua smiled and Samantha had to get out of there.

They were talking about her life as if it was theirs. She barely stopped herself from gagging.

"Excuse me, but I have to return to work." She whispered and with a small bow she quickly exited the study.

Her feet carried her down the corridor and towards the stairs.

"Mrs. Filch, may I have a moment before I start on the dinner table?" she asked as soon as she saw the older woman at the parlor.

She didn't know if her expression gave her misery away but the older woman nodded, "Half an hour." She said and Samantha nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, ma'am." She whispered before she turned and headed for the kitchen. She was out of the back door in no time and she paused for a moment. She took deep breaths before she headed for the stables.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A week later…_

Samantha wanted to scream when Philip finally left and she was left on her own. He was making it extremely hard on her to actually dislike him. It was like everything was against her. Her father had not reply back to her but he had already sent another letter to Bosworth, telling him about his eagerness for the wedding to happen.

As she dragged herself from the kitchens to her room she felt as if she was about to crumble from sheer exhaustion. She couldn't even sleep and forget because all she could think was the longing looks the man she shouldn't be hurting for was shooting her all day long.

It seemed like young Mr. Collins had abandoned his duties as an obliging fiancé and was spending most of his time in the house; being around her. Not talking to her, just watching over her in a very strange way.

It was confusing and beyond painful to have him hovering like a ghost in Collinwood. She didn't know if he was still mad at her for speaking to him so boldly but she had convinced herself that even if he was, she didn't care. She was no one's stepping stone.

She entered her room and walked straight for the mirror. The image she saw frightened her. Her skin looked ashen and her eyes were red. Strange; she hadn't cried for a week.

Sighing she started pulling the pins out of her hair, her mind on the small talk Mr. Bosworth was constantly forcing upon her in hopes that she would finally say yes. She wondered why such a handsome man wanted her. He could do so much better without paying a single penny.

As her hair fell down her back, she picked up the brush and started running it through her locks. She paused when she noticed something strange. She put down the brush and touched a lock by her ear. It was shorter than the rest of her hair and the cut was uneven. She frowned.

"What in hell?" she whispered as she stared at the short strand. Her mind started whirling inside her head as she thought over it. She hadn't cut her hair in such a long time…So, why was that lock shorter? It was like someone had cut it off while they were in a hurry.

She didn't have time to think on it because a sharp knock resonated in the air around her.

She paused and turned to look at the door.

"Yes?" she asked softly and the door was opened a moment later by Master Barnabas.

She froze and stepped back only to collide with the small vanity.

"May I come in?" his voice was quiet and the look on his face made her nod her head in agreement.

He walked in and shut the door, locking it behind him.

She tensed, "May I help you, sir?" she asked and he took a deep breath before he approached her.

"I wanted to speak to you." He whispered and she swallowed thickly.

"Yes?"  
"I am here to apologize." He looked up into her eyes and she blinked in surprise.

"Apologize?"

"Hmm. I gloat for my good manners but all this time I did not realize that I have committed the worst crime in the world." His voice was hoarse and contrite and she wanted to disappear because when he was looking at her like that it was difficult to ignore him.

"What is that crime?"

"I hurt you. I have tried not to." He shook his head as he came to stand in front of her, "Everything I did was because I wanted to be close to you. I did not realize that besides my…pain there was also your pain." He murmured and she bit the inside of her cheek to stop her mouth from trembling.

"I was selfish and I am sorry. If you allow me to make it up to you I will." He whispered as he hesitantly reached out and touched a lock of her hair.

"I do not understand." She whispered and he locked eyes with her.

"You said that I am just words and no gestures. Is that right?" he murmured and she shook her head.

"I should not have said that."

"But it's true. I cannot break my engagement with Josette. Not because I love her but because _she_ loves me." He said before he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, "She is…She is not like you. I was wrong. She is not so strong. She is dependent on me in such a degree that it is enough to make me sick because it is stifling. I cannot breathe, Samantha. And yet, I do not have the courage to leave her because she does not deserve it." His hand cupped her cheek and she felt her eyes stinging.

"But, I can help you. I can make that man disappear. You only have to say the words." He whispered desperately, "You don't have to live the life I have to live. I am being pressured by everyone. My mother, my father, Josette." He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, "I am forced to show affection to her and every time I do so, I want to rip my own hands off because they are burning me with shame. Can you understand me?" he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

"Master." She breathed, "You don't know what you're saying."

"Don't say that! I am not a fool, Samantha. I know what I want and what I cannot have. So, just because I am forced to do something I don't want to, I want to help you. Tell me, do you want him? Will you agree to marry him?" he asked her sternly.

"I don't…"

"You have to tell me. You have to tell me because I already did something. I did something and I want to know if I will lose you forever because of it or not." He cut her off.

Samantha stared into his chocolate eyes before she slowly shook her head, "I do not love him. How can I marry him?" she whispered and a spark of hope flashed in his eyes.

He licked his lips and then nodded his head, "Alright. I sent word to your father. I wrote to him that he will receive twice the money he asked for as long as he does not marry you with Bosworth." He said softly and Samantha froze.

"You did what?" she whispered.

"And guess what? He accepted. I do not know whose father is worse. Mine for forcing me to marry a woman I do not love or yours for selling you to the highest bidder?" he murmured in response and Samantha felt her world crumbling from under her feet. He was there to hold her up.

"Why did you do it?"

"To help you. And because I am selfish, and because I hate that man for spending time with you and forcing you to be in his presence. Is that so wrong?' he asked her pleadingly and she stared at him before she replied.

"What if he gets suspicious? What if he tells your parents, sir?' she whispered shocked and he smiled.

"I don't care. They make my decisions for me and now they have to accept the consequences." He said and she didn't know which was worse; the loss of the huge weight that had been pressing on her chest or the fact that now she was certain that the man in front of her cared for her.

"Master-…"

"If you call me that one more time I am going to throw myself over Widows Peak." He whispered as he stroked the hair away from her face and grinned at her.

Samantha blinked up at him and shook her head, "I cannot…I cannot accept what you did. If someone finds out-…" she was cut off by his fingers pressing against her lips.

"Hush." He murmured as he slowly pulled his hand away and leaned down, "Let them find out." He breathed before he covered her lips with his.

Samantha gasped out loud and he groaned as he pressed her back against the vanity with urgency. His hands coiled around her back and he pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. His lips slid eagerly over hers and his tongue parted her mouth hungrily. Her mouth moved on its own accord and kissed him back until he stopped and pushed away from her.

He released her and placed his fingers on his mouth. He smiled and she flushed.

"Thank you." He whispered and she averted her eyes.

"Thank _you_." She murmured and his smile widened.

She pushed away from the furniture and walked over to her door. She unlocked it and he placed his hand on the handle.

"Don't worry. No one will know the reason why he declines." He said softly and she nodded.

With a last smile he opened the door and froze.

There in the hallway, just outside Samantha's room, stood Josette.

**End of chapter 13**

**Author's note: Ahem. Thank you for reading! Liked it? Hated it? Please let me know by reviewing! Reviews make me update faster! ;o)**

**And no, this is not the end of their problems…**

**Join me on Facebook for news and info. The link's on my profile!**

**Until next time!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Welcome, darlings! How are you? I am right on time for the update, right? Only one week since my last post!**

**A huge thank you to: Jandra1969, LovingEden, MissMisc3, nuckythompson, dionne dance, TinkerbellxO, CharlieCats, Makrciana, guest, TinaG646, AngeliqueBouchard1972, XantheXV, Jay D. Moore, Jess20706, IgnitingFireworks, carmleissle5cullen, Sagacious Rouge, Insert Silly Pen Name Here, Leyshla Gisel, ForeverACharmedOne, SweetMusicDreamer, Frenzy In Delirium, hannahhobnob, BlooperLover, pinky, samanthatm, LadyAmazon, smilin steph and LabyFan23.**

**You are all amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_**But then I was young and un-afraid,**_

_**And dreams were made and used and wasted,**_

_**There was no ransom to be paid,**_

_**No song unsung, no wine un-tasted**_

_**But the tigers come at night**_

_**With their voices soft as thunder**_

_**As they tear your hopes apart**_

_**And they turn your dream to shame…**_

_**~ I Dreamed A Dream, Les Miserables**_

The silence was pulsing around them as Josette stared between the two of them with wide blue eyes.

Master Barnabas swallowed hard and stepped forward, plastering a smile on his face as he approached his fiancée.

Samantha watched him going with a cold feeling in her chest and a lump in her throat.

"Darling, what are you doing here?" he murmured in the usual gentle tone he used when he was in the presence of his betrothed. Samantha felt like an interloper as she watched him place his hands on Josette's shoulders. She lowered her gaze and bit her lip hard enough to bleed. For the first time she could actually recognize and name the feeling that had been eating her up for months; jealousy.

She cringed as soon as she put the label on it. She was not that sort of person. Envy was never in her list of faults.

"I saw you leaving from the balcony. I wondered why." Lady Josette spoke up and Samantha had to stop her dreadful train of thought.

"So, you followed me?" Master Barnabas' voice sounded unsettled and slightly rougher than before, almost accusing.

Lady Josette pushed out of his hold and locked her eyes on Samantha, "You locked the door. Why was the door locked?" she asked in what she believed was a strong voice.

Even Samantha heard how it quivered.

"I had private matters to discuss." Master Barnabas stated with slightly narrowed eyes as he took a step back, bringing his body closer to Samantha's.

"Private matters? With the maid?" Lady Josette asked and Samantha could hear the reprimand in her voice, the confusion.

"Josette." Master Barnabas warned in a quiet tone.

"No, I want to know what you had to say that you felt the need to lock the door!" Ms. Du Pres' voice was bordering on hysterical and Samantha looked up, trying to fight any kind of emotion from appearing on her face.

"Josette, you're being ridiculous." Master Barnabas reasoned in a soft voice.

"Am I? I heard moving around in there." Josette looked at Samantha then and took a deep breath, "Do you have feelings for her?" she whispered and Master Barnabas inhaled sharply, "Since her fiancé came along you've been distant." She continued but she was cut off.

"He is not her fiancé! For God's sake none of you can see that she is unwilling!? Are you all blind because you think she is a threat? I am marrying _you_! What else do you want me to do?" Master Barnabas exploded and Samantha gasped.

_No, please stop talking like that. They will realize-…_

"Barnabas, don't shout at me-…" Josette's voice quivered.

"Then don't accuse me, Josette!" he snapped angrily with wild eyes, "For the love of God stop smothering me! I can't stand it! Not from you too!" he whispered the last sentence before he passed by her and disappeared down the corridor.

Samantha stared after him with wide eyes but she quickly neutralized her expression. She had to.

Lady Josette sniffed and gazed at her feet before she looked up at Samantha.

"My Lady, please calm yourself. Shall I make you something?" Samantha asked quietly.

"Do you love my fiancé?" Josette asked and Samantha froze.

"Pardon, my Lady?" she whispered as Josette approached her and looked deeply into her eyes; blue against green.

"Do you love your master? Do you love him?" Josette repeated with watery eyes, "Do you love Barnabas?" she whispered brokenly and Samantha resisted the automatic response that babbled in the depths of her mouth like foam that threatened to spill over the edge.

"Tell me the truth. I am not as stupid as everybody thinks me to be." Josette continued and Samantha swallowed the instinctive answer as she listened.

"I am not blind." Josette whispered, "So, do you love him?"

Samantha took a deep breath and spoke the biggest lie she had ever spoken in her life, "No." she shook her head. The lie burned her mouth and filled it with acid and as she swallowed she could feel it sliding deeper into the depths of her soul, scorching her insides like molten lava.

Josette oblivious of her inner turmoil released a big breath and nodded her head, "And does he love you? Or is all this hovering around meant to mean something else?"

Samantha frowned, the burning in her veins momentarily forgotten, "I don't understand."

"Is he sleeping with you?" Josette rushed out, "He has rejected me. More times than I dare to count. I know how he was before he met me. I know the rumors."

"My Lady, Master Barnabas has never done such a thing. He's only been kind to me. Nothing more." Samantha said softly and Josette's lower lip trembled.

"But there is something special about you. I know it. I can see it. I see how his eyes light up every time you walk into a room. Please, don't lie to me." She pleaded and Samantha blinked back her tears.

Samantha dared to put a hand on the other woman's arm, "I am telling the truth. My Master loves you. Please, calm yourself." She said softly and Josette closed her eyes and covered her face with her hand.

"I made such a fool out of myself. He won't forgive me for speaking to him in such a manner." She sobbed as she looked at Samantha with shame, "I just don't know what more to do anymore." She whispered before a sob caught up with her and she covered her mouth with her hand to stifle it.

Samantha rubbed her arm comfortingly and before she knew it the other woman had collapsed in her arms.

Samantha tightened her arms around Josette and held her up while her heartbeat thundered in her ribcage. The woman sagged against her and Samantha bit her tongue hard enough to bleed. Everyone had someone, or at least found someone, to vent on, to release their wrath, their pain, their confusion. And what about her? She was bound to keep it all to herself. To wrap her pain up in the shards that was her life and hide it in the deepest circles of her being.

She looked at the blonde hair of the woman that resembled her own and pressed her lips tightly together in order to remain quiet. That was her destiny. To give and never receive. Only one had given her something that she treasured but he too took back the happiness he gave. Not because he wanted to but because he had to. Because some things had to remain fantasies, dreams and nothing more.

Taking a deep calming breath she looked up and froze. At the end of the corridor was him. She tensed as he approached and it was no wonder he had come back. He'd always come back because he knew what his duty was.

With soft hands he reached for Josette and the tips of his fingers touched Samantha's arms. She shivered but immediately let go of Josette and stepped back.

Master Barnabas' eyes were wide and mournful as his fiancée turned to cling to him like a lifeline and his expression spoke of contrition.

Josette buried her face into his vest and grasped fistfuls of his coat in her hands as she shook with quiet sobs and he wrapped his arms around her frail frame, bringing her closer.

Samantha looked away and hugged her abdomen as he took a step back with Josette.

"There, there." He murmured and Samantha looked up.

Sure enough his eyes were on her face and when she locked eyes with him his expression softened even more and his lips parted. He cradled Josette's head in his palm but his attention was not directed to her.

Samantha gazed at him and just as she was about to avert her gaze and walk into her room he mouthed two words that left her breathless.

"_I'm sorry."_ His eyes were wide and sad and they rooted her on the spot.

She swallowed hard as he bit his lip and reflexively tightened his hold on the woman in his arms; not for her but for himself before he took a deep breath and continued stepping backwards.

Just before his face was obscured by shadows she saw his lips move again.

"_I love you."_

Samantha inhaled sharply but a moment later he was gone and only the sniffing sounds of Ms. Du Pres proved that he had been standing there.

With wide eyes and a strong conviction that she had read his lips wrong, she turned on her heel and disappeared into her room. She bolted the door firmly on her way inside.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The needle pierced her skin and she winced before she put it away and slipped her finger into her mouth to sooth the sting. She looked glumly at her needlework and closed her eyes in defeat.

"Little Samantha." Angelique called and Samantha looked up, surprised that the woman was actually speaking to her.

The dark haired maid approached with an artificial smile plastered on her face. Samantha tensed at the severe look in her icy blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"Lucky you. Mr. Bosworth is here." Angelique said sweetly as she briefly eyed the needle on top of the intricate design Samantha had been working on.

"What?" Samantha asked with wide eyes.

Angelique took her eyes away from her bloodstained needle and smirked, "He's at the stables. He says he has a gift for you. You will go to him, won't you? I already told him that it's your day off." She said and Samantha stood from her seat.

"Of course you did." She replied tersely and Angelique only shrugged and smirked again.

"Fine then." Samantha murmured as she headed for the door, leaving the embroidery behind her.

"Don't be too hasty to discard him. You never know who is going to stop being there for you once they're married." Angelique called as she slyly reached for the bloodied needle and placed it in her apron pocket before Samantha turned to look at her.

"What are you insinuating?" she whispered and Angelique approached her.

"Don't be gullible, little girl. Men are not to be trusted. Don't be quick to choose." The woman whispered back before she turned and left the kitchen with slow measured footsteps.

Samantha stared after her with confusion before she turned and continued walking.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha watched with wide eyes as Philip walked out of the stables with Cesar trailing behind him. The white and constantly growing foal whined at the sight of her and she blinked in confusion.

"Cesar?" she frowned and Bosworth smiled.

"I heard or rather, a little bird told me you're close friends." He smiled and she had to admit that he was rather sweet when looking at her with such hopeful eyes.

"Yes…Um, I am very fond of him. But I do not understand." She whispered as he approached and took hold of her hand. He placed the reins in her hand and curled her fingers around them.

"He is yours."

"What?" she breathed,

"Take it as an engagement present. Mr. Collins was kind enough to give him to me." Philip smiled and she gulped.

"Mr. Collins?"

"Master Joshua. He seems to like you." Philip said and she looked away.

Or he was just eager to get rid of her.

"Um, I am sorry, Mr. Bosworth-…"

"Please, call me Philip." He murmured as Cesar walked around him so he could nuzzle his nose against Samantha's hand.

She gave in and started petting him.

"I cannot do that I am afraid, Mr. Bosworth." She whispered sadly, "I am sorry if my behavior has told you otherwise but I cannot marry you." She told him as looked up into his blue eyes.

He frowned and took a step back, "But your father…He…"

"My father is my father, sir. And I love him but I cannot live my life to please others." She shook her head and with great effort handed Cesar's reins back to him. He refused to take them.

"Is there someone else then?" he asked her and she swallowed hard.

"No."

"Then… don't you want to get out of this life?" he asked her with great confusion and maybe a little frustration.

_No, because I'd never see him again._

"I am happy with my position, Mr. Bosworth."

"But you're a maid." He hissed, "Surely you want more than that." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Not yet." She whispered.

Philip gazed at her with uncertainty before he shook his head and took hold of her free hand, "Please won't you reconsider?" he murmured and she took a step back.

"I am sorry."

She pulled her hand from his and took a step backwards.

Bosworth lowered his eyes and when he raised them again they were stormy, "This is so inappropriate. I have already paid my due to Mr. Hawkins. I will not be played for a fool." He said in a low voice and Samantha's eyes widened.

"What did you say? You have given my father money already?" she asked with shock and he nodded.

"Of course. I wasn't aware that this would happen. You are aware of your position, aren't you?" he asked as he grabbed the reins from her hand and tugged the horse forward. Cesar whined in protest and kicked his front legs in complaint.

"Mr. Bosworth, release the horse." Master Barnabas' voice was loud and clear as he hopped down from Abraxas and walked towards them in long strides.

Bosworth turned to him and frowned, "The horse is mine-…"

"Have you paid for him? Because I do not think that is the case. The horse is mine and my father should have asked me before handing it over to a stranger for no price." Barnabas said angrily as he came to stand next to Samantha and grabbed the reins from Philip's hand, "Not that I could not buy him from you if you had acquired him. I imagine that a man of your…" his eyes traveled the other man's form with obvious disdain, "status could only afford that much." He finished and Samantha gasped.

"Master-…"

"Silence, Samantha." Master Barnabas snapped at her and she closed her mouth with a start, "I will not stand for this. Threatening a member of my household on my grounds? I thought you were a real gentleman, Mr. Bosworth. Also," he approached the blue eyed man and glared at him with scorching chocolate eyes, "Gifts are not taken back from ladies. Isn't that so, sir?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

Samantha could literally feel Bosworth shake with rage.

"Are you calling me uncouth, Mr. Collins?" Philip asked and Barnabas smirked.

"Indeed, I am." He announced loudly and Samantha gulped.

"May I ask the reason behind this assault to my person?" Bosworth asked.

"Only your persistence. I have nothing against you, sir, but I cannot stand men who cannot take no for an answer. They set my teeth on edge." Master Barnabas said in a low voice and Samantha bit the inside of her cheek to stifle her gasp.

"Is that so? Is only my persistence that sets your teeth on edge, sir?" Bosworth asked with furious eyes and Barnabas narrowed his eyes.

"Let us not hide behind words, Mr. Bosworth. Say what you have to say with no qualms." Young Mr. Collins said calmly and Bosworth's eyes darted towards Samantha who was standing rigidly just a few steps behind her master.

"She has caught your eye." Bosworth stated and Samantha gasped, "I'd say she has caught more than just your eye. She has enslaved your heart." He looked at Barnabas who curled his fists by his sides, the material of his gloves tight over his hands.

"You want her. I can see it every time I come here for her. Quite the scandal, Mr. Collins. A betrothed man of your standard, lusting after his chambermaid. What would society say?" Philip hissed and to Samantha's eyes he had never looked more evil.

Her master took a step forward, "Another sign of uncouthness, Mr. Bosworth. How obvious it is that your parents were nothing but collaborators with pirates. Oh, yes," he breathed at Bosworth's wide eyed expression, "I know all about you. I have done well since you seem to know everything about me and my affairs."

"These are lies-…"

"Are they? Very well, how about your rudeness towards the woman you claim to love? Are these the words of a gentleman, sir?"

"I will be rude when it comes to my best interests!"

"Well, I am sorry to inform you, Mr. Bosworth, that your supposed betrothal with Ms. Hawkins is void." Master Barnabas said.

"Because you say so?" Bosworth said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Because her father says so, sir." Master Barnabas slipped his hand into the inner pocket of his thick frockcoat and pulled out a letter.

Samantha's eyes widened as he handed it over to Philip.

He took it from Barnabas' hand jerkily and opened it. His eyes read the written lines before he looked up.

"This is preposterous." Bosworth murmured.

"But very true." Barnabas murmured back.

Samantha took a deep breath, "May I read the letter?" she questioned but Bosworth did not take his eyes from her master.

"Why did he change his mind? He was set on his purpose. This makes no sense."

"My good sir, I do not have the answers. I simply gave you the letter Mr. Hawkins sent to my father since he could not reach you. I know no more." Master Barnabas said casually.

It was shocking that he could lie so easily.

"Absurd." Bosworth hissed as he looked between the two of them.

Barnabas stared back at him steadily until the man laughed bitterly and stepped back.

"Not worth bothering anyway." He muttered as his eyes fell on Samantha.

Master Barnabas snarled and Samantha reached out to grasp the back of his coat in order to stop him from lunging forward.

"My father has requested for you to stay the night before you travel back home. His words, not mine. The maids will lead you to your chamber, Mr. Bosworth. Perhaps we could work on your manners during a play of chess." Master Barnabas said behind gritted teeth but the man only scoffed and turned to walk away.

When he was no longer visible Barnabas turned to her and grabbed hold of her hand. He led her and Cesar towards the stables and pushed her in before he placed the horse in his resting place.

"What if he says something to someone?" Samantha asked and he turned towards her, his eyes wide and furious.

"You think I care? Everybody knows about my feelings. Josette does too now. They just turn their faces and ignore it because they know I cannot do anything more." He ran a hand through his short hair and then tugged off his gloves with jerky movements.

Samantha watched him with shock and dread.

"I am so sorry." She whispered and her words made him freeze, "This is all my fault." She shook her head.

In a flash he was next to her and he had her arms in his hands, "Don't say that. No one asked me to do this. I did it for my own selfish reasons but I don't regret it. This is what I wanted and when it comes to you for once I succeeded." He laughed bitterly, "This is the only thing I can do for you." He murmured as he pushed her hair back from her face and leaned his forehead against hers.

He closed his eyes and she did too. His breathing was rapid and labored and she hesitantly placed her hand on top of his chest, just above his heart. She could feel his heartbeat pounding against his chest and she released a shaky breath which he mirrored with one of his own.

He nuzzled his nose against hers and she smiled at the childish gesture. He chuckled and it brought goose bumps to appear on her skin because she hadn't heard him laughing in quite a while. She unconsciously stepped closer to him until he had one arm wrapped around her back. His lips pressed a kiss on the tip of her nose and she swallowed thickly as his lips captured her top lip. She exhaled shakily as he sucked it in his mouth but when his tongue licked her trapped lip she shook her head.

"No-…"

"Barnabas? Are you in there?" Josette's voice caused them to break apart like a lightning had struck them.

She watched as he placed a hand on his mouth and wiped the wetness their almost kiss had left on his lips and she lowered her eyes. Her lip was burning from his kiss but she quickly stepped away and headed for Cesar as Josette walked into the stables, looking ruffled.

"You're here. What took you so long?" she asked sweetly but when she noticed Samantha she frowned.

"I'm sorry. I was delayed with the horses." Master Barnabas cleared his throat as he walked over to his fiancée and placed his hand on her lower back.

"You left me standing at the gates." She murmured and the accusation was evident in her quiet tone.

"I apologize, sweetheart. Let's go and get you out of the cold." He murmured and without another glance behind him he pulled her out of the stables.

Samantha closed her eyes and collapsed next to Cesar. The foal gazed at her with glimmering sad eyes as she nestled close to him and placed her face in her hands.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The thud that resonated in the air around her woke her up. She placed a hand against her chest and looked around in the darkness, searching for the culprit.

She groped around for a match and she lighted a candle before she stood up from the bed. The cold hit her exposed skin as she tiptoed to the door. With hesitant hands she unlocked it and looked outside. She saw nothing but as she made to shut the door again something heavy bumped against it and she jumped.

She brought forth the candle and looked down. Her eyes widened and she stumbled back before she released a loud scream that resonated around Collinwood like an echo. She could have sworn that even the brick walls shook from the volume of her cry.

There, just outside her chamber door Philip Bosworth lay in a pool of blood. His wide open blue eyes stared back at her with horror.

She covered her mouth with her hand but as she kept staring at the lifeless man another scream escaped her throat, this time more powerful. Only then did she hear the pounding footsteps that thundered down the stairs from the upper floors.

**End of chapter 14**

**Author's note: Eh, still here? Great! Thank you so much for reading! Now, please review before you go. Your comments feed the muse and put a smile on my face.**

**For more news, covers and fun stuff join me on Facebook. You can find the link on my profile!**

**Now I am off to decorate my tree! :D**

**Xxx Lina :o)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Α/N: Welcome back! Sorry for the delay, darlings.**

**I want to thank: firekitsune2z, Gary the Snail x3, The Dark Lady55, Jandra1969, Guest, SweetMusicDreamer, Lulu, Guest, Brenda, CharlieCats, Leyshla Gisel, MissMisc3, LabyFan23, LadyGryffindor313, Jay D .Moore, nuckythomspon, XantheXV, ForeverACharmedOne, dionne dance, runs with myths, Makrciana, IgnitingFireworks, TinkerbellxO, Loki-Lover18, smilin steph, PrincessKanako, hannahhobnob and BlooperLover.**

**To the _guest_ reviewer who said he/she didn't like the drama, I can only say this: without it there is no story. At least this one needs it for what I have planned. I am not going to defend my characters. If I have disappointed you, I am sorry. Thank you for reading and commenting though. :o)**

**This story is now rated M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

'_**Of Man's first disobedience and the fruit of that forbidden tree**_

_**Whose mortal taste brought death into the world, and all our woe, with loss of Eden.'**_

_**~John Milton, Paradise Lost**_

"Barnabas, take her away from there, please."

Samantha heard the voice but she could only blink. She was not surprised to hear Ms. Josette's voice. It was not the first time she had spent the night in Collinwood so it was not a surprise that she was there.

"Do it, son." Master Joshua's voice was hoarse, "The smell is too strong even from here. The body is probably poisoned."

Samantha inhaled sharply and she blinked rapidly as warm hands came to clasp her arms. She flinched at the first touch but she knew the touch so well by then.

The hands lifted her up and wrapped themselves around her waist, gently pulling her away from Philip's still wide blue gaze.

"Someone close his eyes, please!" Josette's voice was high pitched, bordering on hysterical but the hands that held Samantha did not release her to do as she had asked.

"We cannot touch the body until the officers get here. Darling, get Josette out of here. There is no need for all of us to stay here. Tell the servants to make us something warm. Go." Master Joshua spoke softly and Lady Collins took Josette's hand and pulled her away. They disappeared around the corner and Samantha closed her eyes before she took a deep breath.

"I am alright." She whispered but the hands were reluctant to release her, "Sir." She murmured and Master Barnabas pulled his hands away.

She stepped back from him and looked at the two men, "I will make some tea." She gave a small bow and as she left she did not meet the young Master's eyes; she could not. Not with his father standing so close to them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha waited outside Master Joshua's study along with Maria. Behind them Lady Josette was pacing up and down, nervously wringing her hands as she waited for her fiancé to come out from the study. He had been in there with the police officer for almost an hour. All the family members had been interrogated about the incident and as the time passed Samantha knew who they would blame for this. Her master.

He was the only one who had last interacted with Bosworth and all the blame would fall on him. But then again, there was no one who had seen their argument. Right?

Taking a deep breath she tried to calm down and when she had gotten her breathing and scattered thoughts under control the study door was opened.

Master Barnabas walked out and for a brief moment their eyes locked. He gave the tiniest nod of his head at her before he spoke.

"Samantha, you may go in now." He told her before he walked over to his fiancée who grasped his hand and smiled at him.

The last thing Samantha heard before the door closed behind her was his soft voice murmuring to the blonde woman, trying to calm her down.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I woke up and I got out of bed for I had heard a sound. I took a candle and opened my door. He was lying there…dead when I found him." She finished and the officer nodded his head at her.

"What of your betrothal?" he quirked one dark eyebrow at her and she frowned.

"There was no betrothal. There was going to be one but…I didn't wish to marry him. So, I declined his proposal." Samantha clarified.

The middle aged officer nodded his head, "Do you have proof of that? That you were never betrothed, I mean." He looked up at her and she was confused.

"I do not understand…Um, the only proof I have is that my father wanted me to marry Mr. Bosworth. I never agreed."

"You do realize that due to the circumstances, you are also a suspect. Mr. Bosworth was a very rich fellow. If there is a betrothal you have rights to his fortune."

Samantha almost burst from anger at those words, at the implication, "I am no murderer, sir."

"Then you need proof that there was no betrothal involved." The officer leaned back and Samantha rubbed her forehead.

"Is this because I am a maid? Because I am poor? The only evidence I have is my father's last letter in which he begged me to marry Bosworth. Nothing more." She replied with irk and the officer shook his head.

"You misunderstood me, my dear. I am not accusing you. I am simply doing what I must do. The man was murdered, poisoned, in here. In this house. He came for you here. I have to do my duty."

Samantha took a deep breath, "Yes, I understand. I can bring you the letter-…"

"No need. My colleagues will search the house for evidence."

Samantha nodded her head. They'd find nothing in her room. She was safe.

A knock came on the door and the officer looked up.

"Yes?"

The door was pushed open by the young Master. Samantha frowned.

"Mr. Collins."

"Officer Carlen." Master Barnabas inclined his head, "My chamber was searched, sir. But I do have some evidence to give to you myself." He said and Samantha frowned.

What was he doing?

Carlen looked really interested as Master Barnabas stepped closer to the desk and placed a letter on top of it.

"This is a letter of Mr. Hawkins himself. I got in touch with him because…because I made sure that the late Mr. Bosworth would not wed Ms. Hawkins." He admitted and Samantha's eyes widened.

"Master-…"

"Hush, Samantha. It's the truth. Mr. Hawkins himself can confirm my words."

Carlen picked up the letter and read quickly through it.

"You paid the dowry Mr. Hawkins had to give?" the officer's eyebrows almost disappeared under his hairline.

"Twice the amount." Master Barnabas said ever so slowly.

"Why?"

"Ms. Hawkins did not wish to be wedded to Mr. Bosworth. I only helped her." Mr. Collins replied quietly and Samantha fisted the material of her skirt between her fingers.

What was he _doing_?

"Why did you go to such measures to help your maid, sir?"

Master Barnabas inhaled sharply, "My relationship with Ms. Hawkins is complicated, Officer. We are connected on a deeper level. Allow me to keep my reasons to myself."

"You realize that it is not so easy, is it? What exactly is your relationship with the young lady?" Carlen asked with insistence and Samantha spoke up.

"My Master has been kind to me. He …he has helped me a lot."

"I am a betrothed man, Officer. But that does not stop me from loving someone else. My only motivation behind this bribery is my selfish nature." Master Barnabas leaned against the desk while Samantha's eyes widened almost impossibly.

"I can only hope that this can remain between us. I have no wish to hurt my family or Ms. Du Pres." He whispered, "I am only providing this evidence so Ms. Hawkins can be cleared of any charges."

Officer Carlen leaned back in his chair and regarded the two of them with kind eyes.

"You do realize that I have to keep this letter for evidence."

"Most certainly." Master Barnabas nodded his head firmly while Samantha's throat bobbed as she swallowed thickly.

"You also realize that this makes you the top suspect for his death." The officer said and Master Barnabas inhaled deeply.

"I do. But why would I poison him? I had gotten what I wanted. I admit that my…jealousy had gotten the better of me but I would never kill a man. Never. But if you find more evidence to support your suspicion, I'll be here."

"There are a few more people to interrogate but so far, no. We have no evidence. Everyone in this household has you on a pedestal. The same goes for the villagers."

Master Barnabas sighed with relief and nodded his head, "Anyway, Mr. Bosworth was dead for at least five hours before Ms. Hawkins found him. Ms. Du Pres confirmed that you were with her all night so you have a very solid alibi. As for Ms. Hawkins, I think someone wanted to blame her for this. We'll find out who." Carlen put the letter in his coat pocket, "I still need to talk to the last two maids."

"Maria and Angelique." Master Barnabas murmured and the other man nodded, "May I be so bold as to suggest something, officer?" he asked and Carlen nodded his head.

"Certainly, Mr. Collins."

"Beware of Angelique Bouchard, sir. Please. She has a very…sly nature. Trust me in this." Barnabas said as he reached to his left and grabbed hold of Samantha's hand. Gently he pulled her up to his side.

"Do you think she may be a suspect?" Carlen asked as he too stood.

"I can accuse no one, sir. But please listen to what she has to say with…careful, open ears. She's very good with words." Master Barnabas clarified and the officer pursed his lips in deep thought.

"Is she the one who was not available earlier? The one who had disappeared and the one Lady Collins could not find?"

"That is her, sir." Barnabas nodded his head and Carlen nodded his head.

"Very well."

"Can I trust that you will keep this between us unless something else comes up?" Master Barnabas asked.

"Mr. Collins, I know your family for many years. Of course, I will. I expect the same secrecy from you though. My position is in danger if anyone finds out."

"Certainly, Officer. Thank you."

Samantha was speechless as they both walked out of the study in silence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha paced up and down her room in sheer anxiety. She was in her nightdress and robe and her feet padded on the wooden floor as she walked barefoot. She bit down hard on her lower lip and rubbed her temples.

Carlen had interrogated Maria and Angelique and so far there was nothing new. The only thing that had worried her was the heartfelt glare Angelique had thrown her way earlier that night.

Perhaps it was not objective but Samantha could only think of only one person willing to kill Philip; Angelique. If Angelique knew what their Master had done to ensure that were would be no marriage she would surely be angry, furious. Samantha recalled how she had gloated the day Philip had come to see her. She recalled the words and the smirks of the other woman. Angelique had thought that she'd be free of her that day.

Samantha shook her head. They were lost if she knew about the accord between her father and the young Master. She would not be surprised if Angelique knew. The woman knew everything that had to do with Master Barnabas. She was his shadow.

She didn't think that Angelique would blame the man she loved though. No, her deeper goal was to get rid of any intruders. That included Josette and of course herself. She had been an obstacle from the start.

Groaning with sheer desperation she turned to look at her door. She had to get out for a moment to clear her head.

She opened her door and walked down the long corridor.

Her feet took her to the parlor. The room was dimly illuminated by candles and it was breezy in there. She hugged herself and her gaze fell onto the open French doors. She tiptoed closer but when she saw _him_ there she paused. He looked to be in deep thought. He was leaning against the railing and the wind was ruffling his hair and robe as he stood there, staring into the distance.

Her heart started beating faster at seeing him so close but yet he was so far away. Unreachable. _Forbidden_.

Swallowing hard she started walking towards him. Perhaps he needed something.

"Sir?" she called quietly and he sighed before he hung his head low.

"My name is _Barnabas_, Samantha. Or should I start calling you Ms. Hawkins?" he turned his head to look at her from over his shoulder, "I hate it that you don't call me by my name." he murmured accusingly and she looked away as she came to stand a few steps behind him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she gazed at his back with tears in her eyes, "I am so sorry." Her words got caught in a sob and he turned to her abruptly, shock on his face at the sight of her tears.

"Samantha." He breathed as he approached her and cupped her cheeks in his warm hands, "What's wrong?" he murmured as he brushed his thumb over her tears, wiping them away.

"This is all my fault." She exclaimed as her hands reached up and grasped his forearms, "What if they accuse you? Why did you have to tell them? Why? Why did you do what you did in the first place? It has made everything so complicated!" she cried and he hushed her.

"My love, nothing is your fault. I'd give my life to keep you safe." He told her fiercely and she shook her head.

"I don't want you to give your life for me! Don't you understand?" she spat, "I don't want you to love me! Is it worth risking so much? For me?"

"Yes, it bloody is! Jesus Christ, don't you understand the extent of my obsession with you?" his voice was quiet but it was nothing more but a hiss to her ears.

"Obsession?" she whispered.

"What else can I call this thing inside my chest for you?" he whispered hoarsely, "When I told the truth to Carlen, I wanted to get out of that room and tell anyone what I did. That way I could be free, that way I would not have to pretend. I'd be completely free from my chains. I only stopped myself because I knew you would not like it." He shook his head, "You're not like me, Samantha. I am so selfish that I wouldn't care who I'd hurt with my admission. But then you'd hate me for it. Wouldn't you?" he shook her head as he held her and she blinked back her tears.

"I could never hate you." She whispered and he frowned as he wiped yet another tear from her eye with his thumb, "Never." She murmured as she tightened her grip on his arms, "I love you."

Her eyes widened as soon as she realized what she had said but it was too late to take it back. How could she take it back when his eyes lit up in such a way that reminded her of those stars he had spoken about long ago? Back then, when she couldn't tell what was that burning in her chest. When she didn't know why her stomach flipped like a bird in flight every time he was around.

His fingers stroked her cheeks as he stared at her and when she lowered her gaze he threaded them in her loose curls, weaving his hands through her strands so tightly that it hurt. He tugged on her hair and her head snapped back so she could look into his eyes as he leaned closer. His hot breath fell upon her parted lips and she could already feel the blush spreading from her neck to her cheeks.

His lips touched hers softly and when he had established the connection, he pulled a hand from her hair and coiled it firmly around her waist, using it as leverage to pull her closer to him, so close that she could feel his solid chest through her robe. In a swift move he swept her off her feet and walked them backwards until her back hit the wall of the balcony, just by the French doors.

She gasped into his mouth and her lips fell open with the action. His mouth left her for a moment but when it returned it was firm and persistent and _moist_ against her suddenly dry lips. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once and when he slipped a leg between hers she didn't think it much before she parted her legs to accommodate him.

He slipped a hand to the back of her head to pull her even closer if that was even possible before he hooked his fingers into the neckline of her robe, tugging at it harshly until it gave way under his insistence. His fingers slipped into the bare skin of her collarbone and ventured further south. Warm fingertips slid into her nightdress and she groaned into his mouth as he touched her so intimately for the first time. He silenced her with a deeper kiss and when his tongue slipped into her mouth to roam she couldn't help the moan that bubbled into the back of her throat. He groaned against her lips in response and his hand turned bolder like she knew it would by cupping the supple flesh of her breast in his palm. Her back arched off the wall and he coiled his hand around her back to bring her closer to his warmth. His mouth never left hers as he tilted his head to change the angle of the kiss and when he did she wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting herself up on her tiptoes to kiss him more firmly.

Her heart thumped loudly against her chest when he broke the kiss and for a moment she lost herself in his dark gaze. Her lips felt tender and from the look in his eyes when he eyed her mouth she realized that she probably was a sight to behold with disheveled hair and swollen lips.

His tongue slipped out to wet his lower lip and his breathing was heavy and loud in her ears when he leaned down to press his lips against her jaw.

His hand under her nightdress had not remained idle either and as he kneaded her flesh harder she gasped and threw her head back against the hard wall. He groaned as his lips found her neck and he pulled his hand away from her clothes to grasp both her hips in his hands. His fingers curled over her hipbones and she could feel them biting into her skin as he held her hard against him.

"Tell me to stop." He breathed against her skin as he pulled her hips hard against his, grounding firmly against her.

Her eyes snapped open and she fought for breath but the haze he had pulled her in did not and could not fade; not when he was still touching her.

Her fingers slipped into his hair and she tugged at the short, silky strands until he had to pull away to look at her.

Green clashed with brown and he groaned before he slammed his lips against hers again. He pulled his body slightly away and hooked the fingers of both of his hands into the neckline of her nightdress. He paused kissing her and breathed harshly against her mouth while swallowing hard.

"Tell me." He murmured again but there was no real conviction in his tone.

She bit her lip and looked at him from under hooded eyelids but she did not speak.

He growled, "Fine then."

In one swift tug he tore the nightdress and pushed the material away from her body before he crushed his mouth against her gasping lips again.

His warm hands grasped at her waist and he lifted her up. Cool air brought goose-bumps on her skin but as she wrapped her arms and legs around him she felt no cold. His left hand grasped her thigh and his right one coiled around her back as he turned them around so he was the one pushed against the wall.

His fingers dug deeply into the skin of her thigh but his lips were warm and soft against hers, belying his harsh grip on her.

Her back was covered by her nightdress and robe and he fisted his hand over the two materials, groaning into her mouth as he bucked under her, looking for some kind or relief.

Her hand cradled his jaw and when he bit gently onto her lower lip she shivered, pressing her body closer to him, seeking his warmth. He chuckled hoarsely against her mouth and he clutched onto her thighs as he pushed away from the wall.

"Are you cold?" he murmured huskily as he turned to walk them inside.

She gave a faint nod and he smiled against her lips before he kissed her again, more softly this time.

"B-Barnabas?" the soft, choked voice caused him to stop dead on his tracks.

Samantha's body turned into a board in his arms and she broke the kiss with wide eyes.

With horrified eyes and flushed cheeks, he looked to their left and his grip on Samantha tightened almost protectively.

There by the corner, hidden by the lush crimson curtains and huddled against them for support, was Josette.

The forbidden fruit had been tasted but at what cost?

**End of chapter 15**

**Author's note: Ahem, about time, right? The truth is out…At least where Josette is concerned. If you liked it then please let me know. It's the holiday season so give me some love, people!**

**Join me on Facebook for news and much more. It's fun! ;o)**

**Oh, did I tell you that reviews feed the muse? Hmm?**

**By the way, I have a new DS story in the works…A summary and/or sneak peek will be posted on my Livejournal and Tumblr soon…The title is Out of Control and it will be darker…much darker… Ahem!**

**Until next time!**

**Xxx Lina :o)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello! I know this is later than usual but it is finally here!**

**A huge thank you to: JellyWinchester, MischievousOne, Sapphire-Serenity-Phoinix, ForeverACharmedOne, Gary the Snail x3, Makrciana, LabyFan23, sparrowismyhummingbird, A fan, smilin steph, dionne dance, nuckythompson, MissMisc3, Jandra1969, runs with myths, TinkerbellxO, Loki-Lover18, CharlieCats, IgnitingFireworks, carmeleissle5cullen, LadyAmazon, Night-Weaver369, hannahhbobnob, XantheXV, Jay D. Moore, SweetMusicDreamer, BlooperLover and Leyshla Gisel.**

**You all rock! Happy Holidays to you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_**'Jealousy is nothing more than a fear of abandonment'**_

_**~Unknown**_

Samantha's hands itched and tingled terribly as she held onto her master's shoulders and she could feel the heat rising from her neck to her cheeks the longer she remained in that position. The pit of her stomach was twisted into a million little knots of humiliation and sheer embarrassment and a huge wave of self loathing and disgust hit her like a ton of bricks.

Knowing it was too late and having the knowledge that she had lingered too much, she dropped her hands from his body and pressed hard against his chest, trying to get him away from her. For a moment he did not move and only tightened his hold on her, pressing his lips into a hard line. She could feel the tips of his fingers pressing hard against her thighs and she started panicking. Just a moment ago she had been ready to give him everything, she'd been willing to do anything for him but now the harsh reality had fallen upon them with the cruelest way. What had she been thinking? What had _he_ been thinking? How could they had forgotten how many people they'd hurt with their actions?

"No." she whispered and she kicked wildly with her legs, pushing her palms against his chest and at last he relented. He put her slowly down and gazed at her for a long moment, as if Josette was not there staring at them with fat tears running down her porcelain cheeks.

"Now everything makes sense." Josette whispered as her wild eyes kept flickering from Samantha to Barnabas and back again.

Samantha stiffened and pulled her robe tightly around her body, shielding herself from the other woman's accusing eyes.

"Now?" Master Barnabas echoed as he turned and finally looked his fiancée in the eye, "Now, Josette?" he murmured as he looked at her as if really seeing her for the first time.

"Yes, now." She replied as she wiped her cheek but it was useless for more tears leaked from her eyelids.

"You needed to see this in order to understand? Could you not _feel_ it?" Master Barnabas' voice was accusing and harsh and Samantha stared at him in shock. What was he on about?

"F-feel it?" Josette whispered and took a step closer, "Feel what? That you did not love me? That you did not even have the desire to touch me since that night where I almost…" she trailed off as a hiccup broke the flow of her words. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were filled to the brim with desperation.

"Yes, I felt everything. But as I stand here, watching you, seeing you for the first time, I have to say that you too did not feel anything too." She whispered and then her eyes went to Samantha.

Master Barnabas shot a hand out and pushed her behind his back as if trying to shield her. Samantha jumped back from him, feeling and knowing that the movement was too intimate for the situation they were in.

Feeling her moving away he stepped back too while Josette watched with incredulity.

"Who are you, Barnabas? Can't you see that this woman will be your downfall? And alright, she is free of any obligations while you…You promised me that you'd make me happy. That you'd never make me cry. You were not free to do as you pleased." Her speech was rushed and she stuttered a few times but the words seemed loud to Samantha's ears.

"She is a servant!" Josette hissed and Samantha would have felt better if she had slapped her instead.

"So, if she was a lady, it would have been alright?" Master Barnabas asked her fiercely and Josette faltered, giving his question some thought.

He laughed humorlessly, "Of course it would have been. That's how you've been raised to think. That's how I had been raised to think too. Josette, everything is a lie." He murmured and Josette's eyes widened for a moment before she averted her gaze from his.

"Of course, you've have this sort of conduct before. That's why you're saying these things." She whispered and Samantha blinked, trying to realize the woman's reasoning.

"Josette." Her master started as he stepped towards the trembling woman, his hands outstretched and his expression molded into what seemed like mild contrition and determination, "If my feelings were strong I'd never have to do this to make you understand." He told her and Samantha frowned.

Her eyes widened with naked realization. He knew Josette was staying the night and yet he had…

_Oh, no._

"You knew I was here." Josette whispered in shock, "You knew and yet…" she took a deep breath as more tears slipped down her face, "How could you? How dare you make me feel like this?" her voice was dripping with venom and disappointment.

"Josette-…"

"How dare you make me feel so useless, so inadequate? And because of her? What can she give you? Don't you understand that what you want is impossible?! It always has been!"

Samantha had never heard Josette speaking so loudly and so boldly. It amazed her what hurt could make a person do and say.

"Always?" master Barnabas echoed the word back and then his eyes narrowed, "So, you knew. Since that day you accused me of having feelings for Samantha-…"

"Don't say her name!" Josette exploded, "Send her away! Why is she still here? Listening to this? This is between you and me!" then her gaze went to Samantha whose eyes had started stinging too, "Get out! Leave us! Haven't you done enough? After all the goodness I've showed you! How dare you? How dare you claiming him-…"

"Josette!" Barnabas' voice cut through her speech like a sharp knife and both women jumped at the force of it.

Josette turned her eyes on her fiancé while Samantha ducked her head and started backing away.

"Control yourself. This is not the behavior of the woman you claim to be." Master Barnabas told her in a deadly voice and Josette gasped.

Once she had recovered she spoke again, "And you're not the gentleman you pretend to be." She whispered, "But since I know that you're…a normal man, I will try and forget what you just said and did." Her eyes then went to Samantha who was staring at the ground, "As for her…I don't ever want to see her again. I don't care what you do with her." Her voice shook with anger and something else…To Samantha it sounded like forced and fake confidence.

Master Barnabas took a step closer, his fists clenched, "Give orders to your servants, Josette. Not to me." He told her and Samantha's eyes widened. What was he doing?

"Barnabas-…"

"The marriage is called off." He cut her off and Samantha might have gasped audibly. She wasn't sure because everything around her started spinning all of a sudden.

"Indefinitely." He whispered before he turned and walked away from her, leaving her gaping at him.

"Samantha, come." He called sharply and Josette's eyes glistened again as she stood frozen in her spot.

Samantha hesitated but after a few moments she realized that she should flee. Turning on her heel, she whirled around and walked away as well.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Why am I here?" Samantha whispered as he shut the door behind them and turned to her. He stared at her for a long time, his eyes roaming her shaking form before he took a deep breath and outstretched his hand towards her, palm up and inviting.

Samantha eyed his hand like it was poison and a wounded expression appeared on his handsome yet weary face.

"Is this what I get for betraying my own family, Samantha?" his voice sounded choked and it made her look at him with shock, "Are you going to discard me after tonight?" he murmured and suddenly she felt as if her emotions were choking her, suffocating her. Her hands tingled to touch him, to smooth the crease between his eyebrows, to take away all his worries because he had done just that. He had let down his family for her. _For her._

She closed her eyes tightly shut and took a step towards him, her body shaking from the effort of not bursting into sobs.

His eyes lit up when he saw her approaching and when she flew herself right into his arms he groaned from the impact. Her arms encircled his neck and her legs coiled around his hips in an effort to bring herself closer and he moaned in sheer relief before he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her more firmly against him and laid his cheek against the top of her head as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Her tears stained the collar of his shirt and robe but he did not care. His hold on her tightened, bruising her skin but she felt no pain, only relief and dread. Dread because she knew that everyone would find out and throw her out of the house, tear her away from him. And she wasn't sure if he could follow her. She did not know his limits and she hoped that she never found out how far he was willing to go for her. She didn't deserve it because she owed him so much. Because she herself had no sacrifices to make. But he had.

"What have you done?" she whispered against his skin, her lips brushing against his neck, staining him with her tears.

His hold on her became even tighter as he replied, "What I should have done." He murmured against her hair before he inhaled her scent deeply.

"For me?" she asked him in a barely audible voice and he laughed.

"Only for you. Who else? I'd do _anything_ for you." He told her fiercely before he started walking them backwards.

She pulled her head back and regarded him with red, swollen eyes. He smiled at her softly before his eyes went to her lips. She moistened them with her tongue for they felt so dry and itchy. She could still taste him there and his eyes followed the movement before he raised them to her eyes again. Without breaking eye contact with her he closed the small distance between them and kissed her. He weaved his fingers into her hair to pull her closer before he led them blindly to the adjoining washroom.

Once they were in there he placed her on a stool and pulled away from her with reluctance. He pulled her hands away from his neck and kissed her palms before he stood and walked over to the water basin. He soaked a clean, soap scented cloth and brought it back. He kneeled down in front of her and wiped at her face with the cool fabric, washing her tears away.

"No more tears." He murmured with a frown and on an impulse she reached out to brush the frown away, smoothing her fingertips across his brow. He smiled at her with warmth before he tucked her hair behind her ear, running his hand through her hair for a moment before he pulled his fingers away and locked eyes with her.

"This is not over, you know." He whispered and she tensed, "I do not know what her actions will be. I don't know what she'll do or say. Josette…She is not a cruel person but I realize that what I've done would overwhelm any person." He averted his eyes and she nodded.

"Maybe I should start gathering my things then." She whispered and he looked at her sharply.

"You'll do no such thing. Do you hear? You're not going anywhere until everything is resolved." He told her firmly and she gulped.

"It will be resolved only in one way, Ma-…" she stopped herself and he gazed at her intently.

"I am no longer your master, Samantha." He breathed, "And I know how all this will be resolved-…"

"Master?" a voice called from the chamber and they both froze.

Footsteps approached and Barnabas stood, his posture straight and arrogant as Angelique peered into the room.

"What do you want?" he asked her more harshly than he meant and Angelique's eyes went to Samantha.

Her gaze turned sharp and bitter as she looked back at her master, "I found Lady Josette at the parlor. She's in an awful state so I took her back to her room. What is she doing here?" she asked and Samantha stood, getting out of her dazed state.

"That is none of your concern." He replied, "Next time you decide to come in here I'd appreciate it if you knocked first. Do not forget your place and what I've told you." His voice was dark and imperious and so different than before, "Unless you want me to reveal your odd peculiarities to the entire family. Am I clear?" he breathed close to her face and Samantha frowned.

Odd peculiarities? What did that mean?

Angelique smirked up at him before she gave a bow full of fake humility, "Crystal clear, Master. When they throw her out of the house, I'll be expecting you to come crawling back." She whispered before she flicked her finger over his jaw.

He grabbed her wrist in his hand and she gasped, "Get out." He muttered before he pushed her away. She grinned one more time before she turned and walked out of the room.

Samantha shivered at the look in her eyes. Something was coming and it was not good.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A day later…_

Samantha's hand shook as she poured the tea and she did not dare look at Ms. Du Pres in the eye. Something was wrong because the woman seemed totally composed and calm. Master Barnabas was also looking at his supposed fiancée with complete perplexity and a little bit of dread.

Once Samantha stepped back, Lady Collins spoke up, "So, will you two tell me why you have decided to postpone the wedding?" she asked and Samantha froze.

Master Barnabas looked at Josette who smiled softly, "We just decided that we need more time to prepare." She replied and Master Barnabas' eyes narrowed in shock.

"No-…"

"It's true, isn't it, Barnabas?" Josette turned to look at him and he was suddenly all too much aware of the dazed look in her eyes. Something was wrong.

"I…" he trailed off.

"Is it so, my son?" Lady Collins asked with a frown.

Samantha's eyes lingered on her master for a moment and she watched with a little bit of relief as he nodded.

"Indeed it is true. We need more time." He said quietly and his frown deepened when Josette turned to smile at him serenely, her expression innocent and unassuming.

"My dear, are you alright?" he asked before he could stop himself and Samantha waited for the woman's response with bated breath.

"I am fine, darling. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked with a small frown.

Barnabas nodded and leaned back in his chair before he shot a worried glance towards Samantha. She stared right back at him clueless.

Suddenly, Josette put her cup down and stood, "I think I shall take a stroll in the garden." She announced happily before she turned and walked away.

Master Barnabas politely stood when she did so and watched her leaving with an odd feeling of fear.

Something was definitely the matter with her…But what?

"Barnabas, there is a matter I want to discuss with you." Lady Collins said and her son turned to look at her.

"Yes?" he asked with attentiveness while Samantha started picking up Josette's cup and plate.

"Absurd but at the same time very true information has reached my ears." She paused, "It has to do with Angelique." She said quietly and Master Barnabas frowned.

"What is it?"

"I know you were quite fond of her in the past and that is why I had accepted all her mistakes but there is a vicious rumor around. The maids have seen her practicing some… ungodly methods. They've seen peculiar things and they have informed me of it. I have made a decision and I hope you approve." She said and Samantha paused before she started backing away.

"No, stay, child. It's no big secret that for months now everyone in this household has been suspecting her of witchcraft. What shocks me is that I was the last to know." Lady Collins said in a strong voice and Master Barnabas bit his lip.

"It's was just a suspicion, Mother." He said softly.

"Nevertheless, I cannot keep providing her shelter. Not when I found out that her mother died because of her evil ways." Lady Collins said and Samantha gasped while Master Barnabas regarded her coolly.

"What shall we do then?" he asked her quietly.

Lady Collins straightened in her chair, "I have decided to dismiss her from her duties. If she agrees I have found her a new position at the church. She will agree if she is innocent."

Master Barnabas bit his lip, "I won't go against you, Mother. You know that. But perhaps we should do it…in a refined way. We cannot just throw her out so abruptly." He reasoned quietly and his mother nodded.

"Of course. I shall speak with her tonight." Lady Collins said before she stood and walked away.

Samantha looked at Master Barnabas and he only sighed before he buried his face into his hands.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Master, please! You, who are so kind, tell me that you don't believe these accusations!" Angelique's voice was hysterical with panic as she clutched Master Barnabas' sleeve and raised his hand to her cheek, nuzzling it against her skin while he tried in vain to pull it from her grip.

"Angelique, please. You're making a scene." He pleaded quietly as his mother, Samantha and two other maids stood by the door. Rosy held Angelique's belongings in her hands while Samantha watched with wide eyes, not believing that they were actually dismissing her.

"Please, don't make me go." Angelique whimpered but Master Barnabas was unrelenting.

"It's not my decision. I cannot do anything to stop it. Please gather yourself and leave with dignity." He told her as gently as he could before he pulled his hand away from her cheek.

"How can you do this to me?" she whispered, her eyes sharp and accusing.

"There is a home waiting for you. Perhaps they'll be able to tame you and make you see sense. Please, don't make this harder than it has to be." He murmured as he gently touched her arm. She flinched and stepped back while shaking her head.

"I won't ever forget how you discarded me so easily. Do you hear me? I promise you now that you will rue the day you were born-…"

"That is enough!" Lady Collins cut her off as she stormed to the door and peered outside, "Mr. Stevens! Remove Ms. Bouchard from the grounds immediately. Then you shall escort her to her new home." She called and the guard nodded his head before he entered.

Once he touched Angelique's hand she whirled around and pushed him roughly away before she grabbed her belongings and stormed out of Collinwood. On her way out, the large front door was slammed closed by an invisible hand.

Master Barnabas froze while the maids and his mother gasped out loud.

"God almighty…" Lady Collins whispered while clutching a hand to her chest. She took one last look upon the door before she turned and walked away.

Rosy and Maria bowed their heads and excused themselves while Samantha still stared at the closed door.

Master Barnabas took a deep breath before he walked over to the door and touched it with his fingertips.

"Good God." He whispered in shock before he swallowed hard and turned towards Samantha, "Thank heavens my father is not back from his trip. He'd be furious." He murmured and she nodded.

"Sir?" she looked up at him and he nodded as he approached her.

"Barnabas, darling." He breathed as he reached up and rubbed a lock of her hair between his fingers.

She flushed but another more important feeling was burning her up.

"I think there is something wrong with Lady Josette. She's just acting like nothing's happened." She whispered and he paused before he pulled his hand away.

"I think so too, Samantha. I think so too…" he muttered before he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him, embracing her tightly.

For once she did not resist his public display of affection. A storm was coming and she knew it; she was certain of it. The sky above Collinsport had darkened and it could only mean on thing; the time to endure Angelique's wrath had arrived. They just didn't know where she'd strike first.

**End of chapter 16**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! I had meant to include more in this chapter but I changed my mind because it'd be too much. So, for those who have read the sneak peek for this chapter, consider it as the sneak peek for Chapter 17. ;o)**

**Okay, so please review and make my Christmas a little bit brighter! Reviews feed the muse and I took time out of candy making to write this, lol!**

**Oh and if you haven't done so already, please check out my newest Dark Shadows story, **_**Out Of Control**_**. :D**

**Till next time, loves!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Happy New Year! Welcome back!**

**A huge thank you to: CharlieCats, HidanKakuzuFanGirl, Ivyforever, XantheXV, JohnnyDeppLover44, Why Fireflies Flash, Sapphire-Serenity-Phoinex, TinkerbellxO, Jay D. Moore, Gary the Snail x3, Jandra1969, dionne dance, MischievousOne, Sagacious Rogue, carmeleissle5cullen, MissMisc3, ForeverACharmedOne, IgnitingFireworks, nuckythompson, Makrciana, Leyshla Gisel, AngeliqueBouchard1972, BlooperLover, sparrowismyhummingbird, SweetMusicDreamer, JellyWinchester, LabyFan23 and runs with myths.**

**Thank you all for the support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_**Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,**_

_**Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,**_

_**Silence the pianos and with muffled drum**_

_**Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.**_

_**~Funeral Blues, W. H. Auden**_

The clouds were dark and thick and they would certainly bring a storm. The wind was howling and the trees creaked as they moved with it. Samantha stepped away from the window as voices suddenly came from the parlor's entrance.

"Yes, bring them through here. Thank you." Lady Collins' voice cut the thick silence and Samantha turned towards her.

"Ah, Samantha." She smiled and Samantha bowed her head in greeting.

"My Lady." She offered a small smile.

"Please find my son. His and Josette's paintings are here." Lady Collins said and sure enough right behind her four men brought in the two covered paintings.

"Right away, Madame." Samantha nodded her head before she turned on her heel and made her way out of the parlor. When she checked his room and the library and realized he wasn't there she immediately knew where he was.

Grabbing her shawl, she made her way towards the stables in silence. Her quick footsteps led her out of the back door and when she stepped out in the gardens the wind pierced her skin like a thousand needles. She quickened her footsteps and once she was at the stables she breathed a sigh of relief. His gloves were resting on a stock of hay. He was there.

He was kneeling in front of Cesar as the still young horse ate from his hand like a kitten. She didn't have to look into his face for her skin to prickle and flush. As she stepped closer she could see his tousled from the wind hair and his red from the cold cheeks. Her hands started sweating but she straightened and cleared her throat nonetheless.

"Master?" she called and he paused before he turned to look at her from over his shoulder.

"Samantha." He murmured as his eyes took her in greedily.

Her grip on her shawl tightened as he stood and brushed his hands against his breeches and when he approached her heartbeat accelerated. It was madness what he could do to her with his eyes.

He came to stand right in front of her before he reached up to cup her face with his cold hands.

"How many times must I ask you to call me by my name?" he murmured as he brushed his thumbs under her eyes and then leaned forward.

Her eyes widened when she realized his intention and she tried to pull back in fear of being seen. He held her fast and wrapped an arm around her waist before he pulled her mouth to his. His lips, unlike his hands, were warm and his nose cool as it brushed her own. Her hands released her shawl and grasped his coat instead as her head span.

In his ardor to pull her closer he tugged too hard and her shawl fell to the ground around their feet.

Samantha shivered as the cold from the entrance hit her back and pressed closer to him in an attempt to escape the biting cold.

He pulled away from her lips and frowned down at her before he leaned down to pick up her fallen clothing.

"Apologies." He whispered as he shook it and wrapped her in it tightly, his arms around her once more, trying to rub warm in her, "But like I've said before this is too thin." He added as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"We…we can't do this." She whispered, "Someone might see." she murmured and he took a deep breath.

"We're alone."

"Yes, but-…"

"I know." He cut her off, "I know I have to wait until everything is settled with Josette but I fear that it won't be easy. She is acting oddly. It is like nothing has happened. I have tried to speak to her but it's like she's in her own world. Mother was just barely able to convince her to go home. I do not understand." He shook his head and looked beyond the entrance of the stables, "I am afraid for her sanity." He said and Samantha bit her lip.

"Forgive me but I think that something is wrong with her. And it does not have to do with her." Samantha said quietly and he frowned.

"I know what you mean. Angelique."

"Yes." She nodded her head quickly, "And I have something more to say but I cannot now. Lady Collins asked me to fetch you. She's in the parlor. Your painting is here." She said as she stepped back.

He released her with reluctance and nodded, "Very well. I will go." He stepped back as well and stared at her intently for a moment before he added, "I shall come to you tonight. Wait for me." He murmured and her breath got caught in her throat. She nodded nonetheless and with a last smile at her he walked away, leaving her alone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was after midnight and she knew that he said he'd come for her but it was too cold to stay up. She was huddled under the covers with a book in her hand. It still amazed her that she could do that. A few months ago she couldn't even write her own name and now…now she could read Shakespeare and understand him. A smiled stretched on her lips but when loud thunder lighted up her room the smile fell right off her face. A shiver ran up and down her spine and even though she knew that it was insane she thought that the wind was actually speaking. No, not speaking…It was more like a cry and laughter at once. The two different sounds were mingling together until she could not tell what she was really hearing.

Book forgotten, she pushed it away and sat up against the headboard. Her wide eyes were fixated on the window across from her and as she looked at it, strange shadows danced around. For a moment she thought that the shadows were moving towards her and she closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them again, she only saw the movement of branches and she exhaled shakily.

A sharp knock caused her to yelp and she placed a hand against her chest, feeling her heartbeat thumping loudly against her palm.

Shaking her head, she pushed the covers away and stood. She unbolted her door and the upset face of Master Barnabas greeted her.

He stormed inside and shut the door before he grabbed her shoulders.

"Are you alright? I heard you yelp." He told her as his eyes perused the room around her, looking for the source of her fear.

"I am fine. This storm is…" she shook her head as she shuddered.

"Different from any other?" he cocked an eyebrow and nodded, "It most certainly is, my dear." He murmured, "My parents are worried about the boats and the men. Father left hours ago and he's still not back. That is why I couldn't come sooner. Mother is so worried that she's outside waiting for him." He shook his head, "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked her as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, yes. When Angelique left, I remembered something that I noticed the night Philip died." She started and he frowned.

"Yes?"

"I was in the mirror when I noticed that a lock of my hair was shorter than the others…At first I was confused. But now…Now I fear that I know who took the hair." She looked up at him and his eyes widened.

"Angelique? But why would she…? Oh." Realization downed and Samantha wrung her hands together.

"I don't mean to presume anything but what if she has something to do with it?"

Master Barnabas stepped back and started pacing, "But nothing has happened to you…"

"Yet. Or I am not aware of it."

He suddenly paused, "One of my handkerchiefs is missing." He blurted out suddenly and Samantha frowned.

"What?"

"It's true. It's be gone for months now. Since that night you saw me with…her." He waved a hand in the air and Samantha's eyes widened.

"Well, she has feelings for you. Perhaps she took it as a token…"

"Sentiment?" he snorted, "Don't link Angelique with sentiment. She is just possessive." He drawled and shook his head, "I cannot believe I did not realize this before." He muttered.

"Is there a way for us to check if Lady Josette has lost something…? Or if her hair is uneven? I cannot believe I am saying this." She covered her face with her hands but his expression was grave.

"I can." He whispered, "Do you know that she's employed in another house? She rejected my mother's offer. How did she manage to get a position in a proper household with such references? It's beyond me." He said as he walked over to the window and looked out.

"Bad things have always happened to my family, Samantha. That is the reason we left England. But our bad luck has followed us here." He murmured quietly.

"Bad luck?" she asked and he nodded.

"How did Angelique get to be here?" she asked and he took a deep breath.

"I knew her since we were young children. Her mother always worked in our household. She had no husband but my parents took pity on her and gave her a position. The father never showed himself. As you can understand, my being an only child had its disadvantages. I was alone and soon we became…friends. We took them with us when we left Liverpool." He turned around to face her, "Angelique was always a disobedient child but she had charm. When her mother was accused of witchcraft and burned at the stake my mother took her under her wing. Because of my friendship with her she ignored all her mistakes. Until recently." He said softly and Samantha nodded.

"I see. You were drawn to her."

Master Barnabas nodded, "You need to realize that I was raised to believe that I owned the world. I was never denied anything. Mother did not approve of my…conduct. That is why she was intent on finding me a proper wife."

"Lady Josette." Samantha whispered.

"Hmm. But alas, I had once again to divert from my path." His voice softened and she looked up.

Her cheeks flushed at his gaze and when she lowered her eyes he grabbed her chin and lifted her face up towards him.

"But I no longer care for the world." He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers, "I only care for you." he added before he pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Lady Collins hung Ms. Du pres' painting in the parlor." She blurted out and he paused.

"I know. She thinks that the delay is due to my…caprice again. She thinks it's just a passing fancy." He looked outside the window again, "She's mistaken. She's been filling Father's head with lies but I will put an end to this show. Sooner or later. But first I need to find out what is wrong with Josette. Once she tells them what she knows, once she can testify the depth of my affections for you, the betrothal will be over. Done. And then…then I don't care what happens as long as I'm with you." He looked back at her and she exhaled tremulously before she did something she'd never done before.

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you." She murmured and then his arms closed around her, pulling her tight to him.

"Whatever for?" his voice was bewildered.

"For everything." She replied, "For existing."

He inhaled sharply and his hold on her tightened, "Don't thank me, my love. If you feel the need to thank me then I should fall on my knees in front of you." His voice was hoarse and she huddled closer to him in silence.

His hand reached up and he threaded his fingers through her hair, well in his intent to tilt her head for a kiss but then an awful noise interrupted them. A loud female scream filled the air and Samantha jumped away from him. She opened her window and she screamed when she saw the large statue that adorned the West Wing crumbling to the ground with a horrible groan.

"Mother. Good Lord." Master Barnabas whispered before he jumped away from the window and ran out of the room.

Samantha blinked out of her terror filled haze and followed him, her bare feet not quick enough to catch up with his eager pace.

It seemed like an eternity until she was finally out of the manor and she almost collided with Maria. The other maid was frozen on the spot, staring at the debris with wide eyes. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and Samantha grabbed her arm.

"Maria, what is it?" she asked in a strained voice but the other woman could not take her eyes from the destroyed stony statue.

Master Barnabas gazed at the crumbled figure with wide eyes before he turned towards Maria.

"What happened? What did you see? Where' my mother?" he asked as he stormed up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"M-master…" Maria shook her head and pointed at the debris, "I was just bringing her one of her shawls and when I arrived she and Master Joshua were talking to each other. He s-seemed upset I barely had time to move before…b-before it f-fell on them." Maria's words were muffled because of her sobs and the whistling wind was making it difficult for Samantha to hear her properly.

But Master Barnabas did.

"What are you talking about?" he whispered and when she didn't reply he shook her head, "For the love of God, answer me!" he barked at her and Samantha grabbed at his arm.

"Master, please-…"

"NO!" he threw both women away from him and turned to face the wreck, "No." he grabbed at his own head and tugged hard on his hair , "No." he whispered.

"I swear they-…"

"Silence! It's a lie! Call the guards! I want these pulled away and cleared out! Now!" he screamed and Maria stumbled backwards before she ran off to fetch the men.

Samantha watched as he turned back towards the ruins and her eyes stung with unshed tears as he fell on his knees and started sobbing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Her hands shook as she prepared the tea for the Du Pres family. Maria was sobbing by a corner while Mrs. Filch was speaking quietly with one of the keepers of the gate. Her face was pale and her hands were shaking as she held onto her walking stick but she had not shed a single tear.

"Bring the tea out." He turned to her and Samantha nodded before she picked up the tray and headed for the parlor.

Collinwood was dressed in absolute sadness and black drapes were covering the windows as a sign of mourning. The maids were dressed in black and only their white aprons stood out in the glumness that had fallen upon them.

Maria had not been wrong. The statue had fallen on Master and Lady Collins. Their bodies were found under the debris and they were almost unrecognizable. Samantha shuddered as she recalled the scene.

Mrs. Filch followed her to the parlor and as Samantha entered her eyes were immediately drawn to the man sitting by the piano.

Her Master was hunched over the instrument and his fingers were clutching the edge of the stool. His eyes were dark and swollen and it was like he had no sense of the world around him. His black coat made the paleness of his skin stand out even more and his mouth was set in a grimace of despair that made her heart clench.

"My Lady." Samantha whispered as she offered a cup of tea to Josette.

The other woman took it with shaky hands and as she locked eyes with her Samantha could see the clarity in them. She was back in her senses. But for how long?

"Your Master would surely appreciate something warm too." She whispered and when she had handed Mr. Du Pres his tea, Samantha picked up the last cup and walked over to her Master.

She placed a hand on his arm but he barely flinched, "Please." She murmured as she placed the cup on the piano's wide surface.

"I'm tired." He whispered as he grabbed her hand.

Samantha looked at Lady Josette who was staring at them oddly before she nodded at her Master.

"Of course you are, sir." She replied as she placed her other hand on his forearm.

"I want to go to sleep." He choked out.

"And you shall. But first you have to drink something." Josette spoke up and he turned to her.

"I want nothing."

"But-…"

"I want to find out who did this!" he snapped in a rough voice.

"You won't find out while being so tired, son-…" Mr. Du Pres started and Samantha could sense the tension and fury coming out of Master Barnabas' body in hot waves.

"I am not your son!" he exploded as he stood, knocking the stool to the ground. His hand shot out and he threw the cup of tea off the piano, sending it to the floor. It shuttered to tiny little pieces near Samantha's feet.

She jumped away and her wide eyes locked with her Master's. All she could see in his dark orbs was madness and she cowered in front of him.

His breathing was fast and labored and for a moment she feared that he would strike her. But then his expression changed and the anger melted into helplessness until he turned and walked away in silence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Days later…_

Samantha hesitated in front of the chamber door. Her hands flexed on the fresh towels in her hand and she strained her ears, trying to listen for any noises.

She could hear soft murmuring and she immediately recognized the voice; Lady Josette.

Her indecision increased but she gathered up her courage and knocked on the door. Instead of her Master's voice, Josette's granted her entrance and she peered inside.

"Ah, Samantha. Come in. I was just saying to your Master what a great day for a walk it is. Don't you agree?" Lady Josette stared at her, begging her with her eyes and she smiled.

"Yes, of course. It's very sunny despite the cold." Samantha replied but the words sounded hollow even to her own ears.

The man sitting on the bed barely moved. His eyes were fixated out of the window, on the large statue that was posing so elegantly right above his window.

Lady Josette shook her head and approached Samantha. She placed her hand on her arm and pulled her a bit back.

Lady Josette's hand on Samantha was tight as she pulled them away from the unsettled man. She led Samantha to the door and wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"He is not well." Lady Josette whispered and Samantha looked back at the now rocking man. He was resting his elbows on his knees while tugging harshly on his hair, his body never stopping the back and forth motion. Murmured and half formed sentences were escaping his moving lips but Samantha could not make them out. Her heart shattered even more the longer she looked at him and she averted her eyes, settling them on the woman in front of her instead.

"This has been really hard on my Master, my Lady. You have to excuse him." Samantha whispered and Josette looked at her with determination.

"Can you help him?" she asked and Samantha frowned.

"I am sorry?"

"He keeps murmuring your name. When he's not spending his time in the library that is. He scares me. The things he talks about. They scare me, Samantha." Josette choked out before she took a deep breath.

"I know it now. I know that I will never be able to take your place. Please, if you can help him, do it. You might be the only one who can pull him from the dark."

Samantha's eyes widened, "My Lady, he cares for you. You need to give him time." She whispered as she dared to place a hand on the other woman's hand. The lie burned her tongue because she knew that her Master would never stop searching for the culprit.

Lady Josette shook her head, "But he loves _you_. Please, help him. Do not deny him the light your presence can give him. He won't talk to me. He will talk to you." She whispered in a strained voice and Samantha's heart went out for the woman. She looked different. So much different.

Josette pulled her hand away from Samantha's arm and with a last look at her fiancé she turned on her heel and walked away from his bedchamber.

Samantha watched her go before she wiped her cheeks and turned to face her Master. Taking a deep breath, she entered his bedroom, closing the door behind her.

When she came to stand in front of him and placed her hands on his own on his head he ceased the rocking. Samantha slowly untangled his fingers from his hair and cradled her hands in her own. They were so cold inside her own warm ones.

"Barnabas." She whispered and his breath quivered at the sound of his name coming from her lips. His fingers grabbed her hands and he slowly raised his tired face to hers.

"Samantha." He breathed as he nuzzled his face into her palms, his lips pressing kisses on her skin, "Forgive me." He murmured and she sighed in relief when she heard his voice.

"Shh." She whispered as he pulled her between his legs and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed his face against her stomach and exhaled shakily.

"I need to find her. I need to find Angelique." He spoke against the fabric of her apron and she tensed, "And when I find her, I am going to kill her. I am going to kill her for murdering my parents." His voice was dripping with hate and Samantha could do nothing more but hold on to him tightly.

**End of chapter 17**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please review before you go! Do you think he will find her or will he have a different fate? Ahem. Comments are greatly appreciated.**

**The ones waiting for an update for **_**Out Of Control**_** I can say with safety that the next chapter will be posted on Sunday. ;o)**

**Xxx Lina :o)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for the long way but because stuff happens in this chapter I wanted to take my time with it.**

**So, I want to thank: Sapphire-Serenity-Phoinex, LittleMissJasperWhitlock, Why Fireflies Flash, Jay D. Moore, MissMisc3, runs with myths, TinkerbellxO, smilin steph, nuckythompson, dionne dance, ForeverACharmedOne, 88dragn06, Sagacious Rogue, Makrciana, Lovely Rain Dancer, IgnitingFireworks, Leyshla Gisel, JohnnyDeppLover44, XantheXV, AngeliqueBouchard1972, LabyFan23, BlooperLover, hannahhobnob, Jandra1969 and .**

**You are all awesome for sticking with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_**He was my North, my South, my East, my West**_

_**My working week and my Sunday rest**_

_**My moon, my midnight, my talk, my song**_

_**I thought that love would last forever I was wrong**_

_**The stars are not wanted now put out everyone**_

_**Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun**_

_**Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood**_

_**For nothing can ever come to any good.**_

_**~Funeral Blues, W. H. Auden**_

"Rosy, keep it down!" Maria hissed as she thrust the freshly washed sheets into the basket the other maid held in her hands. Rosy shrugged and giggled.

"What? It's the truth? He's been wandering around like a ghost, ignoring Lady Josette's placid smiles and empty gazes, and what is wrong with her by the way?" Rosy asked with a frown.

"It's not any of our business." Maria insisted and as Samantha stepped closer with the dirty laundry she paused by the door.

"Yes, it is. We're living here and it's been a month! All this misery is not good for my poor nerves." Rosy rolled her eyes and Samantha had to bite her lip hard enough to bleed in order not to scream at the other maid.

"Show a little respect for the Master. He's always so good to us. Even now that he's mourning." Maria snapped.

"Yes, that's true." Rosy admitted but then she sniffed and shook her head, "But, please! He's like a walking corpse. He's walking around the manor with suspicion, he's not eating, not sleeping. He's spends all his time in the library, burying his nose in awfully dark books and then he's wandering the village looking for Angelique because he thinks she's the one to blame." Rosy finished and Maria frowned.

"And you don't think someone caused their deaths?" she asked and Samantha swallowed hard, ready to make herself visible.

"Well…I always suspected her for being a witch but…isn't this a bit extreme?" Rosy whispered.

"Extreme? I saw the statue crushing them! How on earth did that happen? Collinwood is the best house in Collinsport. It's new. How on earth did it go down like that?" Maria asked while throwing her hands up in the air.

Rosy faltered and frowned, "Alright, yes but-…"

"But you shouldn't speak about other people's affairs." Samantha spoke up as she entered and dumped the basket of dirty clothes to the ground, "Hold your tongue."

Rosy gaped at her, "Were you spying on us?" she asked and Samantha shook her head.

"I didn't have to. Your voice is heard all the way over to the West Wing." She replied sarcastically.

"Why are you so sour?" Maria asked, "The incident has had an impact on all of us but you seem so on edge." She put a comforting hand on Samantha's arm and rubbed it.

"She's like that because she's smitten with the young Master." Rosy snickered and Samantha who was usually lenient on Rosy's comments scowled at her.

"He's no longer the young Master, Rosy. He's the only Master and you better lower your voice when you speak about his private affairs."

Rosy actually flushed at the reprimand and took a step back, "Heavens, you're starting to sound like Mrs. Filch." She muttered before she tuned and walked our of the laundry room, leaving them alone.

Samantha watched her until Maria squeezed her arm to grasp her attention, "Hey. What's wrong?"

Samantha swallowed thickly, "I just saw Lady Josette. Good Lord, she seems lost again." She whispered and Maria nodded.

"Yes, I saw her too yesterday. It's like she has no grasp of what's happening. Last night I heard her talking to the guards about the upcoming wedding and that they should help in planting new roses for the ceremony. The guards were staring at her like she had sprouted two heads. I think she's going insane. Not to mention that the Master barely notices her here." Maria murmured and Samantha bit her lip.

"I know she seems…lost. She moves around like a string puppet." She said quietly and then shook her head, "Anyway, I have to go help in the kitchen."

"Why bother? No one eats but us." Maria muttered as she checked on the fire for the clothes.

"Nevertheless, Mrs. Filch insists that we should go about our chores as we always did. Give a sense of normality." Samantha rubbed her hands to warm them as the chilly breeze from the door hit her exposed skin.

"Except that nothing is normal anymore." Maria murmured and Samantha sighed before she turned and walked away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha nervously wrung her hands as she eyed Lady Josette's docile expression. The other woman was sitting curled upon a settee while looking at a book. She had not turned the page for the last half an hour.

Samantha stepped back towards the main entrance door and eyed the large wooden gate with impatience.

He ought to be back soon, she was certain. When the door was opened finally minutes later she approached eagerly. He was wrapped up in his coat and his hands which were naked were pink from the cold.

"Master." She whispered and when he looked at her his expression cleared.

"Samantha. What are you doing up so late?" he murmured as he reached out and cupped her warm cheek with his frozen hand. She reached up and took it in hers before she looked towards the direction of the large parlor.

"Lady Josette is here." She whispered and he frowned, his expression turning cold suddenly.

"Still? I thought that I had given descriptive instructions to Mrs. Filch this morning. She was to be taken back to her home and her father was to be informed of the situation. The wedding is called off." He snapped and Samantha nodded.

"Yes, but we were not able to move her. She does not listen to us."

"I cannot bother with her right now." He started but then Samantha's hand was on his arm, stopping him from walking away.

"Please, Master." She murmured and he eyed her with confusion, "I know you're intent on your purpose of finding Angelique but Lady Josette is not well. She needs help. Please." She murmured and Barnabas' expression softened and a wave of resignation passed over his features.

"Very well. I shall deal with her. It's not as if I can find Angelique anyway. I went to the house where she was employed but the masters of the house had no idea what I was talking about. I even barged into their home to look for her and when I did not find her I had to pay them in order to placate them for my nerve." He sighed, "It's useless, Samantha. I won't ever find her."

"Perhaps it's for the better." Samantha murmured and his eyes flashed.

"Better for whom?"

"For you." She whispered and emotion glimmered in his dark eyes. He smoothed a few curls away from her face and then brushed his fingers down her cheek in a caress.

"Let's go." He told her as he made his way towards the parlor. He shrugged out of his coat and threw it on a chair before he approached Josette.

"Josette?" he whispered as he came to stand in front of her. When she didn't reply he reached out and grasped her shoulder, gently shaking her.

At last she looked up and she smiled serenely, her hands limply letting go of the book she had been staring at. It fell on her lap like a dead weight.

Master Barnabas smiled a bit at her and then kneeled in front of her, "What's wrong?" he asked her as he placed his hand on her knee and squeezed it, "You ought to be home."

Samantha lingered in the background but it was as if she was not there, for Josette at least.

"Home?" Josette murmured, "I was waiting for our wedding clothes to arrive today…or was it tomorrow? Either way, I think you should be here with me." She said and Master Barnabas stilled.

"Josette, we've talked about this. The wedding…the wedding cannot and will not happen. Especially now." He added slowly as if talking to a small child who could not comprehend the difference between right or wrong.

"But…I don't have to leave, do I?" she whispered as she looked at him with wide but shallow blue eyes.

Samantha studied the other woman with intent but she could not fathom what was wrong with her. She seemed fine a few days earlier.

"No." Master Barnabas' voice was gentle but held suspicion and worry in it.

"I am sleepy now." Josette murmured and Master Barnabas turned to look at Samantha helplessly before he turned his attention back to Josette who was already dozing off.

"God." He whispered as he reached out and tucked some hair behind her ear. In doing so his eyes caught something. The hair below her ear was shorter and purplish bruises were on her neck, as if someone had wrapped their fingers around her throat.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed but Josette did not wake.

Samantha approached, "What is it?"

"Come here." He beckoned her closer and held up Josette's hair. Then his fingers went to her bruised neck.

Samantha stumbled back, "Who would do that?" she gasped but Master Barnabas' eyes were narrowed.

"You know who. This is Angelique's doing. She's using Josette…What for though?" he asked but then he shook her head, "I am going to put her to bed. Make sure to lock the doors and then come to me." He looked up at her, "Make sure Mrs. Filch does not see you." He told her and then he leaned forward. He picked up Josette and cradled her to his chest before he walked out of the parlor and towards the grand staircase. Samantha watched them go with wide eyes and a raging heartbeat.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She nervously tiptoed up the stairs, pulling her shawl tightly around her shoulders. Her feet stepped onto the long corridor and she hastily picked up her pace.

His door was ajar as she arrived in front of it and the moment she pushed it open his hand closed around her wrist. She yelped as he pulled her into his arms but she wrapped her arms around him all the same, pressing her face into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. His lips found her forehead and his kiss warm and firm like always made her weak in the knees.

His hand twined through her hair and he tilted her head back, slowly pushing her backwards against the wall by the door.

"I am sorry." He murmured before he pressed an earnest kiss upon her lips.

"What for?" she asked a bit shakily as she eyed his tired face.

"I've been neglecting you." He told her huskily as he brushed his thumbs under her eyes.

"No, you haven't." she shook her head.

"Life is for the alive, I know that. But I still cannot fathom this…this sudden crumble of my life. It is just…cruel and unfair. All they've ever done was protecting her. It's so obvious that she's the culprit. Why else would she disappear?" he shook his head and Samantha cupped his cheek.

"And now something is wrong with Josette. I even locked her door because yesterday I found her ridiculously close to the edge of the balcony at the East Wing." He laughed humorlessly, "Everything is falling apart." He sighed and locked eyes with hair, "I am even thinking of dismissing some of the staff. I don't need them all. Hattie can leave with dignity, she's old enough. I will be sure to find proper placements for Rosy and Maria as well."

"But the manor is large. It needs supervision." Samantha objected, "Besides, it's good to be around people." She whispered, "If it's a money issue…" she trailed off when he laughed.

"It's not the money. I have all the money I want. That's why I asked you to come here. I want to show you something. Something you don't know about Collinwood. It might prove useful at some point." He murmured and then took her hand, "Come."

He walked out of his chamber and pulled her down the stairs. He headed for the parlor and came to stand in front of a large alcove by the fireplace. Samantha frowned.

"Why are we here?" she asked and he turned to her with a small smile before he reached out placed his hand under the mantelpiece. His hand moved and then a click echoed in the silence around them. The walls in front of them started moving and a small passageway appeared. Cold air rushed through it and Samantha shivered.

"What-…"

"Secret passageways. Hidden rooms deep in the earth. Collinwood is full of them." He smiled a bit proudly at her bewildered expression.

"Do the others know? The staff, I mean." She asked and he shook his head.

"No. No one knows. Well, my parents knew but…" he trailed off and smiled sadly, "They're gone."

Samantha swallowed hard, "It feels cold in there, right?"

"Indeed."

"Where does it lead?" she asked curiously and he grinned.

"I'll show you." He murmured as he took her hand. They approached the open door but then footsteps alerted them of someone's presence.

Master Barnabas froze and turned towards the parlor. He narrowed his eyes and when the figure was visible his hand on Samantha tightened.

Samantha turned to face the intruder but she became still when she saw the flowing hair of Lady Josette.

"How…I locked the door." Barnabas whispered with parted lips. His eyes followed her and when she headed for the main entrance door his eyes widened. He started walking towards her, gradually letting go of her hand.

Light from the moon flooded the hall as Josette unlocked and opened the door and then she was stepping outside.

"Hadn't you locked the door?" he exclaimed as he looked at Samantha and she sputtered before she nodded frantically.

With a curse he followed Josette but as he stepped onto the steps of the entrance she was nowhere to be seen. Samantha followed him and she started looking frantically around, not caring when the wind picked up and ruffled her hair and shawl.

Master Barnabas walked down the steps and his dark eyes perused the darkness. His eye caught something by the woods and he squinted until his gaze lit up with recognition.

"Josette!" he called, hoping that it would halt her movements but it didn't. He started walking fast behind her and Samantha watched with bated breath until her own feet moved.

"Samantha, stay here!" he called but she did not listen to him, "Samantha-…"

"We have to run or we won't catch up with her." She cut him off before she started sprinting behind the other woman.

Master Barnabas cursed and followed her with long strides, "How on earth did she get out?" he barked but Samantha did not answer. She ran faster and she could feel rocks and leaves underneath her shoes. Tree branches hit them in the face as they ran through the large trees but no matter how fast they were Josette seemed to be always a step ahead of them.

"Lady Josette!" Samantha called but the woman moved as if she were walking upon water. It was as if her feet weren't touching the ground.

"Josette!" Master Barnabas yelled as he ran faster but Josette kept walking incredibly fast and with an elegance that was otherworldly.

"Josette, stop!" he called again and by then both him and Samantha were breathless. As they kept parting way through the branches they realized that they were far away from Collinwood and that the manor was a small dot of light in the distance.

Suddenly Master Barnabas stopped running and his wide eyes looked ahead of them.

"Widows'." He whispered, "She's heading to Widows'." He exclaimed and then he picked up his pace while Samantha faltered, her eyes filled with horror at the realization.

But as she watched her Master following the other woman she resumed her running, no longer caring about the cuts and scratches on her feet and face from the rough tree branches.

"Josette, get back. What are you doing?" his voice was hoarse and panicked and for the first time since his betrothal his eyes showed real emotion and concern for the woman who was standing near the edge of the hill. Her hair was flowing with the wind and Samantha shivered at the sound of the angry waves that were crushing to the shore with force. She hated that hill. It had always frightened her and she had not ventured so close to it before. But now…now it was even more terrifying; especially when someone was standing so close to the edge.

"Josette!" Master Barnabas' voice had lost its patience by then and he was approaching rapidly the frail woman standing in front of him.

Abruptly Josette turned towards them and she blinked as if coming out of her stupor. Her hair was a tangled mess of loose curls and her face a deathly pale.

"I'm sorry." She murmured as she blinked rapidly, "I cannot. The things she shows me…I cannot." She shook her head as she took a few steps back, "I've tried to fight it but…" her hands grasped fistfuls of her skirt and her eyes went to Samantha before she continued, "I cannot."

"I'll help you. Just get away from the edge. Please." Master Barnabas' voice was gentle and earnest and he outstretched his hand towards her, his fingers beckoning closer as he took a few steps towards the woman.

"No one can. Beware her. Please."

And then her hands released her skirt and she raised them high above her hips and then she started falling, backwards and backwards as if in slow motion and then she was gone. Her scream echoed around the rocky landscape and then Master Barnabas was stepping closer, his eyes wide with horror as he watched her body crushing into the waves and colliding with the sharp rocks underneath.

"Jesus Christ!" Samantha exclaimed as she came to stand next to him. Her hands covered her mouth and she screamed as another rough wave crushed Josette's body, moving her as if she were a ragdoll. The extremely high height made her dizzy and her hand shot out to grasp Master Barnabas' sleeve. But her fingers were slick with sweat and she didn't manage to hold onto him. She swayed dangerously and she cried out when an invisible force pushed her forwards and then Barnabas snapped out of his daze and his wide eyes fell on Samantha who was trying but failing to keep her balance. His hands shot out and he grasped hold of her waist but her weight was already tipping them backwards and as Samantha's foot slipped right off the edge his body was drawn to her.

His combined body weight forced her other foot to follow the first and then they were falling, falling right off the hill and right towards the rocks.

Samantha screamed and her hands grasped his arms and his hands tightened around her waist and as they fell they heard a loud sinister chuckle that was even chillier than the wind slapping their skin.

Samantha squeezed her eyes shut when her eye caught the approaching waves and a moment later they collided painfully with the water and the rocks swimming underneath it. Her chest collided with Barnabas and her legs were entwined with his own. His back found the rocks first and Samantha screamed in horror, scraping her elbows and knees hard against the sharp edges. Her breath was knocked right out of her but she forced her eyes open when she realized that she was not dead. Her limbs felt heavy and they did not cooperate when she tried to move but then her eyes went to the man underneath her and a huge lump formed in her throat as she watched his pale and lifeless face. His eyes were closed and his hands were lying limply by his sides. His hair was soaked and matted against his beautiful face and as she cupped his cheeks he felt cold to the touch. Unrestrained tears welled in her eyes and her vision became blurry with them as she shook him.

"Barnabas?" she whispered as she rubbed his skin with her thumbs but she received no reply. In a sudden movement she staggered back and away from him, her hands and knees trembling as she crawled backwards, her dress catching on the rocks but she didn't care for the large rips. Her wide eyes were fixated on his pale face but then she heard that laughter again and she looked around for the source. She looked up and even from so low she could see the woman clearly; Angelique.

"What did you do?" she screamed but the woman only smiled at her, her arms outstretched.

"Do not mourn yet, ma petite." She called, "Not just yet." She murmured and then her eyes closed and her body convulsed.

Samantha shuddered as the wind instead of cold turned warm, no not warm, scorching hot and she hugged herself. Her terrified eyes went to the lifeless form of the man she adored and the more she looked at him the more odd he started to seem.

First his eyes moved behind his closed eyelids and then his fingers twitched. His legs jerked and his head which was tilted to a strange angle moved.

Samantha stopped breathing as his eyelids flickered.

Her heart thumped loudly against her chest but she did not hesitate. She started crawling her way towards him, not caring of the water that soaked her to the bone even more.

"Barnabas?" she whispered and she ignored the loud cackle of laughter, focusing on the man twitching in front of her.

She touched his hand but it was so cold and frozen that she immediately knew that something was wrong.

And then his eyes snapped open and they were dark and his pupils dilated. His hand moved under hers and he turned it so he could grasp her hand. She cried out in sheer shock but before she could start laughing with relief his expression changed. His eyes darkened further and the skin under his eyes turned ashen. His lips shone a dark pink and a loud scream escaped his throat. He fought for breath and suddenly threw her hand away. He rolled onto his side and his hands clawed at the rocks under him.

A moan of pure agony rang in her ears and she stumbled back as his body jerked and he doubled over.

"Master?" she breathed as she gathered her courage to approach him again.

He lifted himself up on his knees and brought his hands forward to cover his face. Samantha watched him from over his shoulder and when she was standing right behind him he whirled around to her. At her sight he stumbled backwards and he lowered his hands from his face.

Samantha gasped. His eyes…his eyes were bloodied and dark crimson was sliding down his cheeks, staining his pale skin. The corner of his mouth was stained with the dark liquid as well and his eyes were pained.

"Go away." He choked out as he looked at his bloodied hands. When she didn't move he snarled, "Samantha, leave!" he screamed at her but she couldn't. She couldn't look away even as her foot collided with Josette's lifeless body. She stumbled and caught herself against a rock but then he growled in pain and tried to close his mouth shut but he couldn't because something was standing in his way. His mouth oozed more blood and he parted his lips to scream. As he did so his teeth were revealed and Samantha whimpered and pressed her back flush against the rocks at the sight of him. His sharp fangs glimmered crimson in the moonlight and he staggered backwards terrified of himself.

His eyes locked with Samantha's for a moment but when he saw the fear and desperation in them he looked upwards.

"What have you done?!" he screamed but Angelique only smiled and stepped away from the edge.

Barnabas snarled and then his eyes shifted to Samantha, eager and worried but then his nostrils flared and his eyes went to her scrapped hands and face. A low growl escaped his throat and his Adam's apple moved as he swallowed rapidly.

"Samantha." He murmured as he started approaching her, his eyes wide and fixated on her bloodied skin, "Run." He breathed and as he looked into her eyes she knew that he meant it.

**End of chapter 18**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Were you expecting that? Let me know your thoughts. Will he hurt her, will he not? Why did she not die from the fall? Questions, questions. ;o)**

**Oh and if you haven't done so already check out my other DS story. It's quite different though…**

**For news and much more check out my FB page.**

**Until next time!**

**Xxx Lina ;o)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter! I apologize for the long wait but a certain character has kept me out of my Barnabas duties…Lol**

**So, I want to thank: Foxx 1993, signifiedapollo, Zylia Gregorvich, Jandra1969, Bree, LittleMissJasperWhitlock, Jay D. Moore, nuckythompson, LabyFan23, Gary the Snail x3, Sagacious Rogue, Lovely Rain Dancer, simbasockz , ForeverACharmedOne, Makrciana, CharlieCats, Sapphire-Serenity-Phoinex, runs with myths, music is life 99 xxx, Leyshla Gisel, TinkerbellxO, XantheXV, dionne dance, smilin steph, BlooperLover, hannahhobnob, 88dragon06 and IgnitingFireworks.**

**Thank you all for the amazing comments!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

'_**I do not think, sir, you have any right to command me, merely because you are older than I, or because you have seen more of the world than I have; your claim to superiority depends on the use you have made of your time and experience.'**_

_**~Jane Eyre, Charlotte Bronte **_

_Don't come back. _

_Do not ever come back._

The words echoed in her head as she came to a sudden stop deep in the woods. She leaned forward and rested her hands upon her thighs, her breath coming out in quick, uneven pants of air. Sweat, cold sweat of fear had gathered on her brow and it mingled with the blood on her face. The cuts and scratches from the fall ached and stung and she straightened in order to walk towards a large tree. She leaned against it and pressed her brow against the scratchy surface and when she heard rapid breathing and footsteps she pressed her back against the wood, concealing herself. Tears fell freely from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks and she brought her bloodied hands to her face, covering it as a sob escaped her parted lips.

She knew he could smell her. He could smell her blood. She didn't know where he was going but then the footsteps retreated and he headed east. He was going back to Collinwood.

Samantha lowered her hands from her face and she wiped her tears away before she turned around. From her place behind the tree she could see Collinwood. The manor was dark and as she looked at it now it seemed more like a tower than a house. She swallowed hard as she recalled the lust in his eyes but unlike other times the lust was not for her lips or her hands; it was for the blood running down her face and arms.

She turned around and faced the woods again while shaking her head. What _was_ he? What had she done? What had she turned him into?

_A monster._ The word was spoken quietly into her mind but she immediately hushed the voice. He was _not_ a monster. He could never be one. He was kind and sweet and human and so warm. He could never be a monster.

She shook her head severely, forcing herself to push that vile thought to the back of her mind. He could never hurt anyone. He had always been so lenient and generous towards others, even in his grief. But now Josette was gone too and his parents were murdered by the same woman who took the life of his fiancée.

Oh God, Lady Josette. She covered her mouth with her hand. What had Josette done? She had never hurt anyone and yet she had paid the price of her master's deeds. Angelique took her revenge on the people he loved and at last on him. The thought sickened her. What the woman could do horrified her.

Suddenly she froze and looked down at herself. She was alive. Why was she alive? Surely such a fall ought to have killed her on the spot. And yet she had made it through with only a few cuts and scratches and maybe a hurt rib or two. But he had died! She had been sure of it. He had not been breathing and there had been blood running down his head. She had seen it. How on earth did…

Samantha pushed away from the tree and started walking. Did Angelique have the power to raise the dead? Or could he only become what he was only once he was dead? And what was he?

She paused and her fists curled around her torn skirt. She knew what he most probably was. So why did she have such a great difficulty uttering the word? Because she could never associate him with such a creature, that's why. She set her lips into a thin line and took a deep breath. She had to say it because she was going to go back to the manor. She was _not_ staying away. First thing in the morning. With the first ray of sunlight and when she would arrive there she would see what he really was.

_Just say it._ Her inner voice screamed at her and even the voice inside her head sounded terrified and choked up.

"Vampire." She murmured and the word tasted foreign on her tongue but the more she recalled his features, those teeth and black eyes she knew that she was not mistaken. Like an ordinary child she knew all about the folklore that had to do with vampires. Her mother used to speak of such tales in order to frighten her from going out in the woods at night. She had always heard about them but as she grew older she had never believed in such myths.

She closed her eyes and she suddenly felt exhausted. She leaned against a tree and slowly slid down. She collapsed on the leafy ground and brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them close before she leaned her head against them and closed her eyes. Perhaps if she rested she'd wake up to find that everything had been a bad dream. Perhaps she'd wake up next to him and he would laugh at her odd dream, his voice warm and smooth as he would try to calm her down. But as the sun fell on her shut eyelids hours later and as she opened her eyes she knew that it was not a dream but reality. A monstrous reality.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The large iron gates were ajar as she came closer. She paused in front of them and eyed the empty driveway. The usually beautiful garden looked like it had been hit by a tornado. The flowers were hanging broken from their stems and the ground was filled with dry leaves from the vicious wind. He hugged her arms and shivered as she eyed the grounds.

She took a few steps closer and raised her eyes to the manor. It looked…lifeless. Where was everybody? The guards ought to have been at the doors and Mrs. Filch would have surely opened the first floor windows by then.

She swallowed hard and decided to enter. What worse could happen than this? He would never hurt her, she knew it. Her feet carried her quickly to the back door which was usually left open at night since there was always a guard at the back garden.

The door was unlocked and she hesitated only briefly before she pushed the heavy wooden gate open. She peered inside but she saw no one. There was a smell of burned wood as she walked inside the kitchen and as she looked to her left she saw that the cooking fire had long died out. The kitchen was untouched, like it had been on the night before and as she walked towards the corridor the smell of a familiar soap scent brought her to a halt. There was the servants' parlor by her left and she made a turn. She pushed the door open and then she screamed. Maria was leaning against the corner, her neck bloodied and her hand pressing against the wound on her neck.

Samantha's scream caused Maria's eyes to snap open and she flinched but then her eyes shone with recognition.

"S-Sam?" she whimpered and Samantha ran to her. She kneeled next to her and gently took hold of her hand, pulling it away from her neck. She gasped at the two bite marks and then looked around for a cloth. She found a linen handkerchief at the table, Mrs. Filch's, and then pressed it against Maria's neck.

"What happened? Where is he?" Samantha asked and Maria's eyes widened.

"Y-you know what-…"

"Yes. He attacked you?" Samantha asked but Maria had already started to hyperventilate.

"He came in and I heard him. He tried to walk away from me but he was drenched in water and there was blood on his eyes and cheeks…And his mouth... I had to make sure he was alright. B-but he told me to leave and his voice sounded too odd that I knew there was something wrong. I tried to approach him and that's when it happened." She panted for breath and Samantha nodded.

"Does it hurt?"

"It does a bit but I only feel lightheaded is all…He…he let me go very fast and then he was gone." Maria whispered as she wiped at her cheek.

Samantha kneeled back and rubbed her temples, "Where are the others?" she asked quietly.

"I've no idea. I heard voices and… and screaming but then there were footsteps and I knew; I just knew I was alone in the house." Maria whispered as she tried hard to keep her breathing under control.

"Do you think he's still here?" Samantha whispered as she eyed the door.

"I think so…Collinwood is huge. He must be here…Samantha, what happened?" Maria grabbed her hand and squeezed.

Samantha licked her dry lips and shook her head, "You won't believe me..." she murmured.

"I just saw my master with elongated teeth and blood dripping down his eyes! I'd believe anything!" Maria cried with wide eyes, "What happened to you? You have scratches all over you. Did he-…"

"No! No, Lady Josette is dead." Samantha blurted out and Maria gasped.

"What?"

"She fell off Widows' Hill. Angelique drove her mad. She had been playing with her head for weeks and…Master and I followed her because we saw her leaving the grounds. She fell and I slipped. Trying to catch me he slipped as well and we fell into the rocks." Samantha shook her head, "I thought he died…He was dead, he was not breathing but I was fine. I was fine and then…he started moving, Maria. I thought I went mad just by looking at him move. But then he started screaming and he…" she raised her eyes to Maria's shocked face, "He turned ashen and there was blood on his cheeks, on his mouth and his hands…his hands. Oh my God!" she broke down and covered her face with her hands.

Maria winced and leaned forward to place a hand on her arm, "Breathe." She instructed, "Do you think he'll kill us?" she whispered and Samantha looked up.

"I don't know, Maria. Would we kill for food? Because I think I know what he is…what she turned him into.

"Angelique..." Maria gulped, "Vrykolakas." she whispered and Samantha frowned.

"What?"

Maria shook her head, "It means vampire in Greek. They have a lot of folklore tales about them." She whispered.

"You know Greek?" Samantha murmured.

"My mother was half Greek. But that's not the point."

"It is the point because Master has various books in Greek. If you can read we might find something in them that can help him…or us." Samantha said with wide eyes.

Maria faltered, "I know some of it. Are you saying he has books on witchcraft and myths?"

"Yes. I've been to the library. There's Latin too. Can you walk? I need to change clothes." Samantha stood and offered a hand.

Maria took it and lifted herself up with a wince, "What are we going to do?" she whispered as she eyed the corridor with dread.

Samantha took a deep breath, "We're going to tend to your neck and then I am going to change." She paused as they headed slowly towards the corridor, "And then I am going to find him." She whispered and Maria's eyes widened but she kept silent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The parlor was illuminated by the sunlight as she stepped into it. Her eyes did a quick perusal of the empty room and then her gaze came to rest on the stairs. A feeling deep in her gut told her that he was most probably not in his chamber but she headed over to them nonetheless. She climbed up the stairs quickly and then hurried down the corridor to his room. As her hand closed around the doorknob images from their time in there caused her to falter for a moment. How had everything fallen apart so fast? The thought was haunting her mind all day and so she pushed the door open, pushing the bad thoughts away as she did so. His room was empty. Bright sunlight fell on the bed and as she stepped further in she saw the various books, papers and quills on his desk. Her eyes welled up with tears and she turned her gaze away. She turned to walk over to his closet and she opened it. His clothes were inside and her hands, familiar with the items, took out a shirt and a pair of breeches he usually wore. She shut the closet and folded them before she turned to walk out of the door.

The library was empty but as her eyes swept the bookshelves she noticed that a few books were missing. Taking a deep breath she turned and walked away from there as well. She knew where she had to look.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Her fingers found the small crevice and she pressed on the handle. The hidden door parted freely for her and she was surprised. So he had actually thought that she'd never come back. That's why he had not bolted the door. Taking a deep breath she leaned down and passed through the threshold. The air was cold and damp as she climbed down the stairs and her hands tightened on the clothes in her arms.

She squinted in order to see in the semi darkness but as she walked further a few candles illuminated her way. The corridor was parted into two smaller passageways but a sudden noise to her right made her choose. She stepped into the right one and held her breath as she walked. The passageway led into an enclosed with bars space with the Collins crest engraved on it and she paused.

A movement behind her caused her to freeze and her skin erupted in goose bumps as a sudden gust of air blew her hair away from her neck. She twirled around but she saw nothing. She saw a shadow passing from her left and she gasped. Was it him?

"Master?" she whispered as her eyes roamed the crypt, her shoulders tense and her hands shaking.

She made a turn around herself, her eyes alert but then there was heavy breathing behind the bars and she turned back around.

"Master?" she called in a firmer voice, "I know you're in here. Please show yourself." She murmured, "You're scaring me." She whispered and then there was a long shuffle across from her. She resisted the urge to take a step back. Her courage was rewarded because he stepped forward and into the candlelight.

Samantha resisted the urge to cry out at the sight of him. His lips and chin were caked with blood and the collar of his shirt was dirty. His clothes were ripped as if from sharp nails and his hair was a wild mess upon his head.

As he came closer to the iron bars she took a reflexive step backwards.

"What are you doing here? How can you be so stupid?" he asked her hoarsely as he wrapped his hands around the iron bars, "Answer me!" he screamed at her and she jumped.

"I am stupid, yes." She replied with a nod and he snarled, his teeth stained with the same crimson that tainted his skin.

"Get out, Samantha." His voice was scratchy and low and it caused her to shudder.

"No. I've brought you clothes." She shook her head and looked him straight in the eye. The brown was completely gone from his eyes and all that she saw was black. Her breath hitched.

"Get out." He whispered as he eyed her with shock and horror, "Leave. Don't you understand what I can do?" he pulled his hands away from the bars and started walking towards the door that led over to her.

She tried hard not to move back, "I do. But you won't do it to me." She replied in a strong voice, "You will learn to live with it-…"

"Live with it?" he murmured, "Live with it. You think I can _live_ with it? With this constant thirst? This constant burning in my insides? Look at me!" he barked at her and this time she did step back, "Do you see the man you wanted?"

"Yes!" she screamed back at him,

"Well, you're mistaken! I am not him. I am no longer your master…Nor your lover. I don't want you here." He told her as he started walking towards her, "I don't _want_ you here." He repeated and his voice faltered towards the end of the sentence, betraying his words.

"Liar."

"I killed Maria." He whispered as he stepped over to her and his nostrils flared.

"You didn't. She's alive."

"You're lying." He choked out.

"I am not lying!" she shook her head.

"Stop lying to me!" he screamed as he banged his fist against the wall by her head. A tent appeared on the surface and Samantha jumped but turned to look at him in the eye.

"I am not lying to you, Barnabas. I swear I am not. Maria is fine." She murmured as she reached out to touch his hand. He flinched away from her touch and stepped back.

"I can smell it." He shook his head, "I can smell your blood even through your skin." He growled and covered his face with his hands, "I can hear it pound in your veins. It's torture. I can hear everything. I smell everything. I can…I can run without you even notice me." He looked at her from over his fingers, "I can kill you without you even noticing me pounce." He whispered and Samantha shook her head.

"Why don't you do it?" she asked and his eyes locked on hers, his gaze lost and tormented.

"I want to kill you…" he started with wide eyes, "but I can't." he murmured in a clogged up voice, "I can't. Not when you look at me with such trust. I don't want to betray that trust." He started retreating back to the shadows, "That's why you have to leave."

Samantha shook her head and in an act of sheer stupidity she leaped forward and grabbed his hand. He moaned and threw her away from him with a mighty push. Her back collided with the wall and she cried out. The clothes fell from her hands as she slid down to the ground. Pain made her squeeze her eyes shut and when she opened them again she could not see him anywhere. He was gone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you sure about this? You can't stay alone." Maria whispered as she turned from the back door and eyed Samantha with dread.

"I am sure. He won't come up here. Not yet." She murmured but she wasn't sure herself.

"I will come back tomorrow morning, after dawn and we will look at the books. I won't tell a soul to anyone at the village." Maria took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Alright. I will be here when you arrive. Now go for it's getting dark." Samantha pushed her gently away and the other woman nodded.

"Be safe." Maria murmured and then she was gone.

Samantha closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She eyed the silent kitchen and an increasing feeling of fear started creeping up on her. She was afraid yes. She didn't want to die, yes. But she loved him more.

She pushed away from the door and headed quickly for the upper floors. She arrived in his chamber and walked in. She shut and locked it behind her and then she let her eyes roam the room. It smelled like him. A mixture of sandalwood and fresh soap was heady in the air and it brought a feeling of serenity over her. Her heart slowed down until it was beating steadily inside her chest and she closed her eyes for a few moments.

She then pushed away from the door and walked over to his bed. She sat down and let her fingers rub against the silk covers. Feeling exhausted, she slowly lay down on the bed and brought her knees up to her chest while clutching onto his pillow. The sudden thought of him coming in the room came into her mind but she felt no fear. Perhaps that would make him see that she was not going anywhere. Not until her master was back. Not until he was brave enough to touch her again. Not until she saw warmth in his eyes again. Not until he told her that he loved her again. Because when that time came she would say it back; and it would not matter if he considered himself a monster because it would simply not _matter_ what he thought. She'd make him change his mind because that was love. It was sacrifice and she was ready to prove it.

**End of chapter 19**

**Author's note: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews feed the muse!**

**Until next time, loves!**

**Xxx Lina :o)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! I didn't take long, did I?**

**Okay, a huge thank you and a hug to: Jay D. Moore, Sapphire-Serenity-Phoinex, CharlieCats, MissMisc3, nuckythompson, 88dragon06, Sagacious Rogue, guest, TinkerbellxO, dionne dance, Foxx1993, XantheXV, Lovely Rain Dancer, Makrciana, barnabas1970, Jandra1969, ForeverACharmedOne, simbasockz, Why Fireflies Flash, signifiedapollo, IgnitingFireworks, Lucky-star69, LabyFan23, hannahhbonob, BlooperLover and Leyshla Gisel.**

**You all rock!**

**With this chapter I am trying to explore Barnabas' first experiences with being a vampire…That means we'll go a bit darker in our attempt to really get how it was for him since the film didn't really show us how he handled it. Okay, enough of my rant. Ahem. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_**We accept the love we think we deserve.**_

_**~Stephen Chbosky**_

Various books were opened around her but Maria was currently focused on one. Samantha sat by her, nervously biting her lip. Her eyes were wide and she was tapping her foot anxiously against the carpeted floor of the library.

Maria paused and looked at her, "Stop doing that. It unsettles me." She whispered and Samantha paused.

"Alright."

"Good. Why are we whispering?" Maria frowned and Samantha faltered.

"You started it." She said more loudly and Maria shook her head.

"Alright. The book describes the vrykolaka, well vampire." She started and Samantha nodded expectantly.

"What does it say?" she asked as she leaned forward.

Maria pointed at an illustration, "This is what some believe it looks like. Originally the vrykolakas was thought to be a werewolf. The name comes from Slavic languages and it means wolf and long hair. Thus, the name."

"He doesn't look like a wolf." Samantha said quietly.

"Yes, but he has teeth similar of one." Maria pointed at the creature's vicious teeth.

Samantha gulped, "He's not a werewolf. I am certain of it." She murmured.

"Greek legend has it that a vampire can only be killed by exorcism and decapitation. Some even cut up…the corpses into pieces when they thought they were being possessed by a vampire. They also burned the bodies so that the victim could be freed of the living death inside of him as they said." Maria visibly shuddered.

"Wait, is that all it says? There's nothing that can save the one who has become a vampire?" Samantha shook her head and stared at Maria hopefully.

"No. They compare the vampire with the incubus in some regions…The body is dead anyway…"

"That does not make any sense!" Samantha stood and started pacing, "He is the same man. He's not possessed…"

"I am only telling you what I read. There are many myths that aren't true…It says that vampires are deadly creatures. That they kill whatever they find because their thirst is uncontrollable. And yet here you tell me that he let _you_ go unharmed. He did not kill me." She added the last sentence as an after thought.

"He thought he had though." Samantha murmured.

"That's probably because he's not aware of his power and strength. It says here that some vampires killed their victims simply by impaling them or crushing them because they had no awareness of their strength. A vrykolakas cannot drink from the dead. It's like poison to him." Maria looked back down at the book.

Samantha shivered and hugged her arms, "So they what…Drain living people?" she asked and her stomach started turning at the insinuation.

"If they want to kill them yes. Most of them cannot control themselves enough to stop. And they can stop but it says here that newborn vampires don't have that much strength because unlike older vampires who have gotten used to their nature, they only think of one thing; hunger. They don't connect with their human nature at all. Emotions are foreign to them at the beginning." Maria turned the page and started reading another passage.

"That's also not valid. He was completely aware of himself-…"

"Yet, he said he wanted to kill you." Maria cut her off sharply but then her eyes softened, "It's his natural instinct, Sam. He's no longer human. He's a predator, a creature of the night. He's not our master."

"Don't say that!" Samantha shook her head, "Don't ever say that. He's buried himself in that tomb so he would not hurt us-…"

"Samantha, vampires cannot co-exist with humans. We are a temptation to them. It says here that they don't care about humans of the same sex…But they do attach themselves with the opposite gender because they might feel attraction." Maria whispered.

Samantha blinked, "What does that mean?"

"It means that many of them are so lonely-…"

"You speak as if there are others out there." Samantha cut her off.

Maria bit her lip, "It says here that it is possible for humans not to be aware of the presence of a vrykolaka. It says that one can bite you and you might not even realize it."

"How is that possible? Won't we feel the pain?" Samantha asked with confusion.

"No, because they are seductive creatures. Like the incubi. Only that they don't drain the life power of their victims; they drain their blood."

"But why would one just bite someone and not drain them?"

"Because they think of the bite as a claim on the human; whether it is a man or a woman." Maria whispered.

"You mean they are looking for companionship?" Samantha clarified the hidden meaning and Maria nodded.

"My God." Samantha covered her mouth with her hand, "Does it say how one becomes a vampire?"

The other woman nodded faintly, "There are a lot of legends-…"

"Stop calling them that! Vampires exist so the legends have to be facts. What does it say?" she almost snapped and Maria sighed.

"Alright, wait a moment…" she flipped through the pages of the large volume while Samantha gazed outside the window. It was getting dark. She hadn't even realized that they had been in the library for so long.

"It says that one of the explanations is that the person had lived a sinful life…That the transformation into a vampire is his punishment for living in sin." Maria looked up and eyed Samantha who had gone rigid.

"Sin?"

"Yes." Maria flushed.

"Well, that is not the case!" Samantha shook her head, "I saw Angelique turning him into what he is."

"Yes, but he had a lot of affairs-…"

"That does not make him a sinner. He was not a murder, he had wronged no one. He was good-…"

"Sam, don't get angry with me. I am simply suggesting things here. Alright, another explanation is that the vampires had not lived religiously; that they did not participate in church…Not valid. Another one is that they were buried in unholy ground…Ground that had not been blessed by the church-…"

"Wait. Wait, he fell off Widows' Hill." Samantha cut her off and Maria frowned.

"Yes?"

"Well, that hill has brought death to a lot of women…It is unholy ground because it has been the place where people committed suicide. The church doesn't bless the dead who have taken their lives because it is believed that only God has the power to take back the gift he gave. It's considered blasphemy." Samantha's eyes gradually widened and Maria gaped at her.

"That…that's true." She whispered.

"That's why Angelique led Josette there. It was the only place in Collinsport where she could turn him into a vampire. Oh, my God. That makes so much sense." Samantha murmured, "Does it say anything about sating a vampire's thirst?" she asked eagerly and Maria frowned.

"I am not sure…I need to read the rest." She said as he flipped through the next pages, "Here it says that in Mytilene, a Greek island, they killed vampires by thrusting…wooden spikes through the neck, the ankles-…" Maria started.

"I don't need that information." Samantha said in a firm voice and Maria looked up.

"Yes, you do if you stay here longer. This is madness-…"

"Are you saying that I should kill him? Or that someone else should?" Samantha asked her with wide eyes.

"Sam, you cannot protect yourself-…"

"He won't hurt me-…"

"But what if he does? What if he's outside right now? What if his thirst gets the better of him? According to your saying he has not fed. That makes him lethal." Maria stood and placed a hand on Samantha's arm.

"I can't think of that. Please. You must understand."

"I do understand. I've always understood that you were in love with him. But now I see that it's not that simple." Maria smiled sadly.

"What do you mean?" Samantha wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I see that you love him. That's different. I am barely forcing myself to stay." Maria replied as she reached up and fingered her bandaged neck.

"You can go." Samantha said gently and Maria shook her head.

"Nope. Because I still haven't gone through the Romanian legends. We might find something there." She smiled and then resumed her seat. Samantha could have kissed her feet in gratefulness.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha wiped her hands against her dress, drying them from the cold sweat that had formed on her skin. She gulped and eyed the wall next to the fireplace with wide eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she started approaching. She placed her hand beneath the curve of the mantelpiece and pressed on the lever. A faint crack resonated but she realized with a start that the hidden door did not open. She frowned and pressed on the lever again. Once more, nothing. She stepped back and walked over to the wall. She placed her hands against the secret gate and tried to push it open but to no avail. The door was barely ajar and the distinct smell of humid soil reached her nostrils. She pushed again and tried to slip her fingers through the small opening but then a low growl made her go as stiff as a board. Her hand froze between the small crevice and every hair on her body stood on end.

"Master?" she whispered and a sound similar to a baby's whimper caused her heart to clench, "Master, why did you barricade the door?" she asked in a firmer voice but he didn't reply. But she knew, she just knew that he was there.

"Talk to me." She whispered because she was aware of his perfect hearing.

"Samantha, get out of my house." His voice was hoarse and barely his own and she felt the door vibrate as he slapped his hands hard against the surface.

She jumped back and gasped, her heart thrumming wildly in her chest.

"That's right, run." He hissed but his voice got caught in a groan, "Please."

"You knew I was here." She murmured.

"I can smell you. Don't come near me again. There's no solution for me. Get out. If you have any pity for me you will leave this place." His tone turned weaker as he spoke and she swallowed hard.

"I do not pity you." She called as she tried to make her hands stop shaking.

"How heartless you are. Tempting me with your presence when all I want is to curl upon your bosom and sleep until I am dead." He choked out and she took a step closer.

"Then come out-…"

"But I won't sleep because the dead do not sleep. Because monsters do not have lovers. They only have victims. Leave this village, Samantha, before I am tempted to follow you like a lost puppy."

"No-…"

"Get out of my house!" he barked and the walls of Collinwood shook with the sound. She gasped and gazed around her. The chandelier was moving as if an earthquake was taking place.

"Barnabas-…"

"I said get out! Leave!"

There was a loud thud and then the secret door was thrust open. She froze when she saw his shadow under the threshold. He looked like terror himself. His features were twisted in a fierce snarl and his skin looked so deathly pale that tears welled up in her eyes.

"Please-…"

"You saw me. Now go. And don't ever come back. I mean it." There was a sudden motion around her as if he moved in a circle and then the window to her left was impacted by his figure. He was gone in a heartbeat; even before the shards of glass collided with the ground.

She stood where he had left her, shaking like a leaf before she tightened her fists and set her jaw.

"Well, Master. I am not afraid of you." She said out loud, "And I know you can hear me." She added quietly, "I am sorry but I _will_ help you." With that she turned and headed for the library again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you alright? I've been looking everywhere for you." Maria burst into the library with some bread and porridge on a tray.

"I'm here." Samantha murmured as she looked up, "I'm not hungry." She shook her head.

"You have to eat. Besides, I read something that I forgot to tell you." Maria placed the tray upon the grand desk.

"What?"

"In the strigoi legend, the human can become a vampire by a witch's curse. That's our case. But I didn't find anything of how the thirst can be controlled." Maria said as she sat down next to her and pushed the bowl of porridge towards her.

Samantha rubbed her eyes, "I see." she looked up at the other woman, "I have something for you." She murmured. She reached into a velvet pouch to her left and pulled out a silver ring, "Put this on. Silver is lethal for vampires. I read it here. All you have to do is touch them with the metal." She pointed at the book in front of her and Maria took the ring.

"Is that…"

"Lady Collins'? Yes. I figured no one would mind if we borrowed them." She pointed at a silver necklace she had yet to put on and Maria quickly put on the ring.

"This could be just a legend, you know." She whispered.

"That's what we thought about vampires too." Samantha murmured.

"By the way, where did you go so early? The front gate was ajar." Maria said suddenly and Samantha paused.

"I didn't leave the manor. I've been here all night." She frowned.

"But the door was open and I shut it when I left."

Samantha's breath hitched, "No. Are you sure?" she suddenly stood up, knocking her chair to the ground.

At Maria's nod she placed a hand over her chest and fled the library.

"Sam! Where are you going? Come back!" Maria called anxiously as she too stood and trailed after her.

"Maria, stay! I'll be back!" Samantha quickened her pace and ran down the stairs that led to the parlor. As soon as she was there complete silence fell upon her and only the sound of her own breathing disturbed the heavy veil of quietness.

Her eyes went to the secret door with depredation and when she saw that it was slightly ajar her lungs closed up. She heaved for breath but forced herself to approach.

"Samantha." Maria whispered but she paid no heed to the murmured warning. With a sharp intake of breath she stormed towards the passageway. She climbed down the narrow steps and she was surprised when she realized that her path was illuminated by candles. So he did not like staying in complete darkness. She heard hesitant footsteps behind her but she didn't try to warn Maria off again; because she herself was scared of walking in alone. Selfish, but she could not help it.

The two paths were both lighted by candles and she stepped into the right one.

As soon as she did she heard rapid breathing and the faint sound of sobbing. She paused and Maria collided with her back. Before the other woman had the chance to yelp Samantha covered her mouth with her palm, shushing her. Maria nodded her head in compliance and Samantha pulled her hand away.

They both turned towards the sound and as they started walking down the path the sobbing got louder.

Maria paused with wide eyes but Samantha carried on walking with balled hands. She peered into the enclosed crypt and the first thing she saw was Barnabas, curled upon the ground with his hands around his drawn up knees. His eyes were wide and staring right ahead and there was blood running down his chin from the corner of his mouth. Tears were rolling down his white cheeks and he looked…better. Samantha's heart almost jumped right out of her chest when his helpless eyes fell upon her. He seemed to gasp for breath and his entire form started shaking at the mere sight of her.

"Don't." he choked out and as he spoke more blood leaked from his mouth.

Samantha swallowed thickly and took a step further inside. He tensed up and started shaking his head.

"No."

"Master."

"No."

"It's alright-…" the words died on her tongue because her gaze finally fell on the sight that had him sobbing like a child. A few feet away and right against the cave wall was the motionless form of a woman. Her eyes were wide open and her neck was bloodied and purple. Bile rose in Samantha's mouth but she swallowed hard, forcing herself to keep he wits about.

"She was in here when I came back. I don't know how she got in here." His voice was hysterical and he was harshly tugging at his hair and running his nails down his face in a self punishing rhythm that brought tears in her eyes.

Maria gasped as soon as she saw the corpse but Samantha took a deep breath and started approaching the vampire. He stiffened and tried to flinch back but he had nowhere else to go. He was already pressed back against the wall.

"Stay away."

"Sam." Maria's voice was too quiet but the other woman did not listen. She kneeled down next to him and in an act of sheer stupidity- or foolish courage- she grabbed her master's hands and pulled them away from his face. His eyes turned wild at the feeling of her touch and his eyes flickered for a moment. His breathing slowed down and his fingers coiled into tight fists as she held him by the wrists.

"Shh." Samantha murmured and he swallowed rapidly, his eyes not straying from her face as she finally allowed herself to relax.

"I didn't mean to. I was so thirsty. No one will ever know how…" he trailed off and as if suddenly remembering himself he pulled one hand away and tried to wipe at the blood on his mouth and chin. He turned slightly away from her but she was having none of it.

"Maria, get some matches-…"

"We can use the candles." Maria cut her off in a strong voice, "For the body." The last sentence left her with a small sob.

Samantha reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a linen handkerchief. She grasped Barnabas' chin and started wiping the evidence of the blood away. His eyes shone as he stared at her with bewilderment but she carried on.

"What are you doing?" he murmured as if finally realizing that she was really there and touching him. He pulled his other hand from her wrist and pulled his face away, his nostrils flaring at the first real whiff of her scent.

"Get out." He grasped her wrist in his hand, halting her movements before he thrust her hand away from him. She winced and rubbed her hand and he snarled.

"You're treating me like a baby. Like I shouldn't suffer for my deeds. Don't you understand? Has your desire blinded you so much?" his voice was a low growl of incredulity, "Why do you stay? Why don't you leave? Don't you understand that your kindness makes me suffer more? Take Maria and go. I won't warn you again." He shuffled away from her and she could see that he was lucid, sated. He was not a danger at the moment.

"I can stay and help. We have been studying your books-…"

"There's nothing you can do to help! Your mere presence makes my throat burn. Ask her." He motioned towards Maria who was cowering against the wall, "Ask her how I attacked her. Ask her how she was trying to be kind. Ask her how I paid her back. Don't just stand there, Samantha!" he barked and his features started twisting up in a deadly snarl, his fangs bared and she knew that he was doing it on purpose. Maria gasped and whimpered but Samantha held her ground at his fit of anger.

He growled at her insistence and eyed the corpse before he snarled and started moving towards her.

Samantha, realizing his intention, moved fast and she grabbed the closest candle she could find. She threw the inflamed wax on the woman's lifeless form and flames erupted.

Barnabas jumped back with wide eyes and his hands curled into tight fists of fury as the fire spread from the woman's skirt to the rest of her.

"Drinking from the dead, Master? I thought you weren't a coward." Samantha whispered with wide eyes, shocked at her own action. But she wasn't going to allow him to take the easy way out. There had to be other solutions.

"What do you know? Nothing! How can you feel how I feel? Josette died because of me. My parents died because of me. You almost died because of me!" he cried as he started approaching her but stopped himself short.

"But I didn't! I live because of you!" Samantha almost yelled at him.

"You have to endure _me-this-_ because of me! Innocent people will die because of me!" he screamed at her and Maria was horrified by then, pressing herself harder against the wall.

"I breathe because of you!" Samantha screamed back at him and he froze, "Don't you understand me? What else can I do to make you see that I don't care what you are?" she cried as a dry sob got caught in her throat.

Maria blinked in shock and started backing away. It felt far too intimate by then.

"But you obviously don't care how I feel. Your constant anger towards me is making the pain bigger. Why do you insist in seeing things your way?" Samantha fisted her hands upon her skirt, pressing the bloodied material of her handkerchief hard against her dress in the process.

"Why do you insist or denying whatever comfort I can give you? You've always done this. Always." She whispered in a resigned voice and he seemed as if he was frozen as he stood in front of her with tense shoulders and rigid back.

"If you're so intent on your goal to die then you should keep yourself locked in here forever. Stay in here and lose your soul-…"

"I don't have one." He cut her off sharply.

Samantha closed her eyes and nodded, "Very well. Then kill me. It'd be easier. Kill me and then drink from my dead body. Because if you plan on doing it, I don't want to be here and see it." She took a step closer and he took a step back.

"Why are you backing away? You want to die, don't you? I am offering you a way out. Kill me and then kill yourself. That way I won't have to stand your rejection." She almost snarled as she reached out and grabbed his hand. His fingers flexed as he tried to resist her grip but she was having none of it. She tugged harshly on his hand and his eyes widened when she wrapped his fingers around her own neck.

"Do it." She whispered as she coiled her fingers around his wrist, "I said do it!" she screamed and he snarled before he slipped his fingers into her hair and tugged harshly until she had to tilt her head back. Her heart thundered as his face came closer and his eyes were immediately drawn to the pulsing artery on her neck. Samantha gazed at him from beneath her eyelashes and she could see the indecision upon his face as his eyes kept flickering from her neck to her face and back again.

"I'll forgive you if you do it. If you think this is the only way, I forgive you." She whispered and she meant every word.

His features convulsed and his eyes zeroed upon her carotid artery before he parted his mouth and bared his fangs. Samantha's hand tightened upon his forearm as his fingers twisted themselves deeper into her strands and her eyes squeezed tightly shut as he pulled her neck closer in an abrupt move. She cried out as the sudden movement made her throat ache and as he held himself just a breath away from the pulsing artery she forgot how to breathe.

His breathing was fast and heavy and oh-so cold against her skin and as she remained there motionless her heartbeat started slowing down. What was he doing? His close proximity and the rising smoke from the burning body started blurring her vision and she gasped for breath.

Her eyes flickered open and they turned to settle upon his tousled dark hair. Her fingers ached to touch it but then she felt a change in him. A moment later his teeth, his flat front teeth, not his fangs, bit sharply down onto her shoulder and she cried out. It just stung but her eyes drifted close in sheer terror. Was he going to do it? Was he going to kill her?

Her hands grabbed at his clothes and the artery on her neck started pounding by the force of her emotions. Her breath hitched as his lips sucked hard against the tiny incisions and she clutched at him for dear life as the sucking turned into a pattern of slow suckling and then to tiny kisses upon her skin.

"Good Christ! Sam!" Maria's scream echoed around them and his body tensed up, his muscles going rigid before he abruptly released her.

Without him supporting her, she stumbled back, back until Maria, who had returned for her, caught her and started pulling her away from the smoky crypt.

He backed up against the closest wall and watched their retreat with wide eyes before he spoke.

"Don't ask this of me ever again. Do you hear me? Never!" he screamed before he slid down the wall and cradled his head in his hands.

The last thing Samantha saw before the hidden door closed on her face was the rising smoke mingling with the dim candlelight.

"_**Alone. Yes, that's the key word, the most awful word in the English tongue. Murder doesn't hold a candle to it and hell is only a poor synonym."  
**__**― Stephen King**_

**End of chapter 20**

**Author's note: Still here? Great! Thank you for reading!**

**Now, all the things mentioned about the vampires are true. I did my research. :p**

**Please review before you go. Reviews make me write faster and they feed the muse! ;o)**

**Please?**

**Oh and a huge shout out to XantheXV for taking on the project of drawing scenes from this story for me and for all of you of course! Thank you, love! I will let you know when they are ready! Oh and visit her FB page. She has some pretty awesome stories too!**

**Until next time, darlings!**

**Xxx Lina ;o)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! A huge thank you to: Sapphire-Serenity-Phoinex, nuckythompson, Why Fireflies Flash, TinkerbellxO, Makrciana, MissMisc3, Sagacious Rogue, Jandra1969, dionne dance, Lovely Rain Dancer, XantheXV, CharlieCats, Leyshla Gisel, smilin steph, 88dragon06, Jay D. Moore, ForeverACharmedOne, simbasockz, hannahhobnob, LabyFan23, IgnitingFireworks and BlooperLover. You are all awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

'_**Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.'**_

_**~H. Jackson Brown Jr.**_

_Master,_

_I did not leave. And I won't._

_S._

That was the first message she left outside the hidden door. Along with a stack of parchments she had found in his bed chamber.

He didn't reply, but when she returned to leave the second letter, the parchment, ink and quill were gone from the door.

The second letter she wrote was similar.

_I am still here even though you persist to ignore me. Maria is here too._

_S._

By the fourth day she was getting nervous. Perhaps he truly never meant to reply to her. Perhaps she had scared him too much with her reckless actions; perhaps she had pushed him too far. Perhaps his new self did not love her, did not…

As she placed the third letter she faltered. No, he did care. He would have killed her instead of marking her. The marks were still there upon her neck and every time she gazed in the mirror she recalled the feeling of his teeth and lips there. He hadn't meant to hurt her. Intimidate her perhaps, drive her away. She wasn't sure if he was aware of the claim he had laid upon her. She wasn't sure if he knew what his bite meant. He was probably too upset to think over things. He was too unsettled with his new self to be aware of his actions. He was thirsty and he was suffering.

Mulling over that thought she foolishly placed the letter outside of the crypt. She lingered and stared at the piece of paper.

_We have found out something that you should know. Leave the door open at midnight. Oh, and I am still here. Obviously._

_Please, don't ignore this again. It's important._

_S._

She licked her lips and eyed the door. She took a step forward and placed her ear against the cold stone. She strained her ears and tried to listen to any movements but she heard nothing. As she pulled back and walked away, her heart sunk a little more and the burning upon her neck was nothing when compared to the ache in her chest.

She passed through the parlor but a sudden, sharp knock upon the door caused to jump. Who would possibly come there?

Her wide eyes settled upon the heavy door but she didn't know what to do. More knocks disturbed the silence and she gulped.

"Who can it be?" Maria asked and Samantha almost yelped at the sudden, unexpected voice.

She whirled around to face her friend and shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know…I have no idea." She whispered.

"Should we open?" Maria asked fearfully, "It will seem odd if we don't. There will be questions. We have to open."

Samantha bit her lip and curled her fists around her skirt, "Alright. Let me talk."

Maria nodded and hesitantly followed Samantha to the door.

Taking a deep breath Samantha removed the bolt and slowly opened the door. She almost gasped when she saw who it was.

Mr. Du Pres.

_Jesus. _

And he looked terrible. Of course, he would look terrible. He had lost his daughter in the most heinous of ways.

"Good morning, sir." She bowed her head at the tired looking man but he wasn't interested in pleasantries.

"Where is your Master?" he made to pass through but Samantha held her ground, not positive in the idea of him entering Collinwood with her Master lurking about.

"He is not here, sir. Shall I give him a message instead?" she asked calmly and Mr. Du Pres eyed her with dubiousness.

"Where is he?" his voice was sharp, simple and resolute.

"He's away on business, sir-…" she started and she didn't know if she should be lying. She wasn't that good at it.

"He didn't come to my daughter's funeral." The man accused and his red eyes looked beyond Samantha, searching for his former son in law. Samantha tensed up. What if he wanted to get inside? She couldn't allow that.

She also didn't know what to say to that. With everything that had happened she hadn't even ventured to Lady Josette's funeral. The entire village was so unsettled by the whole incident and everyone was talking about it; asking questions and wondering where the famous fiancé was.

"It was very important-…" she resumed talking timidly.

"If he's hiding in there, I swear to God-…" Mr. Du Pres almost snarled.

"Sir! No one is in here." Samantha stepped back and motioned towards the hall, "Feel free to check the manor. You'll find no one besides the staff."

Maria visibly gulped behind Samantha. Staff? There was no staff. Only her and Samantha. Their master had dismissed everyone.

"There are no guards at the gates." Mr. Du Pres noted suspiciously.

"My Master saw it fit to dismiss them. I know nothing more." Samantha said confidently and the man eyed her with resignation.

"When he comes back tell him to come and visit me. If he doesn't, I shall consider him guilty for my daughter's death. Do not forget to tell him that." With those words he turned and walked away in a billow of black folds.

Samantha quickly shut the door and turned to face Maria.

"Now what?" she whispered and Samantha lowered her eyes to the ground.

"We…we have to convince him to come out." She said at last but even the mere suggestion sounded ludicrous. He wouldn't come out. And if he did, he would be a danger to others.

"Out?" Maria asked with wide eyes, "You mean _you_ have to convince him. You have power over him."

"I do not…We don't know that. He bit you too-…" Samantha shook her head fearfully.

"He drank from me. That's different. You read the book too." Maria pointed out defensively and when Samantha looked at her dubiously she continued, "Sam, he's not going to depend on me. Yes, he bit me and drank from me but he…is linked to you. He has laid a claim on you. He…" Maria paused to collect her thoughts before she carried on, "I am a food source. I was for a brief moment but…Like I've told you before; vampires _can_ attach themselves to humans. They are extremely lonely creatures and when the bloodlust subsides, when the thirst is not as prominent, they look for other ways to satisfy themselves."

"You make it sound offensive." Samantha almost squeaked.

Maria flushed, "You know what I mean. I mean it in an emotional way. A vrykolakas' senses are extremely heightened…like an animal's. Animals do not only hunt. They also protect. And that's what is going to happen with you once he realizes what he has done. He might already have."

"I doubt it." Samantha said in a barely audible voice.

Maria bit her lip, "Keep writing to him. You need to get to him. I am convinced that he will come for you once we do what we have planned."

Samantha gulped, "I am not sure about that. What if we tempt him that way?" she whispered.

Maria swallowed hard, "We can give him mine." She weakly suggested.

"No! No way. It has to be me. He won't hurt me." She shook her head, "Alright. Let's wait a day and then we shall do it." She nodded her head and Maria sighed deeply before she made her way towards her room.

Samantha lingered behind a little and then tiptoed towards the parlor. Her heart dropped to her stomach when she saw that her letter was still there. The door was still firmly shut.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maria secured the bandage around Samantha's palm and then looked up at her.

"Are you sure?" she whispered.

"Yes." Samantha nodded her head as she fingered her palm, "He has to come out. We need to lure him out."

"Sam, I am scared. You... What he did to the woman-…"

"Maria, he did not bring her here. It was someone else's doing. Just think for a moment what you would do if you were in his place. What would you do if you were starved? Yes, he did it but he did not go out."

"He hasn't gone out _yet_, you mean. What if he starts preying on innocent villagers?" Maria whispered with wide eyes.

Samantha hesitated, "That is why he needs to show himself."

"Alright…But I just think that this is all in vain." She raised her eyes up to Samantha, "Maybe we should just leave him alone."

Samantha gaped at her, "I won't leave him alone. I know he can do this. Now, stay in your room and lock the door. I will go alone. Don't come out, alright?" she ordered firmly.

Maria nodded, "If something happens just yell and I'll-…"

"You'll what? Nothing will happen. See you in the morning." Samantha squeezed her friend's hand and then she was gone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She gingerly placed the vial with the crimson liquid just outside the crypt. She stood up and stared at the door hard before she slipped her hand inside her pocket. She pulled out her latest message and deposited it right next to the vial.

_Barnabas,_

_I am starting to worry that I am becoming tedious…Most of all, I fear that I am completely unwelcomed. I suppose, my words and reassurances mean nothing to you but I am making this last attempt to communicate. Consider this a gift, although it has cost me nothing but a little pain. If I receive no reply, not even an insulting one, then I am going to give up. I prefer to endure your wrath rather than your rejection._

_Always yours,_

_Samantha._

She still wasn't sure if the words would get to him. Perhaps he could see right through her little lie because she wasn't going to give up. She only prayed that he believed her deception. If not…if not she'd make a fool of herself. The problem was that she no longer cared.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sam! Sam!" Maria's voice rang in her ears and she stirred. She rolled onto her back upon the large bed and gazed at the door as it burst open and Maria stormed in.

"What is it? Are you alright?" she sat up immediately as Maria came in and plopped down next to her on the bed.

"I found these!" she held up a parchment and…the _empty_ vial.

Samantha was suddenly very much awake, "Where…where did you get these?" she whispered and Maria smiled.

"I found them outside the crypt. Just now." Maria was breathless from her run as she handed her the letter.

Samantha hesitated to take it, fearful, yet at the same time shocked and eager.

"Well, go on then!" Maria exclaimed as she shifted upon the silk covers, "And you are still sleeping in here?" she remarked, "Took me a while to find you."

But Samantha's eyes were fixated on the letter and empty bottle.

"Will you read it? If you don't, I will." Maria threatened and Samantha blinked out of her daze. Tentatively and with sweaty fingers, she took the paper and regarded it for a few seconds before she took a deep breath. Nervously, she unfolded it and then her heart froze. She even felt that it stopped beating for a few seconds.

"Well?" Maria asked her anxiously while biting onto her nail.

Samantha gulped as she read the words; the one sentence really, again and again.

_ You are cruel._

_Your wretched monster._

"Samantha?" Maria placed her hand on her arm and shook her.

Samantha blinked a stray tear away before she showed her the message. Maria read through it and then she looked up at her friend.

"It worked." She whispered in awe, "It bloody worked!" she exclaimed as she laughed.

Samantha did not share her excitement, "But for what price?" she murmured as she folded the letter and pressed it to her stomach tightly.

Maria's laughter stopped abruptly and she sighed.

It had only just begun.

He had drunk her blood but she was certain that he would hate her. He had already started.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_I received a group of fishermen this morning. They were quite upset with your absence. Please, Master. You cannot hide from the world forever. I am trying to help you but you are insistent on denying my help. If you don't appear at the docks soon, people- your people- will start wondering. Riots will rise and I fear that I will not be able to keep them out of Collinwood. Please, show yourself. I need your help._

_You called me cruel but I can see that you are the one who is so. For what is worse than receiving your blatant dismissal?_

_Samantha_

She left the endearments aside this time. He obviously was not moved by them. Sighing with exhaustion, she placed he third vial next to the letter and without looking back, she walked away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_I am not taking my words back. You are cruel; extremely so. But as the days pass, it seems that I am unable to resist the temptation you are putting me through. I fear that by the time I've had enough, I won't be sane. Do you even realize what you're doing? Desist. I beg you._

_Barnabas_

Samantha smiled and pocketed the letter before she put the new message and vial outside his hiding place. She stepped back and walked away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_I must be cruel only to be kind. You of all people should know that. Here I am, quoting Shakespeare because of you. You have opened my eyes and I am no longer ignorant and yet you are the one who persists on not seeing. What more can I do to make you realize that my feelings are not altered? Perhaps, my efforts are all in vain. Perhaps, I am doomed to a lifetime of tears for I have a lot of reasons to believe that my hell is no less cruel than yours. We are both trapped, sir; in our own personal hells. _

_Samantha_

This time his reply was quicker. When she opened her eyes from her little nap at the settee, she saw that a new, unfolded, letter was lying next to the full vial. He hadn't even taken the blood. He was simply eager to reply.

She tiptoed towards the fireplace and tentatively leaned down to take the parchment. His elegant handwriting seemed rushed and uneven.

Nevertheless, she read the words and her heart soared for the first time in weeks.

_If an angel can land in hell, then perhaps there is hope for me._

_Your Master._

Samantha bit her lip and quickly walked over to the settee. She sat down and turned the paper over before she scribbled down a few words.

_If I am an angel then you must accept my offer to fly us both out of our mutual hell. My wings are stronger than you may think. _

_Samantha_

She slipped the letter on the floor and then turned away. She was certain that he could hear her moving around and as she started pacing she strained her ears, hoping for a sound that would signal his presence. Her eyes travelled upwards, towards the various paintings on the wall and when the creaking of the hidden door echoed in the room she quickly whirled around. But she wasn't fast enough. In a matter of seconds the letter and vial were gone and the only thing she saw was the door closing once more.

Her heart sank.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Two days later…_

Samantha tried hard to keep her eyes open. She blinked and focused on the book before she leaned back against the headboard. Reflexively, her hand shot out and reached for the pillow next to her. She pulled it to her chest and lowered her chin on top of it as she fought hard to keep her eyes from drifting shut. As she pressed her mouth and chin against the pillow, a familiar scent reached her nostrils. Abruptly, her nose started burning in remembrance and she stopped reading. She put the book away and looked down at the pillow she had taken. Frowning, she leaned down and inhaled deeply. The faint aroma of expensive cologne veiled the rest of her senses and she found herself smiling. The pillow smelled like him. It was odd. It had been days. How could the pillow smell like him still?

Samantha took a look around his dimly lighted chamber and bit her lip. Was it even possible? What if he had been coming in there without her noticing him? He was fast; he could move so quickly that it was scary. Perhaps he had visited his room. It was his after all.

Not helping herself, she smiled and laid her head down on the mattress. She pressed the pillow closer to her and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Something cold brushed over her legs, like a breeze. Groaning, she turned onto her back before she reached down to push her skirt down her legs. She arched her back and tried to do so but then something grasped hold of her wrist. She froze and the fog of sleep started to dissolve. Something tugged the pillow away from her abdomen and she tried hard to keep calm.

Was it a dream? Was he there? She wasn't sure.

The pillow landed next to her arm and then she felt a presence above her, hovering, looming over her form like a cloud. She tensed up and her breathing hitched. Still, she resisted opening her eyes.

The iron hold around her wrist loosened and then she felt cold breath on her skin, fanning over her legs. She stopped squeezing her eyes shut and tried to relax because she was certain that it was him. She knew it.

Hands, extremely cold hands, fell upon her calves and she gasped inaudibly. Long fingers trailed up her legs until they reached the crooks of her knees. The hands hooked under her knees and then she heard a sound, like a knife cutting through the air before she felt the same cool breaths upon her face.

How on earth could he smell the same? He was buried in that cavern, locked away.

One hand left her legs and trailed up her side until he was brushing her hair away from her shoulder. She knew what he was looking for. The mark.

Frozen fingertips brushed over the incisions and she inhaled deeply. A small whimpering noise resonated in the air and she wasn't sure if it had left her mouth or his. Resisting the urge to gulp, she felt him coming closer, so close that she could feel his breath upon her shoulder. She turned her head minutely to the right and her heart jumped when she felt his hair tickling her cheek. Tears prickled her closed eyelids but she bit her tongue in the effort to keep them from slipping down her cheeks.

As he got closer to her skin, she felt his breaths evening out until they stopped entirely. One of his hands was still cradling her knee against his side and she could feel the tips of his fingers fumbling with a lock of her hair.

"You smell the same."

The words left her mouth in a rush and once she had let them escape she regretted it. His hands disappeared from her body altogether and she heard a sudden, harsh thud against the opposite wall.

Not having any more patience left, she opened her eyes and searched for him in the dark. She sat up and finally spotted his shadow across from her. He was pressed high up against the wall and he had his hands flat against the solid surface.

She couldn't clearly see his face but she spotted his tightly closed lips. She regretted speaking so suddenly. His posture resembled that of a frightened animal's.

"I didn't mean to startle you." She whispered as she covered her legs with her skirt and brought them against her chest, hugging them tightly.

"You've been in here before…While I was here?" she asked and she heard him swallowing thickly before he spoke at last.

"Never." His reply was hoarse.

Samantha blinked and tried to see him better but she couldn't. So, she stood up.

"Don't." he warned and as she got closer to him and the wall he snarled and leaped away. He landed on the other side of the room, right in front of the French doors.

The moonlight fell upon him and Samantha smiled.

"There you are." She murmured and she could see his frown.

"You're insane." He told her hoarsely.

"Obviously."

"You're a fool." He spat.

"I guess, I am."

"What are you trying to do?" he asked her and she hesitated before she started stepping closer to him. He took a step back and pressed his body against the glass as she came to stand right in front of him.

"I succeeded." She stated and he eyed her with confusion.

"In what?"

"You're here."

"Why would that make you happy?" he murmured and when she didn't answer he banged his hand against the glass, "Answer me, Samantha! Why would you do something so foolish?! What is your motive?"

"I wanted to help you."

"By feeding me your blood?" his voice was incredulous, almost disgusted.

"I wanted to comfort you." She whispered.

"Comfort me? The only comfort I'll ever have is gone. Because you persist in staying here." He snarled but it did not work. She was not intimidated.

"I won't leave. I think my letters made that clear; I think my offerings made that clear." She whispered as she reached up and made to touch his cheek.

He caught her hand in his and gritted his teeth at the sight of her bandaged palm.

"You tricked me, didn't you? You knew what a bite would do to me." He accused her.

Samantha swallowed hard, "I did."

"You lied to me."

"I never lied to you-…"

"Why would you want to be tied with me? Don't you see what I am?" he threw her hand away from him and tried to sidestep her but she slammed her hands against the French doors, trapping him. He couldn't leave unless he wanted to hurt her. She doubted it.

"Why would you think that would make any difference to me?" she asked and she saw him swallowing repeatedly, "If this had happened to me, would you have left me? If that is so, then I am indeed a fool-…"

"Are you even listening to yourself? Leave you?" he cried at her as he reached up and grasped her shoulders. She held in her whimper of pain.

"I cannot breathe without you!" he snarled at her before he pushed away with force. She landed against the bed and as her foot collided with it she lost her balance and fell right on top of the mattress.

She gasped and her heartbeat accelerated as she landed on her back. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm her racing heart by closing her eyes. She heard a few hesitant footsteps and she feared that he'd leave but when she reopened her eyes she saw him standing next to the bed. He was staring at her with disbelief and his hands were twitching by his sides.

Samantha slipped up on the bed and sat up before she outstretched a hand towards him. He eyed her hand with a mixture of dread and eagerness at the same time.

"Please." She murmured and he pursed his lips in deep thought…or indecision.

After what seemed like an eternity he finally took a step closer and reached out with his hand. His cold palm slid over her own bandaged one and when their hands were parallel she curled her fingers around his. She tugged it gently and he shuffled a bit closer. When his knees were brushing the bed she sat up on her knees and placed her hands on his coat.

"Are you cold?" she asked him quietly and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

"I am always cold. But I do not _feel_ the cold…" he murmured as he settled his gaze upon her hands. She pushed the coat off his shoulders and then grasped the material of his waistcoat in her hands. With a gentle tug she pulled him closer until their noses brushed, and he inhaled sharply. Smiling softly, she moved backwards and lay down on the bed. He followed and when he lay on the mattress onto his side she let go.

She placed her hands on the bed between them and sighed softly as she locked eyes with him. He moved one of his hands under his head and she did the same until they were simply gazing at each other. It felt nice to just sit there and gradually her heartbeat started slowing down.

Her hands ached to touch him again but she held that urge back because she didn't want to scare him away. Hell, she herself was nervous to just sit there with him.

"I didn't know about the mark." He whispered at last and she looked up at him. His eyes were wide and dark.

"If I knew-…"

"I'd still do it…somehow." She cut him off and his eyes widened a little, "It wouldn't change a thing."

Barnabas shifted upon the bed and licked his lips before he looked at her hand, "I didn't mean to push you so hard before." He murmured but she pressed her fingers against his mouth, silencing him.

"Don't worry about it." She shook her head and as she moved her hand she felt how smooth his lips still were. His hand reached up and grasped her wrist before he brought her bandaged palm up to his mouth.

Samantha's breath hitched as he pressed his mouth against it and she slid closer to him. He placed her hand against his cheek and looked at her face.

"I've missed you." She breathed and his lips parted as if he wanted to speak but he remained silent and pressed his cheek harder against her hand. She curled her fingers in his short hair and shuffled closer until she could lean her forehead against his chest. She pressed her face into his shirt and felt how solid his chest was; hard and unyielding. Curious of how it felt, she lifted her free hand to the opening of his shirt and touched the skin. She gasped at how smooth and soft it was. A low rumble vibrated in his chest and she smiled gently as she started tracing patterns upon his skin with her fingertips. She let her body go lax beside his and as she touched him she felt his own form relaxing.

"You're not afraid." He murmured as his hand tentatively touched the back of her head.

"No."

"Why?"

Samantha paused, "Because I love you."

She felt his exhalation against her forehead before he spoke, "Why?"

She smiled, "Because I trust you."

He made a sound and threaded his fingers through her loose hair, "Maybe you shouldn't." he whispered, "I am not as I was. I am cold."

She actually chuckled, "I actually love the winter." She looked up, "Cold doesn't bother me."

He frowned down at her, "Don't laugh. I am serious. I cannot protect you."

She bit her lip, "You already have." She murmured and she slid upwards so they were face to face.

"I'd be dead if-…"

"Do not mention Widow's. Do not." He cut her off sharply, "It haunts me all the time. Even in my sleep-…"

"You can sleep?" she whispered with surprise.

He shifted uneasily and she was certain that he seemed embarrassed, "Indeed."

"Sleep with me?" she pleaded and he looked at her as if she were insane.

"Samantha…"

She pursed her lips and rolled onto her back before she untied the bandage from her hand. His eyes widened and darkened with want as she presented him with her palm.

"I'll let you if you stay here with me. It's my only condition." She told him and he eyed her hand before his eyes settled on her lips.

"Don't push me, please." He whispered with a shake of his head, "How do you know I won't simply take what I want? How can you be so sure I won't kill you?"

She shrugged, "I guess I'll have to trust you not to." She replied before she leaned forward to kiss the corner of his mouth.

He clamped his mouth tightly shut as she pressed her lips against his. Her hands cradled his head as she tried to pull him closer but he was relentless. His hands grasped her arms and he broke the kiss to shake his head at her.

"You mustn't." he choked out and she smiled.

"Watch me." She murmured before she captured his lips with her own. She propelled herself forward and he landed on his back as she moved to hover over him. His hands grasped her arms tightly but he did not push her away this time. His lips remained shut and unmoving but as she tried to deepen the kiss she could feel his resolve breaking. With her hand on his chest she could feel the tension spiraling from the bottom of his insides. She could feel his desire to move under her fingertips and when her tongue brushed his lip he groaned and shook his head.

He pulled his head back and pushed her onto her back. In one swift move he was on top of her, his eyes dark and glimmering.

"No." he murmured and she briefly wondered what he meant. Before she had the time to contemplate much on it, his lips were on hers and his tongue was slipping into her gasping mouth. She tried to reciprocate but he curled his fingers around her throat in warning as he took her mouth for his own.

Then it came to her. He was afraid of hurting her. She wanted to laugh. Impossible.

She curled her hands around his strands and tugged him closer as she tilted her head to the side. He growled lowly and pressed harder against her, his teeth scraping her mouth and she gasped. Alarmed, he slowed down until he was kissing her slowly, easing down on the pressure, until he gradually stopped. He moved his mouth slightly away and opened his eyes.

Samantha fought for breath and then tentatively lifted her hand to his mouth, willing to give him what he needed.

Barnabas eyed her hand with narrowed eyes before he grasped it in his own. She held her breath and waited but nothing happened. He simply skimmed his nose up and down the skin before he pulled it away.

"Will you clean me?" he murmured instead as he swallowed back the instinctive urge to pounce on her and feed.

Samantha tried not to show her surprise. Instead, she nodded and smiled at him. In a flash he was gone from on top of her and before her feet had touched the floor he was in the washroom.

Feeling lighter than ever, she headed for the door to get the water for his bath. When she was at the threshold, she heard his voice.

"Do not bother to warm it." He called sharply and she fought the urge to smirk.

Her plan had worked. He was finally out of that crypt.

**End of chapter 21**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I hope the long chapter made up for the long wait. Please, please let me know what you think. I need your feedback!**

**By the way, the new chapter for Holy Matrimony, my new DS fic, will be up during the weekend. Promise! The same goes for OoC. They will be updated next.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Until next time, loves!**

**Xxx Lina :o)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Welcome back! I apologize for the long wait, darlings!**

**I hope this chapter makes up for it. Okay, a huge thank you to: TinkerbellxO, CharlieCats, nuckythompson, Jandra1969, LabyFan23, MissMisc3, Lovely Rain Dancer, ForeverACharmedOne, Sapphire-Serenity-Phoinex, BlooperLover, runs with myths, Sagacious Rogue, Leyshla Gisel, Makrciana, XantheXV, 88dragon06, dionne dance, IgnitingFireworks and hannahhobnob. You all rock!**

**A special thank you to DIONNE DANCE. She knows why!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

'_**Seeing you is as necessary to my life as breathing, so that I must see you or be yours no more, for that's the image I have of dying.'**_

_**~John Wilmot ( From his letters to Elizabeth Barry)**_

_Samantha had been there before…Months ago. The hand upon hers was soft and warm, and absolutely human. The eyes of the man regarding her were soft and hot at the same time, but also worried._

"_What happened to your hand?" he asked her as he inspected her bandaged palm._

_She blinked and opened her mouth to speak, her lips familiar with her response. With a small shrug she replied, "I burned it in the kitchen, sir." She mumbled and he frowned before he did something that back then had made her feel odd, peculiar and warm inside. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her wrapped up palm. Samantha tried hard not to flinch. Why did he persist on touching her like that? She now knew the answer._

"_You are not famous for your clumsiness, Samantha." He told her and she frowned, "Please be more careful or you'll ruin your skin." His voice was a scorching murmur and she tugged her hand free. She was now able to see the surprise in his eyes. He liked things his way. That much was certain._

"_When you work things happen." She murmured quietly, "Soft hands are not to be expected from a maid, Master. Surely you are aware of that." She shook the cloth she was holding, his vest, and eyed him expectantly. This was a dream for she felt angry and confused. He no longer was that man…He wasn't. But dreams like that were good, grounding. They were a reminder of who he had been and what he had become. _

_She watched as he frowned, "I did not mean to offend you." _

"_I know." She gulped._

"_Please, forgive me." He was ever so polite. Even in his worst days._

_She watched as he stared at her for a moment longer before he turned and slipped his arms through the vest. Did he know that it was a dream? Or was that a secret only she was aware of? Nevertheless, she continued as she should. She smoothed the vest over his shoulders and back before she took a few steps back. Exactly like that day. She remembered every detail of their meetings, every little bit. She had spent days thinking of those little things while he had been tucked away in that crypt._

"_Anything else?" she asked mechanically and she saw hesitation in his gaze as he turned around to face her; hesitation that hadn't been there before. She couldn't remember the reluctance in his gaze. She frowned to herself. _

_Slowly, almost reluctantly he shook his head. Samantha was mindful of the way he was eyeing her face, her skin... the gentle curve of her bare neck._

_Feeling out of place, she took a deep breath and spoke, "Have a good day, sir." She bowed her head as she should have and then stepped further away._

"_Samantha." His voice was choked up, strained; hoarse._

_She slowly turned and watched as he picked something up with white knuckles. What on earth was wrong?_

"_I want you to read it. I think you are ready." He told her while reaching out to her with the Divine Comedy in his hand._

_Her eyes widened, but she spoke all the same, "I…I don't have the time to read it."_

_She hadn't managed to finish it anyway…Or perhaps she didn't remember that she had done so. She was fearful to change their dialogues, the words that had been uttered between them, because she wanted to maintain their memories. Without her memories she was nothing._

"_Find time." He commanded her hoarsely, but there was something else. The room was suddenly dark, the air heavy with something akin to dread. The feeling soaked her to her pores, caused every hair on her body to stand on end and caused her heartbeat to accelerate. She suddenly felt unsettled._

_With a heavy feeling in her gut, she swallowed hard and took the Divine Comedy from his hand. The volume was heavy and thick against her weathered palm._

"_I shall try." Her eyes widened when she realized that she had changed a single word._

_He didn't seem to notice so he didn't know it was a dream. Of course not. It was her mind that was waking up these memories as dreams. She was the one who needed them. _

_Almost reflexively, as if her body knew the motions, she clutched the book to her heaving chest. Suddenly, she had trouble seeing him. Funny…Had she imagined that it was day? _

"_Read it and let me know of your thoughts on it. Especially on Inferno." His voice seemed so close but her eyes no longer cooperated with her. She…she couldn't see him. Was it too dark or had she gone blind? _

"_Master?" she breathed and then a scent reached her nostrils, startling her, disgusting her. It was the metallic smell of blood._

_She took a step back and her foot stumbled against the carpet beneath her shoes._

"_Your remember Inferno?" he asked her and she swallowed thickly when his suddenly ice cold hand clasped her neck in a tight grip. She cried out and dropped the book. It fell between them and she heard him kicking it away as he backed her against what felt like the door._

"_Hell…Yes." He whispered to himself, obviously answering her unspoken question from the past._

_Her hand shot out to grasp his wrist and she felt it wet and sickly sticky. She wanted to gag. How had her memory changed from a relatively happy one to this nightmare?_

"_Hell most foul and hot. I cannot let you taste my hell, my love. I have to do this…for…for if I cannot be with you like I want to, I'll surely die. Forgive me." His cold breath fell upon her parted lips and she shook her head fiercely as she felt him coming closer to the tender skin of her jaw. His cold lips touched the edge of her chin and then moved downward until she could feel the arctic touch of his mouth against her throat._

_She gulped and he inhaled sharply when he felt her throat bob. His hand let go of her neck and grasped her hair instead; his fingers cold and harsh, and strong in their grip. She blinked and waited for it, but she could feel his body shaking, she could sense and even taste his hesitation, but then footsteps echoed in the hall outside his chamber and Samantha stiffened. He did too and then he snarled._

"_Stay away, you Satan. I'd rather die than let you control her like a ragdoll." He whispered, his voice a hiss of fury and she gasped._

"_Barnabas-…"_

"_I'd rather see her dead." _

_And with those words he sunk his teeth into her skin, breaking the tissue with a single pierce of his deadly fangs._

_Samantha groaned and gurgled, and _screamed_ as she felt the thick red slickness that was her blood sliding down her throat, soaking her dress and corset. She could feel him shaking against her and she could even hear his mournful whimpering, but he didn't stop. He kept going until she could feel herself growing weaker, until she could sense the life leaving her broken body. His hand was rough through her hair as he held her closely pressed against him and she could hear the escalating sound of his sobs as he slowly drained her of any life. As if in slow motion, she could feel her eyes drifting shut, she could feel her heartbeat slowing down, for it had great difficulty pumping any more blood through her body. There was no more blood left in her. He was stealing it away and she didn't even know why he had decided to end her life. _

_Finally, he pulled his lips away and as he did so she felt her heart giving its last faint thump. She fought for breath, but she couldn't breathe. The last thing she felt before everything went dark was the distinct wetness of tears as he nuzzled his cheek against hers. She knew no more._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A hand shook her awake and she shot up with a loud gasp. Her hand immediately went to her throat and she groped around for any signs of blood or marks but she found none. It was a dream…A bloody real and very painful dream. She could even feel the sting of his teeth against her.

"Sam?" Maria's voice whispered and the bed dipped, "Are you alright?"

Samantha looked into the soft face of Maria and heaved a great breath, "I…I am fine."

"Were you dreaming? I heard you screaming while I was in the washroom. I had to come and wake you because the master is in his study…with a guest." Maria whispered and Samantha's eyes widened.

"Guest?" she exclaimed and Maria nodded, "In the evening?"

Maria sighed, "A representative of the fishermen came. During his absence a lot of men working for him had been eager to know his whereabouts."

"And his disposition won't allow him to have day meetings." Samantha pointed out.

"Yes." Maria nodded, "I have work to do so perhaps you can take some refreshments to them, yes?"

Samantha stood up, still shaken from her nightmare, but she had things to do. She had to supervise the conversation because even though Barnabas was out of his hiding place he was still a predator and a vampire with appetite for human blood.

"What did you dream about? And why were you even sleeping at this hour?" Maria asked as she handed her the apron.

Samantha shook her head, "I was feeling tired. And I don't remember my dream." She replied. She had to lie because she didn't even wish to speak of her dream. It had been terrifying.

She tied the apron around her waist and then tidied her hair, before she turned to face Maria who was looking at her worriedly.

"I am fine." She said quietly.

"Are you sure? How's the mark?"

Samantha frowned, "It's almost healed…Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's making you sick…You know…there is venom in him. He might have-…"

"Maria, I am fine. I am not feverish or anything. Just tired. I have to go." She patted Maria's arm and then she was gone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I am terribly sorry this meeting has been postponed for so long, Captain Carrion. I assure you it was not in my power to see you earlier." Barnabas' voice was loud and clear as she entered his study with a tray of refreshments and some fruit.

"I am just glad we have the chance to discuss the crisis together, Mr. Collins. The men have been anxious about your course of action." The fisherman replied and eyed Samantha as she placed the tray on the desk and stepped back.

"Thank you, Samantha." Barnabas murmured before he turned his attention to the older man, "Yes, I was informed of your visit while I was gone. I must admit, I have not yet realized the extent of the problem, Captain. Would you care to enlighten me? I am afraid that my parents' death has taken all my energy. Forgive the ignorance." He said quietly.

Samantha caught his eye and he motioned for her to stand near the door. She could see his stiff posture and no matter how at ease he tried to look there was still an air of unsettlement upon him, one that was not easy to detect, but Samantha knew him. She saw that he had forced his hands to remain against the armrests. His back was straight and his face looked less pale in the candlelight. Night provided the perfect glamour for his new self. She was glad.

Captain Carrion stared at his employer, before he reached for the bag that was by his feet. He slipped his hand inside and then threw something on top of the desk.

Her master's eyes widened when he saw the dead, odd smelling fish. Samantha wiggled her nose at the scent as well.

"Captain Carrion?" Barnabas frowned, "What on earth-…"

"That's what we've been catching, Master Collins. That's what has brought us to our knees. If this goes on, I don't think the fishing business will last for long." The Captain stated and Barnabas leaned closer to inspect the fish.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that the fish you are catching are already dead?" He cocked an eyebrow and his exceedingly dark eyes glimmered with confusion and suspicion.

"Aye, sir. Every one of them. It's like the whole East Coast is poisoned. The waters bring nothing but death." The fisherman said with narrowed eyes.

Barnabas leaned back against his chair.

"Poisoned? Is there proof?"

"Proof?"

"Yes. Have there been any accidents with other animals…or even people?"

"Not that I know of, sir." The fisherman answered and Barnabas nodded.

"I see. What if you start travelling further out?" he suggested.

"Master Collins, our boats won't hold. The last storm almost destroyed our livelihood. You know that."

"As a matter of fact I do not. I was not here. I fear, I must come and see the boats myself. Then we can take it from there." Barnabas said and the captain eyed him oddly. "Something you have to say, Captain?" he asked lowly.

"You look different, sir. Are you well?"

Samantha almost gasped out loud at the question.

"Captain?" her master frowned.

"You look pale, sir. Have you seen a doctor?" Captain Carrion asked.

"I am tired…and I caught a bit of a cold. But I am fine-…"

"Sir, there has also been another rumor since the fish started to get sick.

"Rumor, Captain? Pray, what is this rumor?" Barnabas asked and his anger was palpable in the air around them. It made Samantha fidget.

"Since there was this death in your manor-…"

"You mean Mr. Bosworth's death." Barnabas cut him off and Samantha froze. Why was that man brought up now? Wasn't it over?

"Yes, that man. Since then there have been a series of misfortunes upon your household, Master Collins." He drawled and her master shifted in his seat, his posture becoming less lax.

"Captain…are you insinuating something I should know?" he murmured quietly, almost too quietly.

It was the Captain's turn to fidget then, "Sir, there are rumors that your family is…rather unfortunate. Some even go as far as to claim that you are cursed. Isn't that the reason why you left England?"

Barnabas' eyes darkened, "My good Captain, I do not understand the connection. Are you saying that the lack of fish is my fault? Are you saying that my family has brought death and bad luck upon this land?" He slowly stood to tower over the other man.

"Master Collins, I am merely saying what others-…"

"Sir!" Barnabas cut him off severely, "The way of your words speak of your devotion to these awful rumors. Are you going to accuse me of murder too? Pray, where is your fairness, Captain? Where is your justice?"

Without inhibition, he walked around the desk and came to stand next to the fisherman, his long fingers curled into tight fists of indignation.

Samantha cleared her throat but no one turned to look at her. She frowned.

"If I have offended you, I must apologize, Master Collins. But I have to admit that the situations and incidents leave no room for justice. This is a small town. Superstition has followed us since the first edition of the _Witches' Hammer _in Maine." The Captain had seemed rather uneducated to Samantha at first, but now he was speaking of…What was he talking about?

"You speak of the _Malleus Maleficarum_…Are you accusing me of sorcery, Captain? Shall I remind you that this town was built by my family? My father's sweat and blood made Collinsport what it is. And no one can accuse us of trickery." Barnabas' eyes were spitting fire and she could see that his features were getting darker, twisted.

"No one is accusing you, Master Collins. You must listen." He leaned a bit closer, "But we know that you had the offspring of a witch in your household until very recently. Beware of your friends-…'

"Isabel Bouchard was no friend of mine, Captain Carrion. She was burned at the stake when her daughter was nothing but a child. Surely you remember that." Barnabas said quietly with a grimace of what looked like pain.

"Indeed, my son." The old Captain murmured, "So, now you understand the rumors."

"And what must I do to erase these rumors, sir? Name your plan."

Samantha licked her dry lips and looked between the two men with nervousness. Isabel Bouchard. Angelique's mother.

"I have no suggestions, Master Collins. A curse is a curse and no one escapes from it. My only advice is a prayer. For if this continues, our people won't have food on their tables. Not the same can be said about you." Captain Carrion stepped back and picked up his satchel before he turned to go.

He brushed by Samantha on his way out, "I shall wait at the docks around four in the morning. You can see for yourself the plague that has fallen upon us. Good evening."

His voice echoed in the hall and Samantha stepped out to watch him as he took his leave.

Suddenly, a crush made her jump. When she looked inside the study she saw Barnabas throwing a chair against the window in a fit of rage. It shattered into a million little pieces.

She gasped, "Barnabas!"

"Her sorcery is making me seem like a monster! I have brought nothing but peace and wealth upon this land! How dare they accuse me of her deceitful ways? Her sick mind is unfathomable. Her nature is so dark and twisted-…" suddenly he stopped and turned to face her, "Do you know what she's done? I sent word to the church, asking why she had refused to take the position my mother had found her. Do you know what the vicar said? He said that she got employed at the local tavern. She's been poisoning people's minds with her sick spells! That's why these rumors have risen so suddenly. No wonder Josette's father stated that he will think me guilty of her death." He ran his ands through his sort hair and he snarled, his eyes glimmering with malice. Samantha was shocked when she saw the edges of his elongated canines protruding from his lips. Her dream came back to her and she took a reflexive step back.

He noticed and his expression softened while his teeth shrank back to their normal length.

"I am so sorry." He whispered as he lowered his hands from his hair.

"It's alright-…"

"I am scaring you." He murmured.

"I am fine." She shook her head and approached him. He stiffened and she smiled.

"She is doing this. Poisoning the waters with her sorcery…She wants to destroy me. She wants to destroy this town." He leaned heavily against the desk and swallowed numerous times.

Samantha took a deep breath, "Why did they bring up Philip? I thought the case was closed since no family came to ask details about his death."

"I thought so too. But his murder took place in my mansion. In my house." He replied, "I feel so tired…I want everything to go away."

"But it won't. It's only just starting. You have to go to the docks." She whispered.

"And I shall. I only pray it doesn't get too bright before I return." He muttered with sarcasm.

Samantha took a step closer, "He spoke of a book. May I assume that it's the infamous book the Catholic Church has been using in order to condemn witches at the stake?" she asked quietly and his eyes snapped down to hers.

"The Witches' Hammer. Indeed. The sorcery handbook designed to find, identify and punish any woman who meddles with witchcraft. Have you read it?" he asked her hoarsely and Samantha shook her head.

"No…I've only heard stories." She whispered as a shiver went up and down her spine.

"It clarifies how a woman can become witch. In the first part of the book. They call witches Satan's whores for they pay with their body to acquire their powers. Then we continue with the second part…It explains the ways witches go about their powers. What they do, who they approach…what methods they use. I have found the remedies for a witch's powers to be useless. A myth. Nothing but the devil himself can stop them." He shook his head, his features tight and dark, "And at last…" he trailed off as he raised a hand and brushed his knuckles over her cheek.

"At last?" she encouraged even though the conversation caused her to shudder terribly.

"The last part is the most difficult to read…It explains the procedure of a witch's prosecution… The methods with which one can torture the truth out of them. It disgusts me. The ways they can make a woman suffer." He snarls, "It's inhuman."

"But you believe in sorcery…I do so too."

"That doesn't make it right to condemn innocent maidens just because they dress inappropriately or just because they…are more liberated than the lasses of our time. It's absurd. Do you know how many women have died for no reason? Women are considered lascivious and carnal while men aren't? Don't make me laugh. This world is built upon lies and deception. The real witches always get away because of their powers." His fingers hooked beneath her chin, "Not everything is as it seems." He murmured.

"I understand. I had heard something and I didn't want to believe it. It happened decades ago." She whispered and he tilted his head to the side.

"Yes?"

"My mother once told me that they had condemned a young girl because she had eloped with a man. The man was found dead in the stables where they had been hiding. They had found the woman praying to some unknown god and they had taken her back to her village. Then they burned her because they believed that she had killed the man while asking help from that heathen god of hers. She hadn't shed a tear during her trial…She hadn't said a words to defend herself. The man had been stabbed ten times in the chest by a blade that no one had ever found. But what stood out was her lack of tears. And so, they think that women who are witches do not cry while they are trialed for sorcery. They kill each one who doesn't shed a tear. It's rather…frightening. When I am in shock I do not cry. What if it happened to me? It's ridiculous." She shook her head and he frowned.

"A lot has happened in the name of our God, Samantha. Unspeakable deeds. But the point is that the real evil beings are left to roam our world free. Look at me. She made me what I am. I am a monster because they burned her mother and let her go free."

"I do wonder how she…how she learned-…"

"You do not learn that!" he cut her off sharply as he walked around the desk and came to stand next to the broken window. He picked up a shard of glass and brushed his fingers over the sharp edge.

"You are born with it. It's your choice to use it for good or bad. When she was a child…she was wicked…She was a devious little girl. But she had no one to install discipline upon her. The tragic loss of her mother made almost everyone lenient on her. How to punish a child who has no one in the world? You want to help her, make her feel whole. As a child, I had noticed nothing of her natural inclination to witchcraft. My mother always told me not to look down upon her. However, my family's position made me feel powerful …It gave me a feeling of utter confidence and I hadn't realized that my meddling with her would have such serious outcomes. She was a young woman who always got out the worst in me." He paused and then took a deep breath before pressing the shard against his skin, drawing thick blood, "_All wickedness is but little to the wickedness of a woman ... What else is woman but a foe to friendship, an inescapable punishment, a necessary evil, a natural temptation, a desirable calamity, a domestic danger, a delectable detriment, an evil of nature, painted with fair colors...__" _He whispered and she frowned.

He turned to her while rubbing his bloodied thump against his palm, "It's from the book. I should have understood what she was. I only did so when it was too late." He threw the shard away and Samantha's eyes went to his bloodied skin.

"You're bleeding." She whispered and he blinked.

"Indeed. She will come after you…or she already has. That's why you're still alive…The fall…" he trailed off and she gulped.

"I already know she has done something to me…" she whispered.

"What?" he frowned.

"I noticed something…Something I haven't given much thought on. But it is not the time to talk about it. You must meet with Mr. Du Pres-…" her words were cut off by his fingers grasping her chin.

"Samantha." He hissed and her eyes widened, "Talk to me." He said more softly and she looked at her bandaged wrist.

His eyes followed her gaze and he narrowed his eyes before he reached for her hand. She resisted, "Not now. Barnabas, please!"

"No more lies. No more." He told her and then proceeded to remove the bandage from around her wrist. He tugged the cloth away and eyed her face before he turned her hand over, palm up.

His eyes widened. Her skin was perfectly smooth. No cut and no caked blood from the knife she had used to cut her skin with in her attempt to provide him with her blood. How was that possible?

But that was not what was alarming. What made Barnabas freeze and growl softly, was the mark that had been engraved upon her tender wrist.

_B.C_

His initials.

**End of chapter 22**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! So you see how the town is slowly turning against him and his cursed family. I hope this chapter was illuminating.**

_**The Witches' Hammer (Malleus Maleficarum)**_** is a real book if you don't know it. It was written in 1487 in Germany. And the lines Barnabas uses for Angelique are from it. Just some info…**

**Also, does anyone remember the scene from the dream sequence? Which chapter was it? Can you remember? Hmmm? No cheating! Am I asking a lot? Oh well… :p**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. If you want more, then please review! It will make my day!**

**Visit my Facebook for more news and fun!**

**Until next time!**

**Xxx Lina ;o)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Welcome back, lovelies! I apologize for the long wait! **

**A huge thank you to: unicornninja12, Sagacious Rogue, HelloBruiser, MissMisc3, LabyFan23, Lovely Rain Dancer, Jandra1969, ForeverACharmedOne, IgnitingFireworks, nuckythompson, Lina Marie, Makrciana, BlooperLover, missyclone, TinkerbellxO, dionne dance, CharlieCats, XantheXV and Leyshla Gisel.**

**Thank you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

_**He who binds to himself a joy, does the winged life destroy; But he who kisses the joy as it flies, lives in eternity's sun rise.**__**  
~**_**_William Blake_**_  
_

Samantha stopped stirring the soup in the small pot, her eyes suddenly flickering to her bandaged wrist. She gulped and even though she knew that they were still there she just had to look. Taking a deep breath, she abandoned the large spoon and took a step back. With careful fingers she un-wrapped the bandage and took it away with a sharp jerk. She inhaled sharply. The initials were still there. They were still carved upon her skin. Biting her lip, she stared at them, and stared at them until she knew what they looked like almost by heart. Sighing, she hesitantly reached over and brushed her finger over them, almost stroking the rough patch of skin. The color was not that of burned flesh. No, it was more like the color of gold. If it wasn't so frightening she would almost call the design beautiful.

She furrowed her brows at that thought. Beautiful? Was she insane? The whole situation was anything but pleasant.

"You're looking at them again?" His voice made her jump and she whirled around to face him.

Her back collided with the pot and he narrowed his eyes, "I startled you. Forgive me." He whispered and she quickly looked him over. His hands were balled into tight fists by his sides and his eyes were dark, unfathomable.

Samantha shook her head, "No, you did not. I was lost in my thoughts is all…Are you going somewhere?" she asked as soon as she saw his dark coat and walking stick.

He took a deep breath and nodded, "I am."

"Where?" She took a step forward.

"I have a meeting with Mr. Du Pres. I have arranged to stop by his house. I cannot procrastinate any longer." He murmured gruffly.

Samantha nodded, "So late?" She murmured and looked out of the kitchen door.

"Well, I cannot go out during the day, can I?" He almost snapped and she saw that his eyes were focused on her hand. She quickly wrapped her wrist up again, not looking at him as she did so.

"I guess not…" she trailed off as she wrapped up her hand, "You look tired." She whispered and he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Your eyes are getting red." She pointed out and she watched as he clenched his jaw.

"I said I am fine, Samantha." His tone was crisp, severe.

"You know you cannot be around people if you are thirsty-…"

"Eat something." He cut her off as he headed for the door, "You look pale." He muttered before he took off. He did not look back at her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Do you need help?" Maria called from the threshold and Samantha looked up, her eyes wide and alarmed.

"Um…"

"Is there something wrong?" Maria entered the grand bed chamber and gasped as soon as she saw the bloodied shirt in Samantha's hands.

"What's that?"

Samantha quickly bunched up the shirt and thrust it into the bundle of dirty clothes.

"Nothing."

"Sam, that's blood." Maria whispered and Samantha bit her lip hard enough to bleed.

"I know."

"Is it yours? Has he fed from you?"

"You make it sound so wrong!" Samantha said a little harshly, "No, he hasn't. That's not mine." She shook her head at last and Maria swallowed thickly.

"Then whose blood is it?"

Samantha started for the door, "I don't know."

"Don't you think you should ask him?" Maria followed her out of the chamber.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because maybe I don't wish to know." Samantha snapped.

"Do you think that's reasonable?" Maria was hot on her heels as they started walking down the stairs.

"Nothing in my life right now is reasonable." She called from over her shoulder.

"Samantha, you could be in danger. Both of us."

"Then go! No one forces you to stay." Samantha whirled around as soon as she was on the bottom step and looked up at the other woman, "Just go if you are afraid." She said more softly.

Maria shook her head, "You know I can't do that. It's both of us or neither of us."

"I am not going!"

"Then you have to talk to him. He looks…on edge."

"Right now, you look on edge as well."

"And you look exhausted. Have you even slept at all?" Maria asked her as she stepped closer.

Samantha nodded, "I have…"

"Sam, listen to me…If you cannot feel comfortable enough to sleep then maybe-…"

"Maria! I am fine."

"You don't look fine." The usually quiet woman was obviously alarmed. Maria never raised her voice to anyone.

"Maybe if you left me alone to finish I would!"

"What's this?" Barnabas' voice echoed in the walls as he slammed the front door shut and walked towards them slowly, "Maria?" He frowned.

Samantha sighed and rubbed the heel of her hand against her eye.

"Nothing, sir. We just got into a bit of a disagreement here." Maria replied before she took the clothes from Samantha's hands and slowly headed for the washroom.

Samantha watched her go and when she looked back at Barnabas she tensed.

"How…how did the visit go?"

He squared his shoulders and slowly shrugged out of his coat, "Good. I've been practicing after all."

"Practicing?"

"Indeed." He gave a slow nod.

"Practice what?" She took a step closer and he swallowed down several times.

"My new skill." He murmured.

"And what's that?"

"I could make you go, you know. Right now." He told her as he started approaching her. He threw his coat and cane on the floor and a clutter echoed in the silence.

"Make me go?"

"Indeed." He came to stand just a breath away from her, "You found the shirt."

She tensed up, "Yes."

"You're not going to ask me about it?" He started circling her.

"I don't know if I should."

"Why?"

"I might not like the answer." She whispered and when he finished his circle and locked eyes with her she frowned, "What are you doing?" She murmured as she watched his pupils dilating.

"I am thinking about it." He whispered as a cold hand reached up and cupped her cheek. Her breath hitched as he did so and she leaned into the touch. His eyes narrowed at her reaction.

"Damn you, Samantha." He murmured brokenly and she took a deep breath.

"Did you hurt someone?" she asked him and he slowly nodded.

She stiffened.

"I tried…The damn rabbit got away." He muttered and she froze. Her eyes widened.

"Rabbit?" she repeated and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "An animal?" She whispered.

"It tastes revolting…Like beans…Not that I have to eat beans now, but-…"

"How on earth did a rabbit escape? You're…_so fast_." She gaped at him.

"It appears I have a soft spot for little fearful animals…" His eyes swept her form and she licked her lips as she gazed up at him.

"Why did you not come to me? You know I'd do-…"

"I don't want you to have to do _that_." He cut her off, "Don't you understand? What if I did this?" he grasped her wrist and shook it.

"I don't care." She shook her head.

"How can you be so reckless? You should care. We do not know what this means." He hissed angrily, "How can you be so calm about it? I've seen you staring at them."

"You know how…and why." She whispered as she freed her hand from his grip and stepped back, "When you decide that it's of no use to try and escape yourself, you know where to find me." She told him before she turned and started walking towards her room.

"Stay." The command was firm and in a flash he was in front of her. She gasped as his eyes locked with hers, dark red and glimmering.

"Don't go." She watched as his pupils dilated and she blinked, trying to step forward, but her feet did not obey her. Her eyes widened in alarm.

"See? That's what I've been practicing." He took a step closer, "I could make you do whatever I wanted. I could kill your friend, I could drain you and you wouldn't even be able to defend yourself. This is who I am now. Do you still love me?" He whispered as his nostrils flared, taking in her scent.

Samantha blinked again and stared back at him. As she did so, his pupils got smaller and in the next moment he released her and stumbled back.

"See?"

She took a deep breath and moved forward, his eyes widened, "Like I said, you know where to find me. And you might want to use that in someone else when she comes. You know who I am talking about."

"That's what you have to say?" He asked and she tilted her head to the side.

"I do not find you intimidating, Barnabas. Your attempts to scare me off are rather childish…Good night." She turned and walked away, leaving him staring after her with narrowed eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The covers were extremely warm around her body and as she turned to her right she frowned. There was something cooler resting there. She groaned softly and pouted in her sleep, the frown between her eyebrows getting deeper.

Something smooth and strong grasped her hand as it rested on the pillow and her eyes slowly drifted open. She almost gasped when she found him next to her. His cheek was pressed against the spare pillow. His hand was pillowing his head and his eyes were alight.

"Mr. Du Pres is no longer a threat…" he whispered and she blinked, trying to push the fog of sleep away, "I took care of that."

"You compelled him." She said softly.

"You knew I could do that?" he murmured.

"It was in one of the books…Maria told me after you tried to do the same thing to me."

"I'm sorry." His words slipped out of his mouth in a rush, "I don't know what I am doing anymore. I am tired of hiding…I want to feel the sun again without pain. I had never paid much attention to little things before…The sun, the light of day, walking without a care in the world…" his eyes fell to her face, "A kiss from you." His voice was low and strained

She shifted higher on the pillow so she was closer to him, "You can still kiss me." She murmured.

"Not without fear." He shook his head.

"You want to put that to the test?" She smiled a little and he inhaled sharply.

"Not when I am like this." He quickly murmured.

"Why do you refuse my help?" She asked and he gulped with difficulty.

"Samantha…"

"I don't see why you won't agree. I trust you."

"I don't trust myself around you…" He groaned when she laid her palm upon his cool cheek. Her thumb brushed over his cheekbone, tracing the dark line under his eye, and his lips parted as he reflexively slid closer to her.

She laid her forehead against his and angled her hand so her wrist was brushing the corner of his mouth. His eyes looked at it sideways and he licked his lower lip as she pressed a small kiss to the tip of his nose. He inhaled sharply and briefly closed his eyes.

"She thinks you'll kill me…You have to prove her wrong." She whispered against his closed eyelids.

"Aren't you afraid?" He hissed hoarsely as his hand slowly slipped up and firmly grasped her wrist. He pressed his nose against the blue vein running underneath her pale skin and growled softly.

"Of course I am." she replied as she swallowed hard and slipped her free hand under his cheek, threading her fingers in his short dark hair, "But I don't know of what exactly. It's like walking in the dark." She whispered against his eyelids and his nostrils flared as he breathed in more of her scent.

He let his lips touch her skin and his eyes flickered open. He looked up at her as he pressed a kiss to the pulse under his mouth and Samantha locked eyes with him as he parted his lips wider. He let his teeth gently nip at her skin and when she inhaled deeply and gave a tiny nod of encouragement he growled. She felt more than saw his teeth elongating and when he grasped her wrist tighter she gasped. His eyes flickered with indecision, but when she used her grip on his hair to tug his head closer he moaned and snarled.

In a flash, she felt his sharp fangs breaking the skin of her wrist and she balled her fingers into a fist as he held her hand against his lips and cheek. The pain was intense, probably because of his eagerness to get to the crimson that was running through her veins, and she tightened her grip on his hair. His eyes snapped open when her nails bit into his scalp and she watched with fascination as his dark red eyes started turning a dark brown again. She swallowed numerous times and she tried to calm her breathing, but her breaths kept escaping her in fast, uneven gasps. When she relaxed and laid her head on the pillow, he groaned and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His fingers squeezed her hand hard and then she felt him withdrawing his teeth. She felt the flat of his tongue on the two identical wounds and she gasped as she felt him laving at them gently. He made her palm his cheek with her hand and his lips trailed up, brushing over her inner forearm, leaving a hot trail of wetness behind them. She hooked her fingers on the hair behind his ear and when he used his hand to palm her bottom in order to pull her lower body closer her eyes widened.

His lips arrived at the short sleeve of her nightdress, but they did not stop. He kissed and sucked on her skin even through the cotton and when he arrived at the small naked patch of exposed shoulder he moaned and latched onto her skin with his lips and tongue.

Samantha's eyes drifted shut and she rolled onto her back, trapping his hand underneath her. His body followed hers and he moved to hover on top of her. His kisses were not gentle or slow, they were harsh, scorching, and hungry and she was sure that he'd leave marks. When his mouth reached the edge of her jaw and slid closer and closer to her dry lips she realized that she did not care. She did not care as long as he was close.

As he reached her lips, he paused and she did not like that. Her breath was rough and uneven and her heart was beating at an erratic pace. He gazed down at her and as she eyed his parted lips she realized that not even a tiny drop had escaped him. His lips were slightly pink from his kisses and his eyes were blazing with fire. She felt breathless.

She could still feel his hand on her bottom and when he moved it down so he could grasp the back of her thigh she arched her back a little.

His mouth twitched a bit and he leaned down, but away from her lips much to her displeasure. He pressed his mouth against the top of her breast, just above her heart and she looked at him with heavy eyes as he pushed away the neckline so he could reach more of her breast. When his lips reached their destination, she groaned and tightened her idle fingers in is hair. His palm, cool, smooth and hard slid over her thigh and towards her knee.

She watched as his lips pulled and sucked at her skin and she snapped her eyelids shut. Her leg moved on its own accord and slipped over his strong thigh, effectively pulling him closer and pressing his pelvis against her side.

He breathed in a jagged breath and pulled his mouth away form her breast to groan against her smooth skin. His fingers curled around the fabric that was bunched around her upper thigh and she opened her eyes to look at him.

His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his mouth was pursed into what looked like pain.

Her fingers stroked the back of his head and he opened his eyes, locking his gaze with her own as he leaned up towards her face.

"You're playing with fire." He murmured hoarsely and as he stopped just a breath away from her lips she felt a sharp tug, "You're so brave." He whispered as his fingers tore through her nightdress at her thigh, "I only wish I deserve it."

His mouth covered hers before she had the chance to speak and she was jolted from the mattress as his hand slipped under her back and pulled her up to his rock hard chest. His fingers tore at the nightdress on her back as well as he held her and she smiled against his lips. He snarled and slipped his tongue into her mouth to taste her and when he pulled away he shook his head.

"Don't laugh. I am serious." He hissed as he laved at the corner of her mouth with his tongue, "Make me stop."

Samantha arched her neck as his lips reached for it and she shook her head.

"Samantha." His voice was a dark warning and when her hand reached to touch his belly, he growled and clasped her hand in a death grip. He trapped her hand against the mattress and he pulled back on his knees. His eyes roamed her form and then his hand was on her torn clothing. He clasped it with one hand and with a sharp, but firm pull he tore it in two. Cool air hit her exposed skin and she shivered. She blinked rapidly when she saw his hands on his shirt. He pulled it up while his eyes held her pinned to the mattress. She couldn't move, but she didn't want to. Knowing that it was probably the one and only time she'd be able to make him lose his reserve, she bit her lip and slowly parted her thighs. His eyes flashed and he bared his teeth at her in warning.

"Samantha." The growl vibrated in his throat and she tried not to feel intimidated by him, tried not to shrink back in fright because if she did he'd never touch her again. And she wanted him to touch her. She wanted _him_.

She simply stared back at him, challenging him and his eyes widened minutely before he slipped a hand to his breeches. Samantha's throat closed up as he fell on her. His lips collided with hers and his knee parted her thighs so he could settle between them.

Samantha's hands went to his bare shoulders and she pressed her fingers against his skin, feeling how unyielding and icy his skin was, but she didn't mind. His lips stole her breath away and as he pressed harder against her, she realized how he could easily crush her with his weight.

Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, she reached for the hard planes of his back. He arched his body, bringing his skin closer to her hands and she gripped him tightly, feeling his muscles rippling as he moved his hand between their bodies to cup her breast.

She moaned softly and he dragged his lips to her flushed cheek, his cold lips a sharp contrast that cooled her burning body and warmed her heart, causing it to pump blood faster. He groaned when he heard her racing heartbeat and tore his lips away so he could watch his hand moving over her flesh. Her breathless murmur of his name caused his eyes to snap up to her face and he suddenly couldn't breathe at the look in her eyes.

He bit down hard on his lip and trailed his hand down her body before he leaned down to kiss her again. Her fingers traced designs on his skin and when he buried his face in her neck she trailed her hands to his lower back, firmly gripping his hips and undulating under him with restlessness.

"I wish I could be with you for all eternity." He voiced breathlessly as his fingers disappeared between her thighs and his tongue gently probed her earlobe, "Tell me you want that too." He murmured and she let out a quick breath as his fingers dipped inside her.

She gave a firm nod and twined her legs around his hips when he moved his hand more ruthlessly inside her. He growled quietly and captured her mouth again, his kiss in perfect tandem with the movements of his devious hand.

As their kisses grew wilder neither saw the flickering flames of the candles or the slight shadow that fell over their forms for a few brief moments.

Samantha's hands drifted up to Barnabas' hair as he started parting his breeches with one hand. His hands brushed over her sides with tenderness and hunger at the same time, and when his hips closed that tiny space that was separating them, her nails dug into his skin without actually breaking it. He hissed and she gasped loudly, her eyes widening from the force of the pressure.

His hands curled at the sheets and grabbed at the pillow by her head. His expression was fierce, but his eyes were liquid soft, glowing a warm brown that made her forget the sting of pain. Releasing a hand, he slipped his fingers around her knee and spread her legs wider, moaning hoarsely when he slipped even further inside her. Samantha bit her lip hard and closed her eyes, but she quickly opened them when she heard his breathless gasps.

"Samantha." He hissed and when his eyes drifted shut, she leaned up to kiss him. Her hands found his arms and she rubbed at the tightly clenched muscles there before she cupped his face, tilting his head to kiss him more deeply.

His thrusts paused then and when he simply rolled his hips in a tiny circle, she gasped and gripped him more tightly. He did it again and she moaned as his pelvic bone pressed against the tiny spot that assisted in relieving the tension in her muscles.

He smirked against her lips and moved away so he could watch her. He rolled his hips again and watched with satisfaction as she sighed.

Her hands caressed the back of his neck softly and he groaned before he started moving again in slow long thrusts.

Samantha's heart was beating fast, thumping against her ribcage with force and as he moved inside her she could feel her insides, even her bones, melting like wax upon the mattress. Her tightly coiled muscles started giving in into his lovemaking and when he picked up his pace in a way that was half pleasurable, half painful she groaned into his ear. His hands curled into fists on either side of her head and when she gave an inexperienced, but reflexive buck underneath him his hands tore through the mattress. The guttural grunt that left his lips echoed in the walls around them and Samantha felt as if their combined movements were shaking the entire room.

She could feel the tight knot getting firmer inside her, but as she watched him pounding his hips hungrily against her she knew that he'd arrive to the end much faster than her.

His lips latched onto her shoulder and when he gave a few more rough thrusts, his teeth bit into her skin, the sharp edges of his front teeth breaking the surface a little and his elongated fangs completing the bite by digging into her flesh.

She cried out as he collapsed on top of her, but he was quick to roll them over. She ended up straddling him and he didn't even slip from inside of her. His tongue laved at the bite on her shoulder and when he was done, his hand slipped between their bodies to trail down her sweaty belly.

His eyes locked with hers and she swallowed thickly as his free hand curled around her back.

"Forgive me." His eyes flickered to her shoulder and she shook her head as she brushed her thumb over his moist lips. He briefly kissed her finger and then his fingers aimed to finish what he had started.

"I love you." He murmured as she collapsed onto his chest with a small moan.

"Thank God, for I just let you bite me." She murmured against his lips and he froze for a moment before he smiled and moved his fingers in just the right way. Samantha closed her eyes and hid her face into the crook of his cool neck, hiding the flush on her cheeks.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Her cheek was pressed against his solid chest and the sheets were wrapped around her, separating them. He was lying on top of the covers only in his breeches and he was sound asleep. His right hand was resting idly on the top of her head and his other one was thrown over his eyes as he slept.

Samantha couldn't stop watching him and when the bite on her shoulder itched she reached up to finger it. A small flush spread on her face and she huddled closer to him, watching as the moonlight fell into her chamber in luminous waves. She smiled a bit and when his fingers flexed possessively in her hair she felt safe in a way that she shouldn't.

She blinked and even though she felt tired, she couldn't sleep. Maybe it was her aching bones or the sweet sting between her legs, but she knew that it was probably the man beside her.

Her blush deepened as she recalled how she had practically provoked him, but she couldn't bring herself to regret it.

The curtain moved by her window and she quickly turned to look at it. She frowned because the window was shut. She gave a look around and when she saw nothing, she laid her head back down on Barnabas' pale chest.

She took a big breath and decided that it was better to try and sleep.

The soft rustling sound of the curtain disturbed the silence again and her eyes snapped open once more. She gasped when she realized that the room was illuminated by a soft, pale blue light. Her lips parted in confusion and she sat up. Barnabas's hand fell to her bottom with her motion. Her eyes perused the room and a feeling of dread started twisting her stomach into tight balls of fire.

"Barnabas?" she whispered and his name alone was enough to wake him up.

"Sweetheart?"

Samantha cried out when the door was suddenly slammed against the wall. The blue light got fiercer and Samantha grasped Barnabas' arm as a thin, almost translucent figure entered the room. Waves of blond hair brought realization and awareness into Samantha's head.

"Josette?" Barnabas' voice was hoarse and his eyes wide as he took in the creature in front of them.

Samantha gulped as the figure slipped closer to the bed. Josette's eyes were a vibrant blue, but her skin deathly pale, almost a grey hue that brought shivers up and down Samantha's spine. Her dress was the same color as her eyes, but it was soaked; an evidence of her watery prison, proof of her death.

"It's not possible." Barnabas whispered and Samantha clutched the covers to her chest out of sheer fright, "Josette?" a small flicker of hope and guilt shone in his eyes, but the specter in front of them had her eyes on Samantha.

"_Be careful."_ The words were quiet, almost a hiss and Samantha stiffened, _"She's_ _coming."_ With a wave of Josette's hands a book floated into the room, slipping through the door.

"_Be prepared."_ Josette whispered as the book fell heavily atop Barnabas' lap, "_Don't let her win."_ The words were spoken with a heavy, heart wrenching desperation and Barnabas looked at Josette with confusion.

"I don't understand." He murmured and Samantha eyed the book. It was in Latin.

_Antiqua Maledictiones: Conductum _

"Ancient curses." Barnabas whispered and he looked at Josette who gave a slow nod.

"Where did you find it? This book had disappeared from my father's library years ago." He asked and Josette simply raised her hand and in a fluid motion the book fell open.

"_Help her."_ Josette whispered and Barnabas' brows furrowed while Samantha stared between the two of them incomprehensibly.

"What are you?" He murmured with wide eyes and Josette simply stared at him for a long time. When a tear rolled down her cheek, Barnabas inhaled sharply and made to reach forward. Before he had the chance to do so, Josette disappeared into thin air, the pale blue luminance getting lost in the darkness of the long hall outside the room.

Barnabas turned and looked at Samantha who was staring wide eyed at the page. He swallowed hard and with a deep breath he looked down at the open book.

On top of the page, written in thick black letters, Samantha's fate was written.

_Aeternitas Maledictio. _

"What…what does it mean?" Samantha whispered and Barnabas pursed his lips before he turned to look at her.

"The Eternity Curse." He whispered as he reached out and grasped her hand. He turned it over and when his initials glimmered gold in the darkness both of them realized what it meant.

Angelique had bound them together. Forever.

**End of chapter 23**

**Author's note: Ahem. I hope you liked that…As you can see, the story is slowly drifting towards the end…Not sure how many chapters are left, but I know that the end is near.**

**So, do you think that Barnabas' bite will enhance the curse or not? And why did Angelique bind them together? Hmm? Any guesses? More about the curse in the next chapter.**

**So, comments? They make me happy! **

**Until next time!**

**Xxx Lina ;o)**

***Translations: **

**Antiqua Maledictiones: Conductum= ancient curses, a guide**

**Aeternitas Maledictio= the eternity curse***


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Welcome back! I apologize for the long wait, but I was reluctant to write the last chapters…I don't know why…**

**Anyway, I want to thank: LiviLottie, Yarami, Jandra1969, Newland Archer, LabyFan23, Lina Marie, HelloBruiser, Makrciana, CharlieCats, MissMisc3, dionne dance, ForeverACharmedOne, TinerbellxO, RippahGoneWolf, Leyshla Gisel and XantheXV.**

**Thank you all for the support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

'_**The wicked envy and hate; it is their way of admiring.'**_

_**~Victor Hugo**_

Samantha watched with barely contained shock as the two new guards exited the study with similar smiles upon their faces. She turned and looked at their retreating backs with wide eyes.

"What in hell…?" She whispered before she turned and headed quickly towards the darkened room.

"The West wing needs to be cleaned. I trust you to do it properly. I heard very good things for you two. You have great references from the church. Now, is everything clear?" Barnabas' voice carried its usual politeness and kindness, and Samantha frowned.

"Yes, Master." Two female voices said in unison and as Samantha peered inside and gazed at the two young women, she noticed two identical blushes on the women's faces.

They were both with long dark hair and they were wearing the Collins' family household attire.

Samantha's jaw almost hit the floor. What was he doing inviting so many people in the manor?

"Ah, Samantha. Come." His voice made her look at him and he had a small, but soothing smile on his lips, "This is Anne and Catherine. The new maids. This is Samantha, my housekeeper. You do everything she says without questions. Yes?"

Both maids nodded their heads and looked curiously at Samantha who blinked in order to clear her head.

She looked questionably at Barnabas and he simply widened his eyes at her in warning to keep quiet.

"Um, welcome. Down the hall you will find Maria. She will tell you all about your duties." She said with a hesitant smile and the two women nodded their heads.

"You're excused." Barnabas inclined his head before he stood up from his chair.

Anne and Catherine silently walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

Samantha watched them go and then she turned her gaze on the man who was standing in front of the curtained windows.

His hands were brushing the drapes and Samantha took a step closer.

"What was that all about?" She whispered and when he didn't reply, she decided to go to him. She came to a stop beside him. Without hesitation, she reached out and placed a hand on his solid arm. She felt his muscles clench underneath her palm and fingers and took a step closer.

"There has been a lot of talking about me lately." he started with a murmur, "The townspeople think that I have become a recluse. They think that I have a secret and that is why I don't want to be seen…" He turned and pinned her with his glimmering dark eyes, "We both know who has been spreading these rumors, Samantha. No?" He whispered and she took a deep breath.

"Angelique-…"

"Don't say her name!" he cut her off fiercely, "Her name is a curse itself." He hissed as he stepped to the side and slightly parted the curtains. When the sliver of light made its appearance through the tiny slit, he hissed and pulled the drapes completely shut again.

Samantha pushed him back and stepped between him and the curtains. He eyed her with such desperation that her stomach clenched.

"Is that why you employed all these people?" She asked him gently and he offered a curt nod.

"Indeed. I need to be seen by other people. That way no one will notice my…No one will notice who I am." He shook his head and turned towards his desk.

"But is it safe?"

He whirled around to face her and in a flash he had her against the window. Their combined weight disturbed the drapes and shook them.

"You were not worried when you were tempting me to make you mine." he whispered, his voice husky, "Now you're worried about others." he noted, "Don't you understand that your safety is above anyone else's? I have already compromised your life by keeping you here. It's probably the most selfish thing I've ever done. I am always selfish when it comes to you." His fingers almost tore though the curtains in his effort not to lean into her and she leaned a little closer, breaking the distance he had forced between them.

"You won't hurt anyone. I know it. Not if I help you-…"

"Out of the question." He shook his head and eyed the expanse of naked skin visible from her neckline.

"Then how will you survive?"

He growled and briefly pressed his lips against her forehead before he tore himself away from her.

"I don't care how! I will drink nothing. I will feed from no one!" he turned to her, "I will feed from rats if I have to, but I won't ever touch a human being ever again." He shook his head and swallowed back against the thirst burning his throat, "I still remember Maria's screams when I attacked her…I still remember the woman I killed." he whispered as he ran a pale hand through his hair, "I won't ever allow myself to be a monster. I won't do what she wants. I won't ruin the town my father built with his own hands and sweat…I won't give her the satisfaction of killing you." His voice broke in the end and Samantha swallowed the knot in her throat.

"You think that is what she wants?" She asked him gently as she pushed away from the window and stepped towards him.

He stumbled back as she approached and his hands flew to grab his desk, which he rocked profoundly with his hip, to steady himself.

Samantha was not discouraged though and she came to stand in front of him. He inhaled sharply and looked down at her with clouded eyes before he nodded.

"I fear so. She thought…I'd kill you as soon as I saw you. And I know why." He murmured and she placed her hands on his chest.

"Why?"

"I searched all there is to know about the curse. It is not a very simple one." He started, "It's a curse that can be used to bind two souls together…forever. Two kindred souls. It doesn't matter if the subjects are mortal or supernatural beings. The initials on your wrist are physical manifestations of the curse; of our bonded souls." He frowned and she bit her lip.

"Wouldn't the curse work against her?"

"Not if she knew all there is to know about vampires, my dear. And she knew my feelings for you. The curse proves it." He shook his head and stepped away from her. Her hands fell limply by her sides as he distanced himself.

"I don't understand." Samantha whispered, "Is there something I don't know?"

"Vampires are bonded with humans, have feelings for humans. It's not odd. Quite the contrary, it is in most cases vital for them. The vampires feed from the connection…And I don't mean just the blood that they can freely consume from their mates. No, the vampires bind their souls with their mates…their chosen ones. However, that is the case with older vampires and not newborns." He turned away from her and walked around the desk, "I am still a newborn vampire. Your blood sings to me like a siren because of the bond she has dropped upon us; because of the curse…In my thirst to taste your blood I can kill you…The bond will do nothing to stop me even if I love you. Theoretically, I have not matured yet…I have not found my lost emotions; the ones that were lost the moment I became what I am. I am not equipped with enough self control yet…That's what the books are saying anyway."

"But that is nonsense. Surely she didn't think that you'd kill me…Why would she bind us together?" She asked him with exasperation and he swallowed hard.

"The curse…is odd." he started, "You will be alive for a very long time while we are bonded…But because I am a vampire I will be fine…But you…" He stopped and shook his head.

"But what?" she encouraged him.

"You…will not remain ageless. I will have to watch you getting older and older…That is the curse. She knew that I would either kill you and be done with it, or I'd have to watch you suffer through old age while I remain the ageless monster that I am. I have to wonder what is worse. Killing you or watching you suffer forever?" His voice faltered near the end and she shook her head.

"I don't understand…The curse will not allow me to die from anyone, but you? Even if I get sick? Even if I am in pain you have not caused?" She asked and the thought made her sick. It was sick.

"Yes." He murmured.

"Where is that book? I want to see it for myself." Samantha said in a firm voice and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You think I am lying? How could I ever lie about something that sickens me to my very soul?" He hissed, his words vibrating with animalistic growls of fury.

"I don't think you're lying…No. But perhaps there's something you've overlooked."

"Overlooked?" His voice was incredulous.

"Yes."

'Like what?" he asked tiredly.

"I don't know…Maybe a way to break it?" She ventured gently and he laughed bitterly.

"I know the way to break it." he informed her with barely contained fury, "I have to murder the witch who cast it…Impossible to accomplish since she's not showing her face."

Samantha gulped, "What about the place she was working-…"

"She is not there. I have had people ask for her. She's hiding…But she manages to turn people against me by dropping hints and comments all around Collinsport." He sneered, "But there is a way to provoke her."

"How?" she asked him immediately.

"I have a few things…of hers." He started and she frowned.

"Things?" she murmured and he nodded.

Slowly, he walked over to his desk and produced a key from his pocket. He leaned down and opened the low cabinet before he unlocked the drawer hiding behind it. He slipped his hand inside and pulled out a few items wrapped in a long cloth. He placed them on his desk with a grimace of disgust before he pulled the folds away, exposing them.

Samantha gasped and stumbled back. On the white fabric were strands of various hair; blond, brown and black. Underneath them was a naked doll made out of a variety of tattered cloths. Pinned on its head was a lock of blond hair. Next to the doll were a few pieces of rock…They resembled debris.

"Where did you get these?" Samantha asked after she had recovered from her shock.

"In her haste to leave, she left a few of her things behind. She was hiding them in the unused attic of the East wing. The one that was always locked." he looked at her, "But I suppose she found a way to open it and practice her trickery in there."

"Oh my God…" Samantha shivered, "You should burn them. It's bad luck to have them here." She looked up at him.

"No, my love." He shook his head, "This is evidence of her witchcraft. I won't ever destroy it. I just need to keep it safe and wait for the opportune moment." He quickly gathered them and shoved them unceremoniously inside the drawer again. He locked it and then straightened.

Samantha nodded her head, "How can you expose her anyway?"

He smirked, "Easy. I have to provoke her…Publicly."

"How is that going to happen, Barnabas? You cannot go out during the day."

"Ah, but she is a creature of the night herself. And I think I know where she might be and how she is spitting all those rumors." He walked over to the window and peered up.

Samantha stared at his back, "She is misleading the men, who in turn mention things to their wives. The wives spread the rumors because this is a closed society…And where do all men spend their free time?" She murmured and Barnabas turned towards her, evil smirk still in place.

"The local tavern. That's our destination." He nodded his head and Samantha prayed that he was right.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maria watched the two guards leave and then turned to Samantha.

"Hey," she spoke and Samantha looked up at her, "Master must be careful with the new household staff. They are all inclined towards gossip." She whispered as she came to sit down next to her with her plate of food.

Samantha sighed and pushed her vegetables around, "That's why he hired them." She murmured and Maria paused.

"Oh, right." Her eyes widened, "Of course." She nodded, "I have discovered something that might be of use." She said in a low voice.

"What?"

"I was reading a book and it offered a way of protection against witches' spells. Don't know if it will work or not but-…"

"What will work?" Catherine asked as she entered the kitchen and rubbed her stomach, "I am starving. This house is huge! I wonder how you managed with so little help these last couple of weeks." She came and plopped down in a chair and Samantha shared a look with Maria.

"It was just hard work." Samantha replied and Catherine yawned.

"Hmm…Any reason why the most eligible man in the town has himself locked up in this house?" She asked and Samantha tensed up.

"Simple. He is not looking for a wife." Maria said bitingly and Catherine nodded.

"Hmm…since he lost his betrothed, right?"

Samantha looked at Maria in warning, but the other woman was unrelenting.

"No, not really…It's been a while since that. Master Barnabas already has a woman. Samantha." She announced loudly and clearly.

Samantha froze and Catherine visibly paled from shock.

"W-what?"

Samantha hid her face in her hands.

"But you're the housekeeper." Catherine almost shrieked, her eyes already lighting up in interest.

"Exactly. Which means you cannot go gossip around about her. Is that clear?" Maria cocked an eyebrow and Catherine sputtered.

"I do not gossip! That's just rumors." She stood and straightened her apron, "I am very happy for you." She looked at Samantha and then walked away like a frightened deer.

"Why did you do that?" Samantha asked her once they were alone.

Maria smirked, "Well, I had to make her to actually _want_ to gossip about you…"

"You want Angelique to hear more about us." Samantha murmured.

"Hmm."

"Did he tell you to do it?" Samantha asked her and Maria chuckled.

"Unlike you, he is rather cunning when he wants to be…Let the games begin." Maria stood and walked away to wash her plate.

Samantha stared after her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The cool body behind her shifted and a hand gently disturbed her locks which were spread over her pillow. Fingers curled and tightened around her strands and she smiled, pushing her body further backwards, until she was pressed up against his side.

Her eyes flickered open and focused on the almost diminished candlelight on her nightstand. The moon was high on the sky and nothing but Barnabas' breathing could be heard. There was absolute silence.

Samantha turned her head and looked at him from over her shoulder. He was sleeping with his lips parted. His cheeks were pale and his hair slightly disheveled from sleep.

Sighing, she placed her head on the pillow again, but something from across the bed caught her attention. Her oval mirror was…glimmering.

Alarmed, she sat up and stared at it. She stared at it and stared it until her eyes started to hurt. She blinked and as she did so the image in the mirror changed. She could no longer see her own slightly distorted reflection, fogged by the glimmering. No, in front of her, staring back at her through the mirror was the angelic face of Josette.

She gasped and she reached up to cover her mouth.

Josette shook her head and raised a single finger to her mouth, motioning for her to remain silent. The pale finger moved away from the almost purple lips and the specter beckoned her closer in silence.

Samantha hesitated, worried that the image was just a trick that was conjured up by Angelique, but when she remembered her last encounter with Josette, she realized that she had to trust the image in front of her.

Careful not to disturb Barnabas, she stood up from the bed and walked towards the mirror. Once she was close Josette opened her mouth and started speaking.

"_Your actions will cause the wrath of the witch. But it's inevitable. Do not fear because you are a creature of the light. Her end will come at the place where she started all this. The haunted place that has been a plague for many families. The place where I found my fate. If you achieve your purpose of making her meet her much deserved end, you will prosper. If you don't you will die and he will be locked away forever, buried into the shadows like she had always planned." _The words were whispered into her mind, but they echoed like a yell inside it.

Samantha swallowed dryly, "What do you mean he will be locked away?" She asked quietly and Josette's expression darkened, it got stormy, but in a flash her face was gone. In her place another image settled and started unfolding.

_Long pale fingers scratching against iron…Fists banging against the oppressive metal…Nails tearing through clothes…Screams, growls and whimpers…_

_The tensing of muscles, the writhing of limbs in a narrow casket…The echoes of loud sobbing…_

_The image of her own limp form floating in the waves and the terrifying picture of Barnabas' bared fangs as he grunted and growled in his cold, dark prison…_

_Sharp teeth covered in the crimson of his own blood and two pools of dark eyes staring right at her in the sinister fog of the shadowy prison._

Samantha reared back and screamed at the last image, her hands flying up to cover her eyes as she stumbled and fell on the bed.

Suddenly, strong arms curved around her form and a cold mouth found her ear.

"Shhh. Samantha?" his voice was groggy and husky from sleep, but the worry in it caused her to feel even more terrified.

"It has to happen at Widow's…" She whispered as she turned her face and buried it in the coolness of his white shirt.

"What are you talking about?" He whispered and she swallowed hard.

"Angelique's death." She looked up, "It has to happen there…or else she will lock you away."

"Samantha, what are you talking about?" He asked her as he cupped her face with his cold hands.

She eyed the perfectly normal mirror and took in a shaky breath before she replied.

"Josette came to me…She showed me what she'll do to you if she won't die. She will bury you alive…and I will be dead."

He stared at her for a long time before he looked around them, his sharp eyes perusing the chamber. When he locked eyes with her again they were fierce.

"Then she must come to know that I won't live without you. No one is going to hurt you. I give you my word of honor. No one will ever take you away from me. Even if I have to do the worst. Even if I have to be the cause that you'll loose your soul along with your humanity. I won't ever allow you to leave me." He murmured and she frowned.

"How…" her eyes widened, "She won't ever allow you to make me like you."

"Won't she? Then she has to make me human again. She has to make me warm for you again. She has to make me the person that I was or she will have to lock both of us away." His breath fanned over her cheek and when he leaned in and closed the distance between them she let him, not reminding him that Angelique would never allow them to be together; not even in confinement.

She allowed him to kiss her and when she felt his growl of restraint, she wasn't afraid. She wasn't afraid of his words either. What she was afraid of was the possibility of allowing Angelique to win. That, she could never allow and as he pulled her tighter to him, she realized that she could endure a life in the shadows if he was there with her. The torture would be worth it.

**End of chapter 24**

**Author's note: I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading. I hope I explained the curse clearly…If not, feel free to ask questions…or wait to see what happens. Lol**

**I am not sure how many chapters will take me to finish this…Maybe two…maybe one. But I hope that I can wrap the story up by May. ;o)**

**So, comments, please? They are my bread and butter.**

**Oh, and if you haven't done so already, check out my Dark Shadows crossover. :o)**

**Until next time!**

**Xxx Lina :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Welcome, welcome. I apologize for the long wait. I won't tire you with the reasons why. I hope you're still here…for the LAST chapter.**

**A huge thank you to: cerysclark, SpringBorn, Pinkychick1, Sunny, guest, Dragonmaster789, Leyshla Gisel, Sarah Leet, NewlandArcher, Sagacious Rogue, lottielovebuzz, Makrciana, XantheXV, MissMisc3, PGAEmma, AngeliqueBouchard1972, Lina Marie, LabyFan23, RippahGoneWolf, TinkerbellxO, HelloBruiser, runs with myths, ForeverACharmedOne, dionne dance and AgnesBriot1969.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

_**My bounty is as boundless as the sea,**_

_**My love as deep; the more I give to thee,**_

_**The more I have, for both are infinite.**_

_**~Juliet, Romeo and Julie**_

"_You look sad." _

The voice startled her so much and she dropped the candle. She yelped and her eyes widened as the rug underneath her feet was caught on fire. Acting quickly, she moved forward and stepped onto the flames with her foot, effectively blocking the fire from spreading. Picking up the candle, she looked up frantically. No one was there. Surely, she had not imagined the voice. Shakily, she turned to look up and down the corridor. Great. Now she couldn't see anything without a candle.

"Wonderful…" she whispered as she let her eyes roam the dark walls.

Taking a few tentative steps forward, she outstretched her arms until she found the wall. If it hadn't been for her lack of sleep, she wouldn't be up walking the grounds like a ghost. The manor seemed deserted, but she knew that the staff was sleeping soundly at such an hour. She didn't need to ask to know where Barnabas was. He was practicing his hunting skills. And he was getting better at it. It wasn't that different than when he had been going hunting with his father into the woods; same task, but different feeling, different thrill. This time he was hunting to survive.

Samantha blinked in the darkness and paused. She couldn't see a thing. She shook the candle in her hand, as if willing it to light the way on its own and she groaned at her absurdity.

"Just walk and don't trip-…Ah!" she squealed because suddenly the candle burst into flames.

She dropped it, her mouth wide, but it still burned without spreading fire upon the rug underneath her feet. Barely breathing because of the shock, she looked around before she leaned down and nervously, almost reluctantly, picked it up. The flame was burning steadily, the top of it a pale blue color that made Samantha gaze at it in wonder.

"My God…" she breathed and when something swooshed by her, she gasped and looked away from the candle.

"Hello?" she whispered shakily and something tickled her cheek as a soft breeze blew by her. She realized with relief that it was just her hair. Nevertheless, she swallowed hard and turned around in a circle. Once she had completed the twirl, she came face to face with a pair of sickly blue eyes.

She cried out and stepped back only to collide with the wall. The translucent form of Josette flinched as well and swayed backwards, her feet a few inches above the floor.

"You seem sad." The ghost whispered glumly and Samantha was momentarily speechless.

"Scared too…" Josette frowned as tresses of her hair floated in front of her face.

"I…" Samantha could see that the spirit seemed remorseful for causing her such a fright and she tried to smile.

"I am fine…Did…did you light up the candle? Just now?" she asked quietly, forcing her expression to a more neutral state.

Josette nodded her head, "I know these grounds…I have had the time to wander around them…I see well in the dark…You don't."

Samantha pushed away from the wall, "Thank you." She didn't know what else to say.

Josette blinked, her eyelashes long and curled upwards even in death. They were a dark contrast to her dull complexion. Her dress was falling in waves around her despite its slightly decayed state.

"You…you need something?" Samantha blurted out and the specter didn't speak at first. Josette simply stared at her with impossible concentration before she finally replied.

"You're restless. I can feel it. As I can feel the death and ruin in this house. This place is a resting place for the dead…But you are not one yet." Josette floated about Samantha, gazing at her speculatively, "But the time is approaching. And he will try to stop it."

Samantha shivered as a dead, ghostly breath of air tickled her face.

"Have you come to warn me?" she whispered and the ghost shook her head.

"Do you hate me?" she continued quietly.

"One cannot hate in my world. You can only watch and prevent…if you can." Josette replied.

"Why are you still…here?"

Josette's hair was disturbed by the wind that accompanied her every move.

"I have unfinished business here…I can find no rest. The calamity of this place is still standing strong among us…Can't you see it? Can't you sense it? Every step has led to this. Lies, betrayal, lust, evil…trickery…death."

"I am sorry." Samantha whispered and Josette floated away from her.

"I have no use for your remorse. I never had." The blue eyes roamed her form with intensity, "You have the mark of death upon you…Since the very first day you gave your heart away. Your fate isn't that different from mine…but only one of us will get her heart's desire."

The flame upon the candle flickered and Samantha licked her dry lips.

"You are speaking of death…Will I die?" she whispered and Josette smiled.

"There are many forms of death…Mine is one…Barnabas' is another…The witch's is one that brings the most evil. Which one would you choose?"

Josette stared at her unblinkingly and Samantha gently shrugged.

"Do I have a choice?" Her voice quivered a little.

"Your heart shall make the choice." The words echoed loudly around them and Samantha winced.

"What does that mean-…"

"Do not fear. I shall help or else my soul won't be salvaged from this state of immobility. I cannot move forward as long as you're still in peril." Josette slipped closer, her arms slightly outstretched.

"How can you help? Can the dead help the living-…Ow!" She was cut short when Josette lurched forward and crushed her ghostly form against her own. The wind was knocked out of her and she dropped the candle in her effort to gasp for breath. Her muscles were suddenly stretched to their breaking point and a shadow passed over her eyes, but in a moment it was gone along with Josette. Her heart thumped rapidly inside her, as if beating for more than one person and then it slowed down to its normal rhythm. A cough escaped her throat and she had the urge to gag, but she slapped a hand over her mouth in order to prevent the urge.

Had…had the being just…passed through her? What on earth…? What was the purpose of all this? To scare her? Warn her? Comfort her? She wasn't sure because she was feeling all those emotions at once! Fear, hope and dread were all fighting for dominance inside of her and she was certain for one thing. Their fate was fast approaching; especially hers.

Turning around in a circle, and not failing to realize that the candle was still burning even as it rested upon the ground, she searched the hall for Josette. She and her blue luminance were nowhere to be seen. Placing a hand above her heart, she shook her head and quickly picked up the candle again. Without wasting time, she turned and fled the corridor. As soon as she entered Barnabas' chamber the flame went out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cool lips brushed her own slightly parted ones and she opened her eyes. The pale face of Barnabas greeted her and she quickly sat up from her chair her expression surprised.

"Oh!"

He smiled and she frowned. Odd.

"I fell asleep…What time is it?" She whispered and he looked at his pocket watch.

"Just after noon…" He brushed his hand over her cheek and walked leisurely towards the open back door. She didn't fail to notice that every part of his skin was covered by his long dark cloak.

Samantha stood up and walked over to his side. Her eyes zeroed on the circle of maids that were whispering to each other almost frantically. The gatekeeper passed by them and shook his head in incredulity, his eyes flittingly moving over his master before he walked away.

"What's wrong with Mr. Jones…and the girls?" she asked and Barnabas narrowed his eyes while his mouth curled upwards.

"The girls are gossiping…Mr. Jones has never approved that." He replied as he opened and closed his watch rhythmically, his eyes far away.

She shook her head, "What's the gossip about this time? You?"

Barnabas cocked his head to the side and strained his ear. His perfect hearing worked and he took a deep breath once the voices reached his eardrum.

_Did you see the way she moved around town?_

_I was surprised that she didn't murder anyone!_

_Serves her right! The filthy witch! Everyone knew why the Collins dismissed her._

_I have heard that they found a room filled with books and dolls! She has been practicing a lot under their own roof! _

_Yes, but why was she so mad? She seemed really troubled._

_Troubled? Out of her wits, I'd say! _

"No. Not me." He finally replied and Samantha grasped his arm and pulled him back from the door.

"Explain. What did you do?"

"What did I do?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes! You were gone last night."

"I thought you were asleep."

"Barnabas, answer the question. Did you expose her?" She whispered and he turned away from her.

"No. That course of action would hurt the entire town." He narrowed his eyes, "I chose a different approach."

"I fear to ask what that approach was." Her eyes flickered to her branded wrist and she shivered.

"If I exposed her, if I offended her in public, then she'd take all her wrath out upon the townspeople. So…I made the offence more personal."

"What does that mean?" she hissed wide eyed.

"You do know how her mother died…do you not?" he asked as he walked further away from the door.

"Yes…I remember that she was burned…at the stake for witchcraft." She ventured carefully as she followed him.

"Indeed. When I was very young…My parents were fond of her…and so, when the execution was over they gathered the ashes and whatever was left from her mother," he turned around to face her, "put everything in a casket and buried her in the woods behind Collinwood." He frowned in remembrance and she blinked in confusion.

"They…arranged her burial? In secret?" she asked and he nodded once.

"Of course in secret. If the church and the people found out that they had committed such an offence against God, they would have turned against us. It had to remain a secret."

Samantha watched him as he started pacing, "So…only you knew, now, where her mother was buried?"

"Not just me and not out of accident. My parents did what they did because they thought that they could convince the young girl to follow the ways of God. That by a miracle she wouldn't turn out like her mother." He walked towards the counter where the silver cutlery was laid out to be cleaned. He brought his hand closer, letting it hover above the silver forks before he smirked bitterly and pulled his fingers away.

"We informed her that we had managed to bury her mother…What was left of her anyway. We even built a tomb with no name. We showed her where it was and she was allowed to go and see…Visit it."

Samantha already knew where he was going.

"But of course she used it to her benefit." She murmured and he nodded.

"She established a connection with her mother's spirit, I think. Or else she wouldn't be able to practice her trickery. At first, as a child, I used to accompany her. When I grew older and noticed her fixation with the grave, I stopped and simply watched with fascination her loyalty to her kin. Until very recently, I was foolishly naïve enough to believe that she was innocent. Apparently, I was wrong. You see, when her mother died her tutoring had been left incomplete. My new abilities have helped me discover all this…It wasn't difficult to figure out why she went there so often…It's been years after all."

Samantha swallowed hard, "Barnabas, what did you do?" she whispered as her stomach started clenching in fear and dread.

He turned to her, his eyes wild, "What I should have done months ago! I destroyed her precious temple of evil once and for all."

"I don't understand."

"I broke the tomb, Samantha. Smashed it. And then I burned what was left in it. It's gone." He hissed impatiently and she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"That's an offence. It's a sin against God-…"

"That woman was condemned by the church! I did what I had to." His eyes flashed angrily and she trembled.

"Why now?" she asked and he curled his lip in a sneer.

"Because I want this done. I want her out of our lives. I want her to come and find me. Because I am tired of playing cat and mouse with her." He paused, breathing heavily, "I want her dead."

Samantha could only stare as he turned away from her and ran a hand through his short hair. Feeling her eyes on him, he closed his eyes in pain.

"Please, Samantha. Stop looking at me like that." He turned to look at her from over his shoulder, "We both know that I have no soul to condemn. It was taken from me when I killed that innocent woman." He looked away again and she reached up to rub her temples.

"Now she won't _ever_ release us from our curses-…"

"She wasn't planning to do so anyway, my love. There is only one way out and that is to destroy her." He spoke the words without facing her and she glanced towards the still gossiping maids before she approached him tentatively.

She reached out and touched his hard arm, curling her fingers around it and pulling herself closer to his body.

"You want revenge."

"Of course. My main purpose is revenge." His eyes dilated at the thought of sweet vengeance and she gazed at his sharp profile with fear before she nodded.

"Then I will help you get it…No matter the cost." She whispered as she pressed a kiss to his arm.

He looked at her sideways and his expression softened, "Samantha…"

"You must send away the staff." She stated firmly, her eyes determined, "She will come here and no one must be around to get hurt. I'll inform Maria-…" she started pulling away, but his hand seized her elbow.

She looked up into his shimmering black eyes and she waited.

"I am sorry."

She frowned, for the words surprised her, "What for?"

"For loving you."

She froze, "For loving me? You regret loving me?" she whispered and he nodded faintly.

"Yes. My love has only brought you pain from the very start. I wanted to have everything with you…A family. Now I can have nothing but death. You shouldn't be ready to die for someone like me, Samantha. I am not worth it."

Taking a deep breath, she stepped closer and reached up towards him. Barnabas inhaled sharply as soon as her scent hit his nostrils and swallowed hard, his eyes half lidded as he gazed down at her.

She smiled, "Has anyone ever told you that you're too sure of what you say? Hmm?"

The vampire blinked rapidly in response, his mouth opening and closing until he closed it firmly and averted his eyes. Samantha knew that if he had been human he would have blushed.

"I…I might have a vague suspicion of the fact." He muttered as he looked back at her.

She simply shook her head and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, causing him to groan enthusiastically in response. His hands tried to grab her arms, but she slipped out of his reach with a smile.

"Ah, no! We're in public, _Master_." She breathed with a flush when he growled in defiance.

"I need to find Maria." She bowed teasingly and then she walked away.

As soon as she was out of the kitchen, the feeling of happiness disappeared and it was swiftly replaced by the mounting feeling of dread.

It was one thing to want revenge and another thing to insult the dead…Even the evil ones…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha stretched her hands out towards the fireplace, trying to warm her cold fingers by leaning towards the hearth. The manor was silent, deserted. The staff was gone and despite Maria's valiant attempts to stay, Barnabas had sent her on her way with enough money to find a room at the local inn. As Samantha stood by her own in front of the large fireplace, she had the urge to run to Maria at the inn just for a few minutes of companionship. She knew not to do something so irrational though.

A night bird chirped outside the French doors and she turned her face towards the glass, looking out of it. A small dark bird was perched on the stone railing, picking at the surface with its small beak. Samantha was drawn towards the bird and she abandoned the warmth of the fire in order to see the little one better. She stood behind the closed doors for a moment and the black bird turned its little head towards her, its black eyes staring right at her.

She cocked her head to the side and briefly wondered if the bird's look was imploring. Ignoring the cold, she opened the doors and stepped outside. The bird chirped hoarsely and she laughed.

"Are you hungry? I have no food…" She approached the little feather ball and reached out with her hand. The wind blew and slammed the door hard against the wall and she glanced briefly towards the parlor, her hand still outstretched. A sharp painful bite caused her to gasp and she looked back at the little bird.

"Ow!" she hissed when she realized that the bird had actually torn a part of her skin with its strong beak. She cradled her finger close to her chest and gazed at the bird with wide eyes. The little one parted its beak and chirped loudly, causing her to take a step back. Its black eyes were glimmering and she felt her chest heaving as she was forced to lock eyes with the small animal.

_She's coming._

The voice in her head was loud and clear and for a moment she wondered if she had been the one who had spoken because she had felt her lips moving. Looking around, she realized that no one was there. The only thing that had changed was that the little vicious bird was suddenly nowhere to be seen.

Shaking her head at her own imagination, she turned and walked back inside. She didn't notice the bird that sneaked its way inside the manor just before she closed the French doors.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha entered the crypt and brought the candle forth. She hadn't come back in there for weeks, but she knew that it was Barnabas' hiding place. The air still smelled of dirt, humidity and metal and as she climbed down the stairs she realized that she had no need for candles. The dark hidden room was illuminated by numerous flames that flickered in the cold air.

"Like the light? I knew you'd come here before I made it upstairs." His voice startled her because she had not seen him. In a flash, he was in front of her. In his hand he held two daggers.

"Am I bothering you?" she whispered and he looked up.

"No, darling." He shook his head, his expression weary.

"What are those?" She motioned towards the two small blades.

"They belonged to my grandfather…" he stared hard at the shiny knives, "I decided to use them." He sheathed them and then looked up at her, "Are you familiar with sulfur?" he murmured and she blinked.

"We used it around the house back home…To prevent various insects and bugs from entering through the slits…"

"Indeed." He cocked an eyebrow, "According to my research, the only way to ensure the death of a witch is to attack her with sulfur. It will cause the heart to burst." He slipped the two blades in his pocket and then turned away.

He sniffed the air and frowned, "It's too cold down here. We should go back." He looked around and then stepped forward to douse the candles.

Samantha shivered and nodded her head, trying in vain to forget the purpose of those two daggers Barnabas had decided to carry upon him. Turning away as the vampire started blowing out the first candles, she headed for the stairs. Just as she had passed the iron bars that divided the crypt, a breeze blew and diminished her candle. Freezing in mid step, she blinked rapidly in the all consuming darkness and strained her ears.

"What happened?" she whispered and she could hear Barnabas moving towards her.

_She's coming._

"What did you say?" Barnabas' hand grasped her elbow and turned her towards him. She could see his wide eyed expression.

"Nothing!" she exclaimed and he frowned.

"But you just-…" His words were caught off by the loud slam of the door. Both Barnabas and Samantha looked at the now firmly shut exit and Samantha was the first one to speak.

"What was that?" she whispered as she pressed her back against his clothed chest.

He didn't speak. He just walked around her and headed for the stairs. The air turned icy all of a sudden and she heard the sound of metal creaking loudly. A pained moan echoed in the darkness and she cried out as well when she was suddenly knocked off her feet and right onto the ground. She moaned in pain and twisted her body, feeling the iron door of the crypt lying heavily upon her back. She could feel blood on her arm, but that was the least of her concerns.

The weight of the iron door was suddenly lifted off of her and a cold hand grasped her arm, hauling her to her feet with unparallel strength and swiftness.

Barnabas pulled her to his side and then he was racing towards the stairs.

"Stop! We mustn't get out!" she wheezed against his chest, but he growled.

"She's here. We have to get out!"

She leaned against the wall as Barnabas forced his body against the door and pushed it open with a mighty push. It gave way under his strength and he almost stumbled in his attempt to get out. Samantha grasped his coat to steady him and he hissed as his shoes slid precariously over the suddenly wet floor. Samantha stared at the ground with wide eyes and then gazed around them. The parlor was drenched in water that almost reached their ankles. The French doors were wide open and in front of each door there were parts of…

Samantha screamed as soon as she spotted the lifeless eyes of Maria staring right back at her. Stumbling back and away from Barnabas, she pressed herself against the closest wall, willing her eyes to erase the awful sight of her mutilated friend. Parts of Maria were lying all around the parlor and pieces of her dress were blowing with the wind around their heads.

"My God." Barnabas' eyes were wide, his pupils dilated and he reached out blindly for Samantha.

"We have to get out of here." He hissed as he grabbed the back of her head and pushed her towards his chest.

A loud squeaking sound above their heads alerted them of more trouble and Barnabas ducked as a large framed painting of his ancestors started flying towards them with lightning speed.

Samantha fell on top of his chest and gasped when water soaked her clothes. Barnabas hissed and pushed himself backwards, his arm tight around Samantha, but she was a dead weight.

"Samantha!"

Her eyes were fixated upon the grand chandelier above their heads and he looked up as well.

"What?" he hissed and then he saw it. The small black bird on top of the candles. For the love of God… It looked like it was smirking at them.

"I let it in." she whispered as she gazed at the open French doors, trying not to focus on the limbs lying there.

Barnabas snarled and the bird let out a husky squeak in reply before it flew away from the chandelier. Barnabas had barely sighed in relief when the chandelier started swaying precariously above them.

"Damnation!" he yelled as he clasped Samantha around the waist and hauled her up and into his arms. She didn't move at all. She could only watch as the intricate chandelier was dislodged from the roof and started falling towards the ground. The candles' flames quivered and as soon as the chandelier fell onto the ground they had gone out.

Barnabas tore open the front door and leaped outside. He ignored the hound that lay dead on top of the porch steps and set course for the woods.

Samantha blinked and looked around, ducking in order to escape branches and leaves.

Barnabas grasped her forearm and swung her around, effectively setting her upon his back so he could run faster and see more clearly in the dark. She gasped, but held on tight, squeezing her eyes shut as tears gathered behind her closed eyelids.

"Maria…" she whimpered and Barnabas' hand squeezed her elbow tightly in response.

"Going somewhere?" The voice was too close and Barnabas came to an abrupt halt. His breathing was coming out in rough pants and his chest was heaving under Samantha's hands.

"Hmm?" Angelique appeared just as the Widow's Peak was visible over Barnabas' head.

Samantha tightened her hold around his shoulders, but he did not stop walking.

"You dare to show your face at last?" Barnabas' voice was low and the witch sneered, her long brown hair blowing with the wind as she stood at the clearing.

"I am not the one hiding in dark dirty holes, _defiler_." She whispered and then her eyes flickered towards Samantha, "You and your pet are causing much more trouble than what you're worth."

Samantha abruptly let go of Barnabas and came to stand beside him.

"Defiling applies only to things sacred and pure. You and your kin are nothing of the sort." Barnabas eyes are studying Angelique, "I see your status has been improved. What poor fellow did you seduce for this finery?" He waved a hand at her heavy silky dress and she smiled.

"Thankfully, you're not the only one who can prosper here. This town is as foolish as your parents."

"My parents tried to help you." He hissed and her expression shifted.

"And you destroyed what they did."

"The tomb? Oh, please. You killed my parents. Don't dare talk to me about honor."

She was obviously not expecting him to pounce so when he did leap towards her like a large bat in flight, she growled, but she wasn't quick enough to prevent the attack. He pushed her onto the rocky ground with a snarl and she hissed as her back made contact with the rough ground underneath her body.

He was quick to sink a hand in her hair in an effort to bear her neck, but her hand moved behind his back. With a flourish, a silver blade shone in the darkness and Samantha screamed when Barnabas cried out from the pain. He was thrust away from Angelique and he landed on his back with a loud, breathless groan of agony.

Samantha leaped forward, but a wave of Angelique's hand sent her onto the ground as well.

She tried to stand up, but the witch caught hold of her ankle and used it as leverage to slide up her body. Angelique's hand coiled around her neck and it burned like fire.

Screaming, Samantha bucked under the woman, but the witch caught her wrist, showing her the now glimmering initials with a manic grin on her face.

"You hope for death? It might come sooner than you expected. You think he'll stay, you think he'll linger? He never does." Angelique's eyes were unnaturally wide, the animalistic hate causing them to burn like hot coals.

Samantha closed her eyes as severe pain burned through her own eyes and groaned, once more arching her back in a vain attempt to free herself. The hand around her throat tightened and Angelique raised the silver dagger high in the air, aiming for Samantha's face, but she was knocked off the woman with a loud groan.

The silver dagger slipped from the witch's hand and as Samantha rolled onto her side, her eyes spotted it.

Angelique noticed and snarled, her nails digging into Barnabas' skin, scratching at his cheek with malice, but he pinned her down with his weight.

"Your mother got what she deserved." he hissed, out of breath, "Her seed was nothing but evil. I am not sorry." He smirked and the witch spat at his face before she delivered a sharp kick to his groin. He let out a little insane chuckle and pulled back, grabbing her by the hair and hauling her up.

Samantha rolled over until she could wrap her fingers around the fallen dagger. When she had it in her hand, she tried to stand only to stumble. Her feet felt odd; like they couldn't stay put upon the leafy ground.

Trying again, she managed to stand on her feet and turned towards the witch and the vampire. She caught sight of her wrist and she could see the initials still burning a bright gold, the skin around rough, swollen and reddened.

Feeling dizzy because of the pain, she moved forward, but Angelique noticed. With a wave of her free hand, she sent the dagger out of Samantha's hand and right onto the ground.

"I should have killed you instead." The witch gurgled with venom as she was thrust against the closest tree with force.

"You always made foolish mistakes." Barnabas informed her, his voice a low baritone, barely his own.

"Indeed." The witch smirked and she wiggled her fingers. The dagger leaped from the ground and with a subtle shake of her head it sped up towards Samantha.

"No!"

Samantha ducked to the left and the blade nicked her skin. She hissed and collapsed onto the ground. The blade fell by her head with a dull thud, but it didn't stop. It jumped in the air and started trailing a path towards Samantha's chest.

"Know the secret to break a curse?" Angelique hissed as Barnabas glared at her, "Cut out the victim's heart. Stab it. Death is the only solution…unless you decide to take a bite, but I don't think you'd dare. Too proud to give in-…"

Barnabas snarled and used his grip on her to throw her off. He spun in a circle and let go of her. The witch landed harshly near the edge of the hill and she laughed loudly.

Samantha's hand curled around the dagger, but it was hot to the touch. She screamed as it burned her hand in the most unnatural way, but then suddenly another hand curled around her own.

Barnabas grasped the knife with strength and gritted his teeth at the pain it caused him. Whirling around in a swift twirl, he aimed and threw the silver blade towards the witch.

Samantha stood up quickly, coming to stand next to Barnabas just as Angelique caught the blade before it could slice her stomach.

Barnabas growled in anger and agitation and lurched forward, but Samantha's cry made him stop short. He saw her flying past him and he could only watch as she landed right at the peak.

Angelique smirked and moved her hand, her lips mouthing silent words. Samantha's feet slid right off the edge and she screamed as she was suddenly floating right above the ocean waves.

Angelique held her suspended over the water with one hand pointed towards her. In her free hand she held the dagger.

"You were saying, my love?" She quirked an eyebrow and the vampire stepped forward.

"Do not defile that sacred word with your unholy tongue." He whispered as his terrified eyes flickered between the mortal and the witch.

"You rather enjoyed my tongue in the past. Have you forgotten?"

"Silence!" he barked as his eyes darkened and his fingers formed tight fists at his sides, "Silence, you demon."

The witch smiled sweetly and flourished her hand. Samantha was jerked further down and she yelped, her hands trying, but failing to grasp onto something, anything. Only water and rocks was beneath her dangling body and the sight of them made her head pound with horror.

"Sure. I shall stop talking. After all, all I have to do is tear out her heart and we'll be done. You shall return back to me and to the lovely little box I have for you." She paused as she turned towards Samantha with the silver dagger, "Hell, I could even put her corpse with you to keep you company. Would you like that?" She smiled sweetly, but when she turned towards Samantha her eyes were ugly, "Now, little mouse. Do you fear death?" She raised the dagger, ready to aim for the heart, but she froze when something awfully painful came in contact with her back. She gasped and groaned, and her hold on Samantha became less steady, causing the other woman to slide further down.

Looking around frantically, Angelique turned her icy blue eyes on Barnabas who stood directly behind her. The sulfur was burning her and made it difficult for her to breathe.

Bearing her teeth in an unholy snarl, she pushed him back with a motion of her hand and then turned to Samantha. She hauled the immobile body forward and then curled her claw like fingers around Samantha's already burned neck. In one flash, Angelique's hand moved and Barnabas had no time to stop it. A raw cry escaped his mouth as soon as the knife impaled Samantha's chest and he fell onto his knees.

Samantha creamed and kicked her legs as Angelique twisted the knife inside her and clawed at the unnaturally strong hand that was holding her up in the air.

The witch smirked despite the pain that was spreading from her back to the rest of her body and laughed.

"It won't hurt that much. I promise." She whispered quietly and Samantha stared at the witch's blue stare, fighting the urge to close her eyes against the immense pain.

Angelique sneered and pulled out the dagger in one swift move. Another cut was made across the first one and Samantha screamed again. Blood oozed from her chest, soaking her skin, her clothes, everything. The thick liquid was sticking to the blade and as the witch raised her hand up to strike once more, droplets of it fell on her face, making her look like the devil himself. In the thrill, Angelique had forgotten that someone was still watching though.

A hand suddenly forced its way around Angelique's waist and the witch screamed in rage. A hand moved, as quick as a lightning, and a hoarse scream was torn from the witch's throat. Samantha gasped as she swayed precariously upon thin air and a river of blood trailed down the corner of her mouth.

Barnabas twisted the knife deep in Angelique's chest, pushing as hard as he could until he heard the ugly sound of her heart being squashed.

The witch's hold on Samantha loosened as the spell was broken and the young woman found herself falling with rapid speed towards the huge waves underneath. Her wounded heart pounded slowly inside her chest, but suddenly her body stopped moving. Her hands were suddenly suspended away from her body, spread wide above her and her legs were held in place by an invisible force.

A familiar shadow of blue passed over her eyes and she tried to speak, but only more blood oozed out of her mouth. She was drowning in her own blood. She could feel the crisscross slash upon her chest stinging as if on fire and she closed her eyes, letting herself to be enveloped by the soft pale blue light around her.

_Wait…wait. _Josette's voice was loud and clear in her ears and she knew; she finally knew who had found refuge in her body the last couple of days. It was a pity that she could feel herself losing control. Her head fell forward and her blonde tresses were bloodied and limp as they hang in front of her face.

_Don't let go…Wait… _The sweet voice murmured again and Samantha felt herself moving upwards.

"Josette!" Barnabas' voice sounded far away, but Samantha heard it. She tried to open her eyes, but her heart was giving up, beating slower and slower now.

_He's coming for the two of you._ Josette was speaking to her again, but she could hold on no longer. The blue light faded and Samantha found herself falling once again, the wind slapping her face and making her pain even greater.

"_No!"_ A loud growl vibrated in the air and then there were arms around her, cradling her close. A clothed chest brushed against her open chest wound and she screamed, but then a mouth nuzzled her cheek and then lips were on the side of her swollen neck. Her eyes were still firmly shut and she could not force them open.

The mouth parted upon her skin and then something prickled and burned. Fingers threaded through her hair as they kept falling with speed towards the ocean and suddenly, through her fog, she realized that the pain was caused by teeth; Barnabas' teeth.

He sank his fangs deep into the tender flesh of her neck and in a flash he was forcing his suddenly wet, slick wrist against her lips. A coppery taste filled her mouth and suddenly everything faded into a bottomless black light.

_Black light?_

Just before she was lost into blessed oblivion, she felt the weight of water crushing them and dragging them down to its depths.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Her unnaturally dark eyes opened with a start. Her pupils were dilated and her hand flew to her swollen, and mildly warm, stomach. She let her fingers rest there for a moment, her skillful eyes moving around in the dark. She could feel a soft, but equally cold hand rubbing her sweaty back in tender circles.

"It was just a dream." He murmured hoarsely as his bare arm curled around her waist and brought her back down on the luscious sheets.

"Not a dream." she whispered in the dark, her usually cold body shivering, "They were memories." She added and she closed her eyes when lips found her temple.

"Hush, you shall disturb the little one." he whispered as he covered her hand on her stomach with his own, "She's not like us…She _will_ be human. You must control your emotions because she can feel them."

Samantha gazed at her stomach, "Do you think it's wise?" she whispered and Barnabas frowned.

"My love?" His fingers played with the golden ring around her middle finger.

"The selfishness of keeping her. We'll live, move around, but she will die…"

The arm around her tightened, "You do not know that. I was in love with your humanity…and no matter the means you, _we_, need to use in order survive, she will be the living proof of that humanity. She will be proof that you and I…" he trailed off and she turned around in his arms, looking up at him.

"You and I what?" she whispered and he gazed at her with determination.

"That you and I are not monsters. How can we be when we have created a little miracle?" He grinned widely and she blinked back the fear.

"I never thanked you." She bit her lip.

"Thank me?" He frowned a little.

"When you turned me that day… I never…Thank you." She pressed her hand harder on her stomach and he shook his head in amusement.

"There will always be time for that…After all, this is the beginning of forever." He breathed before he leaned down and captured her lips in a deep kiss.

The half mortal child inside her belly kicked in response, giving manifestation to her belief that they had, in fact, created a miracle. The age of innocence had not come to an end for them just yet.

**The End.**

**A/N: Ahem…Dun, dun! It's done. I do hope I didn't disappoint anyone. I know that I scared you a little there, but nope! I didn't plan to kill off anyone important this time! Lol**

**Liked it? Hated it? Please, let me know!**

***Also, Samantha got pregnant before she was turned; on the night they first slept together. Apparently, Angelique died and Barnabas turned Samantha before she could die. And then because of the stab in the heart she was free of the curse. I hope I cleared things out…***

**Also, a huge thank you to my readers and reviewers. This story had a wonderful audience and I had never thought that it would interest anyone. I am happy that I was proven wrong!**

**Until the next time we meet!**

**Xxx Lina :D**


End file.
